Gryffindor y Slytherin
by Haroldo Alfaro
Summary: Traducción de "A Gryffindor and a Slytherin" de Furiosity. La Guerra contra Voldemort ha comenzado. Las lealtades se ponen a prueba y se forman nuevas alianzas. Una soleada mañana de septiembre Draco, por casualidad, escucha a Harry confesar un secreto muy personal. ¿Qué va a hacer Draco al respecto? Empezar a planear cuidadosamente, por supuesto. HP/DM slash.
1. Los planes mejor urdidos

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés "**A Gryffindor and a Slytherin"**.

Autora: Furiosity

Esta traducción participa en "La gala del Dragón" del foro _Las lágrimas del fénix_.

**Resumen de la autora:**

La Guerra contra Voldemort ha comenzado. Las lealtades se ponen a prueba y se forman nuevas alianzas. Una soleada mañana de septiembre Draco, por casualidad, escucha a Harry confesar un secreto muy personal. ¿Qué va a hacer Draco al respecto? Empezar a planear cuidadosamente, por supuesto.

Universo alternativo posterior al Libro V. La redacción de la historia se completó varios meses antes de la aparición del Libro VI. Slash Harry/Draco. Habrá algo de romance pero ése no es el tema central de la historia, se trata más que nada de un estudio de la personalidad de Draco y de la dinámica de la Casa de Slytherin.

Calificación R.

**Gryffindor y Slytherin**

**Capítulo 1 – Los planes mejor urdidos…**

Draco Malfoy ya se sentía extenuado… y el año escolar apenas si comenzaba.

Había pasado su primer verano desdichado en la mansión Malfoy. Su madre, Narcissa, que siempre lo había consentido y mimado, parecía haberle echado la culpa de que Potter hubiera podido sobrevivir más de lo necesario… al punto de que Lucius, el padre de Draco, había terminado arrestado y encerrado en Azkaban. Obviamente no se lo había dicho en la cara y en voz alta… pero se lo había dado a entender con insinuaciones sutiles y sonrisas amargas.

Era la primera vez que había detestado tener que quedarse solo en la mansión. No le gustaba compartir el tiempo con Crabbe y Goyle, eran buenos como auxiliares, pero era poco lo que tenía en común con ellos… aparte de que los tres eran Slytherin. Pansy Parkinson se había ido con su madre a pasar el verano a un centro turístico en una lejana isla tropical y Blaise Zabini se había ido a Sicilia, a la casa de uno de sus tíos que vivía en Palermo y al parecer había ocupado el verano aprendiendo sobre la política local. Habían intercambiado algunas lechuzas… las cartas de Blaise habían sido mucho más interesantes y entretenidas… porque Draco tenía muy poco que contar.

_Hola Blaise:_

_Hoy me pasé todo el día mirando crecer el césped. Creo que no alcancé a notar que hubiese crecido nada. Quiero que me cuentes más sobre tu _Familia_, resulta fascinante leer al respecto; yo me aburro como una ostra encerrado casi todo el día en mi habitación. El único con quien a veces intercambio algunas palabras es uno de los elfos domésticos, Kreacher, que no está del todo bien de la cabeza… pero ya te había contado de él. No veo la hora de que vuelvan a empezar las clases._

_Cordiales saludos,_

_Draco_

Para combatir de algún modo el aburrimiento, Draco había empezado a escribir un diario donde anotaba sus pensamientos. Y encaraba la redacción con entusiasmo. Siempre había considerado que era una cosa propia de chicas… lo de escribir un diario, entiéndase. No obstante, le permitía revisitar y revisar sus pensamientos y sus planes… que cobraban mayor y mejor entidad una vez volcados sobre el pergamino.

Cuando las vacaciones llegaron a su fin, Draco tenía planificado prácticamente todo… con respecto a mantener su posición de liderazgo entre los Slytherin de sexto, planes para vengarse de Potter y toda su claque de amigos, planes para hacer quedar en ridículo a Dumbledore, planes para liberar a su padre de Azkaban… bueno, quizá eso último no era algo que fuera a poder conseguir en el corto plazo.

El sexto año había empezado como siempre el 1º de septiembre en el Expreso de Hogwarts, con las reuniones de prefectos en el tren mismo, como el año anterior. Luego el traslado al castillo en los carruajes sin caballos, la ceremonia de selección, los discursos y recomendaciones, el banquete… la misma mierda de todos los años.

El 2 de septiembre, Draco había salido y estaba almorzando debajo de una de las tribunas del estadio de quidditch. Crabbe y Goyle habían sido llamados por Snape y habían ido a la oficina del profesor. Pansy estaba enojada con él porque Draco la había insultado llamándola "puta de cuarta" y Blaise estaba enfurruñado porque, una vez más, Draco había rechazado sus avances. Alzó una comisura y le dio otro mordisco a su sándwich.

Sinceramente, Blaise era insufrible. Draco le había dicho que nunca volvería a haber nada entre ellos porque Blaise era muy promiscuo y Draco no quería pegarse una peste. Blaise había argumentado que Draco no podía darse el lujo de ponerse tan exigente y meticuloso dado que ellos eran los únicos chicos gay en Slytherin… y que dado que Draco se consideraba demasiado superior como para intimar con chicos de otras Casas… Draco le había replicado con su sempiterna comisura en alto que si Ravenclaw era aceptable para Blaise también podía serlo para él. Blaise se había ofendido y se había ido muy fastidiado. _Ya se le va a pasar_, pensó Draco masticando su sándwich.

Había decidido que era mejor evitar sentarse a la mesa de Slytherin ese mediodía. Cuando estaba resentida, Pansy era muy capaz de cualquier cosa… hasta de meterle algo en la comida… En ese momento oyó voces… alguien se acercaba, desde el lugar en el que se encontraba no podía llegar a ver quiénes eran, aguzó el oído.

—…y no me animé a decírselo. —dijo una voz masculina que reconoció de inmediato.

—¿Y si lo intentaras mañana después de la práctica de quidditch? —replicó una clara voz femenina que tampoco le costó ubicar— No puedo entender que te cueste tanto…

—No podés imaginarte lo difícil que me resulta, Hermione. —dijo Potter.

Draco recordaba de años anteriores que solían salir a almorzar cuando el tiempo estaba agradable. ¿Estaría también el Weasel con ellos? Dejó caer el resto del sándwich y con mucho sigilo se les fue acercando para poder escucharlos mejor, podía enterarse de algo que podría resultarle útil más adelante.

—Tarde o temprano vas a tener que contárselo, Harry. ¡Es tu amigo!

—Amigos o no, sé que no le va a gustar para nada. Seguramente se va a decepcionar. —suspiró Potter. Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener una risita, _¡Gryffindors!_, pero se le había suscitado una gran curiosidad por saber más.

—Nadie espera nada de vos, Harry… —dijo ella con tono consolador. Draco revoleó los ojos… Granger era siempre tan insoportable.

—¿¡Que nadie espera nada, Hermione?! ¿Dónde estuviste los últimos cinco años? ¡TODOS tienen expectativas respecto de mí! —se sulfuró Potter alzando la voz. —Dumbledore espera que cumpla con mi deber de buen chico y que vaya a enfrentar a Voldemort. Los otros adultos esperan que sea valiente y arrojado como debe ser todo buen Gryffindor. Snape y Malfoy esperan que termine muerto y aplastado como le corresponde a todo Potter. —escupió. Draco asintió con un esbozo de sonrisa, Potter no era tan estúpido después de todo. —Lo que nadie esperaba de mí era que terminara siendo un maldito maricón… y acá me ves echando por tierra las expectativas de todos.

Los ojos de Draco se desorbitaron… ¡se trataba de una revelación histórica! Y la estaba escuchando de los propios labios de Potter, reconocía una inclinación igual a la de Draco… una inclinación que muchos consideraban una debilidad.

Lo cierto era también que el haberse enterado le confería un arma muy poderosa contra Potter… un arma que nunca había soñado lograr obtener. Un arma que iba a saber usar muy efectivamente… él sabía muy bien lo que se sentía cuando uno se descubría gay.

Realmente había sido una gran suerte haber salido a almorzar, los otros dos seguían hablando pero Draco había perdido interés en seguir escuchado los lamentos de Potter o las consolaciones y los consejos trillados de Granger.

Con precaución se alejó de regreso al castillo sin ser notado. A mitad de camino se puso a silbar _Weasley es nuestro rey _al tiempo que en su mente iba elucubrando nuevos planes.

oOo

Crabbe y Goyle lo estaban esperando a la puerta del aula de Pociones. Se habían visto obligados a perderse el almuerzo, Snape estaba muy enojado con ellos porque no habían obtenido calificaciones suficientemente altas como para seguir con la materia. Como una forma de castigo los había asignado como ayudantes en la preparación de unos folletos sobre Pociones que iban a ser un regalo de navidad para los Slytherin de primero. Draco se esforzó por contener la risa mientras los dos le contaban sus pesares con voz quejosa.

—¿Y ya empezaron con el proyecto? —inquirió alzando una comisura.

Crabbe frotó los pies contra el suelo, Goyle desvió la mirada hacia la pared.

—Bueno, de todos modos creo que debería agradecerles por su espectacular fracaso en Pociones… porque acabo de pasar una hora de almuerzo de lo más interesante. Más tarde seguimos hablando. —dijo, entró y fue a ocupar su lugar habitual en la parte posterior del aula. Le tocaba trabajar con Blaise, lo que no le había parecido una buena prospectiva hasta poco antes… pero ahora que tenía nuevos planes seguramente iba a necesitar de la ayuda experta de Blaise en algún momento.

Blaise entró en ese instante y vino a sentársele al lado sin dignarse a volverse para mirarlo. Draco fijó la mirada en él durante largos segundos, era evidente que Blaise estaba decidido a ignorarlo olímpicamente. Suspiró y recorrió con una rápida mirada el recinto, para asegurarse de que nadie les estuviera prestando particular atención, y le deslizó a continuación una mano sobre el muslo. Blaise reaccionó sobresaltándose, los rizos negros se le sacudieron, los ojos le relampaguearon. —Oh, vamos, Blaise… ¿hace falta que te pongas tan difícil? —preguntó con deliberado y estudiado tono de súplica.

Blaise suavizó la expresión y posó una mano sobre la de Draco, enlazando los meñiques. —¿Me estás diciendo que cambiaste de parecer entonces?

Draco retiró su mano sin brusquedad y le guiñó. —Quizá sí, quizá no… pero lo cierto es que adoro tu compañía… ¿no te parece que deberías ejercitar un poco más la paciencia?

Blaise revoleó los ojos pero sonrió. Draco se dio cuenta de que había logrado ablandarlo… un poco cuanto menos.

Desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, Granger y Potter acababan de ingresar. Draco todavía no podía explicarse que Potter hubiese obtenido el sobresaliente indispensable para poder continuar con el curso. Seguramente no lo había logrado pero McGonagall debía de haber presionado a Snape para que lo aceptara de todos modos. Pero quizá era más importante saber para qué necesitaba Potter obtener un NEWT en Pociones. Debía de ser indispensable para la carrera que pensaba seguir. Iba a tener que averiguar de qué se trataba. Hizo una nota mental, iba a tener que agenciarse de algún modo el horario de clases de Potter.

Potter lucía pensativo, Granger le dirigía miradas preocupadas de tanto en tanto. Fijó la atención en los cabellos negros… ¡cómo lo exasperaba esa mata salvaje eternamente despeinada! ¿Acaso Potter desconocía que había pociones que podían solucionar eso? Justo en ese momento entró Snape y Draco trasladó la mirada hacia el profesor.

—Espero que todos hayan almorzado bien. —comenzó a decir Snape con tono aburrido— Uno de los ingredientes que tendrán que usar hoy, el percebe granulado, emite vapores que aceleran el proceso digestivo, los que no hayan comido bien van a estar famélicos para cuando termine la clase.

Dos Ravenclaw intercambiaron miradas inquietas entre ellas. Draco alzó apenas una comisura. Realmente no le gustaba tener que compartir las clases de Pociones con alumnos de otras Casas. Ya había tenido que aguantar a los Gryffindor los cinco años anteriores… Pero eran tan pocos los estudiantes que accedían al curso superior que sólo había un grupo integrado por alumnos de las cuatro Casas.

Snape agitó la varita, la puerta del armario de ingredientes se abrió y el procedimiento de la poción empezó a escribirse en el pizarrón.

Draco se concentró en la poción de curación que les tocaba preparar y dejó de prestarle atención a Potter. Snape parecía mostrarse con los Gryffindor menos acerbo que en años anteriores. Muy decepcionante, a Draco le encantaba ver sufrir a Potter bajo las torturas de Snape. En un momento alcanzó a oír la voz susurrada del profesor, levantó la vista para ver con quién hablaba… con Potter nada menos. Y Potter le estaba respondiendo, también en susurros, y Snape no tenía en la boca ninguna mueca desdeñosa… sorprendente. Potter tenía una mirada urgente… ansiosa… y parecía estar hablando rápidamente.

Cuando terminó, Snape mostraba una expresión extraña en el semblante. Empezó a contestar algo pero se detuvo y desvió los ojos en dirección a Draco. Draco se apresuró a bajar la vista a su caldero pero ya era tarde… Snape se había dado cuenta de que había estado observándolos. El profesor no agregó nada más, volvió a su escritorio y se sentó a redactar algo en un folio de pergamino. Potter se había puesto a conferenciar en secreto con Granger.

Draco dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras revolvía la poción. ¿Qué estaba pasando? La escena de la que había sido testigo poco antes… había algo que estaba mal… Potter había estado hablando con Snape como con un igual… ¡y Snape había estado escuchándolo con tanta atención! ¿Qué era lo que le había dicho Potter? ¿Por qué Snape no había reaccionado con su desdén habitual?

Un rato más tarde Snape volvió a dirigirse a la clase en voz alta. —La poción debería haber adquirido a esta altura una tonalidad celeste… si ése no fuera el caso, no obtendrán puntos por el trabajo de hoy. Voy ahora a iniciar una recorrida por las mesas para supervisar la adición de la sangre de dragón.

El aspecto de la poción de Draco era impecable, como siempre. Snape se les aproximó y posando una mano sobre el hombro de Draco dijo: —Quisiera que fueras vos, Blaise, el que agregue la sangre. Me consta que Draco sabe cómo hacerlo.

Blaise obedeció y con mucho cuidado dejó caer las tres gotas necesarias y de inmediato obturó con un dedo el pico del gotero. La poción empezó a burbujear y unos segundos después entró en ebullición. Snape asintió aprobador y pasó a la mesa siguiente. Por el momento sólo les quedaba esperar hasta que la poción volviera a asentarse, Draco aprovechó para observar a Potter.

—_Visum proximus_. —susurró apuntando discretamente la varita hacia Potter. Obtuvo una aproximación visual con la cabeza del Gryffindor ocupando todo el plano.

El profesor Snape se les acercó en ese instante para supervisar la adición. Potter estaba de perfil y a punto de agregar las gotas. Pero Draco tenía toda la atención concentrada no en la mano sino en el rostro de Potter. El cutis era sorprendentemente diáfano y estaba ligeramente bronceado. Draco torció apenas los labios, incluso en algo tan simple como eso, Potter le ganaba. Draco toleraba muy mal el sol, se ardía enseguida y luego la piel se le despellejaba durante días. Al menos y por suerte no le salían pecas.

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar los pensamientos de la última vez que había estado en St. Tropez y volvió a concentrase en Potter que sostenía el gotero ligeramente inclinado por encima del caldero. Tenía las facciones tensas, la boca ligeramente abierta, Draco alcanzó a divisar el rosado ápice de la lengua asomando apenas entre los dientes. De la boca pasó a los ojos, una perla de sudor se iba abriendo camino por el costado y mejilla abajo. A Draco le entraron unas ganas tremendas de lamérsela. _¡¿Cómo?! ¡Claro que no!_ ¡¿Cómo podía ocurrírsele algo tan ridículo?! Divertido, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. _Éste es Harry Potter, no un blanco potencial de interés romántico._ Tenía que controlarse.

—¡Cuidado, Potter, hay un dementor a tus espaldas! —advirtió burlón en voz alta.

Potter giró la cabeza y lo fusiló con la mirada… pero no malogró la poción. _Oh, lástima_, pensó Draco alzando una comisura. Snape asintió conforme y prosiguió hacia la mesa contigua, la de un Hufflepuff y una Ravenclaw.

Un rato más tarde la poción de Draco y Blaise estuvo lista. Llenaron dos frascos con ella y se pusieron a ordenar la mesa de trabajo. Draco etiquetó cuidadosamente las botellas y lavó el caldero. Cuando compartían una preparación sólo usaban un caldero, "favorece el trabajo en equipo" era lo que había dicho Snape.

Draco contuvo una risa al acordarse, probablemente estaba relacionado con el discurso que había dado Granger en el banquete de bienvenida. Snape los había instado a que formaran grupos con alumnos de otras Casas, pero Draco se había mostrado inflexible al respecto, él sólo formaría grupo con otro Slytherin, aunque tuviera que ser Blaise… que en ese momento se sentó a su lado y se estaba pasando una mano por los rizados cabellos negros. Blaise era muy atractivo, Draco tenía que reconocérselo, pero muy poco selectivo a la hora de elegir compañeros sexuales, se encamaba con cualquiera. _Incluso ahora que supuestamente me está haciendo avances para conquistarme… le hace ojitos a Zacharias Smith… ¡un Hufflepuff, nada menos! _Daphne Greengrass, a quien todos llamaban Queenie desde primer año, estaba enfrascada en una conversación muy animada con Macmillan, uno de los prefectos de Hufflepuff.

_Unidad de las Casas_, pensó Draco sarcástico, _yo más bien lo llamaría fornicación cruzada. _

Sonó la campana, Draco se puso de pie, se colgó la mochila al hombro y le indicó a Blaise que fuera a entregar los frascos.

—Nos vemos en la cena. —le susurró Blaise al oído.

Draco sonrió, asintió con un parpadeo y enfiló hacia la salida. De pronto se topó con los ojos de Potter, inmensos y muy próximos. Dos esferas violentamente verdes y de un brillo cegador. Los iris mostraban como un diseño de hojas alrededor de las pupilas, con algunos puntos dorados aquí y allá.

—¿Qué me estás mirando, Malfoy? —lo increpó Potter con brusquedad. Draco se dio cuenta entonces de que se había olvidado de cancelar el encantamiento de visión próxima. Bajó de inmediato la mirada.

—Nada especial… sólo tu hermoso rostro. —respondió Draco enfatizando con intención cada sílaba al tiempo que volvía a alzar los ojos. Los ojos de Potter se habían abierto como platos, un labio le temblaba y el rubor le había brotado en las mejillas. Draco sintió como un vacío en el estómago… la cara de Potter era casi… bella… Del pecho de Draco se elevó un cosquilleo que trepó hasta la garganta provocándole una constricción.

—No le prestes atención, Harry. No vale la pena. —murmuró Granger y agarrándolo del brazo prácticamente se lo llevó a la rastra hacia la puerta. _Eso fue muy interesante_, pensó Draco sonriendo para sí, al mismo tiempo que cancelaba el encantamiento. Salió del aula con muy buen ánimo, determinado a olvidarse por completo de esa fracción infinitesimal de segundo en la que había deseado fervientemente quedarse mirando y disfrutando de los encantadores ojos de Potter… _¡No!_ Ése había sido un momento de debilidad… y que Potter le pareciera atractivo no tenía por qué interferir con sus planes… _no iba a interferir_ con sus planes para nada.

_Diario de Draco Malfoy_

_2 de septiembre_

_Harry Potter es gay. ¿Por qué recién ahora me entero de esta información crucial? Bueno, no importa… ahora he diseñado un nuevo plan. Quizá no sea uno de mis más logrados… pero tuve que improvisar. Ya habrá tiempo para perfeccionarlo en el corto plazo. Es preciso que obtenga una copia de los horarios de Potter. Tengo que pensar alguna forma para castigar a Granger por haberle dicho a Potter que yo no valía la pena. ¡Yo sí que valgo la pena… y Potter va a ser mío! Bueno… esa sí que fue toda una declaración rotunda… pero la voy a dejar tal cual. Si me empiezan a asaltar pensamientos como ése sería mejor que me acostara a dormir… me hacen sentir… sucio._

oOo


	2. Fuga, clases y enigmas

**Gryffindor y Slytherin**

**Capítulo 2 – Fuga, clases y enigmas **

_El Profeta, 3 de septiembre de 1996._

_**FUGA MASIVA DE AZKABAN… ¡OTRA VEZ!**_

_Pareciera que la marea de los tiempos ha vuelto a cambiar. Ayer a la mañana se produjo una falla crítica en la prisión de Azkaban y como consecuencia un numeroso grupo de convictos logró escapar. El Ministerio sospecha que Bellatrix Lestrange, sobre quien pesa orden de captura, fue la principal orquestadora de la operación. No hay aun información cierta sobre cómo fue que los mortífagos pudieron provocar una brecha en las férreas barreras que rodean a la prisión. Desde que los dementors abandonaron el lugar a principios del verano, cuadrillas de aurores están encargadas de la guardia. Se ha informado que, Kingsley Shacklebolt, uno de los aurores que cumplía funciones el día de ayer, está desaparecido. El Departamento para el Cumplimiento de la Ley se negó a hacer declaraciones, aduciendo órdenes directas al respecto impartidas por Amelia Bones, la nueva ministra que asumió el cargo el mes pasado._

_Uno de los prisioneros fugados es Lucius Malfoy, que había sido capturado y condenado a prisión por su participación en el asalto al Ministerio que se registró en el mes de junio pasado. El señor Malfoy, probado mortífago procedente de Wiltshire, tenía sólidas conexiones políticas con altos funcionarios de la administración anterior. Una fuente anónima nos informó que un grupo de aurores fue despachado a la Mansión Malfoy y que Narcissa Malfoy, la esposa del prófugo, fue conducida ante las autoridades para ser interrogada._

_Ésta es la segunda fuga masiva de Azkaban este año… la primera se registró en el mes de enero, instancia en la que también escaparon de la prisión varios mortífagos, Bellatrix Lestrange entre ellos. En esa oportunidad el incidente no fue atribuido a El Que No Debe Nombrarse puesto que el depuesto Ministro, Cornelius Fudge, se empecinó por entonces a no dar crédito a las versiones de que Ya Sabés Quién estaba de regreso. Según los dichos de algunos funcionarios ministeriales, dentro de dos días se publicará una declaración oficial sobre los hechos ocurridos. Se presume que los prisioneros fugados fueron a unirse a las fuerzas del Señor Oscuro. _El Profeta_ urge a toda la comunidad mágica a redoblar las defensas de los hogares. En la página tres podrán encontrar una lista de las medidas de seguridad que se aconseja implementar._

Draco dejó el diario sobre la mesa y se puso a untar concienzudamente una tostada con manteca, ignorando deliberadamente el aluvión de miradas que le dirigían de todos lados. Empezaba a darse cuenta, en parte al menos, de lo que significaba ser el centro de atención como Harry Potter lo era todos los años… la sensación no era para nada placentera. Así que su padre se había escapado de Azkaban. Draco sabía que los aurores habían estado muy errados si sus intenciones habían sido ubicarlo en la Mansión… su padre había cometido errores por descuido en el pasado, pero no era estúpido. Se preguntó cómo la estaría llevando su madre. ¡Aurores en la Mansión! ¡Vergonzoso! Esa mañana le había llegado el habitual paquete con golosinas, pero no había venido acompañado por nota alguna… probablemente su madre había temido que la lechuza fuera interceptada.

Draco se hizo una imagen mental de su madre preparándole el paquete flanqueada por un par de robustos aurores observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Se estremeció. _¡Pues al diablo los aurores!_ Decidió que correría al lechucero y le mandaría una nota antes de la primera clase del día, Encantamientos. Por suerte había subido a desayunar más temprano que otras veces. Apuró lo que quedaba en el vaso de jugo de naranja, se secó los labios con un pañuelo y alzó la mochila que había dejado sobre el suelo. No hizo caso de las miradas inquisitivas de Pansy y Blaise y sin decir palabra enfiló hacia la salida. Cuando se aproximaba a las escaleras alcanzó a oír la voz de Granger y rápidamente se escondió detrás de una armadura, con un poco de suerte quizá se podría enterar de algo interesante.

—…y no habrías podido hacer nada. —decía Granger con voz calma.

—Así es, Harry. —intervino la voz del Weasel— Vos hiciste todo lo que pudiste y lo que debías hacer. No es tu culpa que mandaran a Kingsley.

Potter masculló algo que no alcanzó a entender. Draco alzó una ceja… Kingsley…era el nombre que mencionaba el artículo del diario. ¿Potter tenía alguna relación con la fuga y con el auror desaparecido? ¡Pero qué interesante! Le hubiese gustado escuchar más pero ya se habían alejado demasiado. Se acordó entonces de su madre y retomó su camino hacia el lechucero.

Cuando llegó, se sentó junto a una ventana y se puso a escribir.

_Querida madre:_

_Leí en el diario sobre lo ocurrido. Deseo que estés bien y que la situación no te provoque serios inconvenientes. Espero que los visitantes no te hayan causado grandes fastidios. Estoy seguro de que todo va a arreglarse muy pronto._

_Tu hijo que te quiere,_

_Draco._

La releyó críticamente y le pareció que estaba bien. La plegó y selló con un encantamiento rápido y llamó a Pandora, su lechuza. Pandora voló a su hombro y lo saludó rozándole la mejilla con el pico.

—Necesito que le lleves esto a mi madre.

La lechuza levantó una pata pero giró la cabeza hacia un lado. Podía ser bastante holgazana cuando se lo proponía. Draco le ató la nota y la observó partir. Sonrió divertido y emprendió el regreso corriendo para no llegar tarde a Encantamientos.

Cuando ya casi llegaba al aula, se acordó de algo. ¿Cómo era que el Trío ya sabía de la fuga? Las lechuzas entregaban el correo y los diarios en el Gran Salón… no en las Casas. Oh, bueno… no iba a ponerse a pensar en el correo de Potter… Entró al aula, tomó asiento, sacó los útiles y le requirió la atención a Vincent que estaba sentado delante de él hincándole la espalda con el extremo de la pluma. Crabbe se dio vuelta con el ceño fruncido pero su expresión cambió a una sonrisa cuando vio que era Draco el culpable de "la agresión".

—No te vimos durante el desayuno… —dijo Gregory que también se había girado a mirarlo.

—Me levanté temprano y tenía que mandar una carta. —respondió hojeando distraídamente el libro— ¿Les parece que nos vayan a asignar mucha tarea? —preguntó y se volvió hacia Blaise que acababa de sentarse a su lado con una mirada soñadora en los ojos.

—¿Eehh…? —farfulló Blaise como si recién notara su presencia— ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—¿No escuchaste? Le acabo de decir a Vincent que fui a mandar una carta. —replicó irritado— ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Oh, nada, nada… —contestó Blaise con una sonrisa enigmática— ¿Decías algo sobre la tarea…?

—Sí… —dijo Draco más exasperado aun— ¿Te parece que nos van a dar mucha?

El diálogo no prosperó porque en ese momento entró el profesor Flitwick que con agilidad trepó a una pila de libros y se dirigió a la clase con una amplia sonrisa. —Estoy encantado de tenerlos de vuelta, aunque noto que hay menos Slytherins y Ravenclaws comparado con otros años.

Draco tuvo que esforzarse para contener una risa. ¡Qué falta de delicadeza! Lo peor que se le puede decir a un Slytherin es que ha sido superado por otros. ¿No estaba al tanto el profesor sobre todo el asunto de la unidad de Casas? Con un comentario como ése no iba a lograr fomentar la unión sino la competencia. Se preguntó si Potter había aprobado el OWL de Encantamientos. Draco había obtenido sólo un Aceptable… había dejado caer la copa de vino… ¡por culpa del maldito Potter!

—Encantamientos Avanzados es mucho más complejo que lo que han aprendido hasta ahora. —decía el profesor— Y la preparación para el NEWT el año próximo les significará mucha dedicación. Una de las unidades más importantes es Aparicionamiento, que por cierto es un Encantamiento. Le dedicaremos mucho tiempo para que estén bien preparados cuando les toque presentarse a examen para obtener la licencia.

El rostro de Draco se encendió de interés. Aprender a aparicionar era algo que siempre había deseado pero él había estado convencido de que era algo que se veía en Transfiguración. Enderezó la postura y dejó de hacer garabatos en el folio de pergamino que tenía delante.

—Les pido entonces que abran los libros en la página catorce y que se pongan a leer el capítulo introductorio. Trabajen durante una hora tomando notas sobre todo los que les parezca importante, durante la segunda parte de la clase los voy a interrogar sobre lo que hayan leído… ¿Sí, señorita Greengrass?

—Profesor Flitwick, ¿vamos a estudiar sólo la teoría del aparicionamiento o también va a haber práctica?

—Sólo teoría, naturalmente, señorita Greengrass. Y hay una parte crucial del encantamiento que se les proveerá sólo el día que vayan a examinarse. Pero no se inquiete que todos van a pasar el examen sin problemas. —el profesor hizo una pausa y soltó una risita— Ya me imagino que habrá algunos que estarán pensando en formas de agenciarse esa información crucial antes de tiempo… lamento decirles que no van a tener suerte… porque es diferente para cada mago o bruja… así que tendrán que esperar hasta el día del examen.

Hubo muchos suspiros decepcionados, incluyendo los de Blaise y Draco. Se miraron e intercambiaron una sonrisa. Trabajaron aplicadamente el resto de la clase. Cuando sonó la campana, Draco se apresuró a guardar todo, tenían Criaturas a continuación y no mucho tiempo para llegar a horario a la cabaña del gigantón.

Cuando pasó por al lado de Pansy le sonrió. Habían estado peleados más de un día… era más que suficiente.

Ella revoleó los ojos pero le devolvió la sonrisa. —Ya sabía que no tenía que esperar un "perdón" de vos.

Draco sonrió culpable y le ofreció el brazo. Ella lo aceptó. Blaise, Vince y Greg se les unieron sin demora. Todos se pusieron en marcha y Pansy comenzó a cotorrear de inmediato sobre todos los chismes que circulaban respecto de lo que había informado el diario esa mañana.

—¡¿Podés creer que la lunática Lovegood ha hecho correr la versión de que vos sos el que planeó y organizó toda la cosa?! ¡Pero si vos estuviste acá en la escuela! ¡No entiendo cómo gente tan imbécil puede terminar en Ravenclaw! —se escandalizó Pansy. Draco sonrió para sus adentros. Cuando se embalaba se ponía así pero lo cierto era que podía ser una fuente de información invaluable… si uno sabía cómo encontrar las perlas entre tanto palabrerío.

—Pansy… —intervino cortándole el flujo de verborrea con un ligero tirón del brazo— ¿Vos sabés de qué forma se podría hacer para obtener los horarios de un alumno de otra de las Casas?

Los dientes de Pansy brillaron cegadores como los de una modelo en una propaganda de dentífrico. —Naturalmente, pero sólo te lo diría si vos me contás de quién se trata.

Draco suspiró y revoleó los ojos. —Potter, por supuesto, ¿de quién más podría tratarse?

Los ojos de Pansy se desorbitaron, se tropezó con la raíz de un árbol que protruía en el sendero que conducía a la cabaña del guardián del predio, tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caerse. —¿¡Vos y Potter?!

Draco revoleó los ojos una vez más. —¿Qué querés decir con eso de _vos y Potter_? Si me interesa saberlo es porque así me va a resultar más fácil sorprenderlo. Tengo planes… —agregó con tono conspirativo bajando la voz. Incluso los otros tres que habían venido hasta ese momento hablando entre ellos de quidditch se callaron y le prestaron atención. Había logrado interesarlos, _muy bien_, se felicitó Draco satisfecho.

El rostro de Pansy se encendió entusiasmado. —¡Ah, un plan! ¿Y me vas a contar de qué se trata?

—Eso no era parte del trato, Parkinson. —contestó Draco poniéndose muy serio.

—Oh… está bien… está bien. Pero, tarde o temprano, de alguna forma voy a conseguir que me lo digas… —le advirtió.

Draco suspiró. —Quizá… ¡y ahora desembuchá todo lo que sabés! —la instó con urgencia.

—Pues, verás… madame Pince tiene los horarios de clase de todos los alumnos. Las tarjetas están archivadas en uno de los cajones de su escritorio… ordenadas alfabéticamente y por Casas. —le informó Pansy en voz baja y revoleando los ojos agregó— Ya sabés lo maniática que es con el asunto del orden.

—Así que lo único que haría falta es crear un factor de distracción para alejarla de su escritorio durante uno minutos… —musitó Draco pensando en voz alta— ¡Escuchen todos…! ¿Están dispuestos a participar de una operación de distracción esta noche después de clase?

Vincent y Greg asintieron de inmediato, pero Blaise frunció el ceño. —¿Ya empezamos, Draco? Pero por Merlín… ¡si apenas es el segundo día de escuela! Draco le rodeó la cintura con el brazo que tenía libre, lo acercó a sí y le clavó en los ojos una mirada suplicante. Blaise revoleó los ojos pero cedió asintiendo. Draco procedió rápidamente a contarles el plan que se le había ocurrido, para cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid ya todos estaban al tanto de los detalles. Potter, Granger y el Weasel ya estaba allí, conferenciando en secreto pero con vehemencia entre ellos. Granger cada tanto dirigía miradas suspicaces y acusadoras hacia el grupo de Draco. _¡El descaro de la muy…!_ se indignó Draco.

Sus pensamientos sobre cómo hacérselo pagar fueron interrumpidos porque Hagrid hizo su aparición y dio comienzo a la clase. El gigante empezó con un discurso similar al de los otros profesores sobre lo importante que era lograr obtener un NEWT en la materia. En realidad a Draco poco le importaba la asignatura, pero la necesitaba… había una antigua disposición ministerial, todavía vigente lamentablemente, que decretaba que todos los funcionarios ministeriales debían tener un NEWT en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

Durante esa primera clase no les presentó ninguna bestia nueva. Repasó alguno de los temas de años anteriores e hizo referencia a algunas de las criaturas que iban a estudiar ese año.

—Las Acromántulas… sólo en teoría… —se apresuró a aclarar— …y los fénix… tenemos uno aquí en Hogwarts, Fawkes se llama… y serpientes… Harry puede hablar con las serpientes, ¿no es así, Harry?

Cuando sonó la campana del almuerzo, Draco alcanzó a oír el comentario alarmado que le hizo el Weasel a Potter.

—¿…oíste eso, Harry? ¡Acromántulas! ¡Arañas gigantes!

—Pero Hagrid no nos va a llevar a ver a Aragog, ya escuchaste lo que dijo: estrictamente en teoría. —argumentó la voz de Potter. Draco experimentó una sensación extraña. Potter había terminado finalmente de cambiar la voz durante el verano…había adquirido el registro de un barítono profundo y bien definido que sonaba… ¿agradable? Se cargó la mochila al hombro y apartó el pensamiento de inmediato. En ese instante notó que Potter tenía los ojos clavados en él, Pansy eligió justo ese momento para acercársele y tomarlo del brazo como cuando habían llegado. Potter apartó la mirada.

Draco alzó apenas una comisura y emprendió el regreso al castillo con Pansy del brazo y los otros tres Slytherin que los siguieron un poco más atrás hablando de quidditch como no podía ser de otra forma. Draco no quería ponerse a pensar en quidditch.

Durante el almuerzo habló muy poco, mentalmente iba afinando los detalles de la incursión a la biblioteca que tenían planeada para esa noche. Blaise comió rápido, farfulló una excusa a la que Draco no le prestó ninguna atención y se retiró.

Cuando llegó la hora de volver a clase, Pansy y Draco partieron hacia el aula de Transfiguración… Greg y Vincent no habían obtenido las calificaciones necesarias para que los admitieran en Transfiguración superior. Ellos partieron hacia la clase de Estudios Muggle.

Transfiguración transcurrió sin incidentes… si uno exceptuaba la llegada tarde de Blaise. McGonagall le quitó cinco puntos porque Blaise ni siquiera se molestó en disculparse. Como no podía ser de otra manera, la profesora se puso a perorar sobre la importancia de la materia, Draco la desintonizó de inmediato. Sus pensamientos derivaron a lo que había pasado el día anterior al final de la clase de Pociones… ese plano tan próximo de Potter… sus ojos eran…

Alguien le tironeó una manga. Muy exasperado se volvió hacia Blaise quien sin palabras y con una significativa mirada lo instó a que se dejara de navegar en otra dimensión y que prestara atención a la clase.

—Vamos a empezar a estudiar la forma animagus. En el capítulo tres se detallan minuciosamente los requerimientos legales para llegar a ser animago. Estúdienselo para la próxima clase. Hoy veremos la teoría general sobre los animagos y los metamorfomagos… ¿sí, señorita Greengrass?

—Profesora, ¿vamos a aprender cómo llegar a ser animagos? —preguntó Daphne con voz chillona.

—De ninguna manera, señorita Greengrass. Como lo verán cuando hayan estudiado el capítulo tres, hay leyes estrictas que controlan quiénes pueden llegar a serlo y se requiere una autorización ministerial para ingresar en un curso de entrenamiento. La ley prevé castigos severos para los animagos que no están registrados. —contestó McGonagall muy seria y prosiguió— La metamorfosis del propio cuerpo es un concepto complejo, llegar a entenderlo no es nada fácil… abran sus libros en el capítulo uno, léanlo con atención y tomen notas detalladas. Durante la segunda parte de la clase les voy a formular preguntas, podrán referirse a las notas para contestar, pero no al libro. Empiecen sin más demora.

Draco suspiró y se puso a trabajar con dedicación. Terminó antes que la mayoría y ocupó ese tiempo extra admirando su caligrafía… que no tenía fiorituras pero sí mucho encanto.

Las preguntas de la profesora en la segunda parte de la clase no fueron fáciles, Draco pudo contestar una particularmente compleja y sin necesidad de leer sus apuntes. Se felicitó a sí mismo para sus adentros por su brillante inteligencia.

Se preguntó cómo sería eso de transformarse en un animal… se le antojaba tentador. Se acordó de Rita Skeeter, la periodista entrometida… que se transformaba en escarabajo… con una personalidad como la de ella no era de extrañar que adoptara esa forma, filosofó. Y él, ¿en qué animal se transformaría? En un hurón, concluyó luego de reflexionar un momento… aunque algunos podrían considerarla una forma muy vulgar… pero se casaba bien con algunos de los rasgos de su personalidad…

En ese momento sonó la campana.

De regreso a los subsuelos charló animadamente con Pansy y Blaise sobre la clase. No les reveló sus divagaciones. Les dijo que él probablemente terminaría siendo una serpiente, a los otros dos les pareció una suposición muy acertada. Blaise confesó que a él le gustaría poder llegar a transformarse en un felino grande… Pansy se mostró indecisa de entrada, finalmente se decantó por una lechuza. A los chicos les extrañó la decisión, ella revoleó los ojos. —Hay lechuzas por todas partes, ¿qué mejor forma de pasar inadvertida?

Un argumento muy sensato, pensó Draco, pero no se lo dijo, era mejor no alimentarle el ego… que ya muy desarrollado lo tenía.

En la sala común se separaron y los chicos enfilaron a su dormitorio. Draco depositó la mochila en el suelo y se dejó caer sobre la cama. —¡¿Podés creer toda la tarea que ya nos sacudieron?! ¡Y apenas es el segundo día!

—¡Es una desgracia! —lo secundó Blaise— ¡Ni que estuviéramos ya en séptimo!

—¿Me vas a contar sobre tus misteriosas desapariciones? —preguntó Draco desviando la conversación hacia otro tema que lo intrigaba.

—No puedo… podría comprometer a otros… —contestó Blaise con un guiño.

—¿Me estás ocultando cosas, Zabini? —inquirió Draco con tono acusador.

—Quizá… —respondió Zabini enigmático.

—Humpf… —masculló Draco reprobándolo pero no insistió con la cuestión. Cerró los ojos un instante y luego preguntó: —¿Esta noche te parece bien?

—¿Has estado reconsiderando mi oferta? —preguntó Blaise. El tono esperanzado de la voz era tan evidente… casi tangible. A Draco le dio un poco de tristeza.

—Pero si no estaba hablando de eso, tarado. ¡La biblioteca!

—Ah… —la decepción de Blaise era manifiesta— Sí, claro… ya te había dicho que iba a ayudar.

—¡Qué bueno! —exclamó Draco sin animarse a mirarlo. No sabía si Blaise se iba a mostrar de acuerdo con la segunda parte del plan y eso era algo que lo preocupaba. Iba a tener que reflexionar bastante al respecto.

—Todavía faltan un par de horas para la cena. —dijo Blaise— Será mejor que las ocupemos adelantando algo de tarea.

Draco se mostró de acuerdo y se levantó resignado. Seleccionaron los útiles que iban a necesitar y partieron juntos hacia la sala común.

Vince y Greg ya estaban allí, jugando a las cartas como era su costumbre. De repente Draco se sintió extrañamente doméstico. Todo parecía tan de familia… tan confortable… mucho más confortable que su casa durante el verano sin lugar a dudas. Frunció el ceño pensando en sus padres. ¿A su padre lo estarían persiguiendo para cazarlo como a un animal? ¿Su madre habría sufrido maltrato durante los interrogatorios? Su padre podía resistir, aguantar… pero su madre era una persona delicada… ¡cuánto deseaba recibir una nota de ella al día siguiente! Aunque fueran unas pocas líneas…

Abrió el libro de Encantamientos y repasó las pautas de la tarea que tenía apuntadas. Tomar notas de los dos capítulos y estar preparado para contestar preguntas sobre el texto. Redactar dos carillas sobre los problemas legales que puede acarrear el aparicionar sin licencia. Se puso a trabajar de inmediato y logró completar todo poco antes de la hora de la cena. Acomodó sus cosas y levantó la vista.

Notó en uno de los rincones a un grupo abigarrado de chicos de primero que seguramente no deberían andar en nada bueno. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ellos con la más severa de las expresiones en la cara.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —demandó imperativo.

Los chicos se separaron un poco y se volvieron hacia él con rostros culpables.

—Eeh… perdón… nosotros sólo… —empezó a farfullar uno de ellos.

—¿Qué es lo tenés ahí? —intervino Draco interrumpiéndolo. Y señaló la bolsa de papel que uno de los chicos sostenía en la mano. —Dámelo. —ordenó.

El chico obedeció tendiéndole la bolsa con un movimiento tímido. Tenía lágrimas inundándole los ojos.

—Productos de los Weasley… —masculló— Golosinas para poder faltar a clase. Debería habérmelo imaginado. ¿Acaso no saben que están prohibidísimos? ¿Debería escoltarlos hasta la oficina del señor Filch para que el les refresque la memoria? La advertencia consta claramente ahí mismo, en el panel de anuncios.

Los chicos estaban aterrados. Uno se puso a llorar.

—Los Slytherin no lloran. —le dijo Draco con voz grave y fría mirándolo directo a los ojos— Nunca hay que mostrar debilidad.

Hizo una pausa y decidió que ya los había intimidado lo suficiente.

—Por esta vez no les voy a asignar castigos. Pero si en el futuro llegara a ver estas porquerías en la sala común, van a estar cumpliendo penitencias diarias durante el resto del año. ¿Les queda claro?

Los chicos asintieron frenéticos y Draco suavizó el tono. —Si quieren faltar a alguna clase encuentren métodos más creativos, éste dejó de servir ya el año pasado. No logra engañar a nadie. — agregó alzando una comisura. Arrojó la bolsa al cesto y regresó a su lugar.

Blaise había seguido toda la escena con mucha atención y admirado asombro. —Draco, vos sí que sos todo un caso.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa. Sabía muy bien que su presencia inspiraba respeto y reverencia, era algo que había practicado meticulosamente durante mucho tiempo observando a su padre. Y al menos en Slytherin podía imponer su dominio con su estampa y un muy estudiado tono de voz.

Pansy entró en ese momento con varias otras chicas. Blaise se levantó incómodo de su lado, como si lo hubiesen sorprendido en un renuncio. A Draco por un lado lo divertía que reaccionara así poniéndose nervioso pero por otro también lo inquietaba un poco. Blaise era muy apasionado y podía llegar a ser peligroso cuando se enojaba, su relación con Blaise tenía algo… era como jugar con fuego en cierta forma. Draco no había estado tratando de hacerse el difícil como forma de provocarlo, pero tampoco lo había rechazado manifiestamente. La verdad era que no sabía con certeza qué era lo que quería. En realidad Blaise no lo atraía, pero le tenía cierto temor y quizá por eso no quería rechazarlo de plano.

Durante la cena mientras comía sin mucho entusiasmo, dirigía de tanto en tanto miradas subrepticias hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Potter no estaba, ni el Weasel… Granger, sí. Estaba conversando con Longbottom, no parecía que la ausencia de sus amigos la preocupara. ¿Dónde estaría Potter? En algo andaría, sin dudas, y Draco quería desesperadamente averiguar de qué se trataba.

Notó que Blaise tenía la mirada fija en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Le dio un codazo.

—¡¿Qué…?! —reaccionó Blaise fastidiado.

—Nada… sólo quería que me prestaras atención.

—¿Qué hay?

—Bueno… lo de la biblioteca. ¿Querés que vayamos apenas terminemos de comer… o tenés que hacer algo antes?

—Después de la cena me viene bien… más tarde tengo que ir… a otra parte.

Draco alzó una ceja inquisitiva.

Blaise sonrió ladino. —Lo siento, podría comprometer a alguien.

Draco entrecerró los ojos pero no insistió. El resto de la comida charlaron sobre los deberes. Finalmente Draco se puso de pie, los demás hicieron lo mismo. Cuando salían, le dirigió una última mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor… Potter no se había hecho presente.

No había nadie en la biblioteca, todos estaban cenando. Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas y sacaron algunos libros simulando que estaban trabajando en algún deber. Unos minutos después Draco hizo una seña y el plan se puso en marcha. Vince y Greg se levantaron y dirigieron sus pasos hacia la Sección Restringida. Pansy también se puso de pie y enfiló directo al escritorio de madame Pince.

Draco y Blaise permanecieron sentados, esperando.

—Madame Pince, ¿podría permitirme ver mi ficha? No recuerdo bien cuando tengo que devolver el libro que saqué ayer. —les llegó la voz de Pansy. Draco la aplaudió para sus adentros, nadie mejor que Pansy para engatusar a quien fuera. La bibliotecaria abrió unos de los cajones para sacar la ficha. En ese momento se produjo un estruendo que venía de la Sección Restringida.

Madame Pince se levantó de inmediato y marchó de prisa para averiguar qué estaba pasando. Draco partió detrás de ella. Unos segundos después estaba gritando a voz en cuello.

—Discúlpeme, madame Pince, soy prefecto de Slytherin… ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—Estos dos estaban tratando de meterse sin autorización en la Sección Restringida. —respondió ella señalando a Vince y Greg que tenían la cabeza gacha pero con expresión evidente de culpa en el rostro, señor Malfoy. ¿No habían venido con usted?

Draco no le contestó se volvió hacia los acusados e interrogó serio.

—¿Es cierto?

—No, no… no estábamos haciendo nada malo, Draco… fue sólo un descuido. —dijo Vince— Gregory se tropezó y sin querer me empujó y me caí contra la puerta de la Sección Restringida.

—Lo sentimos mucho. —dijo Gregory volviéndose hacia madame Pince— Pero no lo hicimos a propósito.

Draco tuvo que esforzarse para contener la risa, lo estaban haciendo estupendamente. —Yo me encargaré de enseñarles a mis compañeros cuál es el modo de comportarse en la biblioteca, madame Pince. Le aseguro que no volverán a poner pie aquí hasta tanto hayan aprendido a respetar este templo de saber y conocimiento.

Madame Pince suavizó un poco la expresión pero era claro que esperaba un correctivo más contundente.

Draco se volvió hacia los otros dos. —En cuanto a ustedes, se quedarán en penitencia confinados en Slytherin durante el resto de la semana. —dijo con voz severa— Ahora síganme… a menos que quieran cumplir la penitencia con el señor Filch. Con su permiso, madame Pince…

—Vayan nomás… es bueno ver que los prefectos de Slytherin saben hacer su trabajo.

—¿Vos también venís, Blaise? —le preguntó cuando los tres pasaron junto a la mesa.

—Sí, claro…

Draco enfiló hacia Pansy que seguía de pie junto al escritorio de la bibliotecaria. —Te veo más tarde, gatita. —dijo dándole un piquito. Todos en la escuela —excepto los Slytherin— estaban convencidos de Pansy era la novia de Draco.

Cuando hubieron salido y se hubieron alejado lo suficiente, los cuatro rompieron a reír y Draco les palmeó la espalda a los dos reos.

—Lamento lo del castigo, chicos. Pero era necesario como golpe de efecto. De todos modos ustedes casi siempre están en la sala común. Y Blaise y yo nos ocuparemos de que tengan abundante comida… ¿les parece bien como compensación?

Asintieron conformes, al menos se ahorrarían las incursiones furtivas a la cocina.

_Diario de Draco Malfoy_

_3 de septiembre_

_Horarios de Potter_

_Lunes: Encantamientos (doble), almuerzo, __Pociones__ (doble)_

_Martes: Transfiguración (doble), __Criaturas__, almuerzo, Defensa (doble)_

_Miércoles: Herbología (doble), almuerzo, Defensa (doble)_

_Jueves: __Pociones __(doble), almuerzo, Transfiguración (doble)_

_Viernes: Encantamientos (doble), almuerzo, __Criaturas__, Astronomía._

_Las subrayadas son las que tenemos juntos._

_Encantamientos, Pociones, Defensa y Transfiguración son las que predominan en la lista. Voy a tener que averiguar qué profesiones son las que requieren NEWTs en esas cuatro asignaturas. Todavía no consigo explicarme cómo hizo para ser admitido en Pociones avanzadas._

_Me alegra que Pansy y yo nos hayamos amigado. Blaise sigue actuando muy extraño. Hoy me ignoró la mayor parte del tiempo, no sé si debería ponerme contento o inquietarme, considerando mis sentimientos por él… o la falta de sentimientos por él sería más apropiado decir. ¿Cuál será la conexión que existe entre Potter y el auror desaparecido? Lo que pasó en Criaturas hoy confirmó la fobia que el Weasel les tiene a las arañas. ¿Qué o quién es Aragog? Tengo que investigarlo. Queenie parece muy interesada en los encantamiento que son ilegales sin licencia… oh, bueno… ¿a quién le importa lo que a ella le interese? Otra cosa insignificante y que no tiene nada que ver: los ojos decepcionados de Potter cuando Pansy me agarró del brazo… ¿me había esta mirando… evaluándome? Mejor será que me vaya a dormir, estos pensamientos me ponen incómodo._

oOo

Gracias a Annilina, ORei ZeroO y Sthefyinice por los comentarios. Espero que les siga gustando. Las actualizaciones van a ser muy rápidas. Saludos.


	3. Macmillan y Nott

**Gryffindor y Slytherin**

**Capítulo 3 – Macmillan y Nott **

Ese miércoles Draco se despertó sudoroso y sintiéndose pésimo. Había tenido un sueño muy confuso que no por ello había resultado menos aterrador. Primero… Potter, montando sobre un hipogrifo, lo perseguía lanzándole maldiciones que para él eran desconocidas… después… Potter seguía cabalgado la criatura, pero ahora estaban en el estadio de quidditch y en competitiva carrera tras la snitch… obviamente Potter le ganó una vez más y se apoderó de la bola prácticamente quitándosela de la mano… y entonces Potter se había transformado en el Weasel… que ya no montaba un hipogrifo sino una Firebolt… con una sonrisa maligna y de suficiencia en los labios y una insignia en la solapa que rezaba: _Malfoy es nuestro rey_.

Draco se frotó los ojos a medias dormidos. El sueño había servido también para recordarle las pruebas de selección para el equipo de Slytherin que iban a tener lugar la semana siguiente. Lo habían nombrado capitán… pero no podía considerarse un gran mérito, la mayoría de los que jugaban hasta el año anterior ya no asistían a la escuela. Sólo Vincent, Gregory y él habían quedado. Y si bien Vince y Greg eran buenos golpeadores, a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido nunca poner a uno de ellos como capitán.

Algo distraídamente se preguntó quién sería el nuevo capitán del equipo de Gryffindor… Angelina Johnson también había completado su séptimo año y ya no estaba en la escuela. Seguramente sería Potter… ¡genial!... bueno, ya se enteraría con certeza a la semana siguiente. Bostezó ampliamente y se bajó de la cama… se estremeció durante un instante… ¡el piso de los subsuelos era siempre tan frío!

Se cubrió con una bata y enfiló al baño. Después de asearse se tomó un instante para contemplarse críticamente el rostro en el espejo. No le crecía mucho la barba pero no se había afeitado desde que había llegado a Hogwarts y algo empezaba a asomar… y por juegos de la luz la mandíbula parecía deformarse según el ángulo de incidencia. Se aplicó de inmediato un encantamiento de afeite y volvió a estudiarse, sonrió apenas, conforme con el resultado. El espejo aprovechó la ocasión para dejar oír una risita burlona. Draco tuvo que contenerse para no responderle sacándole la lengua… como hacía cuando tenía once años.

Volvió al dormitorio contrariado y fue de inmediato a abrir las cortinas que rodeaban la cama de Blaise. Procedió sin preámbulos a quitarle las mantas. Blaise se abrazó a una almohada y gimió lastimosamente.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó abriendo apenas un ojo. Draco lo observaba con una comisura en alto sosteniendo triunfante en las manos las mantas de las que lo había despojado.

—Hora de levantarse. —contestó escuetamente Draco— No tengo intenciones de subir a desayunar solo otra vez. Si ayer permití que se quedaran durmiendo un rato más fue porque era apenas el segundo día en la escuela. Pero de acá en más las cosas van a cambiar… ¡y no presiones los límites de mi paciencia y generosidad!

—Boludo… —mascullo Blaise, pero soltó la almohada y se incorporó suspirando resignadamente. Se frotó los ojos con las manos y comentó: —Es tempranísimo, ¿no?

—No me importa. —respondió Draco que ya marchaba hacia su cama para vestirse. Las ropas que había preparado cuidadosamente la noche anterior lo esperaban acomodadas sobre una silla.

Cuando se estaba quitando la bata oyó otro suspiro de Blaise, mucho más profundo y audible que el de antes. —Basta de remolonear, Zabini, pronto van a empezar a servir el desayuno y no quiero que lleguemos tarde. —lo apostrofó volviéndose a mirarlo.

Blaise no había agregado nada más, se había quedado mirándolo fijamente. Draco notó entonces que estaba cubierto sólo con los boxers. Se puso sin demora la camisa. —Sinceramente, Blaise… —lo amonestó.

—¿Qué? No estaba haciendo nada reprochable… sólo miraba… —replicó el otro con irritación.

—Mirá… no es éste el tipo de conversación para mantener con vos a las siete y media de la mañana… andá a lavarte… ¡ya!

Blaise gruñó, se puso de pie y marchó hacia el baño con pasos algo tambaleantes. Draco terminó de vestirse y fue a levantar a los otros dos… con mucho menos ceremonia que la que le había concedido a Blaise… que no había sido mucha precisamente. Draco Malfoy ya estaba en pie y correspondía que los demás también se levantaran o sufrirían las consecuencias de su impaciencia. Desde primer año Draco siempre se había impuesto, aunque en los primeros años Blaise tendía a mostrar signos de rebeldía de cuando en cuando… ya no.

Vince y Greg se levantaron con cierta reticencia pero sin emitir un sonido de protesta. Blaise salía en ese instante del baño y ambos corrieron para ganar el siguiente turno. Se impuso Gregory, como era habitual, Vince se quedó mascullando por lo bajo delante de la puerta. Draco había observado todo con ojos divertidos, era la escena usual de casi todas las mañanas. Era otra de las cosas de los Slytherins que le gustaban, tenían sus rutinas y pequeños rituales.

Blaise no había dejado de protestar bajito mientras se vestía. Draco recordó entonces que había vuelto muy tarde la noche anterior.

—Quiero saber… ¿dónde estuviste anoche?

El negro alzó la cabeza y le sonrió con picardía desafiante. —Eso podría…

—…comprometer a otros. —completó Draco y con un gesto fastidiado de la mano desechó el argumento por improcedente— Decímelo igual.

—Nones. —replicó Blaise obstinado al tiempo se que agachaba para levantar la mochila que estaba junto a la cama.

Draco dejó oír un gruñido contrariado. —Está bien… no me lo digas. —declaró con tono claramente ofendido. Y se sentó sobre la cama para esperar a los otros.

Pocos minutos después estuvieron todos los listos y se pusieron en marcha juntos.

—Ustedes adelántense. —les dijo Draco cuando accedieron a la sala común— Yo tengo que ver si hay novedades en el panel de anuncios.

Los otros tres asintieron y salieron por la puerta que daba al pasillo exterior. Había varias novedades entre los anuncios, la mayoría de importancia relativa, pero… el primer fin de semana de Hogsmeade iba a ser el primero del mes de octubre… igual que en años anteriores. Hizo una nota mental al respecto… tenía que ver con sus planes.

Se apresuró para alcanzar a los otros que no se habían adelantado demasiado. Como era habitual, estaban conversando sobre quidditch.

—Vos te vas a presentar para las pruebas de selección, ¿no? —preguntó Draco.

—No estoy del todo seguro. —respondió Blaise dubitativo— Demasiadas tentaciones en los vestuarios. —agregó con un guiño intencionado.

Draco revoleó los ojos. —Sos incorregible, Blaise.

Vince y Greg soltaron risitas. Draco tuvo que contenerse para no reírse él también. —Y no hay seguridad de que seas seleccionado… pueden presentarse candidatos mejor capacitados. —dijo en cambio, y acompañó la aseveración alzando y bajando las cejas varias veces.

—¡Oh, Malfoy! ¡Cómo podés ser tan cruel de aplastar de esa forma mis expectativas! —replicó Blaise con fingido y exagerado tono dramático.

Cuando ingresaron al pasillo que llevaba al Gran Salón alcanzaron a divisar al Trío Dorado que estaba unos metros más adelante. El Weasel gesticulaba furiosamente relatando algo, Potter reía, Granger iba con la cara sepultada en un libro, sin hacerles caso alguno… y estuvo a punto de trastabillar en el umbral del Gran Salón. Draco se permitió una risita.

Ya había unos cuantos en la mesa de Slytherin. Pansy, entre ellos, conversaba animadamente con Tracey Davis y Millicent Bulstrode mientras comía. Al ver a Draco, la cara se le iluminó con una amplia sonrisa y le hizo una seña animándolo ansiosa a que se acercara. —Hola, gatita. —la saludó Draco dándole un piquito en la mejilla, ella dejo oír un arrullo encantado. Millicent los censuró poniéndoles una cara, Draco respondió alzando una comisura. ¡Bulstrode era tan mojigata!

Tomó asiento, desintonizó casi enseguida la charla en la mesa y mientras untaba una tostada con mermelada se puso a rumiar sobre sus planes y otras cosas. Aparte del aluvión de deberes que seguramente les iban a seguir sacudiendo, estaba la reunión de prefectos ese viernes, una hora antes de que empezara la clase nocturna de Astronomía de los Gryffindor de sexto. La reunión se iba a llevar a cabo en la misma Torre de Astronomía para que los prefectos de Gryffindor, Granger y el Weasel, no tuvieran problemas para llegar a tiempo a la clase… Draco le dio un feroz mordisco a la tostada, ¡los Gryffindor siempre obtenían todos los privilegios!

Tomó un sorbo de su café, hizo una mueca y le agregó un poco más de leche, estaba demasiado fuerte para su gusto. En ese momento llegaron las lechuzas, Pandora vino a posarse en la mesa delante de su plato. Traía un paquete con bombones y una nota. Draco le dio a la lechuza un trozo de panceta y le acarició el pico agradeciéndole. Pandora aceptó el bocado y el mimo y luego partió volando.

Draco agarró una manzana de la frutera y le dio un mordisco al tiempo que abría la nota. Era bastante extensa, aparentemente las cosas había retornado a lo normal… no dejaba de ser un gran alivio.

Su mamá se aburría, sólo tenía a los elfos como compañía. Aún no había tenido noticias de Padre. Sugería muy veladamente que quizá Lucius intentara ponerse en contacto con él antes que con ella, las lechuzas que llegaban a la escuela seguramente estarían menos controladas que las de la Mansión. Le comentaba también que ese fin de semana iría a visitar a los Zabini y otras cosas más… inconsecuentes, que a Draco no le interesaban demasiado… pero igual le gustaba leerlas, lo hacían sentir cerca de ella. Extrañaba a su mamá… y la pobre sólo contaba con Kreacher para conversar.

Pensar en Kreacher le produjo un estremecimiento. El elfo había ido a vivir a la Mansión porque Narcissa era la única Black con residencia permanente… y que no había sido repudiada. Draco alzó una comisura pensando en su tía Bella, prófuga, y seguramente muy ocupada organizando fechorías para el Señor Oscuro. Sus pensamientos volvieron a centrarse en Kreacher… el elfo era tan intimidante, siempre mascullando por lo bajo pero sin preocuparse en absoluto de quién pudiera escucharlo. Sin embargo con Draco siempre se había mostrado muy deferente y atento a cualquier indicación que le diera.

Del año anterior en la Casa de Black hablaba poco… igual Draco había podido deducir que Potter había sido un concurrente habitual, pero el elfo no podía aportar demasiados detalles, ni siquiera mascullando, había magia poderosa que se lo impedía. Había sido muy frustrante, tenía una fuente excelente de información a la mano y no había podido sacarle provecho. Incluso había buscado alguna forma para neutralizar la magia que sellaba los labios del elfo… no había tenido éxito desafortunadamente. Sonrió, sin embargo… de algo muy importante sobre Potter se había enterado dos días antes y por sus medios… y pensaba sacarle a la información el mayor provecho posible.

oOo

Los dos días siguientes pasaron sin mayores incidentes; no obstante, el jueves se registró uno menor. Ernie Macmillan había sorprendido a un Slytherin de primer año merodeando por el castillo a horas tardías. Draco sabía que se estaba viendo con Queenie y que si había sorprendido al mocoso incauto había sido sólo por casualidad, cuando la estaba acompañando de regreso a los subsuelos. Draco había visto entrar a Queenie en la sala común con el rostro encendido, despeinada y con las ropas algo desordenadas… y desde afuera le llegaron los lloriqueos frenéticos del chico de primero y las incisivas palabras de reprimenda que le estaba sacudiendo Macmillan.

Se levantó de inmediato y salió para intervenir. Macmillan se sorprendió cuando lo vio aparecer tan de improviso, el chico dio un respingo y retrocedió un paso asustado. Era uno de los que había retado por la bolsa de productos del negocio de los mellizos.

Lo miró con severidad y le hizo una seña para que entrara. —Con vos voy a arreglar cuentas más tarde. —puntualizó con tono dulce cargado de amenaza. El chico se apresuró a entrar.

Macmillan estaba por decir algo pero Draco lo atajó poniéndole muy mala cara.

—¿No es acaso muy hipócrita de tu parte sermonear al pobre infeliz por rondar a deshora… cuando vos mismo estabas "protegiendo" a una alumna que también estaba faltando a la misma regla?

Queenie no era prefecta, ella tampoco estaba autorizada a estar fuera después del toque de queda. Macmillan se había ruborizado y había apartado un poco la mirada. Draco alzó una ceja con expresión amonestadora.

—Digamos, Macmillan, que podría mostrarme proclive a que lleguemos a un acuerdo… yo me callo la boca sobre tu "aventura" de esta noche y vos me lo retribuís con un pequeño favor. —dijo Draco recurriendo a una muy lograda imitación del tono de voz que usaba Snape cuando hablaba con alguien a quien despreciara en particular.

—¡¿Estás tratando de chantajearme, Malfoy?! ¡De ningún modo voy a permitirlo!

Draco se permitió una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Oh… no hace falta exagerar poniéndolo tan crudamente… sólo hablaba de un pequeño favor… y no sólo me olvidaría de lo que pasó esta noche… hasta te permitiría que le apliques un buen castigo al pequeño demonio que sorprendiste merodeando, si eso es lo que querés… —puntualizo Draco y agregó— Tu otra alternativa es irte sin acceder a mi pedido… yo me vería obligado entonces a regresar a la sala común para imponerle a Queenie la debida penitencia… manifestando en voz alta y para que todos lo oigan los motivos del castigo.

—¡Son apenas las diez y cuarto, Malfoy! Nos demoramos un poco… pero tampoco es como para hacer…

Draco le interrumpió la parrafada alzando una mano.

—Sabés muy bien que estaría en todo mi derecho si le impusiera un castigo a Queenie… incluso si hubiese llegado un minuto tarde. Sin embargo, no quiero imponerle penitencia… y tampoco quiero causarte inconvenientes… sólo estoy solicitando un pequeño favor a cambio… una tontería sin importancia realmente, no entiendo por qué te has puesto tan a la defensiva. —dijo Draco suavizando el tono al tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa indulgente— Podríamos incluso enmarcarlo en el esquema de colaboración entre Casas, Macmillan.

El prefecto de Hufflepuff lo miró con desconfianza y fastidio. —Está bien… —farfulló aviniéndose a regañadientes— ¿De que pequeño favor se trata?

Draco sacó un trozo de pergamino de un bolsillo y se lo pasó. Macmillan lo leyó frunciendo el ceño.

_Materias_

_Encantamientos_

_Transfiguración_

_Pociones_

_Defensa_

Alzó la vista y lo miró con desconcierto. —¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?

—Necesitaría saber qué profesiones requerirían NEWTs en estas asignaturas. Eso es todo.

—¿Y por qué no vas a la biblioteca y lo averiguás por tu cuenta? —le espetó Macmillan exasperado.

—Porque me da pereza… —contestó Draco con su sempiterna comisura en alto.

Macmillan sospechaba que debía de haber otra razón pero no tenía intenciones de ponerse a discutir… se trataba realmente de algo sencillo de averiguar y Malfoy estaba en una posición de ventaja.

—Sería ideal si pudieras tenerlo listo para la reunión de prefectos de mañana. —dijo Draco y sin esperar comentario giró sobre sus talones y entró en la sala común.

Casi todos ya se habían retirado a sus dormitorios, uno de los pocos que quedaban era Blaise que estaba sentado en un sillón, sostenía sobre las rodillas un libro que le servía de soporte para un folio de pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo. Queenie estaba sentada en otro de los sillones, lucía una expresión intimidada. Al lado de ella estaba sentado Nott… que tenía muy mal semblante, con ojeras muy pronunciadas. Draco no se detuvo a prestarles mayor atención, enfiló hacia donde se encontraba Blaise.

—¿Qué andás tramando, Malfoy? —le llegó la voz airada de Nott desde atrás. Draco se volvió a mirarlo.

—Asuntos de prefectos, Nott… nada que sea de tu incumbencia. —contestó Draco al tiempo que derivaba ligeramente la mirada hacia Queenie.

—¡No te creas que me vas a meter miedo con tu esplendorosa insignia de prefecto! —le escupió Nott que se había levantado, se le había acercado y le había clavado un dedo en el pecho.

Sorprendido, Draco retrocedió un paso, pero se recuperó de inmediato: —¿Qué es lo que querés, Nott? No tengo tiempo para tus juegos o para escuchar planteos inicuos.

—Soy yo el que quiere saber en qué _jueguitos_ andás, Malfoy. —demandó Nott con una mirada furibunda.

—Quizá sería recomendable que fueras a hacerle una visita a madame Pomfrey, Nott. El año recién empieza y vos ya estás mostrando evidentes signos de descontrol intelectual y emocional. ¿Acaso sufriste un traumatismo en la cabeza durante las vacaciones?

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Draco? —preguntó Blaise que se le había acercado y le había posado la barbilla sobre un hombro.

—¡Vos no te metas, Zabini! —lo increpó Nott alzando incluso más la voz.

Draco frunció la nariz con desagrado, tenía a Nott demasiado cerca y olía a coliflor hervido. Blaise se había puesto tenso por la agresión verbal, Draco se preparó para contenerlo en caso de que hiciera falta.

—Mirá, Nott, no sé qué razones te habrán llevado a adoptar esta deplorable actitud que estás presentando, —dijo Draco con calma y hasta se las arregló para darle a su voz un tono aburrido— pero de ninguna manera estoy dispuesto a tolerar desplantes de este tipo.

—¡Vas a tener que tolerarlos te guste o no! —bramó Nott con vehemencia.

Era demasiado, ya se le había terminado la paciencia, no era una de las virtudes de Draco precisamente.

—No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra hasta que hayas aprendido algo de modales, Nott. —siseó Draco con tono peligroso— Y más te vale que no vuelvas a pasarte de la raya. —amenazó. Pegó me dia vuelta y se alejó llevándose a Blaise consigo.

—¡Vas a tener que escucharme, Malfoy! —gritó Nott desaforado.

Draco hizo oídos sordos a los aullidos y continuó la marcha como si nada hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su dormitorio. ¿Pero qué mosca lo había picado al imbécil de Nott? Cuando entraron encontraron a Vince y Greg, ya en piyamas, comiendo sentados en sus camas. Hasta ellos se dieron cuenta de que estaba alterado porque lo miraron con curiosidad.

—No entendí nada de lo que acaba de pasar. —dijo Blaise cerrando la puerta.

—Yo tampoco. —admitió Draco.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Vincent con la boca llena.

—Nott… recién, en la sala común… pareció como si hubiera perdido el juicio de golpe. —contestó Blaise.

Vince lo miró con ojos desorbitados. —¿Nott? —repitió como si no pudiera creerlo.

Draco frunció el ceño. Nunca antes había tenido problemas con Nott. En realidad Blaise había sido el único que en ocasiones se había animado y se animaba a enfrentarlo y Draco había solucionado esa cuestión haciéndose amigo de Blaise. Y además Blaise tenía una especie de metejón con él y eso también ayudaba… pero más que nada eran amigos. Blaise había dejado de ser una amenaza varios años antes.

Nott, por su parte, siempre había mantenido un perfil bajo. Se juntaba con otros Slytherins que no pertenecían al círculo más cercano a Draco. Quizá podría haberse dicho que su actitud era solapada… taimada… pero hasta esa noche nunca había mostrado los dientes. El cambio repentino de actitud era sin lugar a dudas preocupante. Pero ya reflexionaría al respecto en otro momento, decidió.

Fue hasta su cama, se desvistió y se enfundó en el piyama ignorando la mirada libidinosa de Blaise que lo observó atentamente durante toda la operación. Partió finalmente hacia el baño y aprovechó para seguir rumiando sobre lo ocurrido mientras se dedicaba a las habituales abluciones nocturnas.

_Diario de Draco Malfoy, 5 de septiembre._

_Mañana, en la reunión de prefectos, voy a aprovechar para hablar seriamente con Liam Baddock… le voy a plantear la cuestión de Nott. El asunto con Macmillan me salió de maravillas. Quizá tenga que hablar con Queenie para interrogarla sobre las preguntas que hace en clase. Por lo demás todo parece desarrollase bien de acuerdo a mis planes._

oOo

Gracias a Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, a xonyaa11, a Annilina, a 0Rei-Zero0 y a soyguru por sus comentarios.


	4. Unión de Casas, orgullo de Casa

**Gryffindor y Slytherin**

**Capítulo 4 – Unión de Casas, orgullo de Casa**

El viernes al caer la tarde, Pansy y Draco se pusieron en marcha hacia la Torre de Astronomía. Por el camino, él le contó lo que había pasado con Nott. Ella prometió poner en funcionamiento sus múltiples canales informativos para tratar de averiguar algo que explicara el cambio de actitud tan repentino.

Fueron los últimos en llegar para la reunión comprobó Draco con satisfacción, había calculado bien puesto que ésa había sido su intención. Habían dispuesto cuatro mesas formando un cuadrado, una para cada Casa. Pansy y Draco fueron a sentarse a la de Slytherin. Granger les dirigió una mirada desaprobadora.

Draco le devolvió una mueca desdeñosa. Tomó asiento y se puso a tamborilear distraídamente sobre la mesa marcando el ritmo de _Weasley es nuestro rey_. Todos parecían mucho más agotados si uno establecía una comparación con la reunión que habían tenido el primer día en el tren. En esa oportunidad los prefectos mayores, Liam Baddock de Slytherin y Trista Morgan de Ravenclaw, ya les habían adelantado el esquema que iba a ser central durante todo el año: la unión de Casas. Y les habían advertido que los prefectos debían dar el ejemplo y por lo tanto se esperaba que fueran los que más activamente participaran en los proyectos de sus respectivas Casas. Ya durante esa primera reunión a Draco toda la cuestión se le había antojado un incordio aburrido y para entretenerse un poco se había pasado todo el tiempo mirando intencionado a Hannah Abbott, con tal descaro al punto de hacerla ruborizar furiosamente. A Pansy el asunto le había caído fatal y de hecho ésa había sido la razón por la que se habían peleado.

Draco no pudo evitar una semisonrisa al acordarse de la pelea. Pansy lo había acorralado más tarde con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos relampagueando de rabia. Lo conminó a que le explicara qué se suponía que estaba haciendo… flirteando desfachatadamente con otra. Draco desestimó la cuestión aduciendo que era algo sin importancia que no justificaba tal escándalo. Pero Pansy estaba indignada. No estaba dispuesta a aceptar que todos pensaran que la estaba engañando, casi todos estaban convencidos de que eran novios. Una palabra había llevado a otra peor y finalmente Draco la había insultado llamándola "puta de cuarta"… y Pansy había reaccionado dándole vuelta la cara con una soberana cachetada.

Draco volvió al presente y sus ojos derivaron hacia Hannah que estaba sentada en la mesa de enfrente conversando con Macmillan. La chica notó la mirada de inmediato y se ruborizó como en el tren. Draco sonrió para sus adentros… sí, también eso era algo que podía usar para su conveniencia. No apartó los ojos de Hannah, por el contrario, intensificó la mirada haciéndola incluso más provocadora. Sintió un codazo en las costillas y se volvió hacia Pansy esperando una expresión de reprobación. Sin embargo, Pansy se limitó a hacer una seña hacia Liam y le susurró que prestara atención.

Liam acababa de levantarse sonriente de su asiento y había carraspeado sonoramente. Era el prefecto mayor… el que le hubieran asignado el cargo había sido toda una sorpresa, nadie había previsto que Dumbledore fuera a nombrar a un Slytherin. A Draco le parecía que había sido una movida magistral del director… si el objetivo era lograr la cohesión de las Casas… el viejo podía mostrarse chiflado y senil cuando le convenía… pero era claro que no daba puntada sin nudo. No dejaba de ser algo admirable tuvo que admitir Draco.

La mirada de Draco derivó hacia una mosca que estaba posada en una de las paredes. Se acordó de Rita Skeeter… ¿acaso esa mosca era también alguien más en su forma animagus? Las cosas habían sido muy distintas dos años antes… Draco todavía no sabía que era gay… el Torneo aportaba por entonces mucha algarabía y emoción… y no había una guerra en proceso.

A Draco poco le importaba la guerra… para él era un juego. Lucius desde chico le había enseñado que todo era un juego y que uno tenía que ir adaptándose a las diferentes reglas según el caso y la conveniencia. Por eso era que Lucius podía tener mil caras… podía ser un padre solícito y generoso… pero también un ser cruel que destruía la vida de otros sin remordimiento alguno… o también podía ser un adulador obsequioso y genuflexo que se mostraba muy conforme de adoptar una actitud servil… Sí, Lucius Malfoy era un actor talentoso que codiciaba influencia y poder… y que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para obtenerlos.

Draco no estaba de acuerdo con los artículos de la prensa que signaban a su padre como un sujeto maligno. Él sabía que su padre no era en esencia pérfido… pero si era cierto que recurría a cualquier medio como una forma de autopreservación… y eso a veces podía identificarse con perfidia. Eso no era perfidia… sino sensatez. La guerra era un juego para su padre… y existía la posibilidad de que a Draco le tocara en algún momento ingresar en el juego. Pero Draco no estaba seguro de qué lado sumarse… su padre había elegido, pero su padre se había equivocado en el pasado… Draco no iba a cometer el mismo error… el día que decidiera tomar partido lo haría del lado que ganaría y todavía no estaba claro qué lado iba a ganar.

Según las ideas que le habían inculcado la elección natural era sumarse a las filas del Señor Oscuro. Había dos principios rectores en las motivaciones de la guerra y Draco se identificaba con las ideas que al respecto tenía su padre.

Uno era la cuestión de la magia oscura. Draco no creía que ningún tipo de magia fuera intrínsecamente malo, la forma en que se la usara ya era algo distinto. Y mucho dudaba que Potter hubiese podido sobrevivir hasta entonces sin haber recurrido a ningún recurso de magia oscura. Según lo que se rumoreaba de lo que había ocurrido en el Ministerio en el mes de junio anterior, Potter le había hecho frente a al menos cuatro mortífagos. Draco no podía creer que se las hubiese arreglado solamente con recursos mágicos exclusivamente defensivos… era simplemente inconcebible.

Draco miró a Granger que escuchaba con suma atención lo que estaba diciendo Liam, de tanto en tanto anotaba algo en la hoja que tenía delante. Según los comentarios, había salido muy seriamente herida del enfrentamiento en el Ministerio. Lástima que no hubiese tenido el buen tino de morirse en esa oportunidad… hubiera sido una bendición para todos verse libres definitivamente de su repulsiva presencia.

Y ése era el otro eje rector de la guerra: la cuestión de los sangresucia. Draco estaba convencido de que también era una razón válida… su padre le había explicado muy bien el asunto de cómo la sangre espuria contaminaba cada vez más el mundo mágico. Cada vez eran menos las familias que conservaban la estirpe de sangre totalmente pura. Al punto que los miembros de las familias tradicionales que no querían degradar el linaje debían recurrir a la endogamia… que también constituía un peligro serio para la supervivencia del mundo mágico.

Liam había concluido su alocución y había vuelto a tomar asiento, todos empezaron a aplaudir. Draco se les sumó a desgano. Liam le había recomendado encarecidamente que se mostrara cortés al menos en esa primera reunión y Draco le había prometido hacerle caso. Y una promesa es una promesa después de todo. Se puso de pie Granger al tiempo que se aclaraba la garganta. Draco revoleó los ojos. Petulante y pagada de sí misma como siempre… ¿de qué podía sentirse tan orgullosa la muy sangresucia?

Los demás hicieron silencio cuando comenzó a hablar.

—La Casa de Gryffindor ofrece a todos los alumnos el ED. Algunos de ustedes ya saben de qué se trata… —dijo mirando hacia las mesas de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuff— …otros —sus ojos derivaron a la mesa de Slytherin— …conocen la habilidad que han adquirido algunos de los que tomaron parte de la experiencia.

La mirada se había detenido acusadora sobre Draco. ¡La muy insolente… roñosa sangresucia! ¿¡Acaso le estaba recordando la paliza que les habían dado los muy abusadores a fin de quinto año!? Draco se permitió una sonora risa ronca de desdén. Liam le propinó un codazo en las costillas. Draco cerró los ojos conteniéndose con frustración… no veía la hora de estar en séptimo… así ya no iba a tener que aguantar a "superiores" como Liam que le indicaran cómo debía comportarse.

—Como ustedes saben, —prosiguió Granger— el ED está conformado por un grupo de alumnos que se reúnen para practicar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, para profundizar y ampliar los contenidos que se estudian en las clases regulares de la asignatura. Este año tenemos un excelente profesor de DCAO pero, así y todo, los prefectos de Gryffindor pensamos que es una buena idea continuar con las actividades de la asociación, aunque más no fuera para brindarles a los alumnos una oportunidad de conocer mejor a compañeros de otras Casas. —hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire y continuó— Es realmente muy divertido, Harry es un mago muy talentoso, con él aprendimos mucho el período anterior… y en junio pasado nos salvó la vida, a Ron y a mí… —dijo con una mirada hacia el Weasel, quien le devolvió una sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza. Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener un bufido exasperado. Si Potter les había enseñado tanto, ¿por qué entonces había tenido que salvarles la vida? ¿Lo _taanto_ que habían aprendido no les había bastado para cuidarse el propio pellejo?

—En conclusión, éste es el primer aporte de Gryffindor para el proyecto de unión de Casas. Gracias por su atención. —redondeó Granger, hizo una corta reverencia y volvió a sentarse. Todos aplaudieron… menos Draco. Recibió otro codazo de Liam. Se avino a palmear dos veces haciendo una mueca… el segundo codazo había sido mucho más doloroso que el primero.

Brock Logan, el prefecto de séptimo año de Hufflepuff le hizo una seña a Macmillan, quien se puso de pie y dio un breve discurso explicando que Hufflepuff organizaría pequeñas reuniones o "fiestitas" de las que tomarían parte alumnos de todas las Casas. —Hufflepuff se va a encargar de proveer la comida, la bebida y la música. Pero téngase en cuenta el siguiente _pequeño_ detalle, las invitaciones les llegarán con sólo diez minutos de anticipación y nadie va a saber quiénes van a ser los otros que asistan. La selección de los diferentes grupos se hará mediante la utilización de un artefacto mágico similar al Cáliz de Fuego que hará brotar veinte nombres por vez, cinco de cada Casa, todos del mismo año.

Macmillan aprovechó entonces para agradecerle a Granger cuya colaboración había sido invaluable para poner los encantamientos necesarios en el "cáliz seleccionador" y con esas palabras concluyó.

Draco hizo una mueca, la idea de las "fiestitas sorpresa" ya se le antojaba pésima.

Se puso de pie a continuación Trista Morgan, la prefecta mayor. La chica era más flaca que un palo de escoba, tenía labios que de tan finos eran casi imperceptibles y usaba unos anteojos de montura de alambre que le daban un aspecto más parecido al de una profesora que al de una alumna. Con su voz profunda y grave explicó que Ravenclaw organizaría grupos de estudio para ayudar a todos con los deberes. Cada grupo estaría compuesto por ocho alumnos, dos de cada una de las Casas. Todos aquellos dispuestos a participar obtendrían créditos adicionales en las materias.

A Draco le pareció que era una idea mucho más sensata y útil que las fiestas… al menos era algo académico… aunque se viera obligado a formar parte de un grupo con alumnos de las otras Casas.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho Liam al principio y de que no tenía la menor idea de cuál era la contribución que ofrecía Slytherin. Lo habían invitado a la sesión para la "tormenta de ideas" pero Draco no había asistido, así que no sabía qué habían decidido ofrecer finalmente. Oh, bueno… ya Pansy se lo contaría con todo detalle más tarde.

La reunión llegaba a su fin y se empezaron a barajar posibilidades para las próximas reuniones. Una vez más Draco dejó de prestar atención. Unos instantes más tarde se le acercó Macmillan y le entregó un trozo de pergamino plegado.

—Acá está la lista de los ingredientes sobre los que te había hablado… gracias por haber aceptado a ayudarme con esto.

Draco tuvo que reconocer que la excusa estaba bien elegida. —La semana que viene vas a disponer de los datos que necesitás. —respondió siguiéndole el juego.

Macmillan asintió brevemente y enfiló hacia la salida.

Todos se habían vuelto hacia él con ojos asombrados, especialmente Granger que parecía haber entrado en shock.

Revoleó los ojos y se encogió de hombros. —Tampoco es para tanto… ¿no se supone que tiene que haber colaboración entre las Casas? —masculló.

—Así se habla, éste es mi buen muchacho Draco. —intervino Liam palmeándole la espalda.

El comentario lo hizo trinar de furia pero logró que no se le notara. Detestaba esas actitudes condescendientes de Liam… ya encontraría la forma de desquitarse… pero iba a tener que pensarlo muy bien porque no podía ser algo directo, Liam no tenía que darse cuenta de que se trataba de una revancha de Draco.

—¿Vos tenías algo de lo que querías hablarme? —preguntó Liam.

—Así es… tenemos un pequeño problema entre los Slytherin de sexto…

—¿Y el problema se llama…?

—Theodore Nott.

—¿Ah sí? —reaccionó Liam con desconcierto.

—Anoche me atacó verbalmente sin que mediara razón alguna que lo justificara. Cuando le frené la diatriba cuestionó mi autoridad. —explicó— ¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto?

—Naturalmente, Draco. —respondió Liam— Y hay otra cosa de la que quería hablarte…

Draco asintió y lo miró expectante.

—Mi hermano menor, Malcolm, se va a presentar a las pruebas de selección… como cazador. —dijo Liam intencionado.

—Entendido. —dijo Draco. Y mentalmente se encogió de hombros, esperaba que el tal Malcolm no fuera pésimo pero no le importaba que le impusieran un cazador. Con la posición de guardaaros hubiese sido otra cosa… quería ser él mismo el que eligiera al guardaaros.

Así se manejaban las cosas en Slytherin. Había un orden jerárquico que se hacía valer en ocasiones… nadie negaba que tal cosa no existiera. Los prefectos eran intocables, habían sido nombrados por la autoridad superior. Nadie osaba cuestionar a un prefecto. Un prefecto de quinto no cuestionaba a uno de sexto y uno de sexto no cuestionaba a uno de séptimo. Así era el juego y era inaceptable que cualquiera quisiera quebrar las reglas. Liam era la mayor autoridad en Slytherin después de Snape.

Draco se despidió del prefecto mayor y estaba a punto de darse vuelta cuando unas manos desde atrás le cubrieron los ojos.

—Nadie tiene manos tan pequeñas, Pansy. —declaró Draco amablemente al tiempo que se las hacía sacar. No le gustaba que nadie le tocara la cara y Pansy lo sabía muy bien. Debía de estar fastidiada por algo.

Draco giró para enfrentarla y la mirada de ella lo taladró. —¿Desde cuándo sos tan amigo de Macmillan, Draco? —demandó Pansy.

Draco rió. —Ah… se trata de eso… quedate tranquila, lo de recién no tiene nada que ver con amistad. Un pequeño favor… un acuerdo… —dijo restándole importancia. Hizo una nota mental, iba a tener que mandarle el chico de primero a Macmillan… una promesa es una promesa.

—Últimamente te comportás muy reservado. —se quejó ella— Ya no me contás nada.

—Tengo mis razones.

Pansy sabía muy bien que no le convenía presionarlo más. Emprendieron el regreso y pasaron por delante del aula donde los Gryffindors de sexto esperaban la llegada de la profesora Sinistra. El Trío Dorado estaba sobre un costado, los tres riendo a más no poder.

—¡No te imaginas lo que acaba de hacer Malfoy en la reunión de prefectos! —exclamó justo en ese instante Granger.

—Estuviste a punto de morirte del shock, ¿no, Granger? —se permitió intervenir.

Los tres Gryffindor acallaron las risas y se volvieron a mirarlo con muy mala cara. El Weasel se había puesto colorado como nunca y se adelantó a increparlo. —No sé qué lo que le habrás hecho a Ernie, Malfoy… pero te aseguro que te vas a arrepentir. Más te vale que no caigas en el mismo grupo del ED que yo.

—¿ED? —repitió burlón— ¿**E**nergúmenos **D**escerebrados? ¡Ay, mirá como tiemblo! Siempre supe que eras un hipócrita rastrero, Weasel… mucho llenarte la boca con el infundio de la unidad entre las Casas delante de los otros prefectos… ¡pero el discurso es muy distinto ahora que están sólo vos, la Sangresucia y el Frentepartida!

El Weasel estuvo a punto de abalanzársele pero Granger lo contuvo a tiempo.

—¡No le prestes atención, Ron! Ya sabés que no vale la pena… —ordenó ella.

Potter se había quedado mirándolo fijo… igual que otras veces durante los días anteriores… con _estudiada_ indiferencia. Era una mirada que, muy a su pesar, lo descolocaba. Sabía con certeza que Potter lo había estado evaluando _físicamente_ durante la clase de Criaturas. Pero después lo había ignorado olímpicamente. Y eso lo exasperaba sobremanera… ¡Potter no tenía derecho a ignorarlo! E incluso en ese momento le había vuelto la espalda, la profesora Sinistra había abierto la puerta para franquearles acceso.

Mucho le hubiese gustado gritarle todo tipo de insultos pero hubiese sido una muy mala movida… la profesora habría oído todo.

—Vos no creés que sea posible… —dijo Pansy.

—¿Qué cosa?

—La unidad de las Casas.

—¿Y vos sí?

Pansy se mordió el labio. —Si tengo que hablarte con toda sinceridad… creo que es algo que podría llegar a funcionar… —Draco entrecerró los ojos— aunque no voy a crearme demasiadas expectativas. —matizó ella.

—Yo tampoco Parks… ellos no nos entienden… —dijo Draco y le dio un beso en la frente. Parks… así era como la llamaba a veces cuando eran chicos.

Pansy y él siempre habían sido muy unidos. Ella le había aguantado muchas rabietas y caprichos… con ella se sentía cómodo y confortado… como con su mamá. En cuarto año Pansy se había mostrado de acuerdo en pasar por su novia cuando Draco se había dado cuenta de que no le gustaban las chicas _de esa forma_. Pansy no lo consideraba un sacrificio, le fascinaba la intriga y eran muchas las chicas que la envidiaban, particularmente en Slytherin. Le encantaba ser el centro de atención y ser la novia de Draco la ubicaba en el centro de atención, ésa era la ventaja que obtenía del acuerdo. Era consciente de que se trataba de algo puramente fingido pero nunca exigía más. Tenían sus rencillas, claro, los dos sabían dónde pegarle al otro para hacerlo reaccionar… no obstante, Pansy constituía para Draco lo más cercano a la hermana que nunca había tenido y nunca iba a tener.

Suspiró.

—¿Sabés una cosa, Draco? A veces me das un poco de miedo. Te miro a los ojos y es como si viera a un hombre muy anciano. —reflexionó Pansy.

—Bueno… no me sorprende… considerando que soy _todo un mes_ mayor que vos. —contestó Draco. Los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

—Será mejor que volvamos. —agregó retomando la marcha— Ah… hay otra cosa que necesito que me cuentes… estuve divagando durante todo el discurso de Liam y no tengo idea de lo que ofreció Slytherin.

—¡Draco! ¡Debería darte vergüenza! —apuntó Pansy divertida.

—Sí, sí lo reconozco. —admitió con fingida contrición— Prometo que más tarde haré penitencia, —prosiguió mientras bajaban la escalera hacia los subsuelos— pero contame igual.

—Oh, está bien… a mi me parece que es una idea brillante…

Ya habían llegado frente a la puerta de Slytherin.

—_Serpens sanguineus_. —pronunció Draco.

La puerta se abrió, entraron y se acomodaron en uno de los sillones de la sala común.

—Bien, veamos… —comenzó ella— Todo partió del concepto de que nadie entiende a los Slytherins. —explicó Pansy entusiasta— Se barajaron varias posibilidades, incluso alguien mencionó organización de fiestas como la propuesta de los Hufflepuffs… ¡qué horror! ¿no te parece?

Draco soltó una risa ronca. —¿Fiestas en la sala común de Slytherin? A Snape le daría un ataque… me extraña incluso que se haya avenido a toda esta tontería de la unidad de Casas.

Pansy sonrió. —Bueno, él tenía poder de veto sobre cualquier idea que considerara inapropiada. Pero no planteó objeciones cuando yo les conté la mía… ¿Puedo continuar sin que interrumpas?

—Está bien, está bien… seguí…

—Básicamente consiste en lo siguiente. Cada Slytherin escribirá una breve redacción, no más de una carilla, describiéndose a sí mismo. Las redacciones les serán entregadas a los miembros de otras Casas del mismo año. Y ellos tienen que deducir quién es el autor de cada redacción.

—¡Pero eso suena ridículo! Si me describo físicamente todos se van a dar cuenta antes de haber terminado el primer párrafo.

Pansy rió. —¡Sí que habías sido corto de entendederas! Tenés que describirte como persona, no físicamente. Ya te había dicho que la idea parte del concepto de que nadie entiende a los Slytherins. Me parece una buena manera para que lleguen a conocernos mejor.

—Resumiendo… nosotros escribimos sobre nosotros mismos y ellos tiene el trabajo de tratar de deducir. Tengo que admitir que es brillante… —comentó Draco guiñándole un ojo— ¿No se van a dar cuenta por la caligrafía?

—El profesor Flitwick va a encantar los folios para que todas las caligrafías luzcan iguales. —respondió ella guiñándole a su vez— Y para nosotros significa poco trabajo, todo el esfuerzo van a tener que ponerlo ellos… eso es parte de la genialidad de la idea. Es una pena que no hayas escuchado a Liam… su alocución estuvo cargada de emotividad… sobre cuán incomprendidos somos los Slytherin y los estereotipos en los que nos han encasillado, lástima que no haya habido violines de fondo… hasta Granger quedó muy impresionada y lucía como si se sintiera algo culpable.

Draco podía imaginárselo, Liam era un as para la oratoria.

—¿Y a quién tenemos que entregarle las redacciones?

—Va a haber una urna en la sala común para que cada quien deposite la suya. La urna se va a abrir el primer fin de semana de Hogsmeade. Hay tiempo hasta entonces.

—¿Y qué si uno se decidiera a mentir en lo que escribe?

—No te lo aconsejaría, la mentira quedaría expuesta públicamente cuando se revelara el nombre del autor.

—Ya me está gustando menos…

—Se supone que es para que nos conozcan… el objetivo no se lograría si mentimos. Los otros tendrán tiempo hasta Halloween para deducir a quién pertenece cada redacción. Cada noche durante la cena se leerán cinco redacciones.

—¿Que las van a leer en voz alta frente a todos decís?

—Es que hay algo más que no te conté todavía. Se trata también de una competición… la Casa que más aciertos tenga ganará trescientos puntos. Después de que se lea cada redacción, voceros de las otras tres Casas aventurarán un nombre. A continuación el autor se pondrá de pie y se verá si hubo alguna que adivinó.

—¿Y nosotros qué ganamos con todo esto?

—Si ninguna de las tres Casas acierta con un autor en particular a Slytherin se le adjudican cincuenta puntos. —contestó Pansy sonriendo ampliamente.

—Vamos a ganar una chorrera de puntos. —dijo Draco con satisfacción.

En ese instante entraron varios de tercero haciendo un gran escándalo, Draco se puso de pie de inmediato para ir a retarlos. Iba a tener que reflexionar sobre todo el asunto… se preguntó dónde andaría Blaise.

oOo

Dedicó la mayor parte del fin de semana a ponerse al día con los deberes. El domingo a la tarde poco antes de la cena concluyó el deber de Pociones y se desperezó con satisfacción, había completado todo lo que tenía asignado hasta el momento. Herbert, el gato de Millicent, se le acercó ronroneando. Draco estiró una mano y lo acarició entre las orejas. Con Nott se había cruzado varias veces desde el incidente del jueves pero al parecer Nott había decidido ignorarlo por completo. Mejor así, Liam seguramente le había dado una reprimenda recordándole que debía respetar a los prefectos.

Le hizo unas últimas cosquillas a Herbert y se puso de pie, rengueó unos pasos porque una pierna se le había dormido. A Blaise no lo había visto durante todo el día, ¿en qué andaría? Queenie entró en ese momento desde el dormitorio de las chicas y se quedó como helada al verlo. Draco la miró alzando una ceja.

—¿Qué pasa Queenie?

—Eh… vos no le vas a decir nada a nadie… —respondió nerviosa apartándose una mecha castaña de la frente.

—No hay nada que contar. —replicó él guiñándole.

Queenie sonrió apenas y luego entrecerró los ojos. —¿Qué le hiciste hacer?

—Nada extremo… le pedí un pequeño favor… Decime… Queenie…

—Será mejor que no empieces a hacerme preguntas personales… —le advirtió ella.

Draco endureció la expresión. —No carezco de tacto, Greengrass. Pero no deberías seguir juntándote con ese marrano grosero… es una mala influencia para vos.

—No metas a Theo en esto… él… está muy dolido, angustiado…

—Quizá sería mejor si me contaras… —dijo Draco, se adelantó y le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

Draco y Daphne habían sido amigos de chicos, pero luego la relación entre ellos se había enfriado, sobre todo después de que Draco se había "arreglado" con Pansy. Queenie no simpatizaba con Pansy… y el sentimiento era mutuo. A Draco le resultaba mucho más útil Pansy porque tenía muchos más recursos que Queenie, particularmente para obtener información. Así y todo de vez en cuando hablaban.

—Son muchos los que se sienten heridos estos días… pero pareciera que a Nott lo ha afectado muy mal… y se la agarra con los otros.

—Pero es que… su papá…

Draco la interrumpió, había entendido. —Sí, el papá de Vincent también… y mi papá hasta hace poco… él no es el único.

Draco la condujo hasta un sofá y la hizo sentar. La miró expectante invitándola con los ojos a que se explayara un poco más.

—Draco… él piensa que vos tuviste algo que ver con la fuga de Azkaban. —dijo ella seria.

—¿¡Cómo?! ¡No me digas que Nott les presta oídos a esos chismes ridículos!

—Entonces… ¿no es cierto? —preguntó ella. Parecía genuinamente sorprendida.

—Pero… ¿qué creen que soy? Una especie de hombre maravilla… ¿estudiante de día y mortífago conspirador de noche? —sacudió la cabeza divertido— ¿Y por qué tendría que agarrárselas conmigo de todas formas?

—Theo sólo tiene a su papá, su mamá murió hace varios años. Todo este verano estuvo solo… es natural que esté mal, que se sienta miserable…

—Pues, ¡a llorar al templo! —replicó él con brusquedad. Podía entender la situación de Nott pero, ¿por qué iba a tener que aguantárselo él? — De todos modos no era de Nott que quería hablarte sino de vos.

—Si es con respecto a Ernie… no creo que…

—No tiene que ver con Macmillan… siento curiosidad… es más, diría que me preocupa… —prosiguió suavizando los rasgos— Estás haciendo preguntas muy extrañas en clase… temo que pudieras terminar metiéndote en problemas.

—Ah, era eso… —dijo ella con un suspiro que pareció de alivio— No es nada tan importante en realidad… se me ocurrió esta idea… yo cumplo diecisiete en noviembre… se me ocurrió que a partir de allí podrían permitirme tomar cursos especiales o que pudiera obtener la licencia para aparicionar.

Draco sonrió comprensivo pero ella parecía como si estuviera a punto de largarse a llorar… de repente masculló algo de que tenía que ir a la biblioteca, se levantó y salió presurosa. Draco se quedó muy desconcertado y frustrado. ¿Acaso todo tenía que salir mal ese año?

Recordó entonces la lista que le había dado Macmillan, había estado tan ocupado con los deberes que se había olvidado hasta ese momento. La sacó del bolsillo y se puso a leer.

_Profesiones_

_Auror: puesto ministerial, requiere por lo tanto Criaturas._

_Sanador: requiere Herbología además de las otras._

_Obliviator: puesto ministerial, requiere Criaturas y Estudios muggles._

_Ininterpelable: puesto ministerial, requiere Criaturas y Aritmancia o Runas antiguas._

Macmillan había hecho un buen trabajo por suerte. Se levantó, fue hasta una de las mesas, se sentó y mojó una pluma en el tintero. Se acordaba de las materias que cursaba Potter así que podía descartar las dos últimas. Sanador le parecía improbable, Potter era de armas tomar… auror era la opción más natural.

Se casaba bien con sus cualidades de Gryffindor… y era una excelente ocupación para poder luchar contra Voldemort y los mortífagos. De repente sintió que lo invadía un gran resentimiento… por culpa de Potter su padre había ido a parar a Azkaban… poco importaba que Lucius hubiese perpetrado más de un crimen…igual iba a tener que hacérselo pagar… eso también formaba parte de sus planes.

Ya era la hora de la cena, se dispuso a subir al Gran Salón.

_Diario de Draco Malfoy_

_8 de septiembre_

_Debo admitir que el proyecto de Slytherin me entusiasma. Todavía no sé qué voy a poner pero lo seguro es que no voy a hacer ninguna mención a la guerra… soy consciente de que mis puntos de vista no son precisamente populares. Estoy casi seguro de que Potter no va a ser capaz de deducir que se trata de mi redacción cuando la lean frente a todos._

_Aparentemente Nott está esperando que haga algo para salvar a su padre porque cree en los rumores que se corrieron. Debe de haberse vuelto loco, lo cual no deja de ser una lástima, siempre lo había considerado bastante racional e inteligente. ¿Seguirá su padre preso en Azkaban? El artículo del martes sólo mencionaba a mi papá._

_El comportamiento de Queenie es muy extraño. Me da la impresión de que oculta un secreto que la está trastornando. ¿De qué se tratará? ¿Y qué relación tendrá el aparicionamento con eso?_

_Desgraciadamente Potter no está reaccionando como yo había esperado. Voy a tener que refrenarme un poco más… debo dejar de provocar al Weasel y de insultar a Granger cuando él esté presente… podría llegar a ser contraproducente para mis planes. Lástima… el Weasel es una presa tan fácil. ¿Por qué Potter finge indiferencia? Y más importante aun… ¿por qué me trastorna tanto que él se muestre indiferente? Bueno… en realidad no es tan así… tanto no me afecta… será mejor que me acueste a dormir…_

oOo


	5. Esperar lo inesperado

**Gryffindor y Slytherin**

**Capítulo 5 – Esperar lo inesperado**

El miércoles después de la cena se dejó caer exhausto sobre la cama. Mucho le hubiese gustado poder encontrar alguna excusa valedera para no tener que asistir a las pruebas de selección… pero dado que era el capitán, se trataba de un imposible. Frunció la nariz y se incorporó sentándose. En ese momento entró Blaise luciendo una expresión como la del gato que se acaba de comer el canario.

—¿Se puede saber por qué se te ve tan contento? —preguntó con tono huraño.

Blaise se desprendió de la mochila y fue a sentarse al lado de él en la cama.

—Oh, parece que estamos de muy buen humor. —comentó Blaise sonriendo sarcástico.

—No contestaste mi pregunta. —le señaló Draco.

—¿Pregunta? —repitió Blaise con desconcierto.

—¡Oh, bueno…! No importa… ¿Querés venir conmigo a supervisar las pruebas de selección?

—Me temo que no… puesto que yo soy uno de los que se presentan. —respondió Blaise jovial.

Draco pareció animarse. —¿Entonces venís?

Blaise alzó una ceja. —Mal podría participar en las pruebas si no me presentara.

Draco le hizo una cara y empezó a ponerse de pie con un largo suspiro.

—Te hacés tanto drama por todo. —dijo Blaise divertido al tiempo que lo retenía de la toga y lo hacía volver a sentar. Draco no se lo esperaba, cayó hacia atrás sobre la cama aplastándole el brazo. Blaise giró la cabeza y fijó los ojos oscuros… y relampagueantes en él. Draco le devolvió una mirada dura.

—¡Cortala, Zabini! —graznó. Se sentó una vez más y tosió varias veces para aclararse la garganta. —Vamos… pongámonos en marcha, las pruebas empiezan dentro de quince minutos.

—Draco… yo… —empezó a decir titubeante.

—¿Qué pasa?

Blaise lo miró durante un instante y luego apartó los ojos hacia un lado. —Nada… no entenderías… será mejor que vayamos… —se produjo un silencio que se prolongó varios segundos.

Era exasperante, evidentemente Blaise quería contarle algo, pero no se animaba o había alguna razón que se lo impedía. Se moría de curiosidad, seguramente se trataba de algo relacionado con las tan frecuentes desapariciones de Blaise en los últimos días… Blaise se había quedado mirándose las manos. ¿O acaso se trataba de un nuevo avance…? No quería animarlo en ese sentido, podía llegar a ser peligroso…

Draco se estremeció levemente, se había acordado de algo. Había sido en quinto, el último día del período. Blaise volvió ese día hecho una furia. Según se enteró más adelante el chico de séptimo con el que Blaise había estado _viéndose_ le había dicho ese día que sólo había estado experimentando… la ruptura lo había hecho pedazos y estaba muy alterado. Para desahogarse había partido en dos su escoba… una Cleansweep 11…, según le había contado en cartas posteriores, los brazos le habían dolido durante una semana… si bien, por el lado positivo, su mamá le había comprado una Nimbus 2001 para reemplazar a la escoba destruida.

No, no era sensato hacer enojar a Blaise. Y el silencio se estaba prolongando demasiado. Adoptó una expresión de preocupación y habló con voz calma y suave.

—Mirá, es obvio que estás contrariado por algo… pero si no me contás nada…

Blaise le puso mala cara. —No te pongas condescendiente. —le advirtió.

—Pero si no es eso… yo sólo quisiera que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes… —dijo con sinceridad.

Blaise suavizó la expresión. —Yo también. —susurró y antes de que Draco pudiera protestar le cubrió una mano con la suya. Draco sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho, la mano de Blaise era grande y cálida… y por un segundo se sintió tentado a permitirle hacer todo lo que quisiera…

Cerró los ojos y exhaló sonoramente. Blaise contuvo el aire expectante. Draco sacudió la cabeza con firmeza. —Creo que me entendiste mal no quise decir lo que vos pensás que quise decir. —dijo con tristeza y liberó la mano sacándola de debajo de la de Blaise.

Blaise agachó la cabeza. —Me gustaría que me dijeras qué fue lo que hice mal, Draco.

—No se trata de nada que hayas hecho… es sólo que yo… necesito más tiempo.

—El tiempo no va a cambiar tus inclinaciones sexuales. —replicó Blaise.

Draco descartó el comentario con un gesto de la mano. —No me refería a eso.

—¿Y a qué te referías entonces? —preguntó Blaise sin disimular la agresividad del tono.

—Mirá… ¿podemos dejar la conversación para más tarde? Tenemos que ir ya o vamos a llegar tarde.

—Oh… está bien… —concedió Blaise, se puso de pie y enfiló hasta el rincón donde había dejado la escoba. En ese momento entraron Vincent y Gregory.

—Perdón por llegar tan tarde, Draco. —se disculpó Vince.

—Nos habíamos olvidado. —explicó Greg.

Draco le quitó importancia a la cuestión con un gesto y él también fue a buscar su escoba.

Pasaron primero por el depósito de escobas para buscar las pelotas y luego marcharon hacia el campo de juego. Draco iba a la misma altura de Blaise que caminaba con la vista clavada al frente como si estuviera solo.

—No te pongas así. —susurró Draco.

Blaise se volvió con brusquedad a mirarlo. —¿Así cómo? —le espetó con muy mala cara.

—Sabés bien lo que quiero decir. —respondió Draco con tono de súplica.

Blaise podía ponerse muy difícil a veces pero Draco había aprendido a manejarlo. El tono de súplica había resultado efectivo, Blaise sonrió y le dio un leve empujón afectuoso con el hombro. —Oh, está bien, boludo… —dijo revoleando los ojos.

La técnica ya la había empleado con éxito en otras ocasiones, había que dejarlo que liberara un poco de presión y luego aproximársele contrito. Resultaba bien siempre… excepto que Blaise estuviera muy herido… como la vez que Adrian Pucey había roto con él.

Los postulantes ya se habían reunido y estaban esperándolos. Draco inspeccionó al grupo con mirada crítica. Había de todos los años excepto de primero y de séptimo. Identificó rápido a Malcolm Baddock, el hermano de Liam. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue la presencia de Millicent Bulstrode.

—¿Millicent? —inquirió con una ceja en alto y tono de incredulidad.

—¿Draco? —replicó ella remedándole el tono.

—¿Vas a participar en las pruebas?

—No, vine para pavonearme un poco y hacerme la linda. —respondió ella con sorna. Se oyeron varias risitas. Millicent se volvió y los fusiló con la mirada. —¡Ustedes cállense, enanos! —bramó. Un chico de tercero lanzó un grito aterrado.

Draco rió. —Ya sabés, Millicent, que muy raramente se eligen chicas.

—¿Y? No significa que no pueda probar. —le gruñó ella.

—¿Para qué puesto?

—Cazadora. Golpeadora sería lo ideal… pero vos ya tenés a tus dos gorilas.

Greg y Vince la miraron con fastidio, ella no se arredró y les devolvió una mirada más hosca aun.

No le faltaba empuje tuvo que reconocer Draco… cierto que era muy mojigata y aburrida como la que más… pero tenía volumen imponente… algo siempre bienvenido en el equipo de Slytherin… nada se perdía con evaluar sus habilidades.

—Bien, procedamos. Necesitamos seleccionar tres cazadores y el guardaaros. Divídanse en dos grupos, los que se postulan para cazadores a la derecha y los otros a la izquierda. Tomen asiento y esperen a que los vayamos llamando.

Notó entonces que casi todos habían abierto los ojos asombrados. Draco se dio vuelta y vio a Potter, al Weasel y a la hermana del Weasel que se aproximaban. El Weasel portaba un anotador en una mano.

—¿Qué hacen acá? —demandó.

—No te encocores, Malfoy. —contestó Potter con tono neutro— Sólo vinimos a presenciar las pruebas.

Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener el enojo. No le gustaba ese Potter tan… calmo. —¿Y qué te hace pensar que pueden arrogarse ese derecho?

—No es que nos estemos… eh… _arrogando_ nada.

—A vos te proscribieron el año pasado, de por vida… no podés volver a jugar.

—La proscripción fue anulada. —le informó Potter— Como todas las disposiciones absurdas de ese escuerzo de interventora que tuvimos que soportar el año pasado.

—¿Extrañás a Umbridge y la Escuadra Inquisitorial, Malfoy? Este año no tenés a nadie para lamerle el culo. —le escupió la Weaselette.

—Ginny, no… —empezó a decir Potter con tono de advertencia.

—¡Cerrá la jeta, Weaselette! —vociferó Draco con furia— ¡Y no van a poder presenciar las pruebas!

Potter habló con calma pero mirándolo desafiante—No podés hacer nada para impedirlo… los capitanes están autorizados…

—¿Así que te nombraron capitán?

—No, Ron es el capitán.

—¿Nombraron capitán a éste? —dijo Draco con una risa ronca— El profesor Snape se va a poner muy contento cuando lo sepa, Gryffindor no tiene ninguna posibilidad este año.

—¡Callate, cara de hurón! —gritó el Weasel ardiendo de furia.

—Así que el Weasel te superó otra vez, Potter… primero prefecto, ahora capitán… ¿cómo te hace sentir? —lo espoleó Draco.

—Oh… lo superaré. —respondió Harry más divertido que ofendido.

Era tan exasperante… ¡Potter no tenía que permanecer así de calmo! Se suponía que Potter explotara de ira ante sus provocaciones… como el Weasel… pero no… permanecía imperturbable y hasta se permitía una actitud displicente.

—¿Y la Weaselette roñosa qué pito toca acá? —dijo Draco cambiando de objetivo, tal vez de esa forma lograría hacerlo reaccionar.

El Weasel estuvo a punto de abalanzársele pero Potter lo contuvo. —Ginny es la nueva cazadora, reemplazará a Angelina. —explicó Potter sin alterarse— Y no queremos interrumpirlos más, Malfoy... procedan con las pruebas, nosotros vamos a ir a las gradas a observar, no queremos interferir.

Dicho lo cual, Potter pegó media vuelta y se alejó llevándose a los otros dos.

—Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo. —dijo Draco irritado dirigiéndose al grupo de Slytherins— No podemos impedirles que observen… mostrémosles algo que los deje preocupados.

Fueron varios los que sonrieron. Había sido una buena forma de animarlos.

—Primero los cazadores… —les indicó Draco— Monten a las escobas y formen un círculo.

Los aludidos se apresuraron a obedecer. Draco fue hasta la caja de las pelotas y sacó la quaffle. Les indicó a Vince y Greg que lo siguieran, montó a su escoba y emprendió vuelo.

Draco le arrojó la quaffle a Vincent que logró abarajarla con cierta dificultad y procedió de inmediato a pasársela a Millicent. Ella la capturó con destreza y se la arrojó a Malcolm… con tanto ímpetu que estuvo a punto de hacerlo caer de la escoba. Así y todo pudo contenerla y se la pasó a su vez a otro con cierta torpeza dado que estaba desequilibrado.

Draco salió del círculo y se quedó flotando a cierta distancia para evaluar al grupo. Millicent era realmente buena, a pesar de su masa se desplazaba con agilidad… pero ponía demasiada potencia al arrojar la pelota, a Malcolm lo hacía tambalear a cada rato. Y no era que Malcolm fuese malo, por el contrario. Había otro chico de quinto, cuyo nombre Draco no recordaba, que también pintaba muy bien.

Draco cambió el ejercicio, les indicó que rompieran el círculo y que fueran haciéndose pases mientras volaban de un lado al otro del estadio. Quería verlos en acción más real para detectar fallas, estaba decidido a formar un equipo de excelencia.

Millicent, que en ese momento volaba muy acelerada le pasó la quaffle a Gregory, que no la agarró sino que la pateó mandándola en dirección a un chico de segundo que tuvo que agachar la cabeza para que no lo impactara pero logró hacerle cambiar la trayectoria golpeándola con la mano… en dirección al pecho de Draco… que tuvo desviarse rápidamente a un costado para eludirla. La pelota cayó al suelo, Draco descendió y desmontó para recuperarla. Oyó risas que venían de las tribunas, levantó la vista enojado pero los del grupo de Potter no habían estado observándolo… se reían de otra cosa.

El Weasel estaba agarrándose el cuello con ambas manos, Potter reía a carcajadas y tenía el brazo rodeando a la Weaselette a la altura de los hombros. La furia lo invadió. ¿A qué estaba jugando Potter? Era gay, Draco se lo había oído de sus propios labios. ¿Estaba fingiendo para guardar las apariencias y que nadie empezara a sospechar? Miró hacia Blaise que esperaba sentado, estaba hablando con un chico de tercero que también se presentaba para guardaaros, aparte de ellos dos había otros tres candidatos para la posición.

Se acordó de la quaffle. Volvió a subirse a la escoba y remontó vuelo. Los candidatos se habían agrupado y lo esperaban flotando. —Vos,—dijo dirigiéndose al chico de quinto que se había desempeñado bien— ¿cómo te llamás?

—Bartlett. —respondió el chico con voz nasal— Andrew Bartlett.

Tenía cabellos oscuros muy cortos y una cara redonda y aplanada como si la tuviera apretada contra una superficie. Draco recorrió con la mirada a los otros, los dos de segundo lucían expresiones muy alicaídas, sabían que no tenían ninguna posibilidad, y con razón, no habían podido capturar ninguno de los pases.

—Bien, esto es lo que he decidido. Bulstrode, Baddock y Bartlett son los nuevos cazadores de Slytherin.

Malcolm lanzó un aullido de alegría, Millicent dejó oír un leve gruñido, Bartlett suspiró como aliviado.

—Los demás pueden retirarse.

Los aludidos obedecieron con rostros muy deprimidos.

—Ustedes tres van a ayudarme a elegir al guardaaros. Tienen que hacer tiros difíciles de otra forma no voy a poder determinar si los candidatos son buenos. —les dijo y se volvió hacia Vince y Greg— Ustedes pueden bajar y descansar, pero no se vayan hasta que hayamos terminado, alguien tiene que llevar la caja de pelotas de regreso al final.

Ambos asintieron brevemente y descendieron.

Empezó con el más chico, era el de tercero que había estado conversando con Blaise, no pudo desviar ninguno de los tiros. Los tres que siguieron resultaron mediocres. Sólo faltaba Blaise. Los cazadores estaban ya cansados, Draco llamó a Vincent y Greg para que reemplazaran a Baddock y Bartlett. Blaise fue a ubicarse frente a los aros.

Blaise resultó un poco mejor que los otros pero no mucho más, le faltaba concentración y coordinación. Así y todo pudo atajar o desviar más de la mitad de los tiros. Iba a ser necesario que practicara mucho, pero no disponían de nada mejor. El Weasel había sido peor cuando había debutado en quinto. Volvió la mirada hacia las tribunas. El Weasel escribía furiosamente en el anotador. Potter conversaba con la Weaselette; notó con secreta satisfacción que ya no la tenía abrazada por los hombros. En ese momento Potter giró la cabeza en su dirección, estaban muy lejos así que no alcanzó a distinguirle la expresión.

Draco volvió a concentrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos. —Descendamos. —les dijo. Los otros lo siguieron.

Desmontó y dejó caer distraídamente la escoba al suelo. Los demás también habían aterrizado.

—El guardaaros va a ser Zabini, tenemos el equipo formado, gente. Pero que no se te suban los humos Blaise, sos mejor que los otros pero estás lejos de ser ideal.

—Claro, —comentó Millicent sarcástica— el hecho de que sea tu amigo no tiene nada que ver. Yo creo que Avery se desempeñó mejor.

—Por suerte para el equipo el capitán soy yo y no vos, Bulstrode. —replicó Draco con voz helada— ¿Tenés una razón igualmente lúcida e inspirada que explique por qué una chica entra a formar parte del equipo?

Millicent lo fusiló con la mirada pero no agregó nada más. Draco alzó una comisura, había elegido bien la réplica para hacerla callar.

—Tenemos un buen equipo pero vamos a tener que practicar mucho. Pasame la quaffle, Bulstrode. —le indico, ella se la arrojó.

Cuando fue a guardarla en la caja notó que los Gryffindor se acercaban. Potter venía al frente. Parecía más alto y más flaco, tenía los hombros echados hacia delante pero la cabeza erguida… el efecto resultante era extraño, como si fuera un pollo. Contuvo una risita por la idea.

Cuando los Gryffindor pasaron a la altura de él se le ocurrió provocarlos.

—Empezá a temblar, Weasel. Este año tenemos un equipo sólido como ya lo habrás notado. Con esos dos golpeadores deplorables que tienen y dos Weasley en el equipo, Gryffindor no tiene posibilidad alguna.

El Weasel empezó a humear de furia, como era de esperar, pero su hermana lo retuvo de la toga.

—Tranquilo, Ron. No entres en sus juegos.

Potter le dirigió una mirada de total desprecio. Draco se arrepintió del alarde, tenía que refrenar y controlar su odio por Potter y sus secuaces… si quería que sus planes terminaran dando resultado. No agregó nada más y los observó alejarse clavándoles en las espaldas una mirada de rabia.

oOo

El jueves cuando terminó la clase de Pociones, Draco empezó a guardar sus útiles muy nervioso. ¿Por qué se demoraba Pansy tanto? Le había encomendado una tarea, ¿qué estaba esperando?

—Granger, —se oyó la voz de Pansy justo en ese momento— tengo que hablar con vos sobre asuntos de prefectos, ¿no encontramos afuera?

—Claro, Parkinson. —respondió Granger algo sorprendida y volviéndose hacia Potter— ¿Me esperás un rato?

Potter asintió. Blaise estaba cerca de la salida esperando a Draco.

—Vos andá nomás, enseguida te alcanzo. Tengo que preguntarle algo a Snape. —le dijo Draco. Blaise alzó una ceja pero se encogió de hombros, asintió y salió. Snape había entrado en su oficina, Potter había vuelto a sentarse, era la hora del almuerzo así que el aula se vació rápidamente.

Un par de minutos después sólo Potter y Draco quedaban en el aula. Draco se cargó la mochila y se le acercó parándosele al lado.

—Potter.

—¿Y ahora qué, Malfoy? —dijo alzando la cabeza sorprendido.

Draco inspiró profundamente, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad, difícilmente se fuera a repetir.

—Me preguntaba si aceptarías ir a Hogsmeade con Blaise y conmigo.

Se produjo un intenso silencio.

—¿Cómo? —dijo finalmente Potter con gran desconcierto en la expresión.

—¿Tenés problemas auditivos? Te pregunté si…

—Te oí, Malfoy… pero no puedo creer que me pidas una cosa así.

Draco había venido preparado para responder a eso pero no quería que sonara como algo ensayado. —Bueno, el proyecto del período es la unión de Casas, qué mejor forma que contribuir al mismo dejando de lado viejas discordias y conflictos.

Potter había quedado literalmente con la boca abierta, lo había dejado completamente anonadado.

—Eh… pero yo… —farfulló— …y tu papá… y vos habías dicho que…

Draco hizo un gesto con la mano desestimando la cuestión. —Soy consciente de que es algo repentino. —dijo dirigiéndole una mirada intensa— Basta que digas que aceptás venir con nosotros… vas a ver que va a resultar interesante.

Potter se había sonrojado un poco. —Eh… es que yo ya me había puesto de acuerdo con Hermione y Ron… —dijo bajando la vista, las mejillas iban coloreándose cada vez más.

Draco no podía creerlo, ¡Potter estaba pensando que lo invitaba a salir! ¿Acaso llevaba escrito "homosexual" en la frente? ¿Potter sabría de él? ¿Potter sabría que él sabía? Sacudió levemente la cabeza.

—Bueno, no hace falta que vayamos juntos… podemos reunirnos un rato a tomar una cerveza en _Las Tres Escobas_. —sugirió sonriendo apenas, Potter evitaba deliberadamente mirarlo— Si es que Granger y Weasley te lo permiten. —agregó.

Potter suspiró. —Mirá, Malfoy… ¿cómo sé que esto no es otro de tus ardides para meterme en problemas?

Draco puso su más lograda cara de inocencia. —Parece que estamos un poquito paranoicos, ¿no? Pero no hay razón para que te preocupes por algo así, _Las Tres Escobas_ es un lugar público y va a estar lleno de gente. A menos que lo que te preocupe sea que te vean con nosotros. —concluyó con un estudiado tono de decepción en la voz.

Potter alzó la cabeza y lo miró. —No, no es eso… no es que tenga miedo de que me vean con ustedes… pero quisiera saber qué es lo que te proponés con esto.

—Sólo una hora o algo así de charla distendida sobre quidditch y chicas… con cervezas de por medio, naturalmente. Salvo que consideres que los Slytherin no somos merecedores ni siquiera de una hora de tu tiempo.

—No se trata de eso… —protestó Potter, ¿iba a dar el brazo a torcer? — Pero es que no confío ni una pizca en vos.

Mucho le hubiera gustado a Draco reaccionar airado pero eso habría sido un error táctico garrafal y presentía que estaba cerca de conseguir su objetivo… no podía arruinarlo. —Mirá, Potter, no es que te esté proponiendo matrimonio… —dijo jocoso, Potter volvió a sonrojarse— Sólo unos tragos y conversación… en algún momento y lugar tenemos que empezar.

—¿Empezar qué?

—El largo, _duro_ y escabroso camino hacia la unidad de las Casas. —respondió Draco jovial poniendo especial énfasis en _duro_. La insinuación no se le había pasado por alto a Potter que había bajado la vista a las manos que reposaban sobre su falda.

—Está bien, Malfoy. —capituló finalmente— Me voy a reunir con vos y con… eh… Zabini… eh… ¿a qué hora?

—El sábado a las dos. ¡Arriba ése animo, Potter! Nos vemos… —agregó riendo al tiempo que enfilaba hacia la salida.

Un instante después entró Snape desde su oficina.

—¿Por qué sigue todavía acá, Potter? —le preguntó con su sequedad habitual.

—Yo tenía que hablar algo con Potter, profesor. —intervino Draco.

Snape giró la cabeza hacia la puerta.

—Está bien. —dijo Snape y tras hacer una pausa continuó— Justamente quería tener unas palabras con Ud., Potter. —y dirigiéndose hacia Draco— Señor Malfoy, si tuviera a bien excusarnos…

—Por supuesto, profesor. —dijo Draco hizo una breve reverencia y se apresuró a salir. Aunque se estaba muriendo de curiosidad, ¿de qué tendría que hablarle Snape a Potter? Le hubiera gustado quedarse a escuchar, pero era muy arriesgado. Granger y Pansy estaban cerca del final del corredor. Granger tenía una expresión fastidiada. Cuando Pansy lo vio acercarse los rasgos del rostro se le distendieron de alivio.

—Disculpame, gatita. —le dijo sonriendo— La charla con Snape se prolongó más de lo que yo había supuesto. ¿Subimos a almorzar?

Pansy le sonrió a su vez y asintió. —Hasta luego, Granger. —la saludó dándole un leve palmadita en un hombro, aceptó gustosa el brazo que Draco le ofrecía y los dos se alejaron juntos.

—Hasta luego. —respondió Granger con una nota suspicaz en el tono.

oOo

El viernes durante el desayuno Draco jugueteaba con la comida que tenía servida. Escuchaba sin prestar demasiada atención la charla de Pansy y Millicent, Pansy le estaba contando con detalle un sueño que había tenido que algo tenía que ver con cucharas voladoras y George Weasley. Reinaba una atmósfera de inquietud en la escuela. Durante la semana anterior y esa semana se había denunciado muchas desapariciones de muggles. Y El Profeta había informado el día anterior que la Marca Oscura había aparecido en el cielo de Bristol. La denominación _hijos de mortífagos_ había rondado susurrada entre los alumnos. Vince, Greg, Nott, Draco y otros Slytherin habían percibido miradas cargadas de sospecha… Draco resolló con acritud… _¡Unidad de Casas, las pelotas!_

Entraron las lechuzas con el correo. Pandora vino a posarse sobre el hombro de Draco, no traía golosinas sólo un rollo de pergamino atado a una pata. Draco la premió con un trocito de salchicha y le acarició la cabeza. Apenas hubo desatado la nota la lechuza reemprendió el vuelo. Cuando estaba por abrir la carta otra lechuza vino a posarse delante de él… ¡justo encima de su plato! Era una lechuza común como las de la escuela. También traía una nota. Draco frunció la nariz y con cuidado, para no mancharse con yema le desató el rollo. La lechuza se había quedado esperando y no parecía tener intenciones de irse. Draco reservó la nota de su madre para después y abrió la otra. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para contener una exclamación.

_Draco:_

_Vas a reunirte conmigo en La Cabeza del Jabalí el próximo sábado de Hogsmeade a la una._

Era la letra de su padre. Estaba vivo y al parecer bien. ¡Pronto iba a verlo! Sacó de inmediato de su mochila material para escribir. Sólo puso la fecha del fin de semana de Hogsmeade en el trozo de pergamino. Enrolló la nota y la ató a la pata de la lechuza. El ave partió entonces… salpicándolo de huevo. Draco maldijo por lo bajo y usó con premura un encantamiento de limpieza. Había perdido el apetito… se puso de pie, pero lo pensó un instante y volvió a sentarse.

_¡Mierda!_, pensó. Tenía que reunirse con su padre a la una y habían quedado con Potter a las dos. Le iba a resultar imposible estar presente en los dos encuentros. Se golpeó la frente con fastidio. Pansy se volvió a mirarlo alarmada.

_Diario de Draco Malfoy, 13 de septiembre._

_Mi padre. No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos cuando abrí la nota. Creo que todavía no alcancé a recuperarme de la sacudida. Me pregunto si también se habrá puesto en contacto con Madre. Quizá no, la Mansión debe de estar muy controlada. Me hubiese gustado contárselo a Blaise y a Pansy pero creo es mejor que me lo guarde para mí. Pansy podría irse de la lengua sin querer y Blaise ha estado comportándose extraño últimamente._

_Blaise me fastidió mucho hoy. No debería estar haciendo lo que me está haciendo. Me asusta un poco cuando pienso en el todavía muy vívido recuerdo de esa vez que perdí a las cartas explosivas y Pansy me puso como prenda que besara a Blaise… me acuerdo muy bien de cuánto lo disfruté… y el horror que sentí ante el descubrimiento de mis inclinaciones. Y también sigo recordando esas noches que me colaba furtivamente en la cama de él. Pero después rompimos, o yo rompí con él… y él empezó a verse con Pucey._

_Valoro mi amistad con Blaise. Es ingenioso y en general nos llevamos muy bien. Pero si reiniciáramos las relaciones de entonces las cosas cambiarían… y yo no quiero que cambien. Le brotaría su veta italiana… muy considerado sí, pero también muy celoso. Seguramente me exigiría que dejara de fingir mi noviazgo con Pansy. No… es necesario que lo frene de manera definitiva. Pero todavía necesito que me ayude con Potter así que voy a tener que actuar con extremo cuidado._

_La presunta indiferencia de Potter me resulta muy divertida, debo admitirlo. Me parece que las cosas se están encaminando mejor… a pesar de esta complicación con el fin de semana en Hogsmeade… mejor me voy a dormir._

oOo


	6. Hogsmeade

**Gryffindor y Slytherin**

**Capítulo 6 – Hogsmeade**

Septiembre pareció pasar volando. Todos estaban muy abrumados por la cantidad de deberes, incluso a Draco le estaba resultando difícil mantenerse al día. Y tenía además la carga de las cuatro prácticas de quidditch que había establecido por semana. Resultaban muy pesadas pero por otro lado lo llenaban de satisfacción Blaise estaba mejorando mucho y Malcolm también. A Potter lo veía muy poco, sólo en las clases que tenían en común y de lejos durante las comidas.

En la clase siguiente de Criaturas a Draco le había parecido que Potter tenía intenciones de acercársele a hablarle, Draco lo había animado con una velada sonrisa. Potter se había ruborizado un poco y había amagado a desplazarse pero Granger lo había retenido indicándole con un gesto que el profesor gigantón acababa de llegar. Al final de la clase Draco había saludado a Potter con breve gesto de cabeza antes de marcharse con sus amigos. Al parecer habían logrado una especie de tregua, si bien precaria. Los demás no demoraron en notarlo, ya para la cuarta semana de clases se corrían rumores sobre "el repentino cambio" de Draco Malfoy. Pansy le había contado que uno de las especulaciones más repetidas era que Draco le tenía miedo a Potter por algo que Lucius Malfoy le había revelado sobre "El Que Sobrevivió". Draco había reaccionado con una mezcla de risa y de bufido fastidiado, ¡como si él pudiera tenerle miedo a Potter por lo que fuera y en cualquiera fuera la circunstancia!

Blaise y él no habían vuelto a hablar de su _relación sentimental_, o de la falta de ella más precisamente, desde ese día de la selección de jugadores. A Draco le venía bien… aunque la situación conflictiva seguía latente. El último domingo de septiembre, una semana antes del fin de semana en Hogsmeade, Blaise y él pasaron un par de horas volando en el estadio de quidditch.

Draco daba vueltas volando plácidamente disfrutando de la brisa de la tarde y de ese momento de distensión. El predio de la escuela era bellísimo visto desde esa altura, quitaba el aliento.

Pensó en su madre, ¿cómo estaría llevándola? ¿Se habría comunicado su padre con ella? En las cartas que le llegaban regularmente no había hecho mención de nada al respecto.

Se distrajo por un instante y estuvo a punto de chocarse uno de los aros, pero pudo desviarse a tiempo. Bajó la vista para ver si Blaise había sido testigo de su torpeza, por suerte no, estaba zigzagueando un poco más abajo en el otro extremo. Desvió la vista hacia el este en dirección a la cabaña del guardián del predio. El medio gigante acababa de salir y enfilaba hacia el bosque oscuro portando un gran saco sobre los hombros. El repugnante perro baboso, llamado Fang, iba detrás de él siguiéndolo y ladrando.

De repente se acordó de que todavía no le había dicho nada a Blaise sobre el encuentro con Potter en Hogsmeade. Consideró que ya habían volado lo suficiente, sacó un silbato de un bolsillo y lo hizo sonar. Blaise frenó a su lado unos segundos después. Draco sonrió.

—Creo que ya es hora de volver. —dijo y comenzó a descender, Blaise lo siguió.

—Estuvo bueno. —comentó Blaise cuando desmontaron.

—¿Qué te había dicho yo? — replicó Draco con exagerada suficiencia, pero era claro que bromeaba.

Blaise revoleó los ojos y le dio un empujón. A Draco no le gustaban esas brusquedades. Tambaleó un poco pero se lo tomó con humor y se estabilizó riendo. Convenía que mantuviera el clima cordial.

—Hay algo que tengo que hablar con vos. —dijo cuando emprendieron el regreso hacia el castillo.

—Te escucho.

—El próximo fin de semana es el de Hogsmeade…

—Vamos a ir juntos, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. —dijo Draco— Pero hay algo más…

Y le dijo que iba a ir a encontrarse con alguien que le iba aportar noticias sobre su padre.

—Tené cuidado, Draco. —dijo Blaise serio.

—Pero eso no es todo…

Blaise alzó una ceja inquisitiva.

—Sí… eh… también quedé con Potter de reunirnos en _Las Tres Escobas_ a las dos.

—¿¡Cómo!? —reaccionó Blaise deteniéndose, los ojos se le habían abierto como platos— ¿Por qué razón tenés que encontrarte con Potter? —preguntó con tono acusador.

—Bueno, mi idea era… —empezó a decir Draco pero Blaise lo hizo callar alzando una mano. Draco se estremeció.

—¡No puedo creerlo! A mí me tenés esperando durante semanas y mientras tanto vos… ¿¡con Potter?!

—Blaise, ¡no se trata de nada de eso! —exclamó Draco con vehemencia— No estoy con él… ni tampoco es mi propósito.

—¿¡Y entonces de qué se trata?!

—Averigüé algo sobre Potter… y es mi intención usar esa información contra él.

—¿Qué información?

—Eso… —respondió Draco con un tono lo más neutro posible— …podría comprometer a otros… —completó con una mirada desafiante.

Blaise se quedó helado. —¿Es así como pensás jugar ahora, Draco?

—Vos fuiste el que empezaste este juego, Zabini. Si vos no confiás en mí, no veo por qué yo tenga que confiar en vos. —dijo Draco alzando las cejas y extendiendo las manos en gesto de desamparo.

Blaise bajó la mirada y se produjo un silencio muy incómodo.

—Mirá, Blaise… —empezó a decir pero el otro volvió a interrumpirlo alzado otra vez la mano.

—No, Draco, está bien… —dijo Blaise ahora mirándolo directo a los ojos— Si vos querés ir a Hogsmeade con Potter… no hay problema… yo puedo ir con Pansy o con alguna otra de las chicas…

—Pero no, tarado… —replicó Draco riendo para aflojar la tensión— Nosotros vamos juntos, Potter se nos va a reunir en _Las Tres Escobas_.

Blaise alzó una ceja desconcertada. —¿Draco Malfoy el adalid de la unión de Casas?

—Ésa es más o menos la idea. Sin embargo, saber sobre mi padre es más importante. Y es posible que llegue tarde. Y es ahí donde vos entrás a actuar… necesito que entretengas a Potter hasta que yo llegue.

—Las cosas que tengo que hacer por ser tu amigo. —se lamentó Blaise— Oh, está bien… yo me ocupo de Potter mientras vos seguís con tus nefastos complots para dominar el mundo.

Draco rió. —Esto es algo que no voy a olvidar, Blaise. ¿Vamos? —invitó poniéndose la escoba sobre un hombro.

Blaise asintió y retomaron la marcha.

oOo

El viernes a la noche Draco depositó su redacción en la urna que había sido ubicada debajo del panel de anuncios. Había un grupo de chicos de tercero muy bulliciosos cerca de la chimenea, se les acercó con mala cara para retarlos. Estaban sentados en círculo y se pasaban unos a otros diferentes objetos exclamando el nombre del respectivo receptor y a continuación: "¿Un qué?" Todos se callaron cuando se les puso al lado.

—¿Por qué están haciendo tanto bochinche? —demandó.

—Oh Draco, por favor, sólo estamos jugando. —respondió una chica que tenía recogido el pelo en dos colitas laterales. —Es un juego que aprendimos en la fiesta de Hufflepuff hace unos días.

Draco la perforó con una mirada severa. Se suponía que no debía demostrar desaprobación por nada relacionado con los proyectos de unidad. —Pero están haciendo demasiado escándalo. Jueguen sin gritar. Hay otros alrededor que están trabajando en los deberes.

—Perdón. —se disculpó la nena, pero tenía un relumbrar pícaro en los ojos. La muy ladina sabía que no podía interrumpirles el juego… y alcanzó a notarle un ligerísimo movimiento en las comisuras. Ésa sí que iba a llegar lejos en Slytherin. Asintió brevemente siempre mirándola y finalmente giró sobre sus talones y enfiló hacia el dormitorio de los varones.

El sábado de Hogsmeade amaneció gris y con llovizna. Draco se puso su capa más abrigada, era propenso a los resfríos y los problemas de salud por mínimos que fueran siempre eran un fastidio. Se reunión con Blaise, Vince y Greg en el Gran Hall unos minutos más tarde y se pusieron en marcha, el tema de conversación fue, como casi siempre, estrategias de quidditch.

Por el camino se cruzaron con Liam Baddock que iba rodeado por un grupo de chicos de tercero, no se veía muy animoso que digamos. Era uno de los deberes de los prefectos de séptimo, acompañar a los más chicos de ida y de regreso. Era una tarea que le iba a tocar a Draco al año siguiente, no era algo que esperara ansioso precisamente. Un poco más adelante iba Lauren Iven, prefecta de séptimo, también con un grupo de chicos de tercero, estaba reconviniendo en ese instante a la impertinente de las colitas de la noche anterior. Pansy, que ya debía de estar con sus amigas en la tienda de ropas, tampoco iba a disfrutar ese trabajo el siguiente período cuando le tocara.

Cuando pasaban por enfrente de la estación alcanzó a divisar más adelante a Potter que iba acompañado por Granger, el Weasel y Longbottom. Longbottom tenía los brazos extendidos y al parecer les estaba contando algo muy divertido con un tono de voz impostado muy estridente, los otros tres se reían con ganas. ¿Desde cuándo Longbottom se había vuelto tan gracioso? Cierto era que sus torpezas movían a risa, pero de ahí a transformarse en contador de chistes…

—¿Adónde vamos primero? —preguntó volviéndose hacia Blaise.

Blaise se encogió de hombros. —Eh, no sé… Honeydukes… si te parece.

—Buena idea. Mejor antes de que los de tercero la invadan como plaga de langosta.

Ya en la bombonería, Draco compró distintos tipos de chocolate y cuadraditos de coco glaseados, todo de factura casera, las golosinas de marca eran muy vulgares. Cuando salieron, Vince y Greg marcharon hacia Zonko's, solían pasarse horas en el negocio… a Draco ya no lo entusiasmaba tanto. Blaise y él fueron a Gladrags para reunirse con Pansy. La encontraron rodeada por su claque de amigas, todas muy animadas probándose ropa de _soirée_.

Draco se adelantó a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla. La empleada de la tienda puso cara de celos, Millicent lo miró con desaprobación, Draco le respondió con un guiño.

—¡Ah… sos tan bueno conmigo, Cielo! —arrulló ella al tiempo que lo abrazaba y le devolvía el beso. Draco alcanzó a ver de soslayo la expresión de Blaise, de repente parecía haberse puesto muy incómodo.

Cuando salieron de Gladrags la calle pululaba de alumnos, las nubes se habían disipado y el cielo presentaba un hermoso tono celeste.

—Vayamos a lo de madame Puddifoot. —propuso Pansy— Me enteré de que sirven unos novedosos _éclairs_ y quiero probarlos.

Blaise hizo un gesto de disgusto, todos sabían que el local de madame Puddifoot era el nidito de los enamorados. A Draco la idea no lo entusiasmaba demasiado pero entrar en la casa de té, Blaise y él rodeado por un harén de chicas era bueno para su imagen. Y todo parecía indicar que a Tracy Davis se le había despertado cierto interés por Blaise, a juzgar por las miradas que le dirigía.

—Lo que vos digas, gatita. —dijo rodeándole los hombros con un brazo y luego le dirigió un guiño a Blaise— Y vos cambiá esa cara y seguinos el juego, nos va a venir bien que se corran rumores de desenfreno heterosexual sobre nosotros.

La atmósfera del salón de té olía fuertemente a canela. El establecimiento estaba muy caldeado. Draco se quitó la capa, la acomodó sobre una silla y luego con galantería retiró ligeramente otra para que Pansy tomara asiento. Poco después estaban todos, los ocho, sentados un poco apiñados alrededor de la pequeña mesa.

Draco hizo girar la mirada alrededor, el local tenía una decoración muy recargada, todo muy rococó pero de dudoso gusto.

—Más vale que esos _éclairs_ sean realmente buenos, Parks. —dijo pasándole una vez más el brazo sobre los hombros— Tanto _kitsch_ junto empalaga.

—¡Oh, callate! —exclamó Pansy con una risita— Ya sé que es exagerado pero los postres que se consiguen acá no los sirven en _Las Tres Escobas_.

Se les acercó un minuto más tarde la propia dueña, una bruja muy robusta de cabellos negros.

—¿Qué les puedo ofrecer, chicos? —preguntó con una voz potente que combinaba muy bien con su presencia imponente. Ordenaron té, café y una gran fuente de _éclairs_. La conversación se animó mientras esperaban, Millicent, Blaise y él se pusieron a hablar de quidditch.

—¡Eso fue un _foul_! —argüía Blaise gesticulando con los brazos para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

—¡Claro que no! —replicó Millicent— No es mi culpa si vos no sabés mantener los ojos en la quaffle… —agregó con malevolencia.

Draco le dirigió una mirada comprensiva a Tracy, la chica no parecía nada contenta con la compañera de charla que había elegido Blaise. Ella notó la mirada de Draco y se sonrojó levemente, pero se mantuvo compuesta.

Llegaron finalmente los _éclairs_ y todos se dedicaron a saborearlos con gusto, eran realmente excepcionales.

Un rato más tarde, Draco fijó la mirada en el reloj de cerámica con forma de tetera que estaba colgado en una pared cercana… ya era la una menos cuarto. Tenía que darse prisa o llegaría tarde a la cita con su padre. Se puso de pie y depositó varios galeones sobre la mesa.

—Bueno, señoritas, si bien la conversación y la compañía es encantadora, me temo que voy a tener que dejarlas con Blaise. Tengo que pasar por la oficina postal para retirar un paquete. Nos vemos más tarde. —dijo al tiempo que se ponía la capa.

Blaise lo miró con cierta preocupación. —Tené cuidado en el correo, Draco. Dicen que las lechuzas que tienen son bastante ariscas.

—Sí, yo también había oído algo al respecto… sabré mantenerme a prudente distancia para no perturbarlas. —dijo y enfiló hacia la salida. De paso le guiñó con intención a una Ravenclaw de cuarto que desde su mesa había estado dirigiéndole miradas durante un largo rato.

Salió y apretó el paso para llegar a tiempo a _La cabeza del jabalí_. Frunció la nariz ante el pésimo gusto del cartel que colgaba sobre la puerta. La calleja lateral estaba desierta si se exceptuaba a un perro que estaba revolviendo el contenido de un tacho de basura. Respiró hondo y empujó la pesada puerta de madera. Inmediatamente lo asaltó un olor rancio que le recordó vagamente la granja de unos de sus tíos que vivía en Devon. Miró alrededor, sólo había un cliente sentado en una de las mesas laterales, era un mago de espesa barba negra que llevaba puesta una capa verde muy raída.

Suspiró aliviado, había llegado antes que su padre. Caminó hasta la barra y saludó al que atendía con breve gesto. También era un mago de barba, pero gris. A Draco le pareció que lo conocía de alguna parte pero no podía ubicar de dónde.

—¿Qué va a tomar? —le preguntó con voz nasal.

—Una cerveza de manteca, por favor. —respondió con tono petulante.

El viejo le puso una botella delante y se desplazó unos pasos para seguir leyendo el diario que tenía abierto sobre el mostrador. Draco agarró la botella e hizo una mueca. ¡Ni siquiera le había quitado el polvo que la cubría! Sacó un pañuelo y se dedicó a limpiarla con esmero. Luego fue a sentarse a una mesa ubicada en un rincón desde donde podía observar la puerta de ingreso. Pasaron varios minutos, empezó a preocuparse… ya debía de ser más de la una… su padre siempre era muy puntual.

Cuando terminó la cerveza lo asaltó una terrible sospecha… ¿y si el mensaje no había sido de su padre? ¿Se trataría todo de una trampa? ¿Habría aurores afuera esperando para detenerlo e interrogarlo sobre el paradero de Lucius Malfoy? Se maldijo interiormente. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Y sin embargo… la letra del mensaje era la de su padre. ¿Había sido falsificado? ¿Con un pergamino encantado como los de las redacciones?

Si iba a terminar siendo que su padre tenía razón… que a él le faltaba previsión. Actuaba con demasiada precipitación sin medir del todo las posibles consecuencias. Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie para irse cuando vio que se abría la puerta. Entró un mago de baja estatura y muy gordo, parecía rodar en lugar de caminar. El recién llegado miró alrededor y cuando lo avistó avanzó directo hacia Draco. Dejó caer sobre la mesa un trozo de pergamino y siguió andando desviándose hacia la barra.

Draco leyó la nota:

_En la parte posterior de la taberna, ¡ya mismo!_

No se puso de pie de inmediato. ¿Y si no era su padre el que lo estaba esperando? Conocía un encantamiento que podía resultarle útil pero no quería usarlo habiendo otras personas cerca. Tomó la nota y fue al baño. Sorprendentemente estaba muy limpio, pero el olor agrio era el mismo que había en el salón principal. —_Ostende scriptorem_. —murmuró apuntando la varita sobre el trozo de pergamino. 

Se produjo una nube vaporosa que fue conformándose en la imagen de un escribiente, no era muy clara pero los rasgos eran los de su padre. Volvió a maldecirse interiormente, iba a tener que mejorar mucho su técnica, se suponía que la imagen fuera nítida y vívida. Así y todo había obtenido su propósito.

Volvió al local y salió a la calle. Varios metros a la izquierda se abría un estrecho callejón y hacia allí dirigió sus pasos. Rodeó el edificio. Su padre lo estaba esperando allí, embozado y medio oculto detrás de unos arbustos. Cuando lo vio acercarse se quitó la capucha. Draco experimentó una viva emoción… su padre estaba tal como lo recordaba… la cárcel no parecía haberlo cambiado… quizá había sido así porque ya no había dementors en Azkaban.

—Padre. —saludó con respeto haciendo una breve inclinación de cabeza.

—Draco… hijo… —dijo Lucius, se le acercó y lo envolvió con un solo brazo apretándolo contra sí.

—¿Qué te pasa en el otro brazo? ¿Estás herido? —preguntó preocupado.

—Nada que no se cure con algunos días de reposo. Pero era necesario que nos reuniéramos. —dijo Lucius separándose un poco— ¿Te tratan bien en la escuela?

—Igual que otros años, ni mejor ni peor.

—Bien, bien… ¿te has estado escribiendo con tu madre?

—Naturalmente.

—Bien… oíme, Draco, necesito que le envíes esto. Es ilegal y por lo tanto no pueden interceptar las cartas que Pandora lleva a la Mansión, pero vigilan todo lo demás estrechamente y las chimeneas están todas controladas. Mandáselo a tu madre, ella sabrá qué hacer cuando lo reciba. —dijo su padre y le entregó un pequeño espejo oval que estaba rodeado por un delgado marco labrado con intrincados diseños.

Draco sabía lo que era, un espejo de comunicación. Cuando era chico había recibido un par de regalo para uno de sus cumpleaños… que no le había durado mucho, había hecho añicos uno de ellos durante una rabieta arrojándoselo irritado a uno de los elfos.

Se lo guardó en un bolsillo. Por su mente rondaban millones de preguntas que quería hacerle a su padre pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Padre, yo…

—Mirá, Draco, no tenemos mucho tiempo. No van a tardar en notar tu ausencia… ¿le dijiste a alguien que te ibas reunir conmigo?

—A nadie, a Blaise le dije que me iba a encontrar con alguien que me iba a comunicar noticias tuyas.

—Así me gusta. —dijo Lucius aprobador. Draco se sonrojó un poco muy complacido con el elogio.

Su padre le contó sobre la fuga. Uno de los mortífagos, Wormtail, había creado una maniobra distractiva para mantener ocupados a los guardias y Bellatrix se había encargado de liberar a los prisioneros de sus celdas. Un auror, Shacklebolt, la había interrumpido pero entre todos finalmente lo habían sido sometido. Era prisionero del Señor Oscuro. No habían podido sacarle nada de información a pesar de las muchas torturas.

Draco lo escuchó admirado durante todo el relato. Él nunca podría hacer ni la mitad de las cosas que hacía su padre, todo sonaba tan peligroso… y a Draco no le gustaban las situaciones peligrosas.

Le contó a Lucius sobre la conversación que había escuchado a escondidas la mañana siguiente a la fuga y sobre la preocupación que Potter había expresado por la suerte de Shacklebolt. Lucius abrió los ojos de asombro.

—¿Lo escuchaste decir que estaba preocupado por Shacklebolt?

—No, no exactamente… oí que Weasley le decía que no era su culpa que hubiesen mandado a Shacklebolt y que estuviera desaparecido.

—Ese chico Potter es siempre tan exasperante. —dijo Lucius endureciendo la mirada— Es una información muy importante la que acabás de comunicarme, Draco, es una suerte que me lo hayas mencionado. —agregó y caminó en silencio unos pasos ida y vuelta, parecía que reflexionaba sobre el asunto.

Finalmente volvió a hablar. —Asegurate de hacerle llegar a tu madre cualquier otra información que puedas obtener sobre Potter. El Señor Oscuro quedó muy poco complacido de que se le escapara una vez más de las manos en junio pasado.

—¿Sabés cómo lo hace? Potter… quiero decir… para mí no tiene nada de extraordinario. Yo tuve un duelo con él en segundo… y lo habría aplastado si no hubiese sido por su habilidad para hablar pársel.

—No subestimes a Harry Potter, hijo. Lo que le falta de destreza lo cubre con temeridad… y tiene muchos simpatizantes ubicados en altos puestos políticos.

Draco soltó un bufido fastidiado.

Lucius le sonrió indulgente. —No por mucho más tiempo, por supuesto. —prosiguió— Pero no hagas nada que pueda despertarle sospechas, ni nada abiertamente en su contra. Yo confío en que Señor Oscuro terminará imponiéndose… pero existe una mínima posibilidad de que no sea así y en ese caso… no debe haber nada que puedan imputarte.

—¿Vos no querés que yo me una a vos, padre? —preguntó Draco tratando de sonar decepcionado aunque no alcanzó a disimular del todo el alivio que sentía.

—¡Oh cielos, no! Lo último que quiero es ponerte en peligro. Y además todavía sos menor de edad, podrían detectar tu magia si la usaras fuera de la escuela. No tenés que preocuparte por nada de eso, el Señor Oscuro se hará con el poder mucho antes de que completes tu educación. Cumplí con tus deberes de alumno y de prefecto, tratá con el mayor disimulo de obtener cualquier información y no te metas en problemas.

Draco asintió, le había sacado un gran peso de encima… uno de sus temores había sido que en ese encuentro su padre le dijera que iba a recibir la Marca.

—¿Qué me podés contar de Pansy, Draco? —le preguntó Lucius cambiando repentinamente el tema.

Draco sonrió ampliamente. —Está muy bien… y es fabulosa. —dijo. Era parte de la comedia de cuán enamorado estaba.

—No te comprometas tanto, hijo. —dijo Lucius— Hay muchas otras chicas. Pansy no es mal partido, pero no el mejor… todavía sos muy joven… y podés aspirar a mucho más puesto que sos el heredero de mi apellido y fortuna.

Draco inclinó ligeramente la cabeza sin comprometerse a nada con el gesto. Pansy era sólo una fachada… pero no le iba a confesar a su padre en ese momento de que no tenía ninguna intención de procrear. Quizá algún día cambiara su opinión al respecto. En ese momento se acordó de Nott.

—Padre, ¿Theodore Nott también se fugó?

—Sí, sí… desgraciadamente resultó herido otra vez. Y no había alcanzado a curarse del todo de las heridas recibidas esa noche en el Ministerio. Lo mandaron a Azkaban directamente sin que le prestaran atención médica antes. ¡La brutalidad del Ministerio es inconcebible! —se quejó— Y ahora tengo que dejarte… quedarme más tiempo podría ser peligroso.

Draco asintió, pero le había vuelto el peso de la ansiedad al pecho.

—¿Cuándo voy a poder verte de nuevo?

Lucius sacudió la cabeza. —No lo sé… es muy riesgoso. Buscaré alguna forma de mantenerme en contacto, pero no quiero que caigan sospechas sobre vos. Si querés podés preguntarle a tu madre por mí… hacé referencia a "tu tío Duncan".

Se despidieron con un abrazo y Lucius desaparicionó.

Desanduvo el camino hasta la calle sintiendo una mezcla de tristeza y alivio en el pecho. Le había hecho mucho bien ver a su padre… ¡Cuánto le hubiese gustado haber podido pasar el verano en la Mansión, los tres juntos. ¡Mal rayo lo partiera a Potter por complicarle siempre las cosas! _¡Potter!_, pensó de repente… ¡la reunión en _Las Tres Escobas_! Sabía que era muy tarde… ojalá Blaise siguiera todavía entreteniéndolo.

El establecimiento estaba de bote en bote cuando entró. Le costó unos minutos ubicar a Blaise que estaba sentado en una mesa del fondo bebiendo una cerveza. Se le acercó y tomo asiento enfrente de él. Le hizo una seña a Rosmerta, quien le devolvió otra indicándole que enseguida iría a atenderlo.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Blaise con cierto tono ansioso.

—Todo bien. —respondió Draco pero no era su intención abundar en más detalles— ¿Potter apareció?

—Sí, apareció… se fue hace unos minutos… lo esperaban.

—¿Hablaste con él?

—No, estuvimos sentados casi una hora el uno frente al otro sin intercambiar palabra. —contestó Blaise irritado— Por supuesto que hablé con él, vos me habías pedido que lo entretuviera el mayor tiempo posible.

—Bueno, Blaise… pero tu encanto debe estar marchitándose si no pudiste retenerlo más que… ¿qué hora es?

—Las tres pasadas. —respondió Blaise alzando una ceja.

—Pero… no puede haber pasado tanto tiempo…

—Potter tuvo que irse hace un rato tenían una práctica de quidditch programada para las cuatro.

Draco dejó oír una maldición en voz alta.

Una voz entusiasta le llegó desde atrás. —¡Merlín nos proteja, qué lenguaje en boca de un Malfoy!

Draco se dio vuelta con brusquedad para arremeter verbalmente contra quienquiera que fuera que se había permitido la insolencia. Pero no llegó a decir nada… era Rosmerta que le sonreía divertida.

—¿Qué te vas a servir, pichón? —inquirió ella cariñosa.

—Vino de ortigas con unas gotas de ron de frambuesa. —contestó Draco con tono amable y haciéndole un guiño.

—Seductor y rompecorazones como siempre. —dijo ella con una risita, pegó media vuelta y fue abriéndose camino en dirección a la barra.

—Mejor que Pansy no se entere de tus coqueteos. —comentó Blaise con aire distraído— Todavía sigue malquistada por lo de Hannah Abbott.

Draco hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia a la cuestión. —Pansy detesta _Las Tres Escobas_, es para la plebe según dice siempre… pero volvamos a Potter, ¿de qué hablaron?

—De vos, naturalmente. —dijo Blaise sonriéndole con todos los dientes— Estuvimos recorriendo toda tu parentela, estábamos hablando de tu padre cuando se dio cuenta de que era tarde y de que tenía que irse.

Draco le puso mala cara. —Dejá la joda para otro momento… y contame.

—A mí me gustaría saber por qué demoraste tanto. Y entonces después quizá te cuente de Potter. —dijo Blaise reclinándose sobre el respaldo de su asiento.

—El hombre con el que tenía que encontrarme llegó muy atrasado… y teníamos mucho que hablar.

Blaise volvió a inclinarse hacia delante y lo taladró con una mirada intimidante.

—¿Está todo realmente bien, Draco? ¿O todo esto no es más que un alarde de pretendida bravura? Te aclaro que no te sale muy bien que digamos.

—No se trata de ningún alarde de nada y sí, todo está bien. Tenía que hacerle muchas preguntas y el tiempo voló sin que me diera cuenta. —dijo con irritación y agregó— No puedo darte más detalles, alguien podría escuchar… y cuando el bienestar de mi familia está en juego prefiero no confiar en nadie.

Por un instante Blaise pareció ofenderse, pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza resignado. —El mismo Draco de siempre… supongo que las noticias deben de haber sido buenas… volviste a ser el viejo Draco que conocía… no te había visto así desde junio cuando metieron preso a tu padre.

Cuando Draco se disponía a replicar llegó Rosmerta con el vino. Draco prefirió no decir nada y se dedicó a degustar con placer la bebida durante unos momentos.

—No sé qué querés decir con eso de que volví a ser el de antes. —dijo finalmente— Pero lo cierto es que estoy contento porque mi padre está en libertad. Las circunstancias no son las ideales ni las que merecería… pero está en libertad.

—¿Seguís empeñado en desquitarte de Potter?

—Por supuesto, Potter va a pagar por lo que le hizo a mi padre. —dijo y notó con alarma que los ojos de Blaise se turbaban— ¿Que pasa, Zabini? No me digas que vos también caíste en las redes del encantador Niño Que Sobrevivió…

—Lo único que sé con certeza es que ya tiene ingentes cantidades de problemas… no necesita precisamente que alguien le complique incluso más la vida.

—Pero… ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Vos me habías dicho que Sirius Black era su padrino.

—¿Y…? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi primo, el traidor a la sangre, con nada de esto?

—Tu primo está muerto. Ya te olvidaste del artículo de El Profeta… lo exoneraron de los crímenes que supuestamente había cometido.

—Ya sé que está muerto, tía Bella le dio el pasaje sin retorno… ¿y…? —repitió impaciente. No entendía a qué venía ese planteo de Blaise.

—Sirius Black y Potter eran muy unidos. Potter sigue penando por su muerte. —dijo Blaise evitando mirarlo directo a los ojos.

Draco se enojó.

—¿Y mí que cuernos me importan los sentimientos de Potter? —le espetó con una forzada carcajada airada— Y si nos ponemos a considerarlo la muerte de mi primo fue culpa de Potter.

—¡Uy! eso sonó muy cruel.

Draco alzó una ceja. —¿Y…?

Blaise suspiró dándose por vencido.

—No sé qué es lo que estés planeando… pero de lo que sea que se trate no quiero tomar parte. Yo sé que vos odiás a Potter pero conmigo nunca se comportó mal.

—¿Acaso se puso a llorar en tu hombro? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo para que de golpe te hayas vuelto tan reticente? —demandó Draco con fastidio. No podía concebir que Blaise se estuviera poniendo del lado de Potter.

—No me dijo nada. En realidad sólo hablamos de quidditch y de chicas. Pero se nota claramente que vive angustiado… torturado… Además no debería asombrarte tanto que yo me niegue a tomar parte en tus planes… nunca participé en ninguna de tus bromas pueriles.

—¿Bromas pueriles las llamás ahora? Todavía me acuerdo como te desternillabas de risa con las insignias "Potter da asco". No te hagas tan el inocente. —le recriminó clavándole un dedo en el pecho.

Blaise se encogió de hombros. —Eso fue entonces, era algo sin importancia… ya pasó mucho tiempo y muchas cosas pasaron durante el intervalo. No pienso ponerme de ningún lado. Pero no voy a unirme a tu obsesiva cruzada para derribar a Potter. Es más… incluso me siento tentado a intentar disuadirte de tus propósitos… pero sé desde el vamos que no serviría de nada.

—Tenés razón… Potter se metió con mi familia… nada ni nadie va a poder disuadirme de que me vengue por lo que me hizo. —afirmó Draco con evidente satisfacción

Blaise volvió a encogerse de hombros, apuró el resto de su cerveza e hizo sonar los labios. —Hacé lo que quieras. —dijo finalmente.

Draco también terminó su trago que ya no le sabía tan agradable como al principio. Podía aceptar que Blaise se mantuviera al margen… pero había además hostilidad fría en los ojos oscuros… y eso nunca lo habría esperado. —Por supuesto… ¿qué te parece si emprendemos el regreso?

—Me parece bien. —contestó Blaise con voz tensa.

Draco detestaba que hubiese tirantez entre ellos. Y Blaise no le había dicho nada de sus frecuentes desapariciones. De pronto lo invadió una sospecha que lo dejó helado.

—Decime por favor que no es con Potter que has estado encontrándote en secreto últimamente.

Blaise lo miró como si no pudiera creer que le hubiera dicho eso. —¿Vos pensás que me estoy encamando con él y que por eso muestro algo de compasión? ¡Pero qué disparate! Y por otro lado… Potter es hétero.

—Así que no es con él que estuviste viéndote. —insistió Draco tratando de contener una sonrisa por la afirmación rotunda de Blaise sobre las preferencias sexuales de Potter. ¡Cuán errado estaba!

—¿Por qué seguís tan convencido e insistiendo con eso de que estoy viéndome con alguien? ¿Acaso estás celoso?

—¿Celoso? ¿Y por qué iba a estar celoso? Pero sí admito que me pica la curiosidad.

—La curiosidad mató al kneazle, Draco, según afirma el refrán. —dijo Blaise burlón al tiempo que levantaba una mano y hacía una seña.

Madame Rosmerta vino un instante después, les cobró las consumiciones y se retiró.

Draco se puso de pie con excesiva brusquedad, la silla cayó hacia atrás. Se amonestó mentalmente por perder el control de esa forma… pero la conversación con Blaise lo había agarrado con la guardia baja… había vuelto tan contento por su padre… pero no era una excusa válida. Las emociones no debían transparentarse.

Cuando salieron había unos chicos Hufflepuff conversando sentados en el cordón. Le entraron ganas tremendas de patearlos… pero pudo refrenarse.

Durante el camino de regreso apenas si intercambió algunas pocas palabras con Blaise. Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Slytherin, Blaise le dijo que tenía que ir a la biblioteca y le preguntó si quería ir con él. Draco declinó la invitación, quería recostarse un rato. Blaise le sonrió y se marchó. Por un momento se sintió tentado a seguirlo… Blaise no se había llevado la mochila con los útiles… pero estaba demasiado cansado.

_Diario de Draco Malfoy, 5 de octubre._

_¡Padre está bien! ¡Cuánto me gustaría ir a refregárselo en la cara a los Gryffindors! Pero obviamente no puedo. Me preocupa lo del brazo, lo vi hacer muecas doloridas cuando nos abrazamos, me pregunto cómo se lo habrá herido. Me dio la impresión de que tiene mucha confianza en el éxito de los planes del Señor Oscuro. Y sentí mucho alivio cuando me dijo que no esperaba de mí que me uniera a las filas de los mortífagos en el corto plazo. Me pregunto también por qué me hizo esos comentarios sobre Pansy. No quiero ni ponerme a pensar en el día que se entere de que difícilmente yo vaya a darle un heredero que asegure la continuidad del apellido._

_Voy a seguir su consejo de no meterme en problemas… mejor portarse bien… además no tendría tiempo para más cosas, con todos los deberes que tenemos. Y eso me hace acordar de que tengo que pedirle más detalles a Pansy sobre el proyecto de Slytherin. Mañana durante la reunión semanal, creo que va a ser la mejor oportunidad._

_Blaise me inquieta más cada día que pasa. Está muy irritable y hoy se enojó conmigo por el asunto de Potter. Potter se las arregla para inspirar lástima… parece mentira que haya podido corromper de tal forma la mente de Blaise… ¡Nada menos que compasión por Potter y su existencia que no vale nada! Debo admitir que esperaba ansioso poder reunirme con él hoy… pero creo que es mejor que no se haya dado después de todo, dadas las circunstancias… ¡No puedo creer que haya escrito que tenía muchas ganas de ver al maldito Harry Potter! Se nota que estoy durmiendo muy poco…_

_oOo_


	7. Cartas y reuniones

**Gryffindor y Slytherin**

**Capítulo 7 – Cartas y reuniones**

El domingo se despertó con un sobresalto. Otro de esos sueños extraños. En un laberinto… y Blaise… ahora lo veía y al instante siguiente había desaparecido detrás de una esquina… quería llamarlo pero los sonidos se negaban a salir de su garganta… por momentos parecía que podía llegar a alcanzarlo y entonces se desvanecía y sus dedos sólo tocaban aire…

Se levantó de pésimo humor, pateó los zapatos, prácticamente arrancó un toallón del cajón y partió hacia el baño.

Ya se había acostado irritado la noche anterior porque Potter había estado ausente durante la cena. La idea de Draco había sido acercársele para disculparse por no haber llegado a tiempo al encuentro… pero no había tenido la oportunidad… y además Potter muy probablemente no le habría creído ninguna excusa que pudiera haberle dado.

Mientras se vestía se acordó del espejo que tenía que mandarle a su madre. Los demás seguían durmiendo. Lo sacó del bolsillo y se puso a considerar cómo podía enviarlo. Decidió que lo mejor sería meterlo en una de las cajas de chocolates que había comprado… en el fondo, naturalmente, para disimularlo. También escribió una nota.

_Querida mamá:_

_Ayer estuve en Hogsmeade y compré estos chocolates para vos, sé que los vas a apreciar. Los del fondo son los que más te gustan._

_Cariños,_

_Draco_

_P.D.: Mandale mis saludos al tío Duncan._

La releyó críticamente y le pareció que estaba bien. Mucho le hubiese gustado decir algo más específico sobre su padre pero hubiese sido muy riesgoso.

Con la caja envuelta y la nota partió hacia el lechucero. El camino era _laaargo_. ¡Los Gryffindor tenían todas las ventajas, estaban en el séptimo piso! Llegó cansado después de subir tantos tramos de escaleras. Entró en el lechucero avanzando con cuidado para no pisar las deyecciones de las aves.

Había alguien sentado en el alféizar de una de las ventanas, tenía una lechuza posada sobre un hombro, pero no podía distinguir quién era porque la luz que rodeaba a la silueta era muy brillante. Se llevó una mano a la altura de los ojos para atajar el resplandor. El chico en ese momento giró la cabeza hacia la lechuza… era Potter.

—¿Vos qué pensás, Hedwig, debería ir a visitar a Hagrid? ¿O te parece que otra vez va a querer hablar de Sirius?

La lechuza soltó un arrullo corto y le mordisqueó afectuosamente la nariz… Potter sonrió. Draco sintió como si le faltara el aire y tosió. La sonrisa de Potter se esfumó cuando giró más la cabeza y lo vio.

—Potter… qué hermosa lechuza.

No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad… quizá… Sufrió un sobresalto cuando Pandora se le posó sobre el hombro y se lo apretó con las garras. Se volvió a mirarla con muy mala cara… ¡la muy inoportuna!

—Gracias. La tuya también es muy bonita. —dijo Potter al tiempo que giraba y se bajaba del alféizar. La lechuza blanca voló hacia las vigas del techo.

—Oíme, Potter, yo… —empezó a decir, pero Potter sacudió la cabeza.

—Dejémoslo mejor así, Malfoy. Yo no estoy dispuesto a entrar en tus juegos. Tengo cosas mucho más importantes de las que ocuparme.

Dicho lo cual enfiló hacia la puerta y desapareció. Draco se quedó farfullando de indignación. ¡Gryffindor descarado, arrogante, imbécil…! ¡Cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse! ¡Ya le iba a mostrar…! Draco estaba que trinaba. Se lo iba a hacer pagar, terminaría viniendo de rodillas a pedirle perdón… pero… aparentemente con su plan estaba de regreso al casillero cero. Iba a tener que empezar todo de nuevo.

Por el momento tenía otra cosa que requería su atención. Ató la caja y la nota a la pata de la lechuza y le recomendó que no fuera a dejarla caer, que era algo frágil. Pandora le dio un violento aletazo en la cara por la insolencia y partió muy ofendida.

Draco suspiró, la lechuza no tenía la culpa después de todo. Y la estaba haciendo trabajar mucho más que lo habitual… y Pandora detestaba llevar paquetes.

Emprendió el regreso mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo… las cosas no estaban saliendo nada bien.

oOo

Esa noche tuvo lugar la tradicional reunión semanal en Slytherin. Los de segundo fueron los últimos en llegar y ya no había asientos disponibles, tuvieron que acomodarse en el suelo.

El Barón Sanguinario flotaba cerca de una de las paredes. Técnicamente a los fantasmas no se les permitía acceso a la sala común, pero en el caso del Barón se trataba de una excepción puesto que Snape lo había designado como su vocero cuando él no podía estar presente.

Draco frunció el ceño, Snape no había estado presente en ninguna de las reuniones de ese año. Era sumamente irregular, otros años raramente faltaba a una.

Pansy carraspeó y todos hicieron silencio.

—Buenas noches a todos. La reunión va a ser algo diferente de las habituales puesto que hoy se vence el plazo para depositar las redacciones del proyecto. Espero que todos hayan ya cumplido con el requisito… dado que ahora voy a proceder a controlar.

Hizo levitar la urna cilíndrica, que flotó por encima de las cabezas y terminó depositándosele al lado. Murmuró entonces un encantamiento que Draco no conocía. Una especie de neblina plateada brotó por la ranura. Draco la observó fascinado mientras se elevaba hasta el techo donde fue condensándose hasta adoptar la forma de una serpiente. Unos segundos después se fragmentó en cuatro serpientes más pequeñas, que partieron en diferentes direcciones y terminaron flotando por encima de las cabezas de cuatro alumnos. Uno de ellos era Blaise.

—Andrew Bartlett, Preston Iven, Rose McNulty y Blaise Zabini, —entonó Pansy— ninguno de ustedes se va a ir a dormir hasta que no hayan depositado la respectiva redacción en la urna.

Draco les puso mala cara a su guardaaros y a su cazador, pero ambos evitaban deliberadamente mirar en su dirección. Laurel, la prefecta de séptimo, también reconvino con la mirada a su hermano menor. Nadie en particular amonestó con los ojos a Rose, una chica gordita de cuarto, pero igual se notaba que de golpe se había puesto aprensiva.

—Si no cumplieran con el requisito esta misma noche, —prosiguió Pansy— sus nuevas mascotitas —hizo gestos hacia la serpientes plateadas— los seguirán durante todo resto del período lectivo.

Hubo algunos aplausos; todos, Draco incluido, estaban muy admirados por el despliegue notable de magia que acababa de hacer Pansy.

—Eso es magia oscura, Parkinson. —dijo Nott que estaba sentado al lado de Queenie— Para que las serpientes hayan podido identificar a las personas es preciso disponer de alguna pequeña parte de sus cuerpos.

—¡Oh vamos, Theodore! —replicó Pansy con voz fría— El propio profesor Snape aprobó el procedimiento. ¿Estás cuestionando su buen juicio?

Casi todas las miradas se volvieron hacia el Barón Sanguinario quien se limitó a asentir brevemente. Draco notó la mirada desaprobadora de Liam clavada en Nott.

—¿Qué fue lo que usaste? —demandó Nott— ¿Acaso te adueñaste furtivamente…?

Liam lo interrumpió. —Pansy usó las copas del almuerzo, todos dejamos, aunque no lo notemos, residuos físicos y de magia en los objetos que manipulamos. Sabemos bien qué lugar ocupa cada quien en la mesa, no fue una tarea complicada. Tal como Pansy ya lo había mencionado, nuestro jefe de Casa ya había dado su visto bueno. Si tenés objeciones plantéaselas directamente a él.

Nott bajó la mirada y no agregó nada más.

Draco alzó una comisura. El muy imbécil… ¿de dónde le salían esos escrúpulos repentinos? Ponerse a discutir la ética de la magia podría entenderse en un Ravenclaw, pero no en un Slytherin. Pansy retomó su alocución y lo arrancó de sus pensamientos.

—Como venía diciendo, antes de la interrupción fuera de lugar, los cuatro tienen hasta la medianoche para cumplir con lo requerido. Así que más les vale que se den prisa y se pongan a trabajar ya mismo.

Blaise la miró con disgusto. —¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que los de las otras Casas no nos vayan a identificar por la letra?

—Eso ya fue discutido en otras reuniones, Blaise, deberías poner más atención. —se oyeron algunas risas— El profesor Flitwick se encargó de encantar los pergaminos, todas las redacciones aparecerán como si hubiesen sido escritas por la misma persona.

Blaise dejó oír un gruñido y espantó con una mano fastidiada a la su serpiente plateada que había descendido un poco y había empezado a contornearse delante de sus ojos.

—Pansy, —intervino Draco que súbitamente se había acordado de algo— hay encantamientos que permiten develar al autor de un escrito. ¿Qué pasaría si usaran uno de ésos?

—Es una buena pregunta. —contestó ella sonriéndole— Laurel va a poner una maldición en las redacciones, cualquiera que quiera hacer trampa usando uno de esos encantamientos reveladores va a terminar en muy serios aprietos.

Se oyeron varios murmullos de aprobación.

—Y les recuerdo, —continuó Pansy— las primeras redacciones se leerán al final del banquete de Halloween. Si nos sonríe la fortuna vamos a empezar a ganar muchos puntos esa misma noche.

A partir de allí Pansy pasó a considerar otras cuestiones, las habituales en la reunión semanal, Draco la desintonizó.

Cuando concluyó el encuentro, Draco retuvo a Nott antes de que se retirara a su dormitorio. Nott lo miró incómodo y nervioso.

—Mirá, Malfoy, no era mi intención fastidiar a tu novia…

Draco lo interrumpió alzando una mano. —Esto no tiene que ver con Pansy, demos un breve paseo. —dijo y lo condujo al pasillo externo. Caminaron en silencio hasta la escalera, el Barón Sanguinario los siguió durante un trecho y luego desapareció a través de una de las paredes.

—¿De que se trata? —preguntó Nott que a la luz de las antorchas parecía más pálido y demacrado que otras veces.

—Me pareció que sería de tu interés saber que tu padre está libre y bien. —dijo Draco sin preámbulos.

Quizá no había sido la mejor de las ideas el llevarlo aparte para contarle, pensó Draco, había cierta desesperación en los rasgos de Nott… era muy inquietante. Pero por suerte la expresión se le fue suavizando a medida que proseguía la conversación.

—Vos… ¿cómo te enteraste? —preguntó Nott con voz temblorosa de emoción.

—Tengo mis fuentes.

—¿Por qué no se comunicó conmigo?

—Pensá un poco… es un criminal prófugo. Una nota podría haber sido interceptada por Dumbledore, tu padre no es tonto. Te dije que estaba bien pero te aclaro que fue herido durante la fuga… pero se está recuperando.

—¿Cómo podés saber todo esto?

—Ya te dije que dispongo de fuentes. No puedo revelarlas pero te puedo asegurar que la información es fidedigna.

—¡Gracias, Draco! —dijo Nott con sinceridad.

—No tenés por qué. —respondió Draco algo incómodo y sin agregar más dio media vuelta y emprendió el regreso.

Los dos sabían muy bien que todo tiene un precio, Nott le debía ahora un favor. Sus razones habían sido calculadas, nada tenían que ver con los sentimientos.

Quedaban pocos en la sala común cuando volvió a entrar. Vincent y Gregory estaban jugando al ajedrez, en ese instante un peón blanco le estaba dando garrotazos a uno negro en el centro del tablero.

Blaise estaba recostado boca abajo en un sofá con una pluma en la mano. En el sofá frente a él había tres chicos de primero observando fascinados la serpiente plateada que estaba haciendo múltiples acrobacias en el aire. Una nena soltó una risita. Blaise los espantó con un chistido fastidiado y miró a Draco de mal talante cuando se le acercó.

—No sé sobre qué escribir. —se quejó—. Son muchas las cosas que no quiero que nadie sepa.

Draco asintió comprensivo. —Yo tuve el mismo problema. Pero ya se te ocurrirá algo, no me cabe la menor duda. Yo voy a aprovechar para estudiar un poco de Aritmancia.

Blaise asintió distraído y volvió a concentrarse en el folio de pergamino. Draco partió hacia el dormitorio a buscar el libro y volvió poco después. Vince y Greg estaban discutiendo vehementemente con las piezas del tablero. Blaise se había sentado. Draco se le sentó al lado. La serpiente plateada que tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió por un segundo y le guiñó. Draco sonrió y sacudió apenas la cabeza, era realmente fabulosa y encantadora… iba a tener que preguntarle a Pansy detalles sobre el encantamiento.

Justo en ese momento entró ella y poco después se le sentó al lado.

—Admirable. —dijo él con una mirada de soslayo a la serpiente.

Ella sonrió encantada. —Genial, ¿verdad?

—¿De donde lo sacaste?

—De un libro que me había regalado mi mamá. Pero Granger me ayudó a perfeccionarlo, sobre todo con la parte para darles animación.

—¿Granger? —repitió Draco alzando una ceja.

—Bueno, de algo tenía que hablar con ella cuando me pediste que la distrajera para que vos pudieras abordar a Potter. Se me ocurrió que podía de paso sacarle el mayor provecho posible. —agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

¡Ésa es mi chica! —la elogió Draco y le dio un beso en la mejilla— ¿Y vos qué pusiste en tu redacción? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

—Me parece que va a ser más divertido si no te digo nada, nosotros también podemos jugar tratando de adivinar.

—Sí, supongo… —dijo Draco, no había sonado particularmente decepcionado.

De repente se oyó un intenso bufido y Herbert que estaba en el suelo saltó a la cabeza de Blaise para atacar a la serpiente con las garras. El negro soltó una retahíla de obscenidades mientras se afanaba por sacarse el gato de encima. Braco y Pansy se taparon la boca tratando de contener las risas. Una vez que pudo librarse del gato, Blaise les sonrió resignado.

—Supongo que voy a tener que terminarlo rápido o ese maldito gato me va a dejar sin cabeza.

Pansy soltó una prolongada risita.

—Es una lástima que no hayamos tenido una cámara a mano. —comentó Draco con estudiada inocencia en el tono— Una escena impagable y de antología.

Blaise revoleó los ojos. —Está bien, burlate todo lo que quieras. Pero ya me llegará la oportunidad del desquite… ya vas a ver. —murmuró, pero seguía sonriendo. Retomó la pluma y se puso a escribir. La serpiente que había huido ascendiendo al techo durante el ataque felino volvió a bajar y se enroscó sobre si misma como si se dispusiera a dormir.

Draco se concentró en su libro, _Numerología y Gramática_, buscaba algún tema interesante para el trabajo trimestral especial que debían presentar antes del receso de navidad. Media hora más tarde, Blaise dejó escapar un largo suspiro y proclamó que había concluido. Sin embargo la serpiente seguía encima de él según pudo notar Draco.

Blaise se puso de pie, se desperezó, enfiló hasta la urna y metió la hoja por la ranura superior. Inmediatamente la serpiente se desintegró en neblina que retornó a la urna de donde había salido.

Blaise regresó bostezando y empezó a juntar sus útiles. —¿Estás contenta ahora? —le dijo a Pansy.

Ella también bostezó y miró el reloj de la repisa de la chimenea. —Casi las diez… espero que los otros tres también hayan terminado, Preston está en primero y ya es hora de que se acueste.

Justo en ese momento entró el pequeñín aludido, Preston Iven, y detrás de él, Laurel, su hermana. Él depositó su redacción en la urna y su serpiente también se desintegró como la de Blaise. Laurel le sonrió indulgente y le desordenó los cabellos. Juntos partieron de vuelta a los dormitorios.

Draco cerró sonoramente su libro y se puso de pie tan de golpe que se mareó un poco… realmente estaba muy cansado. Tuvo que agarrarse de Blaise para estabilizarse.

—Estoy reventado, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, gatita. —dijo inclinándose y le dio un beso a Pansy. Cuando volvió a incorporarse se sobresaltó un poco al ver la figura etérea del Barón Sanguinario que flotaba a unos pocos pasos de él.

—El profesor Snape quiere hablar con vos, mañana a las siete. —dijo el fantasma con su voz de ultratumba.

—¿Dijo el profesor el motivo por el cual quiere hablar conmigo? —preguntó Draco sin disimular su irritación.

—No me dijo nada. —contestó escuetamente el Barón y desapareció a través de la pared, tan silenciosamente como había entrado.

Draco revoleó los ojos. —Bueno, me voy directo a la cama… puesto que voy a tener que madrugar.

Le dirigió una última sonrisa cansada a Pansy y marchó hacia los dormitorios.

oOo

A la mañana siguiente no tenía ninguna gana de levantarse. Permaneció acostado en la penumbra y dirigió los ojos hacia arriba. Una arañita algo iridiscente trepaba por uno de los postes, esperó un rato hasta que desapareció. Recién entonces se levantó, muy poca era la luz que entraba por las ventanas, Vince y Greg roncaban sonoramente.

Marchó en estado semicatátonico hacia el baño para asearse. Sopesó la posibilidad de despertar a los otros pero decidió que no valía la pena, volverían a dormirse apenas se fuera. Los despertaría cuando volviera.

Cuando llegó ante la puerta de la oficina de Snape dio tres golpes fuertes y uno suave. Era un código acordado para indicar que era un Slytherin el que llamaba.

—Adelante. —se oyó la voz de Snape. Draco pasó y se quedó esperando respetuosamente junto a la puerta. Desde su escritorio el profesor le hizo un leve gesto indicándole que lo atendería en breve. Draco se entretuvo mirando un frasco en un estante, lleno con un líquido color ámbar en el que estaban sumergidos un par de ojos de extraña forma estrellada… y que cada tanto parpadeaban.

Un par de minutos después, Snape carraspeó.

Draco se acercó —¿Quería Ud. verme, profesor? —preguntó tratando de disimular el nerviosismo. ¿Lo había mandado llamar por algo relacionado con su padre?

—Estos son para el panel de anuncios. —dijo pasándole un fajo de folios multicolores.

Draco no podía creer que lo hubiese hecho levantar una hora antes, y en lunes nada menos, sólo para eso.

—¿Eso es todo, profesor? —preguntó.

—Sí, eso es todo. —respondió Snape mirándolo calculadoramente y agregó: —A menos que haya algo más de lo que quisieras hablar conmigo.

—Eh… no, señor. —contestó tras dudar un segundo.

—Muy bien, nos vemos en el desayuno. —dijo Snape y dejó de prestarle atención, clara indicación de que ya podía retirarse.

Volvió a la sala común y fue de inmediato a pegarlos en el panel. Una vez que completó esa parte puso atención para ver qué decían. Eran las listas de distribución para los grupos de Defensa (pergaminos amarillo y rojo) y de los grupos de estudio (pergaminos bronce y azul). Había cuatro listas para cada año. Buscó su nombre.

DEFENSA – Grupo 1 – Lunes a las 19.00 hs., aula11.

_Bones, Susan_  
_Boot, Terry_  
_Corner, Michael_  
_Granger, Hermione_  
_Longbottom, Neville_  
_Macmillan, Ernie_  
_Malfoy, Draco_  
_Nott, Theodore_  
_Potter, Harry (líder) _  
_Turpin, Lisa_

Cansadamente se frotó la frente. ¿Potter y Granger? ¿Potter el líder? Y tampoco estaba Blaise, le había tocado Nott… nada menos. Podía aprovechar la presencia de Potter pero iba a tener que ir con mucho cuidado… y no podía participar con reticencia o Liam le llamaría la atención. Por suerte sólo había dos Hufflepuffs. Se fijó en las otras listas. Blaise estaba con Millicent y Queenie (los martes) y Pansy con Vince y Greg (los jueves). Notó además que los líderes de los grupos estaban repartidos, uno de cada Casa. Sheridan Roper, de Slytherin conducía el grupo de los miércoles.

Pasó a continuación a considerar las listas bronce y azul.

ESTUDIO – Grupo 1 – Lunes a las 18.00 hs., aula 9.

_Bones, Susan_  
_Bulstrode, Millicent_  
_Corner, Michael_  
_Finch-Fletchley, Justin_  
_Longbottom, Neville_  
_Malfoy, Draco_  
_Moon, Jana_  
_Turpin, Lisa_

De nuevo Longbottom, pero no Potter. Bones otra vez, era la sobrina de la nueva ministra, hizo una nota mental para tratarla con toda amabilidad… aunque fuera una Hufflepuff. Afortunadamente no estaba Nott pero estar con Millicent tampoco era algo que lo entusiasmara. Blaise estaba en el grupo de Potter… sintió un ligero escozor recordando la conversación sobre Potter el sábado anterior. Pansy estaba en el mismo grupo de Granger y Vincent había ido a parar con el Weasel… soltó una risita.

Un Blaise todavía medio dormido entró arrastrando la mochila.

—Buenos días. —murmuró— ¿Qué son esos espantosos colorinches en el panel? ¿Y para qué te había mandado llamar Snape?

—Quería que pegara estos anuncios. Son las listas de los grupos de Defensa y de Estudio.

Blaise se detuvo a muy corta distancia detrás de él. Podía sentir el aliento cálido en el cuello. Draco se hizo a un costado para permitirle que se acercara más al panel. Blaise se localizó enseguida y se agachó para sacar material para escribir de la mochila, había dibujado una sonrisa… una sonrisa que a Draco no le gustó para nada.

—Los dos grupos el martes… —murmuró Blaise.

—Lo míos el lunes. —dijo Draco y ahí cayó en la cuenta de que…— ¡Mierda!

—¿Y ahora qué te dio?

—Quidditch… ¡tenemos al equipo repartido en toda la semana! —exclamó y volvió a estudiar las listas con suspicacia… pero todas las otras Casas estaban en una situación similar.

—Me tengo que ir. —dijo por sobre el hombro y enfiló hacia el dormitorio para buscar la mochila— Nos vemos en el desayuno.

A Vincent y Gregory que seguían en la cama los hizo levantar a los gritos. Tenía que hablar con Snape urgentemente para pedirle que les reservara el estadio de lunes a jueves a las 20.00 y tres horas más el sábado. El equipo necesitaba mucha práctica todavía… no iba a permitir que los proyectos lo impidieran.

oOo

El sábado cuando subía a la biblioteca oyó gritos entusiastas y música que venían del pasillo de Encantamientos. Decidió ir a investigar, era su obligación como prefecto después de todo. El bullicio se originaba en un aula al fondo de pasillo, un aula que normalmente no se usaba. Era una excelente oportunidad para repartir castigos, quizá eso lo ayudara a liberar algo de presión y de la irritación acumulada por todos los deberes que les daban, por los problemas con las prácticas de quidditch y porque cada día Blaise desaparecía por tiempos más prolongados.

Se frenó en seco cuando entró. A los primeros que vio fue a Liam y a Trista Morgan. Liam estaba sentado en el escritorio riendo y aplaudiendo. Trista, en un rincón, estaba sentada al piano interpretando una popular ronda infantil. Brock Logan, el prefecto de séptimo de Hufflepuff estaba sentado al lado de Liam, sonriendo ampliamente y apuntando a algo con el dedo. El aula estaba llena de chicos de primero, unos veinte, de las cuatro Casas.

El pequeño Preston montaba una escoba y volaba marcha atrás apenas a centímetros del suelo persiguiendo a una Ravenclaw de cabellos oscuros que chillaba pero también reía de contento. Presto no tardó en acertarle un golpe con el mango de la escoba en el flanco haciéndola caer. Sin dejar de reír, la nena tocó a un Gryffindor que tenía cerca transformándolo en el nuevo objetivo, la nueva víctima no demoró en caer ante una nueva embestida de Preston. Cumplida su tarea, aparentemente ya había logrado hacer caer a todos, se bajó de la escoba y alzó los brazos triunfante proclamándose a voz en cuello: —¡Cazador en escoba!—. Hubo hurras y aplausos. Nadie se había percatado de la presencia de Draco junto a la puerta.

Por supuesto, Draco estaba siendo testigo de una de las fiestitas Hufflepuff. Había una larga mesa con bebidas y comestibles varios. Era un poco enervante ver a chicos de todas las Casas jugando juntos tan amigablemente. Tan distinto de lo que había sido su primer año, los de diferentes Casas no se juntaban.

Liam lo había visto finalmente y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Draco avanzó con mucho cuidado, a cada paso tenía que esquivar a tanto chico corriendo de un lado al otro. Tomó finalmente asiento en el escritorio al lado de Liam. Logan lo saludó.

—Parece que nos encontraste. ¿Decime si no son todos encantadores?

—Supongo que podría ser un término apropiado. ¿A qué diablos estaban jugando?

—Lo bautizamos _Cazador en escoba_. Preston extrajo la única bolita negra de una bolsa y pasó a ser el cazador, volando en retroceso tiene que golpear a todos los demás, cuando golpea a alguien ése pasa a ser de los suyos y tiene que ayudarlo. —explicó Liam con mucha seriedad— El Gryffindor que fue el último en caer ahora pasó a ser el nuevo cazador.

Draco sacudió la cabeza divertido. —¿A quién se le ocurrió el juego?

—A los prefectos de Hufflepuff. —respondió Liam— Éste en particular me parece que lo propuso Cuthbert Stebbings—. Stebbins era prefecto de quinto y cazador en el equipo de Hufflepuff.

—No veo la hora de que me toque una fiesta, me muero de ganas de jugar a _Cazador en escoba_. —apuntó Draco con sorna.

Liam rió y le dio una palmada en la espalda. —Los juegos son diferentes para cada año y variarán de una fiesta a otra. Por eso no te preocupes.

Draco dejó oír un bufido no muy convencido. No creía que los Hufflepuff pudiera inventar algo que llegara a interesarle, pero se guardó muy bien de expresarlo en voz alta, particularmente porque Logan estaba escuchándolo. Así y todo tuvo que reconocer que el juego para los más chicos estaba bien hallado, a los de primero no se les permitía volar en escoba fuera de las clases de aprendizaje.

—¿Cómo se las arreglan para juntar a todos avisándoles con tan poca anticipación? —preguntó.

—Eso es algo que yo también me pregunté. —dijo Liam frunciendo el ceño— Algo tiene que ver con Harry Potter, es todo lo que sé. Supongo que cuenta con algún tipo de artefacto mágico especial.

Fue el turno de Draco de fruncir el ceño. Desde primer año se corrían rumores de que Potter era dueño de un Manto de Invisibilidad… Draco nunca había creído la especie. Pero aunque fuera cierta, no podía tratarse de eso. ¿Qué tipo de artefacto mágico podría permitirle localizar rápidamente a cualquiera de los estaban en el castillo? Por un segundo se le ocurrió ir a preguntárselo directamente… ¡Qué disparate! Potter nunca le confiaría un secreto como ése así porque sí… las cosas nunca se resolvían de manera tan sencilla, y realmente era una lástima.

oOo

El lunes poco antes de las seis se cargó la mochila y de muy mala gana se dispuso a asistir a la sesión de estudio. Salió de su dormitorio y fue hasta la entrada del pasillo de los dormitorios de las chicas.

—¡Millicent! —gritó llamándola.

Ella asomó la cabeza por una de las puertas.

—¿Qué querés? —preguntó con fastidio.

—Grupo de estudio dentro de quince minutos, ¡así que date prisa!

—¡Oh, maldición! ¡Me había olvidado! —se quejó ella y la cabeza desapareció.

Cinco minutos más tarde partieron juntos hacia el aula 8. Llegaron justo a tiempo. Había ocho pupitres dispuestos en semicírculo en el centro del recinto. Trista Morgan, sentada en uno de los rincones, los observaba por encima del marco de los anteojos como si se trataran de interesantes especímenes herbológicos. Incómodo, Draco se pasó un dedo alrededor del cuello de la camisa. Una vez que se hubieron acomodado, Trista se puso de pie y se ubicó al frente delante del pizarrón.

—Bienvenidos a la primera sesión de estudio. Estos encuentros semanales servirán principalmente para facilitarles el cumplir con los deberes asignados, durante las reuniones se beneficiarán todos con la ayuda y el consejo de sus pares. —expresó Trista solemne.

Draco sintió un escalofrío, era el efecto que siempre le provocaba escuchar esa voz de tonalidades profundas y de cadencia ominosa.

—Muy bien, —prosiguió ella— saquen una hoja, escriban las materias que cada uno cursa y subrayen la asignatura que más dominen. Posteriormente yo redactaré una nueva lista en la que constarán los nombres de ustedes y la materia en la que se sienten más seguros. El objetivo es que todos colaboren con todos, no vacilen en solicitar la ayuda de sus compañeros y todos deben estar dispuestos a brindar la suya cuando algún otro se lo pida.

Draco redactó rápidamente su lista y fue a entregársela a Trista cuando la hubo terminado. Volvió a sentarse en su banco y se tomó unos momentos para estudiar a los otros presentes. No se le pasó por alto que Longbottom y él eran los únicos sangrepura, Finch-Fletchley era un sangresucia y todos los demás, Millicent incluida, eran de mediasangre. Arrugó la nariz con disgusto, ¿quién habría sido el encargado de distribuir los grupos? Aunque le podría haber ido peor, podría haber terminado en un grupo conformado sólo por sangresucias.

Ya todos habían entregado lo requerido y Trista se había retirado a su rincón para elaborar la nueva lista.

—Convendría que nos pusiéramos al tanto de qué materias tenemos en común… —empezó a decir Susan Bones algo vacilante. Draco la animó a que continuara con una sonrisa. Ella carraspeó nerviosa y prosiguió: —¿Quiénes cursan Encantamientos?

Todos levantaron la mano. Susan sonrió. —¿Transfiguración?

De nuevo todas las manos se alzaron. Jana Moon, una Gryffindor menudita de rizados cabellos castaño oscuro dejó oír una risita. Susan amplió la sonrisa y probó con otra. —¿Defensa?

Al igual que antes todos levantaron la mano. Fueron varios los que empezaron a reírse abiertamente, Draco no.

—¿Pociones?

Sólo cuatro manos se alzaron: Draco, Susan, Millicent y Lisa Turpin.

Todos, excepto Jana Moon, cursaban Herbología. Historia, tres: Draco, Moon y Longbottom. Sólo tres tenían Aritmancia: Draco, Lisa y Michael Corner. Era una materia difícil, los que optaban por ella eran casi siempre los Slytherin y los Ravenclaw.

Trista había concluido con la nueva nómina, se puso de pie y fue a entregarles sendas copias a cada uno.

Draco leyó el pergamino.

_Bones, Susan —Encantamientos_  
_Bulstrode, Millicent —Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas_  
_Corner, Michael — Transfiguración_  
_Finch-Fletchley, Justin — Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras_  
_Longbottom, Neville — Herbología_  
_Malfoy, Draco — Pociones_  
_Moon, Jana — Historia de la Magia_  
_Turpin, Lisa — Aritmancia_

—¿Ya elaboraron la lista de las materias que comparten todos? —preguntó Trista.

Todos asintieron. Draco volvió a sentirse como un espécimen de laboratorio, quería lo antes posible de allí. —Transfiguración, Encantamientos y Defensa. —dijo con impaciencia.

—Muy bien. —asintió Trista— Les voy a asignar el proyecto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, entonces. Mañana van recibir una lechuza con los detalles y podrán ponerse a trabajar de inmediato si así lo desean. Disponen de tiempo hasta junio, la semana previa a la de los exámenes finales.

—Trista… —intervino Susan— ¿es un proyecto que debemos llevar a cabo individualmente?

—Oh no, no… —respondió ella con una sonrisa misteriosa— Mañana recibirán todas las instrucciones… habrá otras tareas asignadas, naturalmente, pero este proyecto es especial.

Draco quería irse ya, la combinación de la voz y de la sonrisa era muy enervante… y hasta aterrorizadora hubiera podido agregar. Suspiró aliviado cuando Trista finalmente los autorizó a retirarse. No disponía de mucho tiempo para llegar a horario a la reunión del grupo de Defensa… con Potter. Se despidió de Millicent con un gesto de la mano y salió presuroso.

Minutos más tarde ingresó al aula 11, era la que usaba el centauro, Firenze, para las clases de Adivinación. El olor a malva dulce quemada impregnaba la atmósfera. No había pupitres ni mesas, sólo un escritorio no muy grande arrimado contra la pared opuesta a la puerta. Había unos cuantos almohadones rojos apilados al azar en uno de los rincones. Granger y Macmillan estaban sentados sobre el suelo, cerca del escritorio, conversando en voz baja. Draco fue a ubicarse apoyado contra la pared no muy lejos de ellos, mientras se estudiaba distraídamente las uñas aguzó el oído con toda la intención de captar siquiera fragmentos de la charla. Fueron llegando otros, casi todos fueron a sentarse cerca de Granger y Macmillan.

Nott entró y recorrió el ambiente con una mirada cautelosa, Draco le hizo una seña. Nott asintió y fue a parársele al lado, se desprendió de la mochila y la dejó sobre el suelo al lado de la de Draco. Un instante después llegó Potter, lucía exhausto y más despeinado que nunca. Draco apretó los labios, cuando lo veía así siempre tenía que resistir la tentación de ir a atacarle el cabello con un peine. Se le cruzó la idea peregrina de si Potter podría alguna vez conseguirse a alguien con quien encamarse… difícil con ese eterno aspecto de espantapájaros.

Potter caminó hasta el escritorio, lo alzó y lo transportó al medio del aula depositándolo con cuidado. Draco alzó una comisura y no pudo resistir el impulso de hacer un comentario.

—Sinceramente, Potter, ¿es que acaso no conocés ningún encantamiento de levitación? Con la varita el esfuerzo es mucho menor. —dijo sarcástico remarcando las sílabas. Nott soltó una risita.

Potter los miró con mala cara pero no replicó y con agilidad dio un saltito y se sentó sobre el escritorio.

—Neville, ¿podrías cerrar la puerta?

Longbottom se puso de pie de inmediato y fue a cumplir con lo solicitado. Draco revoleó los ojos… ¡Potter y sus subordinados!

—Gracias, Neville. —dijo Potter sonriéndole— Bueno, casi todos ustedes estuvieron en el ED el año pasado, así que ya me conocen. Para los que no estuvieron… soy Harry Potter, de Gryffindor, me asignaron como líder de este grupo. —dijo sin dejar de sonreír al tiempo que recorría a los presentes con los ojos… si bien evitó mirar directamente a los Slytherins. Casi todos le sonrieron a su vez.

_Genial, me pusieron en el grupo de los fans de Potter. _Pensó Draco con sorna y soltó una especie de resuello.

—¿Estás resfriado, Malfoy? —preguntó Potter con voz fría. Se oyeron varias risitas.

—Oh no, para nada… pero gracias por tu interés, Potter. Es que tus aires de auror en entrenamiento me resultan divertidos. —contestó Draco mirándolo fijamente. Potter no pudo evitar una mueca.

_Mejor así_, pensó, últimamente Potter parecía no reaccionar a nada que le dijera. Potter apartó la mirada de inmediato, evidentemente no estaba dispuesto a entrar en los juegos de Draco. Pero mentalmente Draco se anotó un punto a su favor, al menos había podido sacudirlo por un segundo.

La reunión fue corta. Potter explicó los objetivos del grupo: Aprender Defensa de manera efectiva para complementar lo que se enseñaba en las clases regulares. El nuevo docente de Defensa, el profesor Eton, ex Ravenclaw, había decidido concentrarse más en la teoría, la parte práctica en su mayor parte se cubriría en los grupos del ED. Eton también estaba a cargo de dirigir los grupos del ED de los de primero y segundo año. Los líderes de todos los grupos se reunirían con él una vez por semana para planificar las sesiones.

Draco lo observó atentamente mientras hablaba, Potter lucía muy distendido y para nada intimidado por la audiencia. Era de esperar… siempre buscando ubicarse en el centro de atención. Durante la alocución de Potter algunos intervinieron con preguntas para aclarar detalles sobre las actividades que se podrían en práctica. Potter precisó que si bien el año anterior había aprendido tácticas de ataque, durante las sesiones del nuevo período se concentrarían exclusivamente en técnicas de defensa.

La reunión concluyó poco después, había durado apenas media hora. Todos se disponían a marcharse y fue entonces que intervino Nott.

—Me llamó la atención, Potter, que no hayas hecho ninguna referencia al enfrentamiento contra mortífagos en el Ministerio en junio pasado. ¿Tendrías a bien contarnos un poco cómo fue?

Se hizo un silencio repentino. Potter miró a Nott y su expresión se endureció. —Eso es algo de lo que no hablo. —dijo con tono medido.

—¿Y por qué no? —insistió Nott con displicencia desdeñosa.

—No es asunto que te concierna. Y no estamos acá para hablar sobre mí. —replicó Potter, con algo de agitación en el tono.

Granger se le acercó al instante y le posó una mano confortante sobre un hombro. Draco contuvo un gesto de impaciencia… la temeridad inconsciente de Potter la había puesto en esa oportunidad al borde de la muerte y sin embargo ella iba presurosa y ciegamente a consolarlo… ¡Gryffindors! Longbottom estaba mirando a Nott de muy mal talante… había algo muy perturbador en su expresión… corrían rumores de que él también había sido de la partida en junio… Era mejor que dijera algo, en pocos segundos la tensión en el ambiente había crecido hasta límites peligrosos.

—La reunión ha sido muy acogedora, lamentablemente tengo que retirarme, ya saben la cantidad de deberes que tenemos asignados. —dijo despreocupadamente sin disimular la ironía. Logró su objetivo, la tensión disminuyó ostensiblemente.

—Deberías controlar mejor a tus compañeros de Casa. —le recriminó Granger— Como prefecto es tu deber…

Draco no estaba dispuesto a admitir tal insolencia, la interrumpió indignado.

—Cuando quiera una opinión sobre cómo llevar a cabo mis obligaciones te la voy a pedir… hasta entonces no te metas en lo que no te concierne, sangresucia. —le escupió.

Hubo varias exclamaciones contenidas… a Draco poco le importaron, a la muy descarada había que ponerla en su lugar.

—Te prohíbo que vuelvas a llamarla así, Malfoy. —dijo Potter con calma— Al menos no durante las sesiones.

—¿Vos y cuántos más me van a obligar, Potter? —preguntó Draco con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Yo personalmente le haré saber al prefecto mayor respecto de tu comportamiento y tu deliberada falta de cooperación. —puntualizó Potter.

Era sorprendente, la réplica lo había sacudido y no supo disimularlo del todo. ¿Potter estaba decidido a ir a acusarlo? ¿Potter alcahuete? Era toda una novedad… pero no podía rendirse sin más…

—Oh, está bien… —dijo alzando una comisura— Me avendré a tus deseos… pero sólo porque hoy lucís _precioso_, Potter. —dijo intencionado. Para su gran regocijo, Potter se había ruborizado intensamente.

Granger lo estaba mirando con una expresión furibunda. Draco le guiñó un ojo y salió. Por un lado estaba más que satisfecho de que Potter hubiera reaccionado finalmente a una de sus provocaciones… pero por otro… sus planes con respecto a Potter… iba a tener revisarlos… o quizá sería necesario que elaborara uno completamente diferente.

oOo

El viernes después de la reunión de prefectos Draco descendía las escaleras solo de regreso a los subsuelos. Pansy se había quedado conversando sobre algo con Liam y Laurel.

La reunión había sido tan pesada como todas las anteriores. El tema central había sido los proyectos y cómo se iban desarrollando. De acuerdo con las mejores expectativas al parecer. Las fiestas de Hufflepuff eran todo un hit, los grupos de estudio estaban resultando de gran ayuda para la mayoría y las sesiones del ED eran muy populares particularmente entre los alumnos de los cursos inferiores. Ya se habían distribuido copias de las redacciones de los Slytherin en las otras tres Casas. Draco había notado las curiosas miradas que le dirigían los otros prefectos a los Slytherin… los muy necios seguramente estaban tratando de asociar las redacciones que ya habían leído con alguno de ellos.

Cuando llegó al Gran Hall decidió que no le vendría mal un paseo antes de volver a los subsuelos. Salió al patio que generalmente a esa hora estaba desierto. La noche estaba particularmente agradable considerando que ya estaban a mediados de octubre.

Con el rabillo del ojo captó un leve movimiento y giró la cabeza… y fue entonces que lo vio. Blaise estaba sentado a horcajadas en una de las balaustradas que rodeaban el patio. Y tenía la frente apoyada sobre la de otro chico sentado frente a él. Y le estaba acariciando la mejilla de una forma que iba mucho más allá de lo puramente amistoso… y le estaba sonriendo además. El otro chico era muy rubio… un Hufflepuff muy rubio… Zacharias Smith.

_Diario de Draco Malfoy, 18 de Octubre._

_¡No puedo creerlo! Blaise ha estado viéndose furtivamente con Zacharias Smith… que no sólo es un maldito Hufflepuff, sino que además está en el equipo de quidditch… ¡doble traición! ¡No recuerdo haber estado tan enojado desde que por culpa de Potter mi padre terminó en Azkaban! ¡Cómo ha podido atreverse a ocultarme un secreto como ése! Y se los veía muy bien juntos… felices… Y sin embargo Blaise no interrumpió sus avances e insinuaciones conmigo… ¿Es una táctica suya para hacerme sentir celoso? Me voy quedar levantado hasta que vuelva y va a tener que darme muy buenas explicaciones. Estoy tan alterado que no puedo pensar claramente. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿¡Cómo ha tenido el descaro…?! ¡Y con un Hufflepuff…!_

oOo


	8. Mundo de cartón

**Gryffindor y Slytherin**

**Capítulo 8 – Mundo de cartón**

A Vince y Greg los había echado media hora antes del dormitorio, ninguno de los dos había protestado… sabían muy bien que no les convenía. Draco estaba sentado en la cama apoyado en el respaldo, tenía un libro abierto en las manos pero poco era lo que había leído… aguardaba el regreso de Blaise.

En un momento oyó gritos y risas que venían de la sala común y se bajó de la cama para ir a ver qué era lo que pasaba, pero no alcanzó a llegar a la puerta porque Blaise entró antes.

—Ah… estabas acá, te estuve buscando… —empezó a decir pero Draco lo interrumpió.

—Te vi con Smith. —lo acusó.

La sonrisa de Blaise se esfumó y dejó oír un sonoro suspiro. —¡Mierda! —murmuró apartando la vista.

—¿Eso es todo lo que pensás decir?

—¿Y qué más querés que diga? —contestó Blaise sin acritud— Podría decir que es un alivio, al menos a partir de ahora voy a poder hablar con vos al respecto.

—¿Hablar conmigo al respecto? —repitió Draco— ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo pueda tener interés de hablar al respecto? Me mentiste. Te pregunté si estabas viendo a alguien y vos me aseguraste que no. —le recordó.

—No fue exactamente así… técnicamente yo no te mentí. Lo que yo dije es que vos podrías estar equivocado si asumías que yo estaba viendo a alguien. —Blaise hizo una pausa— Cualquiera diría que estás celoso, Draco.

—¿Celoso yo? ¡Qué más quisieras! Pero me resulta increíble que hayas estado ocultándome esto durante… ¿durante cuánto tiempo, Zabini?

—Desde julio. —respondió Blaise, soltó otro profundo suspiro y fue a sentarse a su cama.

Draco lo siguió pero no se sentó, la hostilidad de la mirada se le había incrementado.

—¿Julio? ¿¡JULIO?! —bramó.

Blaise le frunció el ceño, pero se armó de paciencia y agregó: —Me lo encontré en el festival de Santa Rosalia, en Palermo. Eso ya lo sabías.

Draco tuvo que asentir admitiéndolo. Era un festejo en conmemoración de una santa muggle que había salvado a la población de una enfermedad. —¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo Smith en Palermo? —demandó.

—Había ido allí con sus padres. Yo estaba sentado en la terraza del restaurante Nonna, era el primer día del festival, y lo vi pasar. Lo cierto es que me puse muy contento de ver a alguien de Hogwarts… lo llamé y lo invité a tomar algo.

—Y fue así que iniciaron una tórrida aventura amorosa, estilo siciliano. —dijo Draco sarcástico, sin lograr disimular el intenso disgusto.

Blaise sacudió la cabeza y sus rasgos adquirieron una expresión divertida. —No fue para nada así… su padre es un herrero mágico, fue a Sicilia para asistir a un curso con el maestro Cellini… que para tu información, es descendiente del gran Benvenuto… pero eso es otra cuestión. Zacharias no conocía a nadie así que se lo presenté a mis amigos… y las cosas se fueron dando… y finalmente se produjo ese _clic_… De tarde cuando ya caía el sol íbamos en grupo a los muelles y nos sentábamos allí a conversar… —Blaise hizo una pausa como si de repente se hubiera dejado llevar por los recuerdos.

Indignado, Draco giró dándole la espalda y clavó los ojos en uno de los postes de su cama. Blaise le había contado muchas veces de Palermo, sabía muy bien que Blaise tenía un lugar favorito en los muelles y que le encantaba ir allí a sentarse y a observar el mar, incluso en días de lluvia. Le había prometido que lo llevaría a conocerlo si alguna vez los padres de Draco le permitían ir a visitarlo durante las vacaciones. Volvió a girar y lo taladró con la mirada. —¿Y qué más? —preguntó con brusquedad.

—Bueno… que nos hicimos amigos… en una de las conversaciones él me dijo que era gay… y las cosas se dieron.

Draco lo miró con mayor disgusto, si cabe.

—Él… él no es como vos… —dijo Blaise con un tono de voz muy extraño.

—¿¡Ahora también vas a insultarme comparándome con él!? ¡Es un maldito Hufflepuff!

—Pero si yo no… Mirá, Draco, no es que me sienta muy satisfecho y que me crea muy sagaz por haberte ocultado esto… si no te lo dije es porque sabía que ibas a reaccionar así… que no ibas a entender…

—¿Qué es lo que hay que entender?

—¡Vos no ves más allá de los estereotipos y de tus prejuicios! ¡Pareciera que vivís en un mundo de cartón en el que las personas son catalogadas por su riqueza, por su linaje y por la puñetera Casa de Hogwarts en la que fueron asignados! —replicó Blaise alzando la voz y con ojos relampagueantes.

—¿Así que ahora resulta que yo vivo en un mundo de cartón? Porque soy selectivo para elegir mis amistades y porque soy bueno para juzgar caracteres. ¡Slytherin es la mejor de las Casas! ¡Tenemos a la mejor gente de las mejores familias! —gritó Draco a su vez, no podía creer que estuviera manteniendo una discusión como ésa.

—¡Su sangre es tan pura como la tuya!

—¡Su familia es un hatajo de expatriados arribistas yanquis!

—Son canadienses. —lo corrigió Blaise removiéndose contrariado sobre la cama.

—¡Da igual! ¡Poco me importa! ¡Y no te atrevas a compararlo conmigo! —aulló Draco sin importarle quién pudiera oírlo. El que lo compararan con Smith, aunque no fuera más que teóricamente, era un escarnio que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

—¡Mal que te pese, vos y él son muy parecidos! Tiene actitudes muy parecidas a las tuyas… como si estuvieran más allá y por encima de todos y de todo… pero a diferencia de vos… —los labios de Blaise se torcieron en una mueca de intenso desdén— …él no va atropellando a todos con actitudes de matón y de abusador para obtener lo que quiere.

—Justamente ésa es la razón por la que él es Hufflepuff y yo Slytherin. —replicó Draco controlándose para bajar la voz— Nosotros usamos a los otros para conseguir nuestros fines. Y vos, Zabini, sos un hipócrita… estás usando a Smith como un sustituto de mí, un muy deplorable sustituto valga aclararlo, pero ciertamente no es sencillo encontrar a alguien que esté a mi altura.

Blaise se puso de pie y se le aproximó. Tenía las manos bajas, a los lados, cerradas en puños. —Yo le tengo afecto, Malfoy. Y él siente afecto por mí. ¡Que es mucho más de lo que podría decir de vos! —le escupió y salió furioso de la habitación.

Draco se quedó inmóvil mirando la puerta que Blaise había azotado tras sí. Blaise lo había traicionado. Venía sospechando desde hacía un tiempo que algo estaba fuera de lugar… particularmente desde que Blaise se había puesto del lado de Potter ese sábado en Hogsmeade. Smith era uno de los que habían formado parte del ED original, probablemente era muy compinche con Potter. Seguramente el Hufflepuff le había estado llenando la cabeza en contra de Draco, de otra forma no podía explicarse que Blaise lo hubiese desafiado de esa forma espetándole tales críticas inicuas y horrendas.

Se desvistió, se puso el piyama y se acostó, seguía rabioso. Conciliar el sueño no le resultó fácil. Le venían imágenes de Smith y Blaise… en el patio… paseando juntos por las calles empedradas de Palermo… sentados en el muelle contemplando el ocaso. Blaise había contado tanto de su ciudad natal, a la que tanto quería, con imágenes tan vívidas que a Draco le parecía como si estuviera ahí cuando lo escuchaba… podía percibir el aire salado y el aroma del cerdo asado con pimientos verdes…y podía oír las voces de la gente cantando en la calle… Pasó un largo rato antes de que lograra dormirse.

Soñó que estaba en el aula 11, Potter estaba sentado sobre el escritorio como en esa primera sesión del ED, Draco le lanzaba una maldición tras otra pero los hechizos rebotaban y Potter se reía. La habitación se disolvió a su alrededor… y un instante después estaba en la Mansión, su madre le estaba diciendo que se iba a divorciar de su padre para casarse con Zacharias Smith… Draco trataba de explicarle que Smith era gay y que estaba saliendo con Blaise, pero ella reía a carcajadas ante lo absurdo de la acusación y le replicaba que ningún mago sangrepura podía ser gay… y luego la sala de la Mansión se transformaba en el local de La cabeza del jabalí… en una de las mesas su padre y Blaise jugaban a las cartas, una bruja gorda —con la imagen que Draco tenía de la abuela de Blaise— les estaba sirviendo otra ronda de vino.

Se despertó y se sentó abruptamente. No había cerrado las cortinas al acostarse. Estaba todo muy oscuro, la única luz era la tenue que provenía del marco del dibujo que Blaise tenía en su mesa de luz. Era una vista aérea de la costa de Palermo, uno de sus amigos se lo había regalado, el marco estaba encantado para fluorescer en la oscuridad. Blaise seguía teniéndole cierta aprensión a la oscuridad, nunca cerraba del todo las cortinas para que al menos algo del débil resplandor del marco se colara siempre en su cama. Draco sintió una constricción en el pecho al recordar la discusión de unas horas antes. Blaise lo había traicionado… y lo iba a hacer pagar por eso.

Permaneció un rato más en la cama hasta que empezó a clarear. Después de asearse hizo levantar a Vince y Greg y cuando estuvieron listos se los llevó consigo a desayunar.

—¿Por qué no despertaste a Blaise? —preguntó Vincent cuando iban por el corredor hacia el Gran Salón.

No se vio en la obligación de contestar porque en ese momento se oyeron unas risotadas muy sonoras de un grupo de Ravenclaws y Gryffindors de cuarto año que estaban entrando. Draco hizo un comentario denigratorio apuntando hacia el grupo. Vince y Greg se deshicieron en risitas. Y ninguno de los dos volvió a preguntar sobre Blaise.

Esa mañana tuvieron una práctica de quidditch, con vengativo placer Draco se dedicó a burlarse de Blaise cada vez que cometía una equivocación. Blaise finalmente se cansó, le replicó con insultos, descendió y se mandó a mudar una hora antes de que concluyera la práctica. Millicent lo fusiló con la mirada, Draco se limitó a encogerse de hombros sin asumir culpa alguna.

oOo

Esa noche, apoltronado en uno de los sillones, se puso a trabajar en el proyecto especial de Defensa. Tal como Trista se lo había anticipado los detalles e instrucciones les habían llegado al día siguiente de la primera sesión de estudio. Era muy irónico realmente, el tema que le habían asignado era _Defensa de la magia oscura_. Tenía que investigar y redactar argumentos que pusieran en evidencia las ventajas de la magia oscura y la conveniencia de su uso. Mejor imposible, ¿había tenido suerte? ¿A los demás les habrían asignado el mismo tema?

Vince y Greg estaban sentados en el suelo frente a la chimenea, trabajando en la elaboración de los folletos, la tarea que les había encomendado Snape. Draco dibujó una media sonrisa, los dos siempre habían sido pésimos en Pociones.

Herbert le saltó a la falda y se acomodó despreocupado sobre su hoja de pergamino. Draco le rascó suavemente entre las orejas, el gato ronroneó.

—Millicent, tendrías la amabilidad de pedirle a tu gato que se busque otro lugar para arrellanarse.

Millicent estaba sentada en el sofá de enfrente conversando en voz baja con Blaise. Draco y Blaise no se habían dirigido la palabra desde la práctica de esa mañana… eso a Draco lo tenía sin cuidado. Ya se le habían pasado las ganas de desquitarse, las burlas de la mañana le parecían suficientes pero tampoco tenía interés alguno en hablar con Blaise.

En ese instante un elfo se materializó con un _pop_ entre los dos sofás. Herbert se asustó y fue a refugiarse debajo de una de las mangas de Draco.

—Señores Vincent Crabbe y Blaise Zabini, se requiere su presencia dentro de diez minutos en el aula quince ubicada en el quinto piso. —chilló el elfo.

Debía de tratarse de una invitación de los Hufflepuff. Por un segundo su mirada se cruzó con la de Blaise. Draco estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario burlón sobre las fiestas, pero recordó entonces que no se hablaban y permaneció callado. Se acordó de que debían ser cinco de cada casa los invitados, ¿quiénes serían los otros tres? Sonaron risas provenientes del pasillo de los dormitorios de las chicas. Segundos después de allí emergió otro elfo seguido de cerca por Pansy y Queenie y un instante más tarde un tercer elfo salió del pasillo de los chicos seguido por Roper Sheridan que lucía muy nervioso.

—¿Quinto piso? —preguntó Blaise mirando a Pansy.

Ella asintió y fue directo hasta Draco y lo besó en la nariz. —¿Vos no venís?

—A mí no me invitaron.

—Oh, lástima… bueno, ¡vamos! —ordenó ella volviéndose hacia los otros y enfiló hacia la salida. Los cuatro la siguieron, la cara de Blaise parecía la de alguien que iba a cumplir una penitencia. Los tres elfos desaparicionaron.

Draco se tomó un momento para considerar la situación. Desde la semana anterior después de haber presenciado parte de la _fiestita_ de los de primero se había estado preguntando qué actividades tendrían planificadas para los alumnos de los cursos superiores. Él era prefecto, correspondía que estuviera al tanto aunque no pudiera participar. Herbert salió de debajo de la manga, Draco se sobresaltó un poco, Millicent se había trasladado al lado de Gregory y se había puesto a ayudarlo.

Draco alzó al gato y lo depositó en el suelo, se puso de pie y se sacudió la toga. Estaba a punto de decirles a los otros que iba a ir a supervisar la fiesta pero cambió de parecer. Blaise podría llegar a pensar que había ido para vigilarlo… suspiró, volvió a sentarse y recuperó su folio de pergamino. Continuó trabajando con el proyecto y cuando terminó con el esquema preliminar siguió con los deberes de Aritmancia y de Pociones. Miró el reloj de la chimenea, eran casi las diez. Quedaban muy pocos en la sala común. Era hora de que los más chicos se acostaran. Pansy no estaba, iba a tener que ocuparse él. Se puso de pie y se desperezó, le dolía un poco la espalda por haber estado sentado durante tanto tiempo.

Caminó por el pasillo de los varones, todos los de primero compartían un gran dormitorio que estaba ubicado al final. Los de los cursos superiores tenían dormitorios más chicos, con cuatro alumnos por habitación. Pronunció la contraseña y entró. Todos los chicos estaban sentados sobre el suelo formando un círculo.

—¡Levántense del suelo ya mismo! —ordenó— ¡Está helado!

Los chicos, muy sobresaltados, se apresuraron a obedecer.

—Son casi las diez. —dijo enfatizando cada sílaba— Ya saben lo que eso significa.

El pequeño Preston Iven se animó a hablar. —Oh por favor, Draco… ¿por qué tenemos que a acostarnos tan temprano? A los Gryffindor no los obligan…

—Ni a los Hufflepuff… —lo secundó otro de cabellos oscuros.

—Tampoco a los Ravenclaw… —intervino un tercero, era regordete y de mejillas rubicundas. Lo hizo acordar de Longbottom, ¿estarían emparentados?

Draco alzó ambas cejas. —La forma de mantener la disciplina que tengan otras Casas poco importa… en esta Casa ustedes hacen lo que yo les diga, no lo que sus compañeros Gryffindor digan.

Estuvo tentado a retarlos por hacerse amigos de Gryffindors pero eso no estaba permitido. Así y todo los amonestó sin palabras con la más dura de las miradas, los chicos comenzaron a moverse hacia los armarios, todos con la cara larga.

—Regresaré dentro diez minutos para controlar. Cualquiera que no esté acostado para entonces recibirá una penitencia. —dijo y salió. Ya en el pasillo sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y sonrió divertido.

Se dirigió entonces a los dormitorios de las chicas, por alguna razón que desconocía el arreglo era distinto, había una sola habitación para cada año. Golpeó la puerta del dormitorio de primero y esperó. Los prefectos varones tenían la contraseña para ingresar al corredor pero no la de las habitaciones.

Una nena de cabellos rubios asomó la cabeza unos instantes después.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con vocecita muy suave.

—Hora de ir a la cama.

—Oh… ¿es realmente…?

—Sí, es obligatorio. —la interrumpió Draco— Y no quiero oír absolutamente nada sobre las otras Casas. —agregó irritado— Dejá la puerta abierta, voy a volver a controlar dentro de diez minutos.

Ella asintió con una breve reverencia.

Draco volvió a la sala común. Millicent estaba sentada en un sofá leyendo, Herbert se había acurrucado sobre su falda. Gregory no estaba, seguramente había ido a hacer una incursión en la cocina.

Millicent alzó la cabeza y lo miró con reprobación.

—¿Qué hay? —preguntó él.

—Nada. —contestó ella con una mueca de desprecio y volvió a concentrarse en la lectura.

Draco se encogió de hombros y miró la hora ya eran las diez. Volvió a los dormitorios de los chicos. Todos se habían metido en sus respectivas camas pero estaban escuchando a Preston que les estaba contando un cuento. Dio un fuerte golpe en el marco de la puerta y todos los chicos se escondieron debajo de las mantas. Draco apagó las luces con un movimiento de varita y salió cerrando la puerta con firmeza. Después fue a controlar a las nenas y finalmente volvió a la sala común, juntó sus cosas y las llevó al dormitorio.

Gregory estaba sentado en su cama preparándose para acostarse se había puesto el piyama y una media, la otra estaba caída en el suelo. Se estaba rascando la cabeza… como cuando se esforzaba por pensar en algo… alzó la cabeza y le preguntó:

—¿Discutiste con Blaise?

—Tuvimos un desacuerdo por lo de la unidad de Casas. —respondió restándole importancia al asunto con el tono.

—Ah… —dijo Gregory y volvió a rascarse, pero no la cabeza sino la espalda.

—Sinceramente, Gregory, ¿cómo suponés que alguna chica se va a fijar alguna vez en vos si actuás de esa forma?

Gregory dejó de rascarse y lo miró con ojos culpables. —¿Vos qué pensás… a Millicent le gusta más Vincent o yo?

Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse. —Pienso que los dos tienen las mismas chances.

Gregory asintió y se metió en la cama. —Buenas noches, Draco. —dijo cerrando las cortinas a su alrededor.

—Buenas noches, Vincent.

Volvió a la sala común y se sentó a esperar a Pansy. Apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

_Sos hombre muerto, Potter_

_¡Que extraño! Porque sigo de lo más bien y caminando como si nada._

_Vas a pagar… te voy a hacer pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi padre._

Draco apretó las mandíbulas al recordarlo. Sí que se la iba a hacer pagar… Potter se había mostrado tan altanero y desafiante ese día, incluso le había contestado con insolencia a Snape… debía de haber sido después de la muerte de su padrino… _deplorable_, pensó, su manera de superar la aflicción había sido recurrir a un fingido desinterés y a alardes desafiantes.

Ese día había vuelto a los subsuelos acompañando a Snape. Poco después Blaise lo había abordado muy alterado.

_No sé qué hacer, Draco._

_¿Respecto de qué?_

_Adrian está actuando de manera muy extraña._

_Mirá, Blaise, mi padre está en prisión… mi madre muy trastornada…_

_Tenés razón, perdón._

Blaise se había ido y no habían vuelto a hablar hasta la última noche en Hogwarts. Pucey había roto con él. En esa oportunidad le habría gustado darle algo de consuelo pero no había sabido qué decirle. Blaise no había llorado, después de romper la escoba se había tirado en la cama con la cabeza hundida en la almohada, Draco se había sentado a su lado, en silencio, y cada tanto trataba de confortarlo con una palmada en la espalda.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando media hora más tarde volvieron los de la fiesta. Daphne entró primero y marchó directo a los dormitorios. Roper fue el segundo, lo saludó con un breve gesto sin detenerse y siguió también hacia los dormitorios. Blaise, Pansy y Vincent entraron juntos, los tres riendo a más no poder. Draco los miró reprobadoramente. Pansy corrió hasta él y se le sentó al lado haciendo todo lo posible para dejar de reír.

—Ay, Draco… tendrías que haberlo visto… ¡la cara de Potter! —chilló ella apoyándose sobre él. Draco le rodeó la cintura. Divertirse a costa de Potter parecía un buen prospecto.

—¿Qué le hicieron? ¿Le metieron algo en el vaso? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Oh, no… se trataba de un juego… y Potter…

Pero Pansy no pudo continuar porque tuvo otro ataque de incontenibles risas.

—Potter tuvo que bailar con Vincent. —explicó Blaise. Pansy dejó oír otro chillido y redobló las risas.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —preguntó Draco riendo también.

—A todos nos habían vendado los ojos y nos marearon un poco para desubicarnos. —dijo Blaise sonriendo.

—Y entonces empezó la música. —intervino Vincent.

—La consigna era agarrar a la persona que tuviéramos más cerca y empezar a bailar. —logró articular Pansy entre risitas.

—Siempre con los ojos vendados. —aclaró Blaise. Draco no podía creer lo que oía.

—Fue bastante caótico, eran más lo que nos chocábamos que lo que bailábamos. —dijo Pansy.

—Y al final nos quitamos las vendas. —dijo Vincent ahogando una carcajada.

—Yo había terminado con Macmillan, Blaise con Padma, Sheridan con Finnigan, Daphne con Corner…

—Y Potter con Vincent… —completó Draco.

—¡Si les hubieras visto las caras! —exclamó Pansy con una carcajada, luego se volvió hacia Vincent y le guiñó un ojo— Pero la cara de Potter era mucho peor que la tuya…

Vincent gruñó algo que no se entendió, pero era claro que el comentario no le había caído precisamente bien.

—¿Y vos qué estuviste haciendo, Draco? —preguntó ella volviéndose hacia él.

—Deberes… puse a los de primero a dormir… lo usual.

—Me voy a la cama. —dijo Vincent de repente— Buenas noches.

Draco lo observó hasta que desapareció por la puerta del pasillo.

—Me parece que le resultó bastante traumático. —opinó Blaise. Nueva risita de Pansy.

—No me cabe duda. —dijo Draco con tono irritado. ¿Por qué le estaba hablando Blaise?

Blaise y Pansy intercambiaron una mirada y ella se puso de pie con un saltito.

—Bueno, creo que yo también me voy a dormir. —dijo ella ahogando un bostezo y enfiló hacia los dormitorios.

Draco había abierto la boca para protestar pero ella ya había salido. Blaise se le sentó al lado. Draco se desplazó hasta la otra punta del sofá para interponer la mayor distancia posible entre ellos.

—No te parece que deberías dejar de comportarte como un nene caprichoso. —dijo Blaise.

—¿Así que actúo como un nene caprichoso? —repitió indignado, ¡cómo tenía la insolencia de decirle algo así!

—Mirá… yo admito que no estuve bien… no debería habértelo ocultado.

—Lo que no está bien, Zabini, es que vos, un Slytherin, te estés forjando ilusiones vanas y ridículas… nunca vas a poder terminar llevándote bien con un Hufflepuff.

—No son ilusiones… —dijo Blaise alzando una comisura—…Zacharias y yo nos llevamos muy bien.

—Oh, no me salgas con eso… —bufó Draco desdeñoso.

—Tratá de escucharme siquiera por una vez. Ya reconocí que no estuvo bien ocultártelo. Pero lo que tenés que entender es que yo no puedo sentarme a esperar indefinidamente.

—¿Esperar qué?

—A que vos cambies de parecer respecto de nosotros.

—No hay ningún "nosotros". ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? —reaccionó Draco exasperado.

—¡Precisamente! ¡Por eso estoy con Zacharias! ¡Porque no hay ningún "nosotros"! —explotó Blaise.

—¡Estás admitiendo entonces que es un sustituto! —exclamó Draco triunfante.

—¡No, eso para nada es lo que quise decir! Yo estaba dispuesto a dejarlo cuando te volví a ver a principios de año…

—Esto es ridículo… sabés muy bien por qué no estoy interesado… porque fidelidad no es una palabra que figure en tu diccionario… a vos te gusta variar… y no precisamente muy de vez en cuando… ¡y ahora resulta que de buenas a primeras te prendaste de Smith!

—Vos estás celoso.

—¡Claro que no! —replicó Draco furioso— Pero vos te manejás con un doble estándar… conmigo no considerabas imprescindible la exclusividad… pero parece que con Smith sí.

—Zacharias no me exige fidelidad. —repuso Blaise.

Draco revoleó los ojos. —Que a un Hufflepuff no le importa la lealtad… ¡las pelotas! Sólo un loco de atar podría estar convencido de eso.

Blaise dibujó una media sonrisa. —Podrías terminar muy sorprendido, Draco.

Draco ni se molestó en contestarle. Blaise soltó un suspiro exasperado y cerró los ojos por un instante.

—Bien, de acuerdo… no estás celoso. ¿Y entonces por qué tanto problema? —preguntó volviendo a abrirlos.

Draco alzó ambas cejas. —Mi problema es que hayas elegido para tus despreocupados retozos a un Hufflepuff nuevo rico, creo que eso ya te lo había dejado bien claro.

—No están en ninguna posición que te permita ser el que decida con quién puedo retozar y con quién no. —sentenció Blaise burlón.

—Pero sí estoy en una posición que me permite decidir a quién quiero frecuentar y a quién no.

—Estás extorsionándome entonces, o rompo con Zacharias o dejás de ser mi amigo…

—No se trata de extorsión Blaise, pero tengo una reputación que mantener…

—Extraño, realmente… no parecías muy preocupado por tu reputación cuando de reunirte con Harry se trataba.

Se produjo un silencio opresivo.

—Así que ahora es Harry… ya me había dado cuenta de que en vos no podía confiar. —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—¡Oh por el amor de Merlín…!

—¡Andá a cagar, Blaise! ¡Y no me jodas más! —le escupió Draco y partió echando chispas en dirección a los dormitorios.

oOo

Blaise no intentó un nuevo acercamiento. _Mejor así_, pensó Draco. Vincent, Gregory y Pansy no demoraron en notar las conspicuas ausencias de Blaise, y Pansy que no era de las que se callaban las cosas no tardó en cuestionárselo directamente. Al principio pudo conformarla con un par de excusas pero en los días siguientes ella siguió atosigándolo con lo mismo. Draco finalmente perdió los estribos y tuvieron otra pelea de antología, Pansy estuvo sin hablarle durante varios días. Como una forma de liberar presión Draco se las agarró con los más chicos, se dedicaba a aterrorizarlos el doble que lo habitual. Todos escapaban de él como de la peste cuando lo veían acercarse.

Blaise pasaba todo su tiempo libre con Smith y Terry Boot. Los tres estaban en el mismo grupo de estudio… en el que también estaba Potter. Potter, naturalmente, siempre iba con el Weasel y Granger a su lado… pero últimamente Longbottom también estaba con ellos… el trío de indómitos e intrépidos idiotas había pasado a ser un cuarteto. Todavía no se le había ocurrido un nuevo plan para manejar el asunto Potter y no poder contar con Blaise tornaba todo más difícil. En cuanto a Blaise no demostraba ninguna insatisfacción por como estaban las cosas, Draco no llegaba a entenderlo, parecía que no le importara que la larga amistad entre ellos terminara de un día para el otro.

Durante las prácticas redobló los comentarios acerbos y las burlas ante los más mínimos errores de Blaise, pero Blaise no había vuelto a reaccionar ofendiéndose como esa primera vez. Cuando Draco comenzaba a fastidiarlo Blaise lo desintonizaba. Draco empezó a preguntarse si acaso Potter y Blaise estaban tomando alguna poción que los hacía inmunes a sus comentarios incisivos y a sus ocurrencias ingeniosas. Porque Potter seguía ignorándolo olímpicamente también.

Los días siguientes pasaron a toda velocidad, para cuando quiso acordar ya tenía encima Halloween y la apertura de la temporada de quidditch. La redacción de Blaise fue una de las que se leyeron el primer día, en el banquete de Halloween. Hufflepuff logró identificarlo… no fue algo que lo sorprendiera.

Diario de Draco Malfoy, 31 de octubre.

Tengo ganas de coser a Blaise a hechizos. La única razón por la que sigue vivo es que no tengo tiempo para entrenar a otro guardaaros. ¿Por qué tuvo que escribir todas esas tonterías sobre las caídas de sol? No creo que haya ido a decírselo a Smith directamente, pero ni falta que hacía esos ocasos gritaban de quién se trataba. Pareciera que no le importa si ganamos puntos o no. Las otras redacciones que se leyeron también fueron poco creativas y los autores, dos de séptimo, uno de tercero y uno de primero, fueron también identificados… y me parece que existe una explicación. La semana pasada Susan Bones me preguntó cuál era mi color preferido… ¡Les han estado haciendo preguntas a los Slytherins! ¡Asombroso! Si hasta va a servir para que empiecen a conocernos más.

El sábado jugamos contra Gryffindor… ¡y los vamos a aplastar! Y con ese pensamiento optimista me voy a dormir.

oOo


	9. Amarga metamorfosis

**Gryffindor y Slytherin**

**Capítulo 9 – Amarga metamorfosis**

Durante el desayuno poco antes del primer encuentro de quidditch de la temporada, Draco estaba entretenido dibujando con la cuchara en la blanda superficie de su _porridge_, ajeno al barullo habitual en el Gran Salón durante las comidas. Se inclinó hacia atrás y admiró la estrella que poco a poco se iba desdibujando. Alzó la vista, frente a él Millicent estaba agregándole una feta de fiambre a una tostada ya enmantecada. A su lado, Pansy estaba conversando en susurros con una muy sonriente Tracey Davis. Cuando notó la mirada de Draco le devolvió una sonrisa beatífica.

—¿Todo listo para el juego, Draco? —preguntó. La sonrisa de Tracey se amplió incluso más cuando sus ojos derivaron hacia Blaise, que estaba sentado al lado de Draco roncando en su taza de café.

—Que no te quepa la menor duda. —respondió Draco con confiada determinación.

El cielo encantado del Gran Salón lucía un color gris pálido. No iban a tener problemas de resplandores solares encandilantes. Draco se pasó la lengua por los labios y miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Weasley con un tenedor en la mano gesticulaba frenético. A su lado, Potter mostraba el aspecto algo aturdido del que apenas poco antes se ha levantado, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. Potter frunció el ceño, Draco se pasó el filo de una mano por el cuello como quien se lo cercena. Potter apartó la vista de inmediato.

Draco dibujó una media sonrisa y exhortó a los miembros del equipo: —Dense prisa; en los vestuarios dentro de veinte minutos. —luego se volvió hacia Pansy— Vos vas a estar presente, gatita, ¿no?

—¿¡Cómo podría perdérmelo?! — respondió ella intencionada. Tracey se deshizo en risitas. Algo tramaban, Draco alzó una ceja inquisitiva pero Pansy no soltó prenda.

Una hora más tarde, la voz chillona del entrometido de Colin Creevey anunció el ingreso del equipo de Slytherin al campo de juego. —Malfoy… Bulstrode… Zabini… Baddock… Bartlett… Crabbe… Goyle.

Se oyeron hurras y vítores de sus compañeros de Casa. Pansy y Tracy estaban ubicadas bien al frente de la tribuna y hacían flamear un _banner_ verde que tenía escrito en grandes letras plateadas: _¡Slytherin por la Copa!_

Avanzaron hasta el centro donde estaban madame Hooch y los Gryffindor dispuestos en semicírculo. Draco se detuvo frente al Weasel que lucía una expresión muy hosca y parecía más pecoso que nunca.

—Capitanes, estréchense las manos. —ordenó madame Hooch perentoria.

Obedecieron. La mano del Weasel estaba fría y húmeda. Draco tuvo que contenerse para no secársela de inmediato en el uniforme.

Segundos después, la profesora hizo sonar el silbato y comenzó el juego.

La voz del relator fue describiendo el primer avance.

—Baddock se la pasa a Bulstrode… esos dos parecen complementarse muy bien, ¿no creen?... Bulstrode acelera y esquiva a tiempo una bludger que le había dirigido Kirke… y lanza… ¡oh, no!... ¡convirtió! Slytherin 10, Gryffindor 0…

En lugar del rugido entusiasta esperado, de la tribuna de Slytherin se alzó un canto.

_Gryffindor se va al pozo_

_gracias, Weasley, nuestro rey_

_y gracias, Potter, nuestra reina_

_dedíquense mejor al ballet._

_Los Slytherin son tenaces_

_y veloces… sin igual_

_gallardo as de los ases _

_así es nuestro capitán._

_Que flamee el verde y plata_

_nuestro buscador cumplirá_

_suya será la snitch alada_

_y Slytherin triunfará._

Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Era claro que Pansy estaba detrás de eso, lo que explicaba los susurros y las risitas durante el desayuno. Se preguntó si sabría sobre Potter… ella disponía de muchas fuentes y recursos. Y a Potter el cantito le había caído fatal a juzgar por la expresión.

—¿No es eso contra las reglas, profesora? —le preguntó Creevey a McGonagall sin molestarse en bloquear el micrófono— Oh, bueno… ahora es Gryffindor el que está en posesión de la quaffle… —continuó relatando—… Ginny Weasley avanza y tiene que esquivar una bludger…

La bludger había seguido de largo y venía en dirección a Draco, intervino Vincent a tiempo y la redirigió con destreza logrando un segundo después un certero impacto en la parte posterior de la escoba de Ginny Weasley. Desestabilizada, la cazadora de Gryffindor dejó caer la quaffle… Andrew Bartlett la recuperó y se la pasó a Malcolm Baddock.

Todavía riéndose por momentos, Draco circundaba el aire con la mirada tratando de localizar la snitch y cada tanto controlaba a Potter que parecía tener los hombros más echados para adelante que lo habitual.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Slytherin llevaba una cómoda ventaja, 70 a 10. Ciertamente, Millicent y Malcolm conformaban una dupla de excelencia… virtualmente imparable. Y Blaise había salvado varios tiros difíciles. Las muchas horas de práctica estaban dando su fruto.

Fue en ese momento que Draco avistó la snitch flotando no muy lejos de la posición de Potter… que evidentemente no se había percatado que la tenía tan cerca. Era preciso que lo distrajera de alguna forma.

—Gryffindor nuevamente en posesión… Katie Bell a toda velocidad hacia los aros adversarios… ¡cuidado Katie, esa bludger…! ¡AUCH! ¿¡Y cómo es que eso no es un _faul_!?

Draco aceleró en un empinado ángulo de descenso apuntando su trayectoria para terminar justo debajo de la ubicación de la snitch. Potter también se había puesto en movimiento pero no para seguir a Draco sino en una dirección totalmente diferente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Pero Draco no tenía tiempo para ponerse a considerarlo, ahora él estaba más cerca del objetivo. Maniobró con el mango de su escoba para volver a ascender. Y Potter se alejaba cada vez más… más fácil imposible.

Y dos segundos después… ¡la capturó! ¡La snitch era suya!

Pero no oyó aclamaciones. Desvió la cabeza hacia Potter y lo vio con un brazo en alto sonriendo triunfante.

El chillido de Creevey rasgó el momentáneo silencio que se había cernido en el estadio. —Parece que los dos buscadores capturaron la snitch… ¡pero eso es imposible! ¡¿Cómo puede haber dos?!

Madame Hooch hizo sonar el silbato y todos los jugadores descendieron. Draco estaba humeando de furia. Potter a unos pasos de él parecía muy trastornado La profesora les ordenó que extendieran la mano. Obedecieron. Y sí… había dos snitches idénticas, una en la palma de Potter… la otra en la de Draco.

Madame Hooch farfulló anonadada. —Nunca en la historia del quidditch… dos snitches… no es posible…

McGonagall y Snape, seguidos por Colin Creevey, llegaron al centro del campo instantes después.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Rolanda?

—Parece que alguien soltó una segunda snitch.

—¿¡Cómo?! —exclamó un coro de voces atónitas.

McGonagall quedó boquiabierta y sin palabras. Snape fusiló con la mirada a Potter. —Si llego a descubrir quién es el responsable… —empezó a decir con voz amenazante. Potter no se amilanó y le devolvió una mirada desafiante.

—¡Tienen que haber sido los Slytherin! —gritó el Weasel apuntando con el índice hacia Draco— Sólo ellos podrían ser capaces de algo tan bajo…

—Sí, claro… mirá si vamos a sabotear a nuestro propio equipo… ¿siempre sos así de sagaz, Weasel? —bramó Millicent y empezó a avanzar amenazadora hacia el pelirrojo. Madame Hooch se apresuró a interponerse entre ambos.

—Me temo que no me queda otra opción… el resultado queda determinado por los puntos anotados hasta el momento… ¡Victoria de Slytherin!

Se alzaron protestas de los Gryffindor circundantes… protestas que se multiplicaron en las tribunas cuando la voz de Creevey anunció la decisión por los altavoces.

Draco arrojó con rabia su escoba al suelo y partió trinando hacia el castillo.

oOo

Estaba sentado en su cama con las piernas muy apretadas contra el pecho y la barbilla posada sobre las rodillas. Había cerrado las cortinas a su alrededor. Revivía una y otra vez en su cabeza ese efímero instante en el que había creído que finalmente había logrado superar a Potter. Poco le importaba que Slytherin hubiera sido el vencedor… lo que él hubiese querido era haber sido el único que capturara la snitch.

Se recostó de espaldas respirando agitadamente. Tenías ganas de romper algo, de destrozar algo… lo que fuera. Sus manos se cerraron en puños estrujando el cubrecama. Giró hasta quedar boca abajo y empezó a darle furiosos puñetazos a la almohada. ¡Era todo tan injusto!

Y había estado tan cerca… pero no… alguien había soltado una segunda snitch… y no había podido vencer a Potter. ¡Se la iba a hacer pagar al culpable! No sabía ni cómo ni cuando pero sabía que en algún momento lo averiguaría… ¡y se vengaría con saña! Con la misma saña con la que apretó la almohada hasta que los dedos comenzaron a dolerle.

Alguien abrió un poco una de las cortinas, se le sentó al lado y le posó una mano sobre la espalda. Draco giró la cabeza poniéndole muy mala cara al intruso… a la intrusa más precisamente… Pansy lo miraba con expresión muy preocupada.

—Andate y dejame solo. —masculló.

—Draco, ¿por qué te ponés así? ¿Acaso no ganamos?

—No me importa. —gruñó y volvió a girar la cabeza para no tener que mirarla. —¿Y cómo fue que pudiste entrar?

—Blaise me hizo entrar.

¡El muy cobarde! No se había animado a enfrentarlo por su cuenta y había mandado a Pansy.

—Oh, vamos Draco… ¿te das cuenta de que ésta es la primera vez que le ganamos a Gryffindor en estos últimos cinco años? ¡Y vos sos el capitán!

—¡Oh, gran cosa! Ganamos por unos pocos puntos y porque madame Hooch no anuló todo, que era lo que hubiese correspondido.

—Si llego a averiguar quién lo hizo… —dijo Pansy con tono amenazador.

—Ya somos dos los que lo vamos a desollar vivo. —dijo Draco incorporándose un poco sobre los codos y girando la cabeza para mirarla..

—¿Tenés alguna idea o sospecha de quién pudo haber sido?

Draco se mordió un labio. —No puede haber sido un Slytherin… y no parece cosa de Gryffindors… son todos tan devotos de San Potter y San Potter nunca condonaría algo así…

—Los Hufflepuff no tienen neuronas para tramar algo por el estilo. —acotó Pansy.

Draco asintió su acuerdo y frunció el ceño. —Un Ravenclaw entonces… pero… ¿por qué razón? Estaban hinchando por Gryffindor como siempre… y Potter siempre captura la snitch. —tuvo que admitir con tono amargo.

Pansy no dijo nada, ella estaba tan desconcertada como él, pero además había algo de reproche en su expresión.

—¿Qué hay?

—¿Por qué siempre terminás trayendo a Potter sobre el tapete?

—Oh, por favor… ¿vos también con eso? —dijo Draco cerrando los ojos. El enojo de poco antes se le había esfumado dejando en su lugar decepción y frustración.

—Y no se puede negar que vos capturaste la snitch, aunque haya sido en estas circunstancias tan peculiares. No te lo tomes como algo personal. Se supone que el quidditch es para divertirse.

—Fácil para vos decirlo. No fue a vos al que Potter venció durante cinco años.

—Cuatro.

—Los que sean… vos sabés lo que quise decir. —gruñó Draco sentándose.

—Lo que yo vine a decirte es que tu equipo está ahí afuera en la sala común… y quieren que te les unas en la celebración, porque es un hecho que ganamos.

Draco suspiró y se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz. —Yo no tengo la sensación de que hayamos ganado, Pansy. No creo que haya ninguna razón que justifique celebrar. ¿Acaso no lo entendés?

—Vos sos el capitán y fue bajo tu dirección que Slytherin le ganó a Gryffindor. Algo que ni Flint ni Montague lograron, ¿o ya te olvidaste?

Y bien… eso era cierto… Draco esbozó una sonrisa, Pansy le devolvió otra, bien amplia.

—Ah… y a propósito… ¡qué buena la canción! —exclamó Draco pasándose una mano por los cabellos.

—Ah… me alegra que te haya gustado. La escribí yo.

Draco alzó las cejas. —¿Potter, _una reina_? ¿Vos estás al tanto de algo que yo no sepa?

Pansy soltó una risita. —Se me ocurrió por lo de él y Vincent… me refiero al baile en la fiesta.

—¿Es que acaso Potter se mostró… _cómodo_ con Vincent? —preguntó Draco con cautela.

Pansy empezó a reírse con más ganas. —Hubiera sido el doble de gracioso de haber sido así. —dijo y el ataque de risa se le intensificó. Se echó sobre la cama riéndose a carcajadas.

Draco se limitó a dejar oír un sonido poco definido que no delataba nada en particular. Aparentemente Pansy no sabía cuán acertada había estado al redactar el verso.

Finalmente ella recuperó la compostura y se puso de pie.

—¿Venís entonces?

—Creo que no me queda más remedio… o vos me vas a seguir jodiendo hasta mañana.

—Estás en lo cierto. —confirmó ella tomándolo de la mano— Vamos, Vince y Greg trajeron cerveza y comida de la cocina.

Draco se dejó arrastrar, sonriendo divertido mal que le pesara. Simularía para los otros… pero superar el trago amargo le iba a llevar mucho más tiempo.

oOo

La cena había concluido pero todos permanecían sentados. Se iba a proceder a leer otra tanda de redacciones. La conversación era mucha, y el tema en casi todas ellas era lo ocurrido horas antes en el partido de quidditch. Dumbledore se puso de pie y pidió silencio.

Entró Liam trayendo una pequeña mesa que depositó delante de la mesa de los profesores. Detrás de él entró también Trista Morgan trayendo varios folios de pergamino.

—Ojalá sea Liam el que lea esta noche. —deseó esperanzada Pansy— La voz de Morgan me da escalofríos.

_Ya somos dos_, pensó Draco pero no lo expresó en voz alta. Se preguntó si ése día leerían su redacción. Hasta ese momento la mayoría de las redacciones habían sido correctamente identificadas por alguna de las Casas… las que no, habían sido casi todas de chicos de primero.

Liam empezó a leer poco después, Pansy se recostó un poco sobre Draco al tiempo que le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo. La redacción en cuestión era muy parecida a muchas de las ya leídas. Una lista de las clases preferidas, el color que más le gustaba, una extraña experiencia de infancia con un columpio encantado, padres algo negligentes que no se habían interesado lo suficiente.

Trista tocó el pergamino con la varita y un nombre se escribió en el aire con letras rojas. Los Gryffindor habían aventurado: _Pansy Parkinson._

Pansy soltó una mezcla de bufido y risa. —¡Qué bestias! ¿A quién se le puede ocurrir que me guste el amarillo?

Tracey dejó oír una risita, Draco sonrió y desvió la vista hacia la mesa de Gryffindor… Potter lo estaba mirando fijamente… en realidad todos los de la mesa de Gryffindor lo estaban mirando directamente… recién entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban mirando a Pansy y no a él.

El pálpito de Ravenclaw: _Tracey Davis_, apareció en letras azules.

Tracey se acomodó el cabello con una mano. —¿Creen que me gusta Herbología? ¿No se acordaron de esa vez que casi me mordió una _Tentacula _venenosa.

_Increíble_, pensó Draco, Ravenclaw y Slytherin siempre habían tenido Herbología juntos. ¿Cómo era posible que pensaran que a Tracey le gustaba la materia.

El pronóstico de Hufflepuff se escribió en letras amarillas: _Daphne Greengrass._

Trista tocó una vez más el pergamino para revelar el autor: _Daphne Greengrass_ pudo leerse en verde. Hubo hurras en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Draco fijó una mirada severa en Queenie… iba a tener que hablar con ella… ese asunto entre ella y Macmillan se estaba volviendo más serio de lo conveniente.

oOo

Después de la cena Snape lo retuvo unos momentos para hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido en el partido y no pudo interceptar a Queenie. Cuando llegó a la sala común no la encontró allí y supuso que podía haber ido a la biblioteca. Volvió a salir para ir a buscarla, iba avanzando algo distraído en sus pensamientos y terminó chocándose contra otro. Iba a pedir disculpas cuando reparó que se trataba de Potter.

—¿¡Por qué no te fijás por donde caminás?! —le espetó con irritación. Los recuerdos del partido habían vuelto a asaltarlo de golpe.

—Eh… Malfoy…

—¿Estás buscando a Vincent, Potter? No te inquietes, te va a reservar un baile. Ahora apartate de mi camino.

Potter frunció el ceño. —Yo sólo quería felicitarte por el juego…

—¡Oh, no me vengas con tu supuesta comprensión y lástima, Potter!

—¡Olvidate de que te dije nada! —replicó Potter con impaciencia y partió a grandes pasos.

—¿Adónde te creés que vas? —gritó Draco pero Potter no se detuvo. Draco consideró ir tras él pero no tenía excusa para reprocharle quebrantamiento de reglas alguno… nada prohibía que alumnos de otras Casas estuvieran en los subsuelos y todavía era temprano. Oh bueno, ya lo pescaría en un renuncio en otro momento, pensó y reemprendió la marcha hacia la biblioteca. Pero se detuvo a mitad de camino porque oyó voces que discutían… venían del Gran Hall.

—El director prohibió su ingreso al castillo hace dos años y esa decisión continúa vigente. Lamento comunicarle que no puedo permitirle acceso, señora Skeeter. —decía McGonagall con tono firme.

¿Skeeter? ¿Rita Skeeter? Draco se desvió para ir a curiosear. Y sí, se trataba de ella… los mismos rizos rubios, la expresión ladina y esos inconfundibles anteojos de pésimo gusto con marco engarzado de pedrería.

—El mundo mágico tiene derecho a saber de fuentes directas… se trata del mayor escándalo relacionado con el quidditch desde hace más de un siglo. —replicaba la periodista.

Draco dibujó una media sonrisa, se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó sobre el pasamanos de la escalera. Podía llegar a ser una conversación interesante, decidió que iba a quedarse a escuchar.

Fue entonces que sintió un leve tirón en uno de los faldones de la toga. Bajó la vista, un elfo se había materializado a su lado.

—Señor Draco Malfoy, se requiere su presencia en el aula 5, en los subsuelos, dentro de diez minutos, por favor.

Draco lo miró con irritación pero un segundo después el elfo desapareció. ¡Malditos Hufflepuffs y sus fiestas! No tenía tiempo suficiente para ir a la biblioteca para hablar con Queenie y McGonagall había cerrado la puerta que conducía al Gran Hall y ya no podía oír nada… oh, bueno… mejor sería que acudiera al aula 5… esperaba que no hubiesen preparado ningún juego que terminara resultando embarazoso.

Desanduvo el camino y a mitad de las escaleras hacia los subsuelos volvió a cruzarse con Potter. —¿¡Otra vez vos?!

—Yo podría decir lo mismo. —respondió Potter— Se diría que me estás siguiendo, Malfoy.

—No te estoy siguiendo… no vas a tener esa suerte. —agregó con un guiño.

Potter se ruborizó, Draco alzó una comisura y con satisfacción reemprendió el descenso. —Ah, y a propósito… —agregó sin detenerse— …Rita Skeeter quiere entrevistarnos. —le informó y siguió bajando sin esperar respuesta.

Llegó con mucho mejor ánimo al aula 5… poner incómodo a Potter era algo que siempre disfrutaba y Potter quedaba tan lindo cuando se ponía colorado… ¡¿pero de dónde le brotaban pensamientos como ése?! Lo apartó de inmediato.

Liam estaba conversando con Trista Morgan en uno de los costados, hacia ellos dirigió los pasos.

—Draco, llegás temprano… —saludó Liam sonriendo.

—Estaba cerca. —respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Saludó a Trista con un movimiento de cabeza y se dio vuelta para hacer un reconocimiento del ambiente. Brock Logan y Darla Nesbett, los prefectos de séptimo de Hufflepuff estaban ocupados terminando de poner todo a punto. Darla estaba disponiendo las bebidas y los _snacks_ sobre la larga mesa y Brock estaba encendiendo las antorchas que proporcionaban una luz ligeramente azulada.

Empezaba a llegar gente, algunos venían solos, otros en pequeños grupos. Millicent llegó con Gregory y Tracey, estaban tan absorbidos en lo que charlaban que no notaron la presencia de Draco de inmediato. Tuvo que toser sonoramente para que repararan en él, apenas lo vieron se le acercaron. Tracey se había puesto una cinta en el pelo, como la de Alicia, de color verde brillante y con un gran moño. Millicent estaba tratando de convencerla de que se la sacara, que con eso parecía un escarabajo gigante. Tracey soltó una risita, Gregory por su parte contemplaba a Millicent con ojos arrobados.

Hannah Abbott entró con Megan Jones, una Hufflepuff bajita con cara de pájaro. Cuando vio a Draco se ruborizó y desvió la mirada de inmediato. Draco revoleó los ojos, ni siquiera a propósito hubiera podido ser más obvia.

—Parece que Abbott se deshizo finalmente de las dos colitas en el pelo. ¿Les parece que se trate de un signo de madurez? —comentó como al pasar. Gregory ahogó una carcajada.

Dos chicas Gryffindor entraron poco después, Moon y Rivers, esas dos siempre estaban juntas y no alternaban prácticamente con nadie más, ni siquiera con los de su Casa. Los siguientes fueron Longbottom, Thomas y Parvati Patil.

—Longbottom parece perdido. —apuntó— Menos mal que vino acompañado o a esta altura estaría deambulando vaya a saber uno por donde.

La supuesta agudeza fue festejada con nuevas risitas de Tracey.

Los Ravenclaw llegaron en bloque, la muy alta y arrogante Morag MacDougal iba delante. Su Li, una chica menuda de ojos vivaces venía discutiendo con Kevin Entwistle; esos dos siempre estaban debatiendo sobre alguna cosa u otra, una vez los habían echado de la clase de Aritmancia por perturbar el orden.

—Me pregunto si alguna vez permanecen más de un minuto en silencio. —dijo Draco mirando en dirección a ellos— Y no hablan de otra cosa que no tenga que ver con los deberes.

Millicent gruñó algo que no se entendió del todo, pero al parecer opinaba lo mismo que Draco.

Nott fue el último en llegar, detrás de tres chicos Hufflepuff. Fue a ubicarse apoyado contra la pared al lado de un mueble con estantes en el que había una radio mágica.

Draco iba a llamarlo pero en ese momento Logan avanzó hasta el centro de la habitación y solicitó la atención de todos. Tenía una agradable voz de barítono que combinaba muy bien con sus cálidos ojos marrones. Draco se preguntó si también pertenecería al grupo de los que como él pateaban para el otro lado. Se autoamonestó para sus adentros por abrigar ese tipo de pensamientos… y con relación a un Hufflepuff nada menos… descargó culpas atribuyéndolo de inmediato a la mala influencia de Blaise.

—Bienvenidos al Hullabaloo de Hufflepuff. —dijo Logan sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Draco tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener la risa, Liam lo estaba mirando y podía fastidiarse… pero sinceramente… sólo a los Hufflepuff podía ocurrírseles un nombre tan ridículo.

Logan prosiguió sin dejar de sonreír. —Darla y yo les damos la bienvenida pero serán Trista y Liam los que dirigirán las actividades de la velada. —se volvió hacia la mesa— Hay refrigerios en cantidad, adelántense a servirse con confianza. Les deseamos que pasen un momento muy entretenido. —con un movimiento de varita encendió la radio. La voz de Celestina Warbeck inundó el recinto, el tema era _Cerveza tibia y besos fríos_.

Draco se acercó a Liam. —Deberías haberme prevenido. —le dijo en voz baja— Es difícil contenerse si dicen cosas como ésas.

Liam sonrió. —Ellos están convencidos de que es un gran hallazgo. Y quizá lo sea, resulta muy gracioso.

—¿Buscan que se rían de ellos?

—Son Hufflepuffs.

—Sí, en eso tenés razón… ¿y cómo se supone que continúa? —preguntó recorriendo al grupo con la mirada. Parvati Patil y Wayne Hopkins se habían unido al debate de Li y Entwistle.

—Dentro de un rato voy a conducir un juego, mientras tanto… ¿por qué no aprovechás para beber y comer algo?

Gregory y Millicent ya estaban junto a la mesa disfrutando del refrigerio. Había cerveza de manteca y calabaza _fizz_. Draco consideró que no le vendría mal beber algo. Con un grito le pidió a Gregory que le trajera un vaso del coctel. Se lo trajo de inmediato y retornó presto a la mesa para seguir comiendo. La reunión se iba animando, las conversaciones se multiplicaban mientras comían y bebían con gusto, el tema principal era, obviamente, el partido de quidditch. A Draco le hubiese gustado lanzar varios encantamientos de silencio, pero no hubiese sido una movida sensata considerando que estaban presentes los prefectos mayores.

La canción _Tanto tiempo sin verte_ de los Weird Sisters era la que sonaba en ese momento. Nott se había agenciado una silla y se había sentado junto al mueble donde estaba la radio, al parecer había elegido ese lugar como su rincón personal. Sostenía una jarra de cerveza en la mano, tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás apoyada contra la pared y los ojos cerrados. Draco consideró por unos instantes la posibilidad de llamarlo o de acercársele… pero antes de que pudiera decidirse la voz de Liam se alzó por encima de las demás.

—¡Atención todos! Júntense en el centro, vamos a jugar a un juego.

Draco empezó a rogar que no le terminara tocando hacer algo indigno y humillante… como bailar con Longbottom, por ejemplo.

—El juego ha sido bautizado "Los cuentos del galeón". Pueden considerarse afortunados, es uno de los pocos juegos en los que se pueden ganar puntos para sus respectivas Casas.

Se oyeron muchos murmullos interesados y todos fueron a ubicarse en el centro formando un gran círculo. Se distribuyeron almohadones y todos se sentaron en el suelo. Liam procedió entonces a explicar la dinámica. Cada uno debía pensar en una anécdota o cuento y se turnarían para contarla. Antes de empezar el relato, el participante debía colocar un galeón que se le proveería debajo del sombrero que habían ubicado en el centro. Cara arriba si la historia era cierta, cruz arriba si era falsa. Al final del relato los demás aventurarían un pálpito, verdad o mentira. Cada uno de los que acertaran ganarían un punto, el que más puntos hubiese reunido al final del juego ganaría veinticinco puntos adicionales para su Casa.

Los dos prefectos mayores se sentaron al lado del sombrero, Trista se iba a encargar de los cómputos. Draco se había sentado entre Millicent y Gregory. Longbottom estaba justo frente a él diametralmente opuesto. Draco lo fusiló con una mirada que tenía la intención de ser intimidante, Longbottom lo notó pero no se amilanó como en tantas otras oportunidades anteriores, le sostuvo la mirada con ojos desafiantes.

—Traten de elegir una historia que no conozcan sus compañeros de Casa y que a ninguno se le ocurra mentir sobre lo cierto o falso del relato, —agregó sacando un esnicoscopio en miniatura de un bolsillo— el tramposo quedaría expuesto de inmediato… y las consecuencias serían severas. Morag, ¿estarías dispuesta a ser la primera? —preguntó volviendo la cabeza hacia la Ravenclaw.

Morag aceptó la invitación con una sonrisa. Draco se preguntó si alguno de los otros sabría que el padre de ella era un mortífago. Los MacDougal eran una familia sangrepura de las más antiguas, Draco había jugado muchísimas veces con ella cuando eran chicos, Narcisa y la mamá de Morag eran muy amigas. Sin embargo ni ella ni Draco lo habían mencionado nunca en la escuela, lo más probable era que nadie más, aparte de ellos, lo supiera.

Morag se adelantó hasta el centro, tomó el galeón que le entregó Liam y lo puso debajo del sombrero. Regresó a su lugar y antes de empezar a hablar le dirigió una muy fugaz e intencionada mirada a Draco, fue tan rápida que sólo él la notó. La anécdota la ubicaba a ella y a un amigo a los seis años, estaban aprendiendo a volar. Draco se acordaba perfectamente del episodio, lamentablemente nadie le había creído cuando se lo había contado a sus compañeros en primer año.

—…y estuvo a punto de chocar contra el helicóptero, pero por suerte los muggles no alcanzaron a verlo. ¡Estaba tan aterrado cuando bajó! ¡Juraba a los gritos que nunca más volvería a volar! Pero éramos muy chicos… y cuando uno crece es frecuente que cambie de opinión. —concluyó ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Draco se rascó la nariz para disimular su propia sonrisa, no quería despertar sospechas… poco era el contacto que había tenido con Morag en Hogwarts… prácticamente ninguno fuera de las clases y las comidas… quizá eso debía cambiar… no le parecía mala idea intentar un acercamiento…

—¿Draco?

La voz de Liam lo sobresaltó un poco. Ya varios habían expresado su pronóstico y era su turno.

—Oh… verdad… —contestó de inmediato. Gregory, que fue el siguiente, opinó igual que Draco.

Trista anotaba todas las respuestas. Cuando se completó la ronda, Liam levantó el sombrero y anunció: —Cara.

Sólo cinco habían acertado. Slytherin había obtenido dos puntos y las otras tres Casas un punto cada una.

El juego prosiguió con otras historias. A Draco le asombró enterarse de que Hannah Abbott había sido la mejor alumna de su clase cuando todavía asistía a la escuela muggle. Slytherin no ganó ningún punto esa ronda. Su Li, por su parte, estudiaba guitarra desde los siete años y planeaba iniciar una carrera como intérprete profesional cuando terminara la escuela. Ni siquiera sus compañeros Ravenclaw sabían al respecto.

La historia de que Granger le había pegado a Longbottom esa noche de junio en el Ministerio resultó ser falsa. Nadie ganó puntos en esa ronda. Draco frunció el ceño, no podía creer que Longbottom hubiese resultado herido peleando contra mortífagos.

Tracey sonrió muy satisfecha cuando nadie obtuvo puntos tras su relato, había contado una fogosa aventura sentimental con Marcus Flint durante el periodo anterior. Todos dijeron que era verdad.

Draco eligió su historia de modo de poder devolverle el favor a Morag. Un simple _Gracias_ le hubiera parecido muy poco. Nada se obtiene de un _Gracias_. Contó de un Puffskein que había tenido, al que había bautizado Quillan… en una oportunidad él y una amiga lo habían teñido de verde usando colorante vegetal que se habían robado de la cocina. Morag fue la única que acertó en esa ronda.

En el balance final, las cuatro Casas habían obtenido más o menos la misma cantidad de puntos, pero Stephen Cornfoot resultó ser el que más aciertos había tenido. Ravenclaw se adjudicó los veinticinco puntos adicionales.

Trista y Liam les agradecieron la asistencia y dieron por concluida la fiesta. Gregory se desplazó rápidamente hasta la mesa para aprovisionarse de las vituallas que habían sobrado… la mayor cantidad que pudo cargar en las manos… —Habría sido una pena que se desperdiciaran. —explicó justificándose.

Interiormente, Draco tuvo que reconocer que la había pasado bien y que se había divertido. Era algo nuevo y en cierto modo extraño eso de interactuar con alumnos de otras Casas fuera de los contextos puramente académicos. Ciertamente no eran muy distintos… y la mayoría de los relatos habían sido muy entretenidos. La otra cosa positiva era que había pasado la fiesta y no se había visto obligado a sufrir ningún tipo de situación humillante… un problema menos de qué preocuparse.

oOo

A la mañana siguiente después del desayuno se tiró sobre la cama y se puso a estudiar Transfiguración. Un rato más tarde se abrió la puerta. Era Blaise.

—¿No querés venir a volar? —preguntó con cautela.

—El partido contra Ravenclaw no es sino hasta enero. —replicó Draco malhumorado.

—No digo para practicar… sino para divertirnos. —dijo Blaise con una sonrisa maliciosa que a Draco no le gustó para nada.

—Así que querés que vayamos a volar… ¿sólo por diversión?

—Exacto… ¿venís? —repitió Blaise inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado.

—No, no tengo tiempo para vuelo recreacional. —contestó Draco cortante y volvió a concentrar la mirada en el libro.

—Después no digas que no te invité. —dijo Blaise con un tono de voz tan animoso como exasperante. La puerta se cerró y Draco volvió a quedar solo.

¿De qué se trataba todo eso? Blaise había actuado como antes, como si no hubieran pasado todo un mes ignorándose mutuamente. Había algo muy extraño… tenía que averiguar de qué se trataba. Decidió que sería una buena idea salir a dar un paseo.

Se puso el abrigo y salió. Cuando pasó por la sala común Gregory y Vincent hicieron ademán de levantarse para acompañarlo pero él les indicó con una seña que se quedaran y siguió su camino.

Era una mañana de domingo muy fría pero había sol, que no calentaba mucho pero que sí iluminaba. Dirigió los pasos hacia el estadio de quidditch, no se cruzó con nadie por el camino, no le llamó la atención, con ese frío eran pocos los que se habrían animado a salir.

Cuando se estaba acercando al campo de juego de repente fue invadido por la sorpresa, tuvo que llevarse una mano a la frente para disminuir el resplandor de manera tal de poder ver mejor. Blaise no estaba solo… había otros tres. No fue sino hasta después de que se hubo acercado más que logró reconocerlos. Blaise estaba acompañado por Smith, Terry Boot y… ¡no, no podía ser! Era Potter, la Firebolt era inconfundible y su forma de volar también.

En ese momento Potter soltó el mango de la escoba alzó los brazos y le dijo algo a Boot, que se rió. El sonido de la risa llegó claramente hasta donde se encontraba, medio oculto detrás de un arbusto. Sintió un repentino vacío en el estómago… ¿y si Potter se caía? De inmediato dibujó una mueca desdeñosa… difícilmente iban a tener esa suerte. El Señor Oscuro ya lo había enfrentado en más de una oportunidad y no había podido matarlo… comparado con eso, ¿qué podía hacerle una caída más o menos?

Potter le estaba enseñando a Boot la forma correcta en la que debía agarrarse el mango de la escoba, pero no lo estaba haciendo sobre tierra firme, como lo habría hecho cualquier persona sensata, sino en el aire. Lamentablemente no había ninguna regla de la escuela que prohibiera eso, Draco no podía pensar en ninguna excusa que lo autorizara a intervenir, se resignó por lo tanto a seguir observando desde lejos. Mientras tanto Blaise había empezado a recorrer ochos entre los aros y Smith estaba practicando sus movimientos de tiro.

Draco consideró que ya había visto demasiado y con el frío que hacía no estaba como para quedarse ahí sin moverse durante mucho tiempo. Emprendió el regreso al castillo.

Ya de vuelta en el dormitorio fue derecho al armario, abrió la puerta, se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó con el cuidado y esmero habituales. Cerró el armario, se detuvo un instante y acarició la madera lisa de la puerta… y un segundo después dejó oír un bramido y la azotó con un violentísimo puñetazo… ¡atravesándola de lado a lado! Curiosamente no sintió ningún dolor… o no llegó a tomar consciencia de que le doliera. No recordaba ningún otro momento de su vida en el que hubiera estado tan enojado como en ése instante.

¡Para Potter nada era suficiente! Primero le había quitado el lugar que debería haberle correspondido en la escuela… después le había quitado el lugar que debería haberle correspondido como eximio jugador de quidditch. Potter siempre le replicaba, los mordiscos ingeniosos de Draco parecían no hacerle nunca mella. Potter lo había hecho quedar en ridículo frente a todos en más de una ocasión. Potter lo usaba en las sesiones del ED para las demostraciones porque —según aducía— Draco era excelente defendiéndose con contraconjuros… lo cual era cierto… pero en el caso de Potter no era más que una excusa, Potter estaba esperando que un día cometiera un error y no pudiera parar alguna de las tantas maldiciones que le lanzaba. Potter le había quitado a su padre y había reducido ante los ojos de la sociedad a Lucius Malfoy —un hombre que valía lo que cien Potters juntos— a la categoría de simple criminal. Pero nada de todo eso había sido suficiente para Potter… también tenía que quitarle el mejor amigo…Potter le había quitado todo… Potter lo había desplazado en todo… como si en el mundo de Potter no hubiese lugar para la existencia de Draco Malfoy.

Draco retiró el puño y se sopló los nudillos que estaban seriamente dañados. Hizo una mueca y sacó la varita. Murmuró un encantamiento de curación que no fue del todo efectivo pero mejoró un poco la condición de la mano. Luego usó otro encantamiento para reparar la puerta del armario. Se masajeó las sienes que le latían dolorosas y desbocadas. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo y tratar de calmarse. Fue a sentarse a la cama y respiró hondo varias veces conteniendo lo más prolongadamente posible el aire en los pulmones.

Nada de lo que pasaba era culpa de Blaise, reflexionó, pero Potter se estaba aprovechando de Blaise, lo usaba como un medio para perjudicar a Draco. Seguramente Potter había tenido alguna participación en la distribución de los grupos de estudio. Se las había arreglado de alguna forma para que Blaise estuviera en el mismo grupo de estudio que él. Y seguramente también se las había ingeniado para que a Draco lo pusieran en su grupo del ED, para poder sacudirlo a hechizos y maldiciones a su antojo todos los lunes.

Sacó el diario y material para escribir. Tachó meticulosamente todos los planes que hasta ese momento había elaborado con respecto a Potter. Los planes brillantes urdidos con elegancia admirable no servían con Potter. Draco iba a poner en acción otro plan, nuevo y totalmente distinto. Un plan que le aseguraría la victoria. Y Draco iba a ganar porque… porque ya era hora de que ganara.

_Diario de Draco Malfoy, 3 de noviembre_

_Voy a matarlo antes de que termine el año._

oOo


	10. Extraviado

**Gryffindor y Slytherin**

**Capítulo 10 – Extraviado**

_Supongo que no corro ningún riesgo diciendo que estoy en sexto y en Slytherin. Prefiero estar solo a estar rodeado de compañía demasiado bulliciosa. Uno de mis mejores amigos es una chica. Paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre en la sala común, difícilmente me van a ver deambulando por el castillo en horas que no sean de clase._

_Soy bueno en Pociones y disfruto enormemente de las clases. Sin embargo, la materia que más me intriga es Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. De hecho, espero siempre con ansiosa anticipación las sesiones del ED porque he llegado a darme cuenta de que es una excelente oportunidad para aprender hechizos oscuros y cómo ponerlos en práctica. Estoy convencido de que uno no puede defenderse de un hechizo, cualquiera que sea, si sólo lo conoce en teoría. Para poder aprender los contraconjuros uno debe saber cómo lanzar los hechizos._

_Creo que el uso o no de magia oscura es una cuestión de conciencia; el conocimiento de hechizos oscuros, por sí solo, no es suficiente para tildar a alguien de mago oscuro. En cierta forma es como con las pociones, incluso el mejor intencionado de los magos puede terminar preparando un veneno sólo por torpeza o incompetencia, pero no por eso pasa a ser un delincuente o mago oscuro. E incluso los venenos tienen usos aceptables. Es posible que algunos consideren que yo privilegio la pragmática por encima de la ética, yo no creo que sea así. Para mí la ética tiene importancia pero creo que cada uno es responsable de sus actos y que no debería juzgarse a nadie utilizando estándares impuestos por mentes estrechas hace cientos de años._

_No obstante, la música de aquella época es la que más me gusta. Me encanta la música de cámara y cualquier pieza musical que tenga acompañamiento con piano. Siempre tuve deseos de aprender a tocar la flauta pero no tengo suficiente paciencia para estudiar. A diferencia de algunos de mis compañeros que en cuestión de gustos disciernen poco y son fanáticos de los Weird Sisters, yo le otorgo mi preferencia a los Cunning Minds. Sus melodías son espectaculares y las letras muy ricas en metáforas… y no es cierto que sean ininteligibles, eso es sólo una opinión —infundada— que echaron a correr unos pocos que no saben apreciar el gran valor intrínseco que poseen las palabras más allá del mero significado que les asignan los diccionarios._

_Para concluir, y tal como ha hecho casi todos, voy a mencionar el color que más me gusta. Hay varios colores que suelo elegir para vestirme, pero en general prefiero el negro. Y la razón es que resulta práctico y queda bien con todo._

Gryffindor y Hufflepuff había arriesgado Theodore Nott, el pronóstico de Ravenclaw fue Roper Sheridan. Draco sonrió con satisfacción. Hasta ese momento su redacción era la única —entre las de los alumnos de sexto— que no había podido ser correctamente identificada. Sonrió con júbilo cuando su nombre apareció en letras verdes. No hubo exclamaciones contenidas de sorpresa, sin embargo… _bueno, no siempre se pude tener todo,_ filosofó.

Se volvió hacia Blaise alzando una ceja. Blaise le sonrió de soslayo, luego bajó la vista a sus manos durante un instante y finalmente la alzó y la fijó en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Draco revoleó los ojos. Desde ese domingo —dos semanas antes— cuando los había observado volar, las cosas entre ellos habían vuelto a ser más o menos como antes. Pero no habían vuelto a mencionar a Smith… tampoco hablaban de los vuelos de Blaise, que se habían repetido los domingos subsiguientes.

La redacción de Nott fue la última que se leyó. Draco habría adivinado que se trataba de él aunque hubiese sido la primera que se hubiese leído, la primera frase le hubiera bastado. Nott había mencionado directa o indirectamente a su padre en todos y cada uno de los párrafos. Como era predecible, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff se equivocaron —habían supuesto que era la de Draco— pero Ravenclaw identificó a Nott correctamente.

Y pensar que habían tenido varias semanas para elaborar sus pronósticos, pero habían tenido que entregarlos en Halloween antes de que se leyera la primera redacción. Era el último día de lectura y al final se daría a conocer el nombre de la Casa ganadora. Siete redacciones no habían sido identificadas, Slytherin ya se había adjudicado trescientos cincuenta puntos, más puntos que la Casa que finalmente ganara.

Miró hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw y le guiñó a Morag, recibió una sonrisa en respuesta. Se habían reunido varias veces después de la fiesta de Hufflepuff y habían acordado otro encuentro para esa noche después de la cena.

En ese instante, Dumbledore se puso de pie y palmeó tres veces. Todos hicieron silencio.

—Ha llegado el momento de anunciar al ganador. —dijo sonriendo— Con gran placer le adjudico a Ravenclaw trescientos puntos, fueron los que tuvieron mayor cantidad de aciertos.

Hubo gran alborozo y hurras en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Dumbledore esperó pacientemente unos instantes y volvió a pedir silencio.

—Espero que todos hayamos aprendido algo de esto, que fue a la vez un juego y un ejercicio. Hubo siete personas que no pudieron ser identificadas por sus propios compañeros… eso es algo que debería darles material para la reflexión.

Draco giró la cabeza mirando a sus compañeros con suficiencia. Pansy ahogó risitas en la manga.

—Nosotros sí que te hubiéramos identificado. —le susurró ella al oído— Muchas han sido las discusiones que tuviste con Blaise por los _Cunning Minds_.

Dumbledore dio oficialmente por finalizado el concurso y les deseó a todos buenas noches. Todos empezaron a levantarse de sus asientos. Draco les dijo a Pansy y Blaise que los vería más tarde y partió hacia la biblioteca.

Por el camino se cruzó con un grupo de alumnos de tercero que todavía seguían hablando del escándalo del partido de semana antes. ¿Es que acaso iban a seguir hablando eternamente de lo mismo? Nada se había averiguado sobre el que había soltado la segunda snitch y la cuestión seguía ventilándose en la prensa. Rita Skeeter no había podido acceder al castillo y había recurrido a publicar otro tipo de notas ventilando supuestos escándalos relacionados con los profesores de Hogwarts. La última había sido sobre McGonagall y un presunto _affaire_ amoroso que había mantenido con un cantante americano cuando tenía unos veintitantos años.

_Wright & Sons_ habían puesto en marcha una investigación para desarrollar un nuevo tipo de snitch. Una bola que se negaría a moverse si había alguna otra suelta en las cercanías. Hasta que el nuevo prototipo saliera al mercado, en todos los estadios del mundo controlaban a los espectadores a la entrada para descubrir si alguno llevaba encima una snitch adicional. Draco frunció el ceño mientras aguardaba que la escalera móvil se detuviera y le diera acceso al cuarto piso. ¿Por qué los fabricantes no habían pensado en eso mucho antes? Antes de que a Draco le tocara sufrir por culpa de su negligencia y falta de visión.

Los Slytherin habían estado investigando métodos para identificar al culpable pero hasta ese momento sólo se les habían ocurrido alternativas ilegales que les hubieran significado la expulsión de haberlas puesto en práctica.

Entró en la biblioteca poco después y fue a ubicarse en un área de estudio que estaba bien al fondo. Morag llegó unos minutos más tarde y vino a sentársele enfrente.

—Excelente trabajo, me dejaste impresionada. Yo estaba segura de que iba a poder identificarte.

Draco le sonrió con indulgencia. —Yo siempre apunto a asombrar.

Morag rió ante el alarde. —Yo ya sabía que no me la ibas a poner fácil.

—Naturalmente… y hablando de las redacciones, ¿Cómo es posible que hayan confundido a Tracey con Queenie… es decir, Daphne?

—Supongo que es algo bastante obvio… ¿vos no escuchaste la redacción de Tracey?

—Eh… no… el día que la leyeron no estaba prestando atención. —admitió Draco.

Morag lo reprendió alzando una ceja. —Bueno, Tracey escribió que había estado _enamoradísima_ de Ernie Macmillan cuando tenía diez años.

Draco no disimuló su sorpresa. —¿Tracey conocía a Macmillan por entonces?

—Así parece… y bueno, como Daphne y Macmillan están saliendo… parecía un número puesto.

Draco sonrió divertido, Tracey lo había hecho a propósito, por supuesto. Y no era de las que tuviera prurito alguno de hablar de sus muchos romances. Y Daphne estaba saliendo con Macmillan, era algo que todos sabían. Hizo una nota mental para felicitarla más tarde, ni la inteligencia de Ravenclaw alcanzaba para superar la astucia de Slytherin.

—Así que al equivocarse con Tracey terminaron también equivocándose con Daphne.

—Así es, pero no vayas a decirle a nadie que yo te lo conté.

Después pasaron a hablar de otros temas triviales. Una cosa que Draco no habría nunca imaginado que ocurriría ese año era que haría una nueva amiga… o más apropiadamente, que recuperaría a una vieja amiga.

oOo

Le estaba resultando muy difícil conseguir hablar a solas con Queenie, Nott parecía estar siempre cerca de ella. Así que ese viernes les encargó a Gregory y Vincent que entretuvieran a Nott de alguna forma durante un rato para que él pudiera abordarla.

—¿Y qué se supone que hagamos? —preguntó Vincent al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca.

—Lo que se les ocurra… sólo asegúrense de retenerlo por lo menos diez minutos.

Queenie acababa de sentarse junto a la chimenea con un libro en las manos. Greg y Vincent asintieron y salieron. Draco fue a sentarse al lado de Daphne.

Ella se volvió y lo miró con algo de desconcierto… y quizá con una pizca de desconfianza también.

—¿Me has estado evitando últimamente?

—Quizá. —respondió ella sin comprometerse.

Draco le sonrió. —¿Por qué?

—Bueno… la redacción… Ernie… —empezó a decir insegura, luego bajó la vista al libro y el rubor le inundó las mejillas.

—¿Rompiste con él?

Ella alzó la cabeza con brusquedad y lo miró desafiante. —¡Por supuesto que no!

Draco no creía que le estuviera mintiendo. Últimamente había notado que ella no estaba tan tensa y casi siempre al borde de las lágrimas como semanas antes.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo van las cosas? —preguntó Draco con cautela.

Ella suspiró. —Draco, ¿qué es lo que estás buscando?

Él fingió ofenderse. —Hablar con vos, por supuesto.

—¿Para qué? Vos nunca venís a hablar conmigo… a menos que quieras obtener algo…

Draco se apoyó contra el respaldo y fijó en ella una mirada fría. —Es difícil poder hablar con vos… Nott no permite que nadie se te acerque.

Por un momento una expresión extraña cruzó por el rostro de ella. Volvió a suspirar. —Supongo que tenés razón. —admitió finalmente.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo te van las cosas? ¿Todavía seguís con la idea de transformarte en animagus?

Queenie había mencionado ese asunto en la redacción.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Ya no… ahora que sé que uno no puede elegir el animal, la idea dejó de seducirme… mirá si terminara transformada en cerdo.

Draco dejó oír una risa corta. —Oíme, quiero invitarte para que vengas con nosotros el próximo fin de semana de Hogsmeade.

En los últimos tiempos había pensado mucho sobre el asunto de la unión de los Slytherin y había llegado a la conclusión de que ya no podían darse el lujo de mantener un frente dividido. Puesto que las otras Casas habían comenzado a llevarse mejor entre ellas y con toda seguridad terminarían alineándose con Potter. Era su obligación como prefecto que al menos los de sexto lograran una mayor cohesión… y Queenie era uno de los eslabones más débiles.

—Draco, vos sabés muy bien que Pansy y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien. —le recordó ella con una mirada de soslayo.

—Por eso no te preocupes. Yo me encargo de Pansy. Entonces, ¿vas a venir con nosotros?

Ella se removió incómoda. —Está bien. —concedió tras una larga pausa— Pero…

—¿Sí?

—Este…eh… Ernie…

—Oh… entiendo… pero no te vamos a tener "cautiva" todo el tiempo y no sos la única que tiene amigos de las otras Casas. —dijo Draco revoleando los ojos. Queenie rió.

En ese momento se oyeron gritos en la puerta y Draco se puso de pie para ir a ver qué pasaba. Greg y Vince habían formado una barrera impenetrable frente a la puerta y Nott los estaba insultando de arriba abajo.

Draco intercedió, Vince y Greg se apartaron y Nott finalmente pudo acceder. Enfiló directo hacia los dormitorios sin dejar de mascullar obscenidades.

Draco lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció en el pasillo. Nott seguía resultándole un enigma. No se interesaba por nada y prácticamente no interactuaba con nadie. Las actividades de los Slytherin parecían resultarle ajenas. Decidió que iba a tener que averiguar un poco más y hacer algo al respecto.

oOo

Estaba en el que se había vuelto su puesto habitual de observación soportando los ataques implacables del helado viento de otoño. Todos los domingos iba a observar a Blaise, Potter, Smith y Boot mientras volaban. Era ya la cuarta vez. El partido entre Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw tendría lugar el sábado siguiente. Smith se estaba tomando las cosas muy en serio, se notaba por su modo de volar. Potter lo llamó haciéndole una seña y Smith se le acercó. Potter le dijo algo y Smith se rió. Draco sintió una inexplicable opresión en el pecho y apartó la mirada.

Volvió a mirar unos momentos después. Blaise estaba intentando una complicada maniobra de los guardaaros, _la estrella de mar_, que consistía en quedar colgado de la escoba sosteniéndose sólo con una mano y un pie. Potter y Smith lo observaban flotando un poco más abajo. Los ojos de Draco se desorbitaron de horror, ¡¿cómo podían dejarlo que probara algo así?! Incluso eran muy pocos los jugadores profesionales que se animaban a practicarla… ¡era peligrosísima! Finalmente Blaise se dio por vencido, no había logrado completarla, y con bastante dificultad pudo retreparse a la escoba. Smith voló en ascenso, le palmeó la espalda y le dijo algo que lo hizo reír.

Draco sopesó la idea de ir a buscar su escoba y unírseles. ¿Por qué no? Blaise era su mejor amigo, después de todo… y no hacía falta que alternara con los otros, podía volar solo por otro lado… Pero no, desechó la posibilidad. Giró sobre sí mismo y empezó a alejarse. Tenía una sensación desagradable en el estómago, alguien podría haber sugerido que se trataba de arrepentimiento por no haber aceptado la invitación de Blaise ese primer domingo. Sacudió la cabeza con fastidio para apartar el pensamiento. Si él hubiese aparecido ese día, los otros tres se hubieran ido de inmediato… de eso no le cabían dudas.

Sus pasos lo habían llevado al borde del Bosque Prohibido, no muy lejos de la cabaña del medio gigante, que lucía desierta. De repente sintió que se le erizaban los cabellos de la nuca, se dio vuelta abruptamente pero no había nadie detrás de él. Desde donde se encontraba el campo de quidditch ya no podía divisarse. Se le intensificó la sensación de náusea. Una vocecita que sólo podía provenir de su cabeza le preguntó despiadada: _¿Llegás a darte cuenta de lo totalmente absurda que se ha vuelto tu vida?_

La desesperación lo inundó y empezó a caminar sin fijarse por donde iba. El entorno pareció desdibujarse, así como todas las cosas que había hecho en su vida parecieron esfumarse en un instante. No podía recordar nada en lo que hubiera logrado el éxito, sólo los fracasos. Granger que lo superaba en la parte académica. Potter que lo superaba en quidditch y Blaise que lo superaba en las relaciones sociales. Era gay, una vergüenza para el nombre de Malfoy y para su linaje sangrepura. Con gran bronca pateó las agujas de pino que cubrían el suelo, era una forma de desahogarse y también de contener las lágrimas. La vocecita en su cabeza soltó un cacareo: _Eh, chaval, ¿que pasó con eso de que los Slytherin no lloran?_

—¡Y es cierto! —masculló pasándose una manga por los ojos.

Había seguido avanzando sin poner atención, el bosque a su alrededor se notaba mucho más espeso. Se le ocurrió que nunca iba a poder volver a salir vivo de allí. No había por lo tanto ninguna razón que le impidiera dejarse caer y llorar a lágrima viva… estaba condenado a deambular sin rumbo por ese bosque hasta el fin de sus días… un fin que no podía estar demasiado lejos. Otra vez la vocecita… pero quizá no era la misma porque sonaba muy parecida a la de Snape: _¿No te parece que estás exagerando un poquitín haciéndote tanto drama?_

Era cierto, pero los pensamientos depresivos se habían adueñado de su mente. Y además tenía la sensación de que lo observaban… seguramente se trataba de algo inmenso y desagradable… y ominoso. Oyó un sonido como si alguien rascara algo, provenía de atrás… se detuvo de golpe… pero pensándolo mejor, qué le importaba si una bestia feroz lo atacaba… toda su vida no era sino fútil e irrelevante… y sin embargo sentía curiosidad… al final no iba a establecer ninguna diferencia… podía permitirse satisfacerla ante de su muerte inminente.

Lentamente fue dándose vuelta y pasó a estudiar minuciosamente los árboles y la espesura, no vio nada peligroso. No fue sino hasta que bajó un poco la vista que lo vio y comprendió al instante porqué de golpe se había precipitado en un abismo de desesperación. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? Era un tema que habían visto extensivamente con la profesora Grubbly-Plack el período anterior y Draco había escrito una monografía que había sido calificada con una nota excelente.

Era un Pogrebin. Una figura humanoide, cubierta —excepto el cráneo— por una tupida pelambre gris; emanaba un olor mohoso… recién en ese momento tomaba consciencia pero venía sintiendo ese olor desde hacía ya un largo rato. La criatura tenía unos treinta centímetros de alto, la cabeza calva desproporcionadamente grande se alzó un poco para mirarlo, desnudó dos filas de afilados dientes que parecían agujas, los oscuros ojos pardos se clavaron en Draco con malicia. Los brazos se le balancearon a los lados cuando se adelantó un paso al tiempo que soltaba un graznido grave y gutural.

—_¡Stupefy!_

Pero Draco no había apuntado bien. El haz rojo terminó impactando a un costado del demonio. La criatura chilló, pegó un salto, huyó corriendo y desapareció entre los arbustos. El insoportable desamparo de momentos antes dejó de oprimirle el pecho pero al mismo tiempo empezó a invadirlo el pánico.

Apretó los labios y miró alrededor, estaba en un pequeño claro. Era poca la luz del sol de la tarde que lograba filtrarse a través del denso follaje. Y rodeándolo no podía ver otra cosa que no fueran árboles y arbustos… ¡Genial! ¡Estaba perdido en el bosque!

Se sentó sobre un tronco cercano a ponerse a pensar qué podía hacer. Conocía el encantamiento para orientarse pero de poco le iba a servir, el bosque le era totalmente desconocido y no sabía en qué dirección se encontraba el castillo. Suspiró con frustración… y trató de pensar en algún otro encantamiento que pudiera resultarle de utilidad.

Levitarse por encima de los árboles no era una posibilidad, las veces que lo había intentado cuanto mucho había conseguido elevarse un metro antes de caerse.

Se acordó de la penitencia que le había tocado cumplir en el bosque con Granger y Longbottom en primer año. ¡Cómo se había asustado Longbottom cuando lo había agarrado desde atrás por sorpresa! Había saltado y chillado… y después había lanzado chispas hacia arriba. Sí… ésa podía ser una solución, con un poco de suerte alguien desde el castillo podía llegar a ver las chispas y vendrían a buscarlo.

Se oyó entonces un estruendo que había sonado relativamente cerca, Draco se estremeció sobresaltado. Quizá no había estado tan alejado del castillo después de todo. Avanzó unos pasos en la dirección de la que había venido el ruido. El estruendo se repitió pero más cercano aun. Parecía como si algo o alguien estuviera arrancando árboles de cuajo, fuera lo que fuere era claro que no auguraba nada bueno.

Percibió un tremor del suelo, con el corazón desbocado en el pecho, retrocedió varios pasos. Dos árboles fueron apartados hacia los lados de repente y un ser mastodóntico ingresó al claro, estaba a sólo unos pocos metros de distancia. Draco alzó la varita pero sabía que de poco le iba a servir. Era un gigante. Y los de su especie repelían prácticamente todo tipo de magia. Debía de tener unos ocho metros de alto. Retrocedió un poco más… pero la criatura ya lo había avistado.

Avanzó otro paso acercándosele, la tierra volvió a vibrar. Draco reculó nuevamente pero se enganchó con una raíz y cayó al suelo, la varita se le escapó de la mano. Los ojos pardoverdosos estaban fijos en él mirándolo con expresión estúpida. El gigante abrió la boca, los dientes amarillos quedaron expuestos, y lanzó un rugido. Avanzó otro paso y estiró una mano para agarrarlo.

—¡Grawp, no! —gritó una voz. Una voz que Draco conocía muy bien.

El gigante se detuvo en seco y volvió la cabeza hacia el recién llegado.

—¿Harry?

Draco estuvo a punto de desmayarse. ¡La criatura conocía a Potter por su nombre!

—¡No, Grawp! —gritó Potter otra vez.

Draco aprovechó la distracción, logró ponerse de pie, retrocedió y se escondió a medias detrás del gran tronco de un árbol. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. ¡El gigante tenía nombre y Potter lo conocía! Y en cierta forma Potter podía controlarlo. Aunque quizá no demasiado porque a pesar de que estaba flameando los brazos frenéticamente para hacerlo retroceder, la criatura seguía sin moverse y lanzaba miradas hostiles de soslayo hacia el lugar donde se había escondido Draco.

Draco se tapó la boca con las dos manos, los dientes le castañeteaban y el hedor que provenía del gigante le había revuelto el estómago, estaba a punto de vomitar.

Potter alzó la varita y lanzó una nube de chispas escarlata muy próxima a la cabeza del gigante. La criatura parpadeó varias veces y levantó las manos tratando de capturarlas como si fueran moscas. Potter lanzó otro haz de chispas, pero apuntó al borde del claro. El gigante se desplazó alejándose como hipnotizado por el brillo de las chispas que semejaban luciérnagas rojas. Potter repitió el procedimiento, pero apuntando más alto y más lejos. El gigante desapareció entre los árboles dando manotazos en el aire como un chico que persigue mariposas tratando de agarrarlas.

Un instante después sintió una mano que le asía el brazo. —¡Vamos! —lo urgió Potter tironeándolo.

Draco lo siguió tambaleando aturdido. Abandonaron el claro internándose en los arbustos. Una rama espinosa le arañó la cara, estuvo a punto de gritar pero Potter lo previno llevándose un dedo a los labios.

—Shh… todavía podría oírte. —susurró.

—¿Qué carajo hace una cosa como ésa en el bosque? —susurró Draco a su vez.

Pero Potter ignoró la pregunta y permaneció quieto esperando hasta que los pasos del gigante dejaron de oírse.

—Tengo que ir a buscar mi escoba. Quedate acá. —ordenó Potter cuando lo consideró seguro.

—¡Sí, claro! ¿Para que puedas abandonarme acá? ¡Ni lo pienses, Potter! —replicó Draco. El corazón le estaba bailando un mambo en el pecho y las rodillas le temblaban.

Siguió a Potter desplazándose entre los arbustos, las manos a la altura de la cara para prevenir más arañazos. Potter lo había conducido de regreso al claro. Y un instante después desapareció entre los árboles de la izquierda.

_¡La varita!, _se acordó Draco. Seguía caída sobre el suelo, la recuperó de inmediato, no había sufrido daño alguno. El contacto con la madera le dio seguridad. El terror de segundos antes pareció esfumarse de golpe. Y fue entonces que lo asaltó la idea… Potter… lo tenía donde lo quería… solo, sin testigos…

A pesar de lo que había escrito en el diario, nunca había abrigado serias intenciones de asesinarlo… más que nada porque sabía que lo habrían descubierto y que el castigo habría sido severísimo. Ciertamente detestaba a Potter al punto de querer hacerle daño y durante las semanas anteriores había fantaseado imaginando diversas situaciones en las que lo mataba y escapaba impune.

Y fue entonces que comprendió que la situación había cambiado completamente por lo que había pasado unos minutos antes. Draco le debía la vida a Potter. Si no hubiese venido en su auxilio el gigante lo habría aplastado. Ya no podía matar a Potter. La magia que rodeaba a una deuda de vida era ancestral y poderosísima… y las consecuencias de tratar de oponerse a ella habrían sido espantosas.

Potter reapareció portando la escoba. Draco lo fusiló con la mirada.

—De nada, Malfoy. —dijo Potter animoso. Draco hizo una mueca de desdén. Potter revoleó los ojos y le preguntó: —¿Sabés cómo volver?

—Si supiera cómo salir de este maldito lugar no habría lanzado las chispas…

Potter rió. —¿Te perdiste?

—¡No me perdí! —protestó Draco— Caí victima del encantamiento de un pogrebin. —precisó con mirada desafiante.

Potter pareció sorprenderse. —¿Un pogrebin? ¿Son como los describen en los libros?

—No me detuve a examinarlo minuciosamente bajo una lupa, Potter. Apenas lo vi lo espanté con un encantamiento aturdidor.

—¿Era preciso que lo atacaras?

—Así es como recomiendan que uno se defienda, ¿es que acaso no sabés nada? Y se trataba de un demonio… hay otros que atacan a personas… como alguien que conozco… en el Ministerio…

Potter lo miró con odio. —¿Qué querés decir con eso? —preguntó amenazador. Apretaba el mango de la escoba con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos.

—Ya sabrás deducirlo… a menos que seas tan necio como parecés.

Potter soltó un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos por un momento. —Lo que vos digas, Malfoy —dijo finalmente— Si querés salir de acá, seguime. —dijo dándose vuelta y poniéndose en marcha.

Apretando las mandíbulas se apresuró a seguirlo, imaginando un sinfín de cosas desagradables que podrían ocurrirle al Gryffindor imbécil. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser justo él el que apareciera? Draco hubiese preferido incluso deberle la vida al palurdo de Hagrid… ¿Por qué había tenido que ser justo el pajero insufrible?

—Parece que sabés manejarte muy bien en el bosque… —comentó sarcástico— …considerando que está terminantemente prohibido el ingreso de los alumnos.

—No sos el más indicado para hablar, Malfoy… ¿o acaso viniste a cumplir funciones de prefecto?

—¡Ya te había dicho que fue culpa del pogrebin! —bufó Draco y para su desgracia se tropezó con una raíz que lo hizo tambalear de manera muy poco digna.

Potter soltó una risita y prosiguió la marcha.

—No contestaste a mi pregunta, Potter.

—¿Qué pregunta? —dijo Potter sin volverse.

Fue entonces que Draco notó algo que lo hizo detenerse de repente. —¡Mirá eso! —exclamó. Potter giró de inmediato. Draco estaba apuntando hacia un punto alejado entre los árboles. Una especie de reflejo muy brillante.

—Humm… te aseguro que ése es un lugar al que no nos conviene ir… es donde vive Aragog…

—¿Aragog?

Potter se golpeó la frente como castigándose por el desliz. —Una de las mascotas de Hagrid…

El nombre le resultaba conocido. Potter ya estaba otra vez en camino y Draco fue tras él. Aragog, Aragog… el Weasel… el Weasel había dicho algo esa vez en la clase de Criaturas…

—¿Por qué Weasley le tiene miedo a Aragog, Potter? —aventuró.

Potter se detuvo abruptamente y se volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que le tiene miedo?

Draco no había anticipado que se detendría de golpe y casi se chocó contra el otro. Habían quedado muy próximos, Potter olía a sudor y a viento.

—Tengo mis medios… pero no creo que sea necesario mencionártelos. —contestó retrocediendo un paso.

Potter masculló algo que no alcanzó a entender, una grosería sin dudas, y se puso en marcha otra vez. Draco lo siguió pero manteniendo una distancia mayor, no quería que se repitiera el choque de unos segundos antes.

Poco después llegaron a otro claro. En el centro sobre el suelo había un gran tronco que tenía varias flechas clavadas. Potter hizo un reconocimiento rápido del entorno y se apresuró a correr hasta el otro extremo agachándose un poco durante el trayecto. Una ardilla brotó del tronco hueco y partió veloz a esconderse entre los arbustos. Draco se desplazó repitiendo los mismos movimientos de Potter.

Anduvieron recorriendo diferentes senderos durante varios minutos. En el aire había empezado a percibirse un tenue olor a lirios y a juncos, debían de estar acercándose al lago. Soltó un suspiro de alivio. Realmente había tenido suerte, el gigante habría podido descuartizarlo… o podría haber terminado enfrentado a ese Aragog…

Una vez más Potter se detuvo repentinamente y Draco que iba distraído en sus pensamientos no pudo evitar chocárselo. Los dos estuvieron a punto de caerse. Draco se le aferró de la toga tratando de no pensar en el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Potter… ¿quién habría podido imaginar que el imbécil canijo pudiera ser tan cálido? Cuando logró estabilizarse se separó, se apoyó contra un tronco y se agachó para masajearse una pierna, se la había golpeado contra el mango de la escoba en la colisión. Lanzó un quejido, la pierna realmente le dolía.

—¡Silencio! —demandó Potter. Daba la impresión de que estaba aguzando el oído para ubicar algún tipo de sonido.

—¿Estás intentando trenzarte en una lucha libre conmigo? —Draco le acercó la boca a la oreja y agregó susurrando— Si ese fuera el caso creo que lo venís encarando mal.

Lo observó estremecerse un poco y el cuello se le estaba cubriendo con piel de gallina. Potter giró para enfrentarlo, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Draco alzó una comisura y fijó la mirada en el puente de la nariz de Potter, de esa forma no tenía que mirarlo directo a los ojos. Inexplicablemente sintió un extraño impulso… lo invadieron unas ganas tremendas de quitarle los antojos

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que querés insinuar?

Draco trató de adoptar una expresión inocente, pero por la cabeza empezaron a cruzársele un montón de imágenes de cosas que podía ocurrir a continuación en una situación como ésa. Horrorizado, sintió que se estaba ruborizando… no, no podía ser, tenía que apartar esas imágenes… era inconcebible… ¡no era cualquier otro chico el que estaba a su lado, era Potter!

—¿Por qué no me lo decís vos? Fuiste vos el que bailó con Vincent. —dijo tratando de sonar muy incisivo, pero le voz le había salido como un graznido muy poco digno, así que el efecto se diluyó mucho.

Potter lo aferró de la toga y lo acercó incluso más. Los ojos verdes fulguraban peligrosos detrás de los cristales de los lentes. Draco empezó a considerar que hubiera sido mejor no haber dicho eso último. Estaban solos en el bosque… y Potter podía reaccionar muy mal…

—Hay ciertos límites que deberías cuidarte de cruzar, Malfoy. —dijo Potter con vehemencia. Y lo besó.

Draco ahogó un grito de sorpresa y atinó a retroceder al tiempo que le daba un empujón para separarse más aun. El impulso había sido mayor al conveniente porque termino cayendo sentado hacia atrás, el dolor en el muslo se le reavivó. Inmediatamente se limpió los labios con la manga de la toga.

—¡Potter! ¿¡Qué carajo fue eso que hiciste?! —le escupió.

Desde arriba, Potter lo miraba muy serio. —Si vuelvo a oír otra referencia directa o velada respecto de mi orientación sexual voy a hacer una declaración pública informándoles a todos el nombre del primer chico al que besé… y voy a asegurarme de que me administren _Veritaserum_ antes para que no quede duda de que digo la verdad.

—Hijo de puta. —masculló Draco tratando de ponerse de pie, pero el movimiento le arrancó una mueca de dolor.

Potter alzó una comisura y le tendió una mano. Draco la aceptó pero taladrándole los ojos con una miranda furibunda. Lo soltó apenas logró estabilizarse y de inmediato procedió a limpiarse sacudiéndose las ropas. Potter giró sobre sus talones, se cargó la escoba al hombro y empezó a alejarse sin volverse a mirarlo. Draco se quedó mirándolo hasta que hubo desaparecido entre los árboles. Se llevó la yema de dos dedos a los labios y apretó… _¿el primer chico al que besó?_ repitió en su mente.

_Diario de Draco Malfoy, 24 de noviembre._

_Le escribí a mamá diciéndole del gigante en el bosque. Alguien tiene que informarles a los del Ministerio sobre la inconciencia de los responsables de la escuela. ¡Es inconcebible! ¿¡Cómo puede Dumbledore permitirlo?! Si Potter sabía del gigante, Dumbledore también debe de saberlo… ¿y si se le ocurriera atacar la escuela? Potter incluso lo conoce por su nombre, no me sorprendería que haya sido él mismo el que lo bautizó. ¡¿Es que estos imbéciles no tienen ni un mínimo de cerebro?! ¡Un gigante! Tiemblo de solo pensar que pudiera acceder al patio del castillo… ¡y estuvo a punto de matarme!_

_Estoy empezando a pensar que Potter ha sido puesto en este mundo con el solo propósito de fastidiarme. No encuentro palabras para expresar cuán indignado estoy después del incidente del bosque. ¿Y si comisionara a Vince y Greg para que asesinen a Potter? Podría presentarme en ese momento para salvarlo… y así habría pagado mi deuda de vida y podría volver a odiarlo como antes y sin remordimientos. Por supuesto que eso no serviría… pero resultó divertido imaginarlo. En realidad sigo odiándolo pero ahora no puedo matarlo… no obstante, nada me impide seguir haciéndole la vida lo más desagradable posible._

_Y hablando de cosas desagradables… Potter realmente tuvo la audacia de besarme. Harry Potter me besó. No lo entiendo. Por lo que dijo, fue un recurso para poder extorsionarme… para que no lo difame… probablemente no son más que alardes… Potter no es tan retorcido… ¡y lo del Veritaserum… qué descarado! Creo que será mejor que me vaya a dormir._

_Espero que no esté convencido de que va a poder escaparse de ésta sin pagar las consecuencias._

oOo


	11. De sangre y de unidad

**Gryffindor y Slytherin**

**Capítulo 11 – De sangre y de unidad**

Draco no había subido a cenar ese domingo y el lunes evitó mirar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor durante las comidas. Potter tuvo la decencia de dejarlo tranquilo durante la sesión del ED. Draco cada tanto le lanzaba furtivas miradas de soslayo, buscaba signos de… oh, bueno de nada en particular… pero Potter no mostró ninguna señal que hiciera referencia indirecta o explícitamente a lo ocurrido en el bosque, de hecho todo indicaba que Potter deliberadamente también evitaba que sus miradas se cruzaran.

Más tarde esa misma noche, en la sala común, Draco se había ubicado en uno de los sillones para redactar un trabajo de Aritmancia, le costaba concentrarse sin embargo. Sus ojos derivaban constantemente en dirección al sillón en el que estaban sentados Nott y Queenie hablando en susurros. En realidad el que hablaba era Nott, Queenie se había limitado a asentir cada tanto con la cabeza. Draco se moría por saber de qué hablaban. Terminó distrayéndose tanto que la tabla que estaba confeccionando terminó hecha un desbarajuste.

Un rato después Nott se levantó y partió hacia su dormitorio, justo en ese momento emergieron Pansy y Millicent que venían de sus habitaciones, Millicent cargaba con varios libros.

Draco le hizo una seña a Pansy para que se le acercara, ella vino a sentársele al lado.

—Necesito que hagas algo por mí. —dijo Draco en voz baja y tono muy serio.

—¿Cuál es el gran secreto? —preguntó ella con el mismo tono.

—No se trata de ningún gran secreto. Necesito que empieces a llevarte mejor con Queenie.

Ella lo miró con reprobación. —Y me lo decís justo ahora que ella está sentada allí… cosa de que no pueda objetar nada en voz alta.

Draco le sonrió contrito.

—Oh, bueno… —capituló ella— Ahora no puedo quedarme a hablar sobre el asunto, Millicent y yo quedamos en reunirnos con Padma y Morag en el invernadero tres por un trabajo de Herbología. Pero más te vale que tengas preparadas muy buenas razones para cuando regrese.

Draco le palmeó el muslo. —Quedate tranquila, las explicaciones serán satisfactorias.

Medio divertida, medio fastidiada ella replicó: —Ya veremos… por el momento no me comprometo a nada.

—Ésa es mi chica.

Las dos salieron un momento después. Draco suspiró. Las chicas a veces eran difíciles de entender. Queenie y Draco habían sido amigos de chicos y Pansy la había considerado una rival de entrada, cuando todavía creía que Draco podía ser un potencial novio. Esa animosidad hacia Daphne no había mermado después de que se había enterado de las preferencias sexuales de Draco.

Sin embargo, Pansy también sabía que Morag y Draco habían sido amigos de chicos, pero eso nunca le había importado. _Oh, bueno… cosas de mujeres_, pensó y se concentró en el trabajo que tenía entre manos.

oOo

El miércoles en clase de Defensa había muchos rostros de sueño. La noche anterior habían sido varios los que habían dormido poco, habían recibido la noticia de una matanza de muggles en un ataque de mortífagos en Sheffield. Draco no era uno de los que habían perdido el sueño pero estaba aburrido, no era culpa del profesor Eton, pero el tema de la clase, magia de sangre, era un tema que Draco ya había estudiado por su cuenta. Para pasar el rato se dedicó a estudiar al profesor.

Se corrían rumores de que el ex Ravenclaw había aceptado el cargo porque quería investigar directamente en la fuente la cuestión de que pesaba una maldición oscura sobre el puesto. Para Draco, Eton era exactamente como él imaginaba que debía ser un profesor. Ropas elegantes e impecables de tonos oscuros, cabellos muy cortos, dedos largos y tendinosos y una especie de tic, tenía el hábito de golpearse con los dedos el marco de los lentes a cada rato.

Eton lo hacía acordar de uno de sus tutores, antes de empezar en Hogwarts, el profesor Carver. La principal diferencia era que Carver había sido mucho más viejo, según había oído había fallecido dos años antes.

En ese momento, Eton estaba hablando de los principales usos de la sangre de unicornio, fue cuando se abrió la puerta del aula de manera repentina. Entró Snape. Se hizo silencio de inmediato.

—Disculpe Ud., profesor, ¿me permitiría llevarme al señor Malfoy? —solicitó Snape.

—Por supuesto, profesor Snape.

Draco se empezó a inquietar, no podía tratarse de nada bueno.

—Será mejor que traigas tus cosas, Draco.

Guardó todo rápidamente. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Cruzó una rápida mirada con Blaise, había una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo en los ojos oscuros.

Siguió a Snape hasta la oficina en los subsuelos.

—Tomá siento, Draco, me temo que tengo malas noticias. —comenzó diciendo Snape.

—¿Qué… qué noticias? —preguntó muy nervioso, las palabras se le atragantaban.

—El director me ha encargado que te informe que tu madre está desaparecida.

Draco experimentó un repentino vacío en el estómago. —¿Desaparecida? —repitió parpadeando en rápida sucesión.

—Los aurores asignados para su… _protección_… fueron a la Mansión esta mañana y no la encontraron. —dijo Snape. Por el modo en que había pronunciado _protección_ había sonado casi como una obscenidad.

Draco seguía pestañeando anonadado. Su madre desaparecida… seguramente había ido a reunirse con su padre pero… ¿y si no era así? ¿Y si la habían secuestrado? ¿Y si los aurores la habían matado y estaban tratando de tapar todo? Se llamó la atención mentalmente… estaba tan trastornado que se le ocurrían las cosas más inverosímiles. Y su madre disponía de muchos recursos. La hipótesis primera era la más sensata… había ido a reunirse con su padre.

Abrió la boca para decir algo… pero no se le ocurrió nada.

—Comprendo tu desconcierto… es un shock muy fuerte. —dijo Snape.

—¿Usted sabe algo más, señor?

Snape lo contempló un instante con una mirada rara. —Cuento con la misma información que las autoridades, Draco.

—¿Se va a publicar en la prensa, señor?

—No lo sé. Es posible que quieran declararla prófuga. —contestó Snape con expresión cautelosa.

Draco se frotó la frente con los dedos. —Entonces… esto significa…

—El Ministerio ha designado al director como tu custodio hasta que alguno de tus padres sea ubicado… o hasta que alcances la mayoría de edad.

Draco reaccionó con brusquedad. —¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡Yo tengo familia!

Snape alzó una mano para frenar la andanada verbal. —Te puedo asegurar que la situación me causa tan poco placer como a vos. El Departamento para el cumplimiento de la ley cree que existe peligro de que te secuestren, aducen que para mantenerte seguro debés permanecer en el castillo.

Draco se removió inquieto, en la época de Fudge algo así no hubiera pasado, pensaba. —Pero… ¿quién iba a querer…?

—Draco, por favor, no hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya están. Si estuvieras con tus padres y llegara a pasarte algo, les echarían la culpa a ellos.

—Pero… ellos son mis padres… no sería secuestro… ellos tienen derecho…

—Draco…

—¿Y por qué tiene que ser Dumbledore el que esté a cargo de la custodia?

—Es la elección natural… de hecho el director es custodio de todos los alumnos mientras permanecen en la escuela.

Draco bufó fastidiado. —Me están usando como carnada, ¿no es así? Quieren atraer a mis padres a Hogwarts para poder capturarlos.

—Estás razonando neciamente, no subestimes la inteligencia de tus padres.

Era un buen argumento, tenía que admitirlo. —Señor… ¿Ud. cree que mi madre fue a reunirse con mi padre?

La expresión de Snape se mantuvo imperturbable. Eligió muy bien sus siguientes palabras. —Creo que tu madre sabe muy bien lo que hace, Draco.

Draco tenía ganas de romper algo pero hizo un esfuerzo para controlarse. Finalmente suspiró resignado.

—No dispongo de otra alternativa, ¿verdad?

Snape se lo confirmó con un gesto. Draco se puso de pie. —Y toda esta información es…

—Estrictamente confidencial. —se le adelantó Snape antes de que concluyera la idea.

oOo

Ese sábado no asistió al partido Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw. Todavía seguía muy sensible por el incidente de las dos snitches, no quería que nada se lo recordara. Tampoco sentía deseos de ver a Blaise hinchando por Hufflepuff. Vince, Greg y Millicent sí fueron. Draco le había encargado a Millicent que tomara nota de cualquier detalle de estrategia que pudiera resultarles útiles para los futuros enfrentamientos. Como capitán era una de sus responsabilidades pero consideró que bien podía delegarla en uno de sus subalternos.

Semanas antes, Tracey había comprometido a Pansy a que la acompañara. El metejón que se había agarrado con Blaise no había menguado un ápice, todo lo contrario, se había vuelto mucho más fuerte incluso. Pansy, Draco y hasta el mismo Blaise habían tratado de diferentes formas de disuadirla, pero Tracey no atendía razones una vez que se había lanzado a la caza de una presa. Draco había llegado a sugerir que Blaise se diera por vencido y le diera el gusto para sacársela de una vez por todas de encima; pero Blaise había reaccionado horrorizado ante la sola idea. No era algo nuevo, incluso Pansy estaba al tanto de eso y ella que era muy de abrazar a todos con Blaise se cuidaba, prácticamente nunca lo tocaba. En eso eran diferentes, a Draco las mujeres no lo atraían pero no le provocaban rechazo tampoco.

La sala común estaba vacía. Había un recipiente con gotitas Bertie Botts de todos los sabores sobre la mesita ratona. Estiró una mano y tomó una. Resultó ser de sabor a cactus, la escupió. Lo tomó como un mal augurio y decidió que no le convenía quedarse ahí encerrado. Fue a buscar el abrigo y salió con la intención de ir a dar un paseo. Todo parecía estar mal y hasta sus propios sentimientos lo confundían. Sus padres estaban desaparecidos, el maldito Dumbledore era oficialmente su custodio, no podía hablar del asunto con nadie y tenía una deuda de vida con Potter.

Potter… siempre venía a terminar en el condenado Potter que tenía la mala costumbre de meterse en cosas que no eran de su incumbencia. Había sido culpa de Potter que su padre hubiera ido a parar a la cárcel, y por lo tanto también era culpa de Potter que su madre estuviera desaparecida. Harry Potter era un fisgón imbécil y entrometido… Reparó entonces en que —distraído en su despotricaciones mentales— había tomado mal el camino, no estaba dirigiéndose a la escalera sino en dirección contraria, acababa de pasar por delante de la oficina de Snape. Se detuvo y pateó con bronca la pared.

Cuando ya giraba sobre sus talones para desandar el tramo oyó que se abría la puerta de la oficina del profesor. No otro que Potter fue el que salió al pasillo. Draco se quedó quieto. Potter aparentemente no lo había visto y se había puesto en marcha hacia las escaleras que subían al Gran Hall. ¿Qué había estado haciendo Potter en la oficina de Snape un sábado a la mañana y durante un partido de quidditch nada menos?

—Veo que ya estás necesitando clases recuperatorias de Pociones y eso que todavía no terminó el primer trimestre. —dijo en voz alta sorprendiéndose a sí mismo con su intervención.

Potter se detuvo y se dio vuelta. Lucía alterado.

—¿Y a vos que te importa, Malfoy? —respondió agresivo. Una mano se había cerrado en un puño, con la otra estaba sacando la varita.

Draco también alzó la suya y con ese paso medio balanceado —tan característico de él— fue acercándosele. —Sólo preguntaba por curiosidad.

—La curiosidad mató al kneazle. —dijo Potter al tiempo que adoptaba una posición de duelo.

—¿Ésa te la aprendiste de Blaise? No creo que sea una expresión usual entre los muggles que te educaron.

Potter rió y echó ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás. —¿Estás celoso, Malfoy? ¿Estás celoso porque tu amigo prefiere pasar el tiempo conmigo y no con vos?

Draco subrayó lo absurdo del comentario con una risita descreída. —Vos realmente creés que de eso se trata, ¿no? Sos más idiota de lo que suponía.

—Para que lo sepas, Malfoy, Blaise y yo y otros amigos salimos a volar juntos todos los domingos… ¿no te gustaría sumártenos? —dijo Potter con una sonrisa triunfante.

Draco le respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia. —No en realidad… decliné la invitación de Blaise en su momento.

La sonrisa de Potter desapareció al instante. —¿Vos sabías?

—Naturalmente que sabía.

—Ah…

Se midieron varios segundos en silencio y en instancia de ataque. Los labios de Potter estaban muy apretados formando una línea muy fina. Draco había decidido que no sería él el que lanzara el primer hechizo. Le debía a Potter la vida. ¡La vida! Un frío intenso le inundó el pecho al recordarlo, entrecerró los ojos hasta que quedaron como estrechas ranuras. Quería hacerle daño… quería hacerle tanto daño… quería que desapareciera de su vida para siempre… quería…

—¿Malfoy?

Draco se dio cuenta de que había tenido todo ese tiempo la vista fija en los labios de Potter. Alzó un poco la mirada, al tiempo que se mojaba ligeramente los labios con la lengua… los ojos de Potter siempre se veían inmensos detrás de esos espantosos anteojos. La respiración de Potter se había vuelto irregular. Draco volvió a mojarse los labios pero esa segunda vez con deliberación y mayor lentitud. Notó con satisfacción que era Potter ahora el que tenía la mirada fija en sus labios.

Draco inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un costado. —Querés hacerlo de nuevo, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Cómo? —farfulló Potter que ahora lo miraba a los ojos. Había abierto un poco los labios y su mirada parecía desenfocada. Draco sintió una opresión en el pecho. Dio otro paso aproximándosele, Potter no atinó a moverse, seguía mirándolo fijo, como hipnotizado.

—Admitilo, Potter. —lo instó alzando una comisura.

Los ojos de Potter se abrieron incluso más, si cabe. Tuvo que reconocer que eran hermosos… mal que le pesara. ¡¿Pero qué estaba pensando?! ¿Admirando los ojos de Potter? El asunto no tenía que ver con esas gemas preciosas… se trataba de una cuestión de venganza. Y Draco había conseguido tenerlo como lo quería… vulnerable.

Se le acercó más y le depositó una palma sobre el pecho. Potter se estremeció… Draco pudo sentirle el corazón… aun más desbocado que el suyo.

Se inclinó hasta que su boca casi rozó la oreja de Potter y susurró: —Vos sabés que eso es lo que querés.

La movida se le había antojado excelente… pero al segundo siguiente se encontró aplastado contra el muro, las manos de Potter le estrujaban la pechera de la toga y la boca de Potter estaba sobre la suya. El beso fue crudo, feroz y mojado… y lo llenó de calidez. Draco apretó las uñas contra las rústicas piedras de la pared detrás de él. ¡Tenía que controlarse! ¡A pesar de la tensión que sentía en la entrepierna! Alzó las manos y lo empujó interrumpiendo de ese modo el beso. Potter seguía aforrándole la toga, los lentes se le habían torcido y los ojos sin barrera de cristal que se interpusiera lucían salvajes. Los dos respiraban muy agitados y se quedaron observándose uno al otro durante un largo instante.

—¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo acá? —intervino una voz que conocía muy bien.

Potter lo soltó de inmediato y retrocedió un paso.

Draco adoptó su mejor lograda expresión de inocencia. —Yo iba de camino al estadio de quidditch para ver el final del partido y Potter me atacó sin que mediara motivo, profesor.

—¿Peleando, señor Potter? ¿Otra vez? Serán veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor y penitencia el lunes.

Potter fusiló a Draco con ojos asesinos y agachó la cabeza murmurando por lo bajo.

—Lo lamento, pero no alcancé a entender su respuesta, señor Potter. —dijo Snape con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Sí, profesor Snape… señor. —dijo Potter claramente mirándolo con muy mala cara.

Draco alzó una comisura. —¿Ya puedo retirarme, profesor?

—Andá nomás, Draco… ¡No tan rápido, señor Potter! Quédese, necesito intercambiar algunas palabras más en privado con Ud.

Draco se alejó sin volverse a mirarlos en ningún momento. Podía terminar siendo un muy buen día después de todo, pensó.

oOo

Cho Chang había capturado la snitch ese sábado y Ravenclaw había quedado puntero en la tabla de posiciones. Draco estuvo de muy mal humor toda la semana y los que pagaron el pato fueron los de primero y segundo, distribuyó retos y castigos a diestra y siniestra. Con Pansy había tenido otra de sus peleas antológicas, habían discutido duramente en el patio por el asunto de Queenie. Esta vez había sido Draco el que le había dado el tratamiento de silencio, Pansy finalmente cedió dos días más tarde y aceptó hacer lo que le había pedido.

Potter había puesto mucho cuidado en evitarlo ese lunes durante la sesión del ED… Draco se había esperado algún tipo de desquite pero nada de eso tuvo lugar. Potter no lo usó para demostrar los hechizos, de hecho lo había ignorado durante toda la hora y después había partido a cumplir la penitencia que le había impuesto Snape. Draco, por su parte lo había observado de a ratos, Potter tenía ojeras muy pronunciadas y parecía más demacrado que lo habitual.

El miércoles cuando entró al Gran Salón acompañado por Blaise, Greg, Vince y Millicent para el desayuno, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Pudo sentirlo en el estómago como un nudo al ver los grupitos que se habían formado y el modo en que cuchicheaban… y los miraban. ¿Sería por algo que había publicado _El Profeta_? ¿Sería algo relacionado con sus padres?

Comprendió lo que pasaba cuando se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin. Había varias copias de una misma fotografía mágica. Mostraba a dos chicos, uno rubio, el otro de cabellos oscuros… besándose apasionadamente. Draco levantó una copia para observarla con atención. Contuvo un suspiro de alivio, no eran Potter y él. Sin embargo, el nudo en el estómago se le intensificó: eran Blaise y Zacarías Smith. En la parte inferior de la fotografía habían escrito con grandes e hirientes letras rojas: _¡Maricones de mierda!_

Draco giró hacia Blaise que había agachado la cabeza y parecía aturdido. Dirigió la vista hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, Smith estaba rodeado por algunos de sus compañeros que al parecer estaban tratando de confortarlo, también tenía la cabeza gacha y oculta en las manos. Los cuchicheos parecieron multiplicarse en ese instante.

Draco miró a Liam quien lo autorizó a proceder con un gesto; se trataba de un problema que concernía a un alumno de sexto.

—¡Pásenme toda esta… basura! —demandó perentorio— Y más vale que ninguno se guarde una copia… porque si llegara a descubrirlo se va a arrepentir.

—¿Por qué, Draco? —preguntó uno de quinto, Roth, con tono desafiante— ¿Que tiene de malo burlarse de los maricones? Es lo que se merecen.

Draco giró para enfrentarlo. —Roth… penitencias todos los días, desde hoy hasta el receso de navidad. Con Filch. ¿Alguien más quiere plantear alguna objeción?

Ni Roth, ni ningún otro Slytherin abrió la boca.

Draco le pasó a Blaise una mano sobre los hombros y lo acompañó a sentarse. Luego agarró todas las copias que los demás habían juntado y que le habían pasado.

—Cualquiera que participe en murmuraciones o que incomode a Blaise con el comentario que sea tendrá que vérselas conmigo.

Hizo una pausa y prosiguió: —Tendremos una reunión de Casa… —dijo y miró a Liam que volvió a aprobar con un gesto—…esta noche, después de la sesión del ED, en la sala común. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Nadie dijo nada.

Y muy poco fue lo que se habló durante el desayuno. Pansy lo instó a Blaise un par de veces para que comiera algo pero Blaise no probó bocado. Estaba tenso y con la mirada perdida.

Draco volvió a pasarle una mano sobre los hombros. Blaise se estremeció.

—Blaise… mirame…

Con renuencia, Blaise se volvió a mirarlo, había angustia y rabia en su expresión.

—No voy a permitir que nadie… que nadie te haga sentir mal.

Blaise asintió apenas, Draco le apretó el hombro como una forma de darle ánimo.

Liam fue a hablar con los profesores. Cuando regresó le informó a Draco que habían decidido dejar que los alumnos manejaran la situación. Pero que le habían advertido además que si los culpables eran identificados, ningún tipo de acción debía tomarse contra ellos. El director y el cuerpo de profesores se encargarían de aplicar las medidas disciplinarias pertinentes.

Draco se limitó a asentir brevemente.

La primera clase del día de los Slytherin de sexto era Defensa. Blaise no quiso levantarse de la mesa hasta que la mayoría de los alumnos hubieron abandonado el Gran Salón. Recién entonces se pusieron de pie y enfilaron hacia la salida.

—Blaise… —sonó una voz que les llegó desde atrás. Potter se les acercó corriendo.

Blaise se detuvo rígido y se volvió para mirarlo. —¿Qué es lo que querés, Harry? —preguntó con el tono más neutro que pudo conseguir.

Potter vaciló un instante pero de inmediato se recompuso y expresó con determinación: —Quiero ayudarte a identificar al culpable de esto.

—No te metas en los asuntos de Slytherin. Potter. —intervino Draco con desdén— No necesitamos tu ayuda.

—Lo siento, Harry. —dijo Blaise— Pero Draco tiene razón, es a nosotros a quienes toca manejarlo.

Los ojos de Potter saltaron en rápida sucesión de Blaise a Draco y de Draco a Blaise un par de veces. —Colin Creevey sabe mucho de cámaras. Dice que es posible identificar la cámara a través de las fotos.

Para entonces Granger y Weasley también se les habían aproximado.

—Hola, Blaise. —saludó ella. Weasley hizo lo propio pero dirigiéndole a continuación una mirada de soslayo llena de suspicacia a Draco.

—Hermione, Ron… —saludó Blaise a su vez con un breve gesto y luego se volvió hacia Draco— ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Por qué venís a decirnos esto, Potter? —preguntó Draco.

Potter dejó oír un sonido como si apretara los dientes. Draco se imaginaba lo que estaría pensando… él quería hablar con su buen amigo Blaise y el pérfido Malfoy no se lo permitía. Lo que Potter parecía haber olvidado era que Blaise era un Slytherin y que en Slytherin tenía sus verdaderos amigos.

Potter respiró hondo como juntando paciencia y se volvió hacia Draco. —Colin dice que va a ser preciso que Blaise esté presente para algunas partes de… er… el…

—El procedimiento implica encantamientos reveladores pero también tecnología muggle. —intervino Granger. Draco la miró con mala cara… Potter también.

Granger ignoró las mudas recriminaciones y prosiguió con tono seguro y decidido: —Colin sólo va a poder hacer la parte muggle después de navidad, necesita equipamiento que no tiene acá en la escuela.

Draco revoleó los ojos. No tenía tiempo ni ganas de ponerse a escuchar los discursos profesorales de Granger y la presencia tan próxima de Potter empezaba a hacerlo sentir incómodo. —Está bien. Hagan todo lo que puedan… pero yo voy a ser el que se encargue del culpable si el procedimiento diera resultado.

Los tres Gryffindors lo miraron con asombro.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. —Tal como lo oyeron. Yo me voy a ocupar de darle su merecido al muy hijo de puta.

Rodeó a Blaise por los hombros y se lo llevó consigo.

oOo

Estaban esperando sentados en la sala común. La reunión iba a empezar poco después. Blaise estaba hojeando una revista. Parecía calmo y tranquilo pero cierta rigidez de sus movimientos, cierta tensión en los rasgos y la vena que le latía en la sien delataban su nerviosismo. Blaise estaba en una situación seria y grave… y lo sabía. Y los Slytherin eran sólo una parte del problema.

El mundo mágico en su conjunto era relativamente tolerante respecto de la homosexualidad, en la mayor parte de los círculos no se lo consideraba algo de gran importancia, la mayoría prefería no enterarse de esas cosas. Pero para las familias sangrepura el asunto era completamente diferente. Los antiguos clanes que valoraban la pureza de sangre, justamente por eso, tenían en la más alta estima la generación de descendencia. La falta de voluntad para producir prole se consideraba algo despreciable puesto que ponía en peligro la continuidad del linaje.

Un mago o bruja homosexual pasaba a revistar en una categoría incluso más baja que la de los traidores a la sangre. En algunos casos se los obligaba a casarse, en otros se los repudiaba y pasaban a ser marginados. La tolerancia de la homosexualidad era prácticamente nula en casi todas las familias sangrepura. La comedia que habían montado Pansy y Draco sólo serviría para posponer lo inevitable. A Draco las mujeres no le provocaban repulsión —el caso de Blaise era distinto— pero del punto de vista sexual no lo atraían.

Draco sabía que de alguna forma u otra se las iba a ingeniar para generar un heredero cuando llegara el momento, eso no le quitaba el sueño. Pero la idea de que su familia se enterara de que era homosexual no lo seducía precisamente. Su padre llegaría incluso a sopesar la posibilidad de repudiarlo, su madre viviría reprochándole la vergüenza en la que la había hundido. Draco era hijo único… su caso era realmente serio. Blaise, en cambio, tenía dos hermanos mayores, casados, y dos sobrinos varones. Pero incluso en su caso, no la iba a pasar bien cuando su familia se enterara. Y las familias, a la corta o a la larga, siempre terminaban enterándose.

Ya era la hora y todos estaban presentes. Miró a Liam y alzó una ceja interrogativa, el prefecto mayor lo autorizó con un breve asentimiento. Draco carraspeó y todos hicieron silencio.

—No les voy a dar un sermón ordenándoles lo que cada uno debe pensar. Pero sí voy a refrescarles algunos principios básicos que tienen que ver con la condición de ser Slytherin… porque me da la impresión de que hay algunos que parecen haberlos olvidado.

La introducción había captado la atención de todos.

—Cada quien es dueño de pensar lo que quiera en privado. —dijo desviando la mirada hacia Roth— Pero en ningún caso es admisible ofender el honor de Slytherin, los Slytherin nos mostramos siempre unidos, cualesquiera sean las circunstancias.

Notó con satisfacción por las expresiones de los rostros que la reacción mayoritaria era positiva.

—No se trata de una cuestión de pureza de sangre, son varios los mediasangre que fueron asignados en nuestra Casa; no tenemos ningún nacido de muggles en este momento en nuestra Casa pero si alguna vez a ese estúpido sombrero se le ocurriera asignar a alguno en Slytherin, tampoco importaría… Los Slytherin somos una familia, pero una familia que no tiene que ver con la sangre.

Hizo una pausa para recorrer con los ojos a la audiencia. El resultado lo dejó conforme.

—Es posible que algunos de ustedes se hayan dejado llevar con toda esa cháchara de Dumbledore sobre "la unidad de Casas"… no estoy diciendo que esté mal… Pero sepan esto, Slytherin inventó la unidad… Slytherin personifica la unidad… la unidad empieza en Slytherin y la unidad termina en Slytherin. Tradición y unidad son intrínsecos a Slytherin, quienquiera oponerse a eso no merece estar en nuestra Casa. Y cuando todos los demás se nos oponen es cuando mejor actuamos.

Hizo otra pausa para aclarase la garganta.

—Las fotos de esta mañana fueron un ataque contra uno de los nuestros. Un ataque contra uno es un ataque contra todos y juntos, todos como uno, contraatacaremos. Vamos a descubrir quién ha sido el responsable de esta infamia. Las otras Casas se han ofrecido para ayudar, pero debemos ser nosotros los que lo descubramos. El otro implicado, —hizo una mueca de desdén— es un Hufflepuff, y sabemos muy bien que son unos inútiles. Cuanto mucho podrán planear una fiesta para después de que el culpable haya caído.

Se oyeron unas cuantas risas.

—Entonces, ¿por dónde empezamos? —intervino Liam. Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia él.

Draco apretó los labios. —Yo creo que el que dejó las fotos es el mismo que soltó la segunda snitch en el partido de hace unas semanas.

—¿Cómo podés estar seguro? —preguntó Queenie.

—No estoy seguro… creo que es altamente probable.

Una chica de tercero levantó la mano y Draco la autorizó con un breve asentimiento. —Debe de ser alguien de Ravenclaw, se supone que son inteligentes… y Ravenclaw no sufrió perjuicio en ninguno de los dos casos.

—Es posible, pero no necesariamente cierto. —dijo Sheridan Roper que se había ubicado en uno de los rincones más alejados— Yo, por mi parte, considero que en las dos oportunidades el causante fue un Gryffindor… hace falta mucha temeridad para hacer algo así… audacia y temeridad son las cualidades de Gryffindor.

—Disiento. —dijo el prefecto de quinto, Brian Owen— Yo no descartaría a un Hufflepuff… y no, no pongan esas caras de incredulidad. No creo que se pueda reducir a todas las personas de una Casa a un par de cualidades… La snitch no los perjudicó y en cuanto a Smith… le están brindando su apoyo, no lo marginaron.

—¿Y por qué no un Slytherin? —preguntó como quien deja caer una bomba Quinn Franco, un chico corpulento de quinto. El comentario suscitó muchos susurros. Esperó a que se acallaran y prosiguió: —Piénsenlo, lo de la snitch fue hace casi un mes y el culpable no ha sido identificado… al parecer se ha salido con la suya… con solapada astucia…

—¡Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido! —objetó Pansy— ¡Los Slytherin no traicionan a los suyos!

Una vez más habló Liam. —Hasta ahora no he oído sino hipótesis poco fundadas, deberíamos encarar el asunto con más racionalidad.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —lo secundó Draco, se inclinó y sacó una de las fotos de la mochila. Zigzagueó por encima la varita al tiempo que murmuraba: —_Ostende scriptorem_.

Una nube rosada brotó de la foto y fue aglutinándose pero sólo llegó a mostrar una imagen poco definida. Draco suspiró frustrado, realmente iba a tener que practicar mucho más el encantamiento porque seguía sin salirle bien.

Laurel Iven se adelantó, tomó la foto y realizó otro intento: —_Ostende scriptorem_. —repitió en voz alta. La imagen que obtuvo fue mucho más definida pero la persona tenía la cabeza oculta en un pasamontañas. Se oyeron muchas exclamaciones contenidas.

—¿Qué encantamiento es ése? —quiso saber un chico de cuarto.

—Lo aprenderán más adelante. —contestó Laurel sonriéndole— Detecta trazas de la magia del que escribió algo y muestra una imagen de la persona en el momento en que lo estaba escribiendo.

—Y todo parece indicar que en este caso se trata de alguien de sexto o de séptimo… —dijo Draco y agregó— Se enseña en sexto. Y si se cubrió la cabeza seguramente conocía el encantamiento.

—Eso limita bastante el círculo de sospechosos, ¿no es así? —dijo Roper acomodándose los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz.

Las especulaciones se multiplicaron y se empezaron a barajar propuestas sobre cómo encarar la investigación, que pasó a ser el foco principal en el que todos se concentraron. La asamblea duró media hora más hasta que se declaró concluida.

Liam se acercó a Draco y le palmeó un hombro. —El año que viene vas a ser un excelente prefecto mayor.

Draco reconoció el elogio con un corto gesto.

Poco a poco todos fueron retirándose. Finalmente sólo Blaise, Pansy, Tracey y Draco quedaron en la sala común.

Tracey fue la primera que habló. —Blaise, tendrías que habérmelo dicho… yo no hubiese… bueno, vos sabés…

Blaise alzó una ceja. —No se trata de algo simple… no es un tema que uno aborde despreocupadamente durante una de las comidas.

Tracey se ruborizó. —Perdón. —murmuró incómoda, se puso de pie y escapó hacia los dormitorios. Pansy revoleo los ojos, se levantó también y fue tras ella.

Se quedaron solos en silencio… no era necesario decir nada. Blaise apreciaba todo el apoyo de Draco y Draco lo sabía. Para algo positivo al menos había servido el incidente: la amistad entre ellos se había fortificado.

Luego de un rato Draco se puso de pie. —Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana es día de clases. Vamos… —dijo tendiéndole una mano.

El dormitorio estaba en penumbras, Vince y Greg ya roncaban. Draco se desvistió, se puso el piyama y fue al armario para colgar la ropa. Cuando se dio vuelta sufrió un sobresalto, Blaise estaba delante de él, muy cerca, tenía puesto el pantalón del piyama pero el pecho descubierto. Y un instante después abrazó a Draco y lo besó con vehemencia.

Draco ya casi se había olvidado de lo confortable que era estar en los brazos de Blaise, de lo bien que se conocían sus cuerpos y de lo bien que se complementaban. Sintió una intensa calidez que lo invadía y lo recorría y que poco a poco iba concentrándosele en el bajo vientre. Respondió al beso con ansias y con caricias. Gimoteó de placer cuando las manos de Blaise le sobaban el trasero y las caderas de ambos se sacudían y frotaban una contra la otra.

Minutos después estaban desnudos en la cama de Draco con las cortinas cerradas a su alrededor reeditando los encuentros ardientes que habían compartido en otra época… que parecía tan lejana. Blaise lo necesitaba y era lo mejor que Draco podía darle. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió complacido cuando la lengua de Blaise le recorrió el cuello, la mandíbula, el lóbulo de la oreja… También era lo mejor que Blaise podía ofrecerle.

Los juegos continuaron apasionados durante un largo rato. Cuando Blaise le tomó la verga con la boca, Draco ahogó un grito mordiéndose el antebrazo y apretó los párpados. Pero incluso con los ojos cerrados lo asaltó la imagen muy próxima de _dos esferas violentamente verdes y de un brillo cegador… de iris que mostraban como un diseño de hojas alrededor de las pupilas, con algunos puntos dorados aquí y allá._

Cuando Blaise lo penetró, Draco se contorsionó violentamente pero no hubiese sabido decir si las sacudidas eran de dolor o de gozo… y nuevas imágenes y sensaciones inundaron su cuerpo y su mente de éxtasis… no eran imágenes de Blaise sin embargo… eran las de un Gryffindor de cabellos negros eternamente despeinados, de gloriosos ojos verdes rodeados de ojeras, con el corazón palpitándole desbocado en el pecho.

_Diario de Draco Malfoy, 4 de diciembre._

_Me he vuelto irremediablemente loco. Esto tiene que tratarse de una pesadilla. Es inconcebible que esté pensando en el maldito Potter… ¡de esa forma! Creo que me voy a poner a llorar._

oOo


	12. Interludio de navidad

**Gryffindor y Slytherin**

**Capítulo 12 – Interludio de navidad**

El lunes siguiente Draco se anotó en la lista de los que se iban a quedar en el castillo durante el receso. Greg, Vince y Blaise hicieron lo mismo. A Pansy le hubiese gustado quedarse también, pero ya se había comprometido con su madre, la señora Parkinson había planeado un viaje de vacaciones a una isla caribeña. Las semanas pasaron rápido. Los profesores los atiborraron de tareas, a Draco no le quedó prácticamente tiempo para avanzar en las investigaciones sobre las snitches y las malditas fotos.

La última reunión de prefectos del primer trimestre se llevó a cabo el día antes de que casi todos partieran. Las fiestas de Hufflepuff habían tenido tanto éxito que se decidió que continuarían en el segundo período. Draco se abstuvo de votar sobre ese punto. Se fastidió mucho cuando se reorganizó el programa de los partidos de quidditch. Ravenclaw iba a jugar dos veces seguidas para que los Hufflepuff tuvieran más tiempo para organizar las fiestas.

Al día siguiente Hogwarts se vació o casi. Además de Draco y sus amigos, se quedaron un chico Ravenclaw de tercero, una nena Hufflepuff de primero y dos Gryffindor de séptimo.

La situación en el mundo mágico había empeorado, la inquietud aumentaba. Los informes de desapariciones inexplicadas de muggles y otros incidentes relacionados con ataques de mortífagos se multiplicaban.

La víspera de Navidad, Draco y Blaise estaban jugando al ajedrez en la sala común, Vince y Greg habían ido al lechucero a despachar los folletos sobre Pociones para los chicos de primero. Les habían signado deberes pero nadie se había puesto a trabajar en ellos, se ocuparían de la tarea durante la semana siguiente. La escuela había sido decorada los días anteriores; para la sala común de Slytherin, Draco había elegido un árbol de mediano tamaño, el aroma de las agujas de pino se mezclaba con el olor a especias y frutas impregnando toda la atmósfera del castillo.

Blaise estudiaba el tablero arrugando la frente. Draco le había comido la dama en la movida anterior, la situación era desesperada para las blancas. Draco cruzó las manos por detrás de la nuca y se echó un poco hacia atrás con una media sonrisa en los labios. Blaise lo miró disgustado.

—Deberías rendirte. —dijo Draco— Sabés bien que eso es lo que querés.

—No sé cómo lo hacés… pero te las arreglás para que todo lo que decís suene a insinuación.

Draco dejó oír una risita. —Quizá sea cosa tuya, quizá sos vos el que de una forma u otra interpreta mis dichos como insinuaciones cada vez que abro la boca.

—Ves, ¡lo hiciste otra vez! —le señaló Blaise sonriendo.

Draco revoleó los ojos. Era bueno que hubiesen vuelto a ser amigos como antes. El episodio de esa noche no se había vuelto a repetir, pero el recuerdo sobrevolaba en la mente de Draco como una sombra. La única razón por la que Draco se lo había permitido había sido porque tenía esperanzas de que su… mórbida fascinación por Potter fuera consecuencia de su frustración sexual y no, debida a otras razones. Lamentablemente había descubierto que no era así. Durante esas dos últimas semanas su mente vivía poblada por los recuerdos de esa tarde en el Bosque Prohibido y del encuentro en el corredor de los subsuelos el sábado del partido.

Blaise seguía mirando el tablero con cara de mártir. Se acordó entonces de una pregunta que quería plantearle.

—Decime una cosa…

—Humm…

—¿Desde cuándo es que llamas a los secuaces de Potter por el nombre?

—¿Secuaces? Ah… ellos… Bueno, yo estoy en el mismo grupo de estudio que Potter y ellos vienen a estudiar con nosotros a veces.

—Ya veo. ¿Cuál es el otro Slytherin que hay en el grupo?

—Nott. ¿Por qué?

Draco apretó los labios e ignoró la pregunta. Quizá convenía que empezara a ir al grupo de estudio de Blaise, para poder controlar a Nott más de cerca y para espantar a Granger y al Weasel. La cohesión de los Slytherin de sexto se había fortificado después de la crisis de dos semanas antes, Pansy se llevaba mejor con Queenie y Draco había reclutado a Sheridan Roper para trabajar juntos en el proyecto de Defensa. Pero Nott seguía manteniéndose aislado, eso no había cambiado.

Blaise finalmente movió. Draco le dio el mate tres movidas más tarde.

oOo

Una agradable sorpresa los esperaba en la sala común el día de navidad cuando fueron a abrir los regalos. Había cuatro medias idénticas colgando de la chimenea, lo único que las diferenciaba eran los nombres bordados en letras plateadas en la parte superior.

La de Draco estaba llena con galeones de chocolate y mandarinas. Había también una nota.

_¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que se estén divirtiendo. Disfruten de sus regalos y asegúrense de que la sala común siga estando allí para cuando yo regrese._

_Pansy_

_P. D.: Más vale que los elfos se hayan acordado de colgarlas, si no, ya me van a oír cuando vuelva._

Draco peló una mandarina y se llevó un gajo a la boca sonriéndole a Blaise que estaba desenvolviendo un galeón de chocolate. Vince y Greg ya estaban arrancándoles el envoltorio a sus regalos. Draco miró su pila, no parecía más chica que la de otros años. ¿Sus padres le habían mandado regalos? ¿Acaso no era peligroso?

El regalo de Greg era un juego de plumas de pavo real, habían sido teñidas de negro de modo que el diseño era observable pero no resultaban tan chillonas. El de Vince era una gran caja de golosinas de Honeydukes. El de Blaise era muy particular, un libro ilustrado sobre la psicología de las lechuzas. La semana anterior, Draco se había lamentado en varias ocasiones sobre la conducta de Pandora, al parecer estaba ofendida con él porque no iba a visitarla con la debida frecuencia y Draco no sabía bien qué hacer para que volvieran a hacer las paces. El regalo de Pansy era, como siempre, extraño: una caja de ebonita con meticulosos tallados en la superficie que contenía media docena de frascos para pociones, eran de grueso vidrio verde oscuro y la superficie también estaba tallada con un diseño de lianas.

También había regalos de sus padres. El de su madre era un libro de Aritmancia muy difícil de conseguir: _Números e ideogramas_. Draco le había mencionado en una de sus cartas que le gustaría contar con un ejemplar. Había varios regalos más de otros parientes: ropa, libros, chocolates y cosas por el estilo.

El último que abrió era una pequeña caja envuelta con una cinta de seda negra. Cuando levantó la tapa se encontró con una pequeña llave plateada y una nota.

_Draco:_

_Dadas las circunstancias, decidí adelantarte el regalo de cumpleaños. El día que naciste había contratado una nueva bóveda en Gringotts. Todos los meses fui depositando importantes sumas. Era el regalo que había pensado darte cuando cumplieras la mayoría de edad. La llave que acompaña a esta nota es la de la bóveda. Feliz Navidad._

_Cuidate mucho, tu madre desea que el libro te resulte de utilidad. Me gustaría poder decirte que volverás a tener noticias nuestras pronto, pero lamentablemente no puedo asegurártelo. Espero que sabrás entenderlo._

_Destruí esta nota luego de leerla._

_L. M._

Draco la leyó un par de veces más. Al parecer estaban bien y juntos en algún lugar. Era un gran alivio saberlo, pasaría mejor las fiestas ahora que se sentía más tranquilo.

El banquete fue fantástico. Los elfos habían preparado pavo relleno con castañas y estaba delicioso; era un cambio para él, en la Mansión era costumbre servir ganso para Navidad.

Hacia el final de la comida Dumbledore estaba desvariando más de lo habitual, sin dudas había tomado de más. El director les distribuyó _crackers_, sorpresitas mágicas, a todos. Se rió a carcajadas cuando del tubo de Draco brotó un dragón de juguete con grandes ojos celestes. Dumbledore sugirió que lo bautizara Vincenzo puesto que según él lucía muy italiano. Blaise puso muy mala cara cuando lo oyó. A Draco el dragón le resultó muy simpático y pasó a ser una decoración permanente en su mesa de luz, encima de la caja de ebonita que le había regalado Pansy. Cuando se acostó esa noche, por un momento podría haber jurado que el dragón le había guiñado un ojo.

Al día siguiente tuvo que ir a controlar una planta Xenodragon. Pansy y su grupo de estudio habían encarado un proyecto de Herbología sobre plantas exóticas cultivadas en invernadero. Draco le había prometido que iría a controlarla de tanto en tanto. Se puso la capa y salió en dirección a la cabaña del guardián del predio. No había nevado ese año, el entorno del castillo lucía bastante depresivo.

Castañeteando los dientes golpeó a la puerta, Pansy le iba tener que devolver el favor, las cosas que se veía obligado a hacer por sus amigos. El primero que salió cuando se abrió la puerta fue el perro, Draco se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Luego apareció el medio gigante.

—Buen día, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó con voz ronca y una mirada suspicaz.

—Me preguntaba si podría proporcionarme la llave del invernadero tres. —respondió Draco con amabilidad.

—¿Para qué la necesitas?

—Tengo que controlar una planta. Es parte del proyecto de estudio de unos compañeros.

—Está bien. Voy a ir a abrírtelo. Dame unos segundos para que me ponga el abrigo.

Unos minutos después entró en el invernadero, Hagrid se quedó esperando afuera. La temperatura en el interior era tibiamente agradable. No tardó en ubicar la planta en uno de los rincones del fondo. Era grande, de color morado, una especie de enredadera, con tentáculos que semejaban dedos cubiertos por finos vellos plateados. Los vellos se usaban como ingrediente en varias pociones. La Xenodragon poseía una particularidad distintiva, era alérgica al estiércol de dragón; era casi milagroso que las chicas se las hubiesen arreglado para mantenerla viva puesto que ése era el abono de uso habitual para todas las otras plantas mágicas y abundaba en el invernadero.

Se inclinó un poco para examinar más de cerca uno de los tentáculos. La planta reaccionó replegándose de inmediato. Draco reculó un paso sobresaltado, sabía que no era de las que atacaban pero así y todo no pudo contener el reflejo de retroceder. La planta se distendió un poco cuando se alejó otro paso. Notó entonces que había una pequeña araña que pendía de uno de los tentáculos en el extremo de un hilo de seda.

La apuntó con la varita y murmuró: —_Evanesco_. La araña desapareció

Pansy le había dado un nutrimento especial que había que espolvorear sobre la tierra de la gran maceta. Una vez que se lo hubo puesto, controló que no hubiese otros bichos en las cercanías y finalmente enfiló hacia la puerta.

—Gracias. —le dijo a Hagrid cuando salió.

—No hay por qué. —contestó el medio gigante mientras le volvía a poner llave a la puerta.

Otra vez castañeteando los dientes se apresuró de regreso hacia el castillo, el camino era más corto si ingresaba por el patio lateral, hacia allí se dirigió. Cuando pasó junto a la estatua de Circe que estaba a uno de los costados de la entrada notó de reojo la presencia de un escarabajo encima de la placa metálica salpicada barro. Se detuvo y se inclinó para estudiarlo con mayor atención, no era ésa época de escarabajos y éste tenía unas marcas muy peculiares alrededor de los ojos.

_Sí, muy peculiares_ pensó. Estiró la mano, con un poco de asco lo agarró, se lo metió en un bolsillo y entró al castillo. No se detuvo hasta que hubo llegado a la sala común de Slytherin. Se agachó y depositó al insecto sobre el suelo. Blaise que estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo pegó un grito cuando el escarabajo empezó a crecer y a cambiar.

Unos segundos después tenían delante a Rita Skeeter. Lo último en desaparecer fueron los antenas que se retrajeron hundiéndose a la altura de las sienes.

—Todo está como era entonces, según veo. —comentó ella mirando alrededor con una media sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Usted era Slytherin?

—Naturalmente. —respondió ella con algo de fastidio— ¿Acaso creías que había estado en Hufflepuff? Cuando Lucius empezó la escuela yo estaba en cuarto… ¿él nunca te lo comentó?

Draco se estremeció un poco cuando mencionó a su padre.

—¿No has tenido noticias de él? —preguntó intencionada.

—Sin comentarios. —respondió Draco recomponiéndose de inmediato. La periodista no había mencionado a su madre, muy probablemente no sabía que estaba desaparecida.

—De tal palo, tal astilla. —dijo ella con una sonrisa y volviéndose hacia Blaise agregó: —Vos debés de ser uno de los tortolitos…

—Mi nombre es Zabini. —le informó él con una mirada de fastidio. La impresión inicial se le había pasado.

—¿Ya averiguaron quién fue el responsable? —preguntó ella— ¿O me trajiste acá de forma tan poco ceremoniosa para pedirme ayuda?

—¿Usted no sabe nada? —preguntó Draco algo sorprendido.

—No… ¿acaso debería?—. Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la razón de la pregunta. —Ah, ahora entiendo… vos pensabas que había sido yo. Si ese fuera el caso ya habría desaparecido de la habitación.

—No se puede desaparicionar en Hogwarts. —comentó Blaise.

—Pero nada me habría impedido escapar corriendo. —le señaló ella.

—¿Para qué vino? —preguntó Draco.

Ella sonrió ampliamente. —Bueno, parece que los profesores no han sabido identificar al culpable de las dos snitches… y ahora se sumó el asunto de las "fotos sucias"… Vine a hacer mi trabajo.

—¿Usted cree que puede averiguar algo?

—Yo puedo averiguar lo que sea. —contestó ella sonriendo satisfecha— Vos ya deberías saberlo.

—Tiene prohibido el ingreso al castillo. —le recordó Draco.

—La falta de cooperación de los que están a cargo es algo habitual, no es algo que pueda detenerme, sin embargo. ¿Y cómo es que vos te quedaste en la escuela? ¿No deberías estar con tu madre?

—Me quedé para hacerle compañía a Blaise. Se lo expliqué a mi madre, ella entendió.

—Loable lealtad. —dijo ella gratamente sorprendida— Creo que lo mencionaré en mi nota.

—Hágalo, por favor. —la animó Draco. Nunca viene mal que la prensa contribuya a la buena imagen.

—Entiendo entonces… que podríamos establecer un acuerdo con el de hace dos años… —dijo ella con cautela.

—Entiende bien, pero vamos a tener que determinar un lugar diferente para encontrarnos.

—¿Qué tiene de malo la estatua de Circe?

Draco lo consideró unos segundos y asintió.

—¿Usted ha estado rondando por Hogwarts todo este tiempo? —preguntó Blaise.

—Por supuesto que no todo el tiempo. —dijo ella con un bufido divertido— Ocasionalmente… hoy vine porque sabía que el castillo iba a estar casi desierto y que me iba a poder desplazar cómodamente.

—¿Y cuando está lleno?

—Mi forma animagus me permite pasar inadvertida… casi siempre. Suelo permanecer transformada durante varios días cuando una investigación lo requiere.

Vince y Greg entraron en ese momento. Draco los había mandado al lechucero a despachar notas de agradecimiento a los parientes y amigos por los regalos. Les indicó que fueran a la cocina para buscar algo de comer y de beber. Volvieron poco después bien aprovisionados. Mientras compartían el refrigerio Draco le hizo un relato detallado de lo ocurrido el día del partido contra Gryffindor. La rapipluma de Rita tomó notas detalladas de todo.

Más tarde, Rita se despidió, volvió a transformarse y se fue.

Esa noche cuando se acostó, Draco hizo un pequeño balance. Había sido una Navidad interesante y muy instructiva y ventajosa. Y la había pasado bien, casi ni había pensado en Potter en ningún momento…

oOo

El último domingo del receso de navidad le llegó una lechuza con una nota firmada por R. S., en la que le sugería que le echara una mirada a la sección deportiva del ejemplar de ese día. Draco agarró la edición dominical de El Profeta y se concentró en la lectura del artículo.

_5 de enero de 1997._

_**EL PARTIDO QUE CAMBIÓ LA HISTORIA DEL QUIDDITCH**_

_Mientras en todos los rincones del planeta las viejas snitches van siendo reemplazadas por las nuevas y perfeccionadas bolas de la serie Singleton, esta periodista tuvo finalmente la posibilidad de entrevistar a uno de los alumnos que fue testigo ocular privilegiado del partido en el que se desató el escándalo de las dos snitches. El alumno pidió que se resguardara su identidad para evitar que cayera sobre él la ira del director. Muchos creen que Albus Dumbledore se ha vuelto peligroso y mucho más mentalmente inestable que lo habitual. No sería de extrañar que haya sufrido daño cerebral extensivo después de su enfrentamiento con El Que No Debe Nombrarse en el mes de junio pasado._

_He aquí la reproducción del testimonio sobre el histórico partido:_

_El partido Slytherin/Gryffindor había empezado como cualquier otro. El talentoso capitán y buscador del equipo de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, había montado una ofensiva espectacular y virtualmente imparable. Ya había demostrado astuta maestría al seleccionar como uno de los cazadores a Millicent Bulstrode, la primera mujer que forma parte de un equipo Slytherin desde hace cincuenta años. La destreza de Bulstrode sobre una escoba y su certera puntería, la ubican como una jugadora excelente que supera las habilidades de los tres cazadores Gryffindor puestos juntos. Trabajando en perfecta sincronía con los otros cazadores, Malcolm Baddock y Andrew Bartlett, habían logrado poner al equipo de Slytherin en una muy cómoda ventaja, a la que habían contribuido también las acciones acertadas del nuevo y muy prometedor guardaaros, Blaise Zabini._

_Justo cuando el golpeador Gregory Goyle había desestabilizado con una bludger a una de las cazadoras rivales, el buscador Draco Malfoy avistó la snitch y voló en suave descenso para atraparla. Casi al mismo tiempo el buscador de Gryffindor divisó la otra bola y voló en dirección contraria para hacerse con ella. El buscador de Slytherin capturó la snitch… pero el de Gryffindor capturó la segunda. Cuando un nutrido grupo de sorprendidos observadores ingresó al campo de juego, pudo oírse al capitán de Gryffindor gritar acusando de tramposos a los Slytherins. Esta cronista considera que el exabrupto es una patente prueba del deplorable espíritu deportivo del capitán del equipo rojo dorado y téngase presente que el buscador de Slytherin fue el que atrapó la snitch._

_La referí decidió definir el resultado del encuentro teniendo en cuenta los puntos anotados hasta el momento, la victoria fue, con todo derecho, para Slytherin._

_Finalmente tienen ustedes aquí el relato detallado de los hechos detrás del escándalo. Las autoridades de Hogwarts se habían negado, por razones que no se molestaron en explicar, a brindarle acceso a esta cronista al castillo para que pudiera entrevistar a los jugadores que habían participado en el encuentro. No es algo que deba sorprendernos, sin embargo, considerando el lamentable desempeño del equipo de Gryffindor… recuérdese que la vicedirectora es la Jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor…_

Draco terminó de leer el artículo entre risas, Rita había aprovechado para volver a mencionar el supuesto turbulento amorío de juventud de McGonagall. Realmente había hecho un excelente trabajo, había sabido dejar en muy mala posición a los Gryffindor pero sin estocadas demasiado directas. Quizá Granger todavía seguía chantajeándola. Frunció la nariz con disgusto, la petulante sangresucia tenía la insolencia de extorsionar a una bruja sangrepura, ¡y después acusaba a los Slytherin de conductas rastreras! ¡Tamaña hipocresía!

El Expreso de Hogwarts llegó esa tarde. Pansy los escuchó con mucho interés durante la cena mientras la ponían al tanto de todo lo ocurrido durante su ausencia. Ella por su parte les contó de sus vacaciones, que le habían resultado más bien aburridas, pero al menos podía alardear del esplendoroso bronceado que ostentaba.

Cuando salían del Gran Salón, Draco llevando a Pansy del brazo, seguidos por los otros tres, un grupo de Ravenclaws cuchichearon entre ellos al verlos pasar, Draco volvió la cabeza y los fusiló con la mirada. Como estaba mirando para otro lado terminó chocándose contra otro.

—¡¿Por qué no te fijás por donde caminás, Malfoy?!

Draco se volvió a mirarlo. Era el Weasel. —Ah, sos vos… entonces no hay necesidad de pedir disculpas. —dijo alzando una comisura. Potter y Granger estaban cerca.

—¿Estuviste hablando con Rita Skeeter otra vez, Malfoy? —inquirió Potter intencionado.

Draco alzó dos cejas supuestamente desconcertadas. —¿Yo? Para tu información, estuve en Hogwarts durante todo el receso… Y además, no podés negar que lo que dice el artículo es todo cierto.

—¡Yo te voy a mostrar lo que es cierto! —aulló el Weasel que se había puesto colorado como una remolacha.

—¡Ron, no! —chilló Granger. Y sorprendentemente el Weasel pareció deponer toda la hostilidad de inmediato.

Se produjo un silencio tenso y muy incómodo. No era así como se suponía que transcurrieran esos encontronazos. Draco tenía los ojos fijos en los pirinchos negros de Potter parados como agujas de puercoespín… le entraron de repente unas ganas tremendas de peinárselos hasta dejarlos decentemente presentables… ¡¿Pero en qué estaba pensando!? ¡No era el momento para ponerse a pensar en los cabellos de Potter!

—¿Descubrieron algo? —preguntó Potter.

Draco negó sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Bueno… er… Colin trajo sus… cosas. —informó Potter volviéndose hacia Blaise— Pero todavía va a necesitar una semana para poder intentar algo…

Blaise asintió en silencio y Draco empezó a preguntarse por qué lo irritaba tanto que Potter se dirigiera a Blaise y no a él.

Agarró a Blaise de una manga y tironeó. —Vamos. —ordenó. Blaise se puso en marcha.

—Ya conocés el camino a los subsuelos, Potter. —dijo Draco— Andá a buscarlo cuando lo necesiten.

oOo

El sábado después de la cena Blaise y Draco regresaban a los subsuelos y mientras caminaban conversaban especulando sobre los métodos de Colin Creevey.

—Probablemente nos va a hacer repetir la escena. —dijo Blaise con malicia— En el mismo lugar.

—¿Juntos?

—Así es, dijo algo de que la impronta mágica se potencia si estamos los dos.

Draco soltó un bufido descreído. —Espero que no te haga ir con el uniforme de quidditch. Lo único que nos faltaría sería que se ponga a tomar fotos para un calendario. —dijo Draco e imitando la voz de Creevey agregó: —¡Sera genial! ¡Slytherin y Hufflepuff juntos! ¡Todo un símbolo de la unidad de Casas!

Blaise soltó una carcajada. —En ese caso será conveniente que empiece a practicar mis movimientos.

Ya habían llegado ante la puerta de la sala común. De improviso, Blaise lo tomó de los brazos y lo hizo girar apoyándolo contra la pared. Lo soltó pero apoyó una mano contra el muro a la izquierda de la cabeza de Draco, se inclinó y le susurró al oído con voz grave y ceceando: —Yo zeré la eztrella Zlytherin que noz reprezentará ante todo el mundo.

Draco sonrió y lo apartó dándole un empujón en el pecho.

Oyó una especie de profundo suspiro. Volvió la cabeza. Potter estaba parado a poco más de un metro de distancia, sostenía un trozo de pergamino amarillento en una mano, se había quedado mirándolos anonadado.

—Hola, Harry. —saludó Blaise, retrocediendo un paso.

Potter seguía boquiabierto pero logró hacer un movimiento de asentimiento en respuesta.

—Pareciera que estás pasando demasiado tiempo en los subsuelos, Potter. —dijo Draco— Vas a terminar dañándote el cutis.

Blaise sonrió, murmuró la contraseña y entró. Draco amagó a seguirlo.

—Esperá.

Draco giró y lo miró alzando una ceja. La puerta se cerró. Draco avanzó un paso acercándosele. Potter se guardó el trozo de pergamino en un bolsillo.

—Parecés en shock, ¿tanto te impresionaste?

—Yo… no era lo que… no quería… —farfulló Potter y desvió la cabeza hacia un lado como si de pronto hubiese visto algo muy interesante en el extremo del pasillo.

—No tengo todo el día, Potter. ¿Viniste por algo importante?

—¡Condenadamente importante! —explotó de golpe Potter y se le acercó un paso con actitud amenazante. Draco retrocedió inquieto hasta quedar apoyado contra la pared. Se recompuso de inmediato, sin embargo y pasó nuevamente a la ofensiva.

—Viniste por más, ¿no es así? —lo espoleó sonriendo malicioso.

—¡Callate, Malfoy! —le escupió Potter. Y es posible que algunas gotitas de saliva le hubieran impactado en la cara literalmente. Draco hizo un elaborado y exagerado gesto como si se las limpiara.

—Si quiero… ¿o vos me vas a obligar? —lo provocó.

Potter abrió grandes los ojos y abrió un poco la boca y dejó escapar un largo e intenso suspiro.

—Malfoy, yo…

Draco alzó la mano derecha y con dos dedos le recorrió el labio inferior forzándoselo apenas hacia abajo como para que abriera más la boca. Los ojos de Potter se abrieron incluso más, si cabe y dejó oír un sonido tenue muy parecido a un gemido ahogado.

—¿Vos qué, Potter?

—Oh, mierda… —suspiró Potter y sin agregar más se alejó por el pasillo con los hombros apesadumbrados echados hacia delante.

Draco lo observó alejarse hasta que desapareció de la vista. La comisura que había mantenido en alto se transformó entonces en una sonrisa bien amplia.

_Diario de Draco Malfoy_

_11 de enero_

_Esto es muy divertido. Creo que Potter está deslumbrado conmigo. No deja de ser muy gratificante, tengo que admitirlo. Una cosa son las fantasías que me estuvieron rondando la cabeza, otra muy distinta es verlo así conflictuado y sin su habitual arrogancia. ¡Y pensar que nada de esto tiene que ver con lo que yo había planeado!_

_En otro orden de cosas, es realmente muy frustrante que todavía no sepamos nada concreto sobre el culpable de las malditas fotografías._

oOo


	13. Cooperación entre Casas

**Gryffindor y Slytherin**

**Capítulo 13 – Cooperación entre Casas**

No fue Potter el que vino a buscar a Blaise sino el Weasel, que le puso muy mala cara cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco iría con ellos. Draco le hizo una mueca de despreció y le pasó a Blaise la mochila con las fotos.

—¿Y vos para qué venís, Malfoy? —le preguntó el Weasel con acritud. Curiosamente no había enfilado hacia las escaleras que subían al Gran Hall sino en dirección contraria.

—No es asunto tuyo, Weasley. —replicó Draco cortante.

Un minuto después el Weasel giró a la izquierda abandonando el corredor principal. Los otros dos lo siguieron. Era un pasillo secundario con el que Draco no estaba familiarizado. Se volvió hacia Blaise. —¿Es acá donde…?

Blaise sonrió con picardía y asintió. El Weasel se había ruborizado. Draco soltó una risita, ¡el muy mojigato! ¿Sabría que su mejor amigo Potter tenía las mismas inclinaciones y que también se dedicaba a besar a chicos en penumbrosos pasillos de los subsuelos? Pero era mejor que no se pusiera a pensar en eso… porque empezaba a excitarse y no era el momento.

Potter estaba en el otro extremo del pasillo, conversando con Zacharias Smith, también estaba Granger y Creevey, agachados, ocupados con varias cubetas metálicas y un caldero que estaban sobre el suelo.

—Ah… por fin llegaste. —dijo Zacharias mirando a Blaise.

—Hola. —saludó Blaise a todos y le entregó a Granger la mochila con las fotos.

—¿Y cuál es el motivo de la convocatoria a esta reunión tan amena? —preguntó Draco con sorna.

Blaise revoleó los ojos y le dio un codazo. Draco alzó una comisura. Creevey se puso de pie y se les acercó con pasos tímidos. —¿Podemos empezar ya, Harry? —preguntó con su voz chillona.

—Deberías dirigirte a Blaise, Creevey, no a Potter. —lo amonestó Draco.

Potter también revoleó los ojos. —Si, Colin, podemos empezar.

Creevey miró a Smith y a Blaise y preguntó nervioso: —¿Dónde… er… es que estaban exactamente…?

—Justo allí. —respondió Blaise con tono divertido señalando el rincón detrás de Granger. Smith parecía haber cobrado un profundo y repentino interés por el puño de su toga, lo estudiaba minuciosamente, probablemente se había ruborizado pero con tan poca luz era difícil estar seguro.

Creevey tomó una de las fotografías que Granger había sacado de la mochila y la estudió durante unos instantes. Alzó luego la varita e iluminó el rincón con un _Lumos_.

—No fue un profesional el que la tomó, eso se lo puedo asegurar, no tuvo en cuenta la luz ambiente. —aseveró Creevey.

—De poco nos sirve ese dato. —intervino Draco— ¿Cuántos fotógrafos profesionales hay en Hogwarts?

Creevey iba protestar pero Potter se le adelantó. —No le prestes atención, Colin, es Malfoy.

Creevey asintió y se puso nuevamente a estudiar la fotografía.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, Potter? —preguntó Draco con fastidio.

Fue Blaise el que se adelantó ahora antes de que Potter pudiera decir nada. —Tratemos de no discutir y procedamos. —intercedió.

Creevey se pasó a trabajar con la foto murmurando algo de tanto en tanto, sacó una regla de un bolsillo y tomó las medidas del ancho y el alto.

—Utilizaron una cámara muggle. Con cámaras mágicas no se pueden lograr improntas de este tamaño. —afirmó Creevey.

—¿Improntas? —repitió Blaise con desconcierto.

—Las imágenes capturadas en la película se transfieren a un tipo de papel especial, el procedimiento es semejante al de imprimir. —explicó Granger que se había acercado a Creevey para estudiar la fotografía junto con él— Colin, ¿realmente estás seguro de que es una cámara muggle? ¿Sólo por el tamaño de la copia?

—Así es. La tecnología de la fotografía mágica es muy limitada. Se usan encantamientos para agrandar el negativo, sólo se obtiene una docena de tamaños distintos. Y esta foto es más chica que el tamaño mínimo.

—¿Y no es posible que hayan reducido la copia de tamaño? —dijo Smith.

—¿Probaste alguna vez achicar una fotografía mágica? Se puede achicar el papel pero no la imagen. Si la hubiesen achicado las imágenes se saldrían de cuadro.

—Entonces tiene que ser alguien nacido de muggles. —dijo Blaise— ¿Quiénes tienen cámaras muggles?

Vince, Greg y Millicent habían investigado ese punto durante el mes anterior.

—Creevey, Brantley de Ravenclaw y los mellizos Dawson de Hufflepuff. —informó Draco.

—¿Ningún Slytherin? —inquirió Weasley con suspicacia.

—No tenemos ninguno _de su clase_ en Slytherin. —contestó Draco con una mirada de soslayo hacia Granger.

—Mirá, Malfoy… —empezó a decir Weasley acercándosele amenazante. Tanto Potter como Draco alzaron las varitas.

Tosiendo exageradamente, Blaise se interpuso entre ellos. —¿Podemos continuar sin pelearnos? —solicitó con impaciencia.

—¡Pero es que no tiene derecho de insultar a Hermione cada vez que… ¡ —exclamó Weasley indignado.

—No la insultó. —lo interrumpió Blaise mirándolo fijo.

—¡El tono es tan insultante como las palabras! —protestó Weasley

—Conformate con que sea sólo el tono, Weasley, es lo más amable que vas a conseguir de mí. —dijo Draco con el tono más neutro posible.

—¡Basura despr…!

—¡Ron! ¡Basta! Ya sabés que no vale la pena alterarse por cualquier cosa que diga Malfoy. Estoy de acuerdo con Blaise, prosigamos sin más demora.

Weasley obedeció y retrocedió. Draco miró a Potter y le hizo una mueca de desdén. Potter le mantuvo la mirada sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza como con gran decepción.

Draco se volvió de inmediato hacia Blaise. —¿Por dónde íbamos entonces?

—Creevey afirma que fue con una cámara muggle. —le recordó Blaise.

—Los mellizos Dawson están en primero, no fueron ellos, eso es seguro. —dijo Smith.

—Diría que a todos los Hufflepuff se los puede descartar de entrada. —murmuró Draco. Smith lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Creo que el dato no nos sirve de mucho. —concluyó Granger— Los tres posibles son muy improbables.

—¿Y por qué no Creevey? —preguntó Draco divertido— Quizá se ofreció a ayudar para confundirnos a propósito.

Colin alzó la cabeza y lo miró desorbitado de horror e indignación.

Blaise tosió una vez más. —Draco… es un Gryffindor.

—Muy cierto… también podemos descartarlo. —dijo Draco torciendo los labios.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, Blaise? —preguntó el Weasel entrecerrando los ojos.

—Bueno… es que los Gryffindors en general no suelen caracterizarse por su agudeza y astucia. —respondió Blaise con tono neutro y expresión imperturbable, pero Draco sabía que se estaba conteniendo para no reírse.

—Podrías llegar a llevarte más de una sorpresa. —le señaló Potter.

Draco revoleó los ojos. —El tema de la agudeza y astucia de los Gryffindors me parece fascinante, —dijo sarcástico— pero creo que deberíamos dejarlo para otra oportunidad. ¿Podemos continuar con lo que vinimos a hacer?

—Si disfrazarse de dementors es un ejemplo representativo de la astucia Slytherin, creo que quizá te convendría consultar alguna página de nuestro libro. —dijo Potter con insufrible tono calmo.

Draco lo miró con odio asesino, Potter se limitó a mover apenas la mano que sostenía la varita. Y para peor a Draco no se le ocurría ninguna réplica apropiada que fuera incisiva e ingeniosa. Y Potter parecía saberlo porque alzó una comisura copiándole su típico gesto de suficiencia. Draco hubiera querido borrársela con una maldición pero logró contenerse. —Sería demasiado pedir que vos supieras apreciar la sutileza. —fue lo que dijo en cambio.

—Vos y tus amigos tienen menos sutileza que el perro de Hagrid, Malfoy. —respondió Potter con una inflexión cruel en el tono.

El comentario le sugirió una idea. —Ah, hablando de perros, ¿cómo anda el tuyo, Potter? Ese pichicho grandote que llevaste a la estación el año pasado…

Potter se había quedado helado y el rostro se le había puesto blanco como papel. Apretaba las mandíbulas, los ojos se le habían nublado. Durante varios instantes se cernió sobre el grupo un silencio ensordecedor. Interiormente Draco exultaba triunfante pero no se transparentaba en sus rasgos, que sólo mostraban el desdén habitual.

—¿Podríamos… eh… continuar? —se oyó la voz tímida de Creevey.

La intervención sobresaltó a todos. Potter apartó la mirada. Granger lo miraba con inmensos ojos de vaca, inundados de lágrimas. A Draco le entraron unas ganas irresistibles de agarrarla de los hombros y sacudirla. Lo último que Potter necesitaba era lástima. La mirada de Weasley habría podido marchitar una planta, los ojos le fulguraban con tal intensidad que Draco estuvo a punto de recular un paso. ¿Había sido Sirius Black tan importante para esos dos también? ¿O eran tan devotos de Potter que se afectaban emocionalmente como él?

—No sé para qué carajo vine… —masculló Potter y se marchó.

Draco se volvió hacia Blaise. —Un temperamento muy inestable, ¿no te parece?

Blaise bajó la mirada, afligido.

—Sos menos que una miserable excusa de ser humano, Malfoy. —dijo Granger.

Draco giró de inmediato para enfrentarla. —¡No te atrevas a hablarme de esa forma, sangresucia!

Weasley se le abalanzó, pero Blaise se interpuso y lo frenó agarrándolo de las muñecas.

—¿Podría alguien explicarme qué es lo que está pasando? —demandó Smith— Aparentemente mi pobre cerebro de Hufflepuff es insuficiente para captar toda la sutileza de este chispeante intercambio de agudezas entre Gryffindors y Slytherins.

—¡Blaise, soltame! —aulló Weasley.

—No. no vinimos acá para pelear. Y creo que la culpa fue mía… mi poco afortunado comentario fue el que originó todo.

Weasley dejó de forcejear pero seguía mirando con furia a Draco.

Draco cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, se volvió hacia Smith y le dijo revoleando los ojos. —No te inquietes, pasa que esta gente es demasiado excitable, tienden a reaccionar de manera desproporcionada.

Granger se aclaró la garganta y volviendo a la cuestión original preguntó: —¿Pudieron averiguar algo más?

—Sabemos que el que lo hizo es alguien de sexto o séptimo. —respondió Draco sin volverse a mirarla.

—En realidad lo que sabemos es que el que escribió las palabras es de sexto o séptimo. —precisó Blaise.

—¿Cómo llegaron a esa conclusión? —quiso saber Granger.

—Usamos un encantamiento _Scriptor_. —dijo Draco irritado— El que escribió las palabras llevaba puesto un pasamontañas, así fue cómo lo deducimos.

Granger lo miró con desconcierto. —Pero eso lo único que indica es que el que escribió conocía el encantamiento.

—Así es y es un encantamiento que se enseña en sexto. Sumá dos más dos, Granger, ¿no se supone que sos una de las mentes más brillantes de la escuela?

—Tu aritmética deja mucho que desear o quizá debería decir que tu lógica presenta muchos agujeros. No hace falta haberlo visto en clase para aprender un encantamiento.

—Hermione usó un _Protean_ el año pasado y con excelentes resultados. —dijo Weasley.

—Pero eso no se ve sino hasta séptimo. —dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño.

—Exactamente. —dijo Granger con exasperación.

Draco iba replicar pero Blaise se le adelantó. —Al parecer nos apresuramos al sacar conclusiones que podrían ser infundadas. ¿Qué les parece si seguimos con lo que vinimos a hacer? —preguntó desviando la mirada hacia las fotos.

—Bueno, si dejaran que el pequeño fotógrafo haga su trabajo quizá podríamos irnos antes de la hora de la cena. —dijo Smith alzando una comisura.

Draco alzó una ceja divertida y se volvió hacia Blaise que sonreía apenas con picardía. Granger y Weasley observaron todo el intercambio con expresiones confundidas.

—¿Seguimos entonces? —preguntó Creevey mirando a Ron.

Ron asintió.

—Bien. —dijo Creevey y sacó de un bolsillo un paquete con cristales rojizos.

—¿Son rubíes? —preguntó Blaise con curiosidad.

—No, son cristales de ferricianuro de potasio.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Smith anonadado. Draco frunció el ceño, los muggles elegían nombres rarísimos para las cosas.

—Ferricianuro de potasio. —repitió Creevey— Es un agente blanqueador.

—¿Y cuál es el objeto de blanquear las fotos? —preguntó Smith.

—El blanqueo será solo parcial. Y lo que vamos a intentar es algo que para mí fue un hallazgo casual… cuando una fotografía muggle se revela con métodos mágicos quedan rastros del que tomó la foto como así también de los que aparecen en la foto.

—Pero… ¿cómo puede ser eso? —preguntó Blaise desconcertado— Si se trata de una cámara muggle y de película muggle…

Granger lo interrumpió. —Es una anomalía que está muy poco documentada. Sólo encontré referencias en cuatro libros. Hay cierta evidencia que indicaría que las primeras cámaras fotográficas muggle eran en realidad artefactos mágicos. Al parecer es un hecho que el ministerio prefiere mantener oculto… por eso existe tan poca documentación al respecto.

—¿No deberíamos preguntarle entonces al padre de Weasley? Se supone que es un experto en cosas de muggles. —dijo Draco alzando una comisura.

—No empieces otra vez, Malfoy. —amenazó el Weasel.

Draco cruzó las manos sobre la cara, con un exagerado gesto de quien se ataja de algo. —Sólo preguntaba.

—Lo que nos interesa en concreto es que quedan trazas de magia en fotografías como éstas. —dijo Granger volviendo a la cuestión central— Y como tenemos muchas fotos los rastros que detectemos van a ser mucho más fuertes.

—¿Por qué es preciso recurrir a los métodos muggle? ¿No bastarían los encantamientos reveladores? —preguntó Draco.

Granger negó con la cabeza con una mirada de superioridad en los ojos. —Tenemos que eliminar la mayor parte de la imagen para obtener resultados efectivos. Para eso necesitamos el blanqueador. —explicó. Y luego le hizo una seña a Creevey para que procediera.

Creevey encendió fuego debajo del caldero que estaba lleno de agua y luego murmuró un encantamiento que Draco no alcanzó a oír. Las llamas se tornaron blancas. La atmósfera en el pasillo se tornó caliente y seca repentinamente.

—Será mejor que retrocedan. —dijo Creevey volviendo la cabeza por encima del hombro— Los vapores pueden ser muy cáusticos y venenosos.

A Draco le sorprendió el cambio del tono de voz, ni tan chillón ni tan obsecuente como era habitual… hasta había sonado tolerable. Todos obedecieron y retrocedieron varios pasos. Creevey se protegió la mitad inferior de la cara atándose un pañuelo alrededor de la cabeza y los ojos con unas gruesas antiparras. Apagó el fuego, abrió el paquete de los cristales rojizos y los echó en el caldero. Revolvió la solución e hizo sobrevolar la varita por encima al tiempo que murmuraba un encantamiento. Sacó otro paquete con cristales y también los volcó en el caldero. Revolvió una vez más y estudió el resultado.

—Ay, caray… —dijo quitándose el pañuelo— Va a ser preciso filtrarlo. Y no traje el embudo y el papel de filtro.

—¿Por qué hace falta filtrarlo? —preguntó Granger acercándosele.

—Los cristales tienen impurezas que no se disuelven.

—Oh… eso puede solucionarse. —dijo ella y murmuró un complicado encantamiento desvanecedor.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Creevey al ver el resultado— ¿Qué usaste?

—Es un poco más complejo que los encantamientos desvanecedores comunes y requiere más concentración. Pro es algo que se usa ocasionalmente cuando se quiere eliminar sólo ciertas partes de una poción. —explicó Granger con ese tono de condescendencia insoportable tan propio de ella.

Creevey sacó un gotero grande y procedió a transferir porciones del líquido a las cubetas metálicas. Granger agregó agua. Draco se acercó un poco para ver mejor. El líquido de las cubetas era de color rosado pálido. Creevey alzó un frasco gotero color caramelo y desenroscó la tapa.

—¿Eso qué es, Colin? —preguntó Granger con curiosidad.

—Surfactante. —respondió él— Para que el líquido moje de manera pareja y el blanqueado sea uniforme. Le conviene alejarse de nuevo, huele muy mal. —aconsejó y volvió a atarse el pañuelo.

Hermione obedeció aunque era claro que le hubiese gustado poder observar de más cerca, al parecer el procedimiento le resultaba fascinante. Creevey procedió a agregar las gotas del líquido amarillo a las bandejas. Draco frunció la nariz, los vapores que se desprendieron eran realmente fétidos. Retrocedió un par de pasos. Creevey los hizo desvanecer con un movimiento de varita. Luego se calzó un par de gruesos guantes de cuero de dragón. Finalmente fue sumergiendo las fotos una a una en las bandejas. Granger volvió a acercársele. Creevey iba haciéndole señas y Granger iba transfiriendo con la varita las copias, también una a una, a otra bandeja sin líquido. Draco volvió a aproximarse y observó con fascinación cómo las imágenes iban desdibujándose. Las que Granger iba acomodando en la bandeja sin líquido apenas si tenían rastros muy tenues de la imagen original. Proceder de igual modo con todas las fotos les llevó más de veinte minutos y Creevey tuvo que reaprovisionar las bandejas de líquido en dos oportunidades.

Cuando finalizaron, Granger hizo desvanecer los restos de líquido. Creevey se quitó los guantes y las protecciones de la cara.

—¿Por qué no preparás toda la poción de entrada? ¿Por qué tenés que repetir el proceso varias veces?

Creevey lo miró desconcertado. —¿Poción? —repitió.

—El líquido blanqueador o como sea que se llame. —aclaró Draco exasperado.

Creevey se encogió de hombros. —Porque se hace así. —respondió como toda explicación.

—Muggles… —dijo Draco con desprecio— No sé cómo hacen para arreglárselas sin magia.

—Se las arreglan muy bien… —empezó a replicar Granger.

—Eh… lamento interrumpir… —dijo Creevey poniéndose de pie— Pero no tenemos tiempo para debates, hay que continuar antes de que el papel empiece a degradarse.

Granger fue a buscar las fotos húmedas. —Blaise, Zacharias, es necesario que ustedes se ubiquen en el lugar de la foto. —indicó.

Blaise y Smith se apresuraron a obedecer. —Er… ¿vamos a tener también que…? —empezó a preguntar Blaise dubitativo.

Granger se ruborizó un poco y aclaró de inmediato: —No… bastará que se paren en el lugar.

Draco fingió estornudar para disimular las risitas. Granger lo miró severa pero no dijo nada.

Volvió a concentrarse en las fotos, hizo un movimiento de varita y murmuró algo. Repitió las palabras y el movimiento una segunda vez pero apuntando a Blaise y Zacarías. Y una tercera, apuntando de nuevo a las fotos.

Dos volutas vaporosas plateadas se desprendieron de la pila; una clara, la otra de un gris más oscuro. Floraron hacia el rincón y explotaron de repente formando una tenue neblina que poco a poco fue condensándose hasta formar una réplica algo fantasmal de Blaise y Zacharias besándose. Draco observaba todo como hipnotizado… la mecánica del encantamiento era extraordinaria. La nube se disipó instantes después y volvieron a verse los rostros, ahora muy sorprendidos, de los dos chicos reales.

Gragea cambió el movimiento de la varita, pasó a describir una especie de hélice en el aire. Brotó otra voluta de la piula pero de color rojo y comenzó a desplazarse pero en dirección opuesta al rincón, pasó por al lado de Draco y flotó unos cuatro metros por el pasillo hasta detenerse en un estrecho nicho en la pared. Las etapas anteriores se repitieron explosión, nube, condensación. La figura tenía puesta la toga reglamentaria, sostenía una cámara en las manos y… tenía la cabeza cubierta con un pasamontañas.

—¡Oh, genial…! —exclamó Draco con fastidio.

Granger hizo un nuevo movimiento de varita y la figura que estaba levantando la cámara quedó paralizada.

—¡Tenemos cinco o seis minutos! —gritó Granger frenética y partió corriendo hacia el nicho, todos los otros fueron tras ella.

A Draco le pareció que se trataba de un varón. Los zapatos eran de varón, al menos. Los hombros eran estrechos pero altos. Había algo en la figura que le resultaba familiar pero no podía determinar bien de qué se trataba.

El aire se había cargado de repente de un penetrante olor a moho.

—¿Qué es ese olor? —preguntó Draco.

—No es propiamente un olor. —explicó Granger— Es un signo residual de las emociones, la persona que tomó la foto estaba en un estado emocional intenso. Colin, ¿podés identificar la cámara?

Creevey se acercó para estudiar la aparición. —No alcanzo a leer las letras, pero es muy parecida a la mía.

—Pero no sos vos. —dijo Blaise con decisión— Sé que lo conozco y estoy seguro de que es de sexto.

—¿Cómo podés asegurarlo?

—Me recuerda a Su Li. —dijo Weasley y volviéndose hacia Draco— Flaquita, esmirriada y más o menos de tu altura.

—Humm… no… —dijo Hermione— Ella tiene otra forma de pararse, con las piernas más separadas. Y yo creo que se trata de un varón.

—Yo no descartaría a una chica. —dijo Zacharias.

Draco también pensaba que era un varón. Y siguió estudiándola con atención tratando de identificar qué era lo que tenía la figura que le resultaba tan familiar.

Finalmente la nube se disipó y desapareció llevándose el olor consigo.

—Creo que con esto el círculo de sospechosos se reduce significativamente. —dijo Zacharias con entusiasmo.

—Sí, claro… —replicó Draco desdeñoso— Delgado y de mi altura más o menos, debe de haber como treinta… más si admitimos la posibilidad de que sea una chica.

—Oh, cortala con esos comentarios sarcásticos. —le reprochó Blaise acercándosele.

De pronto Draco empezó a sentirse inestable, cansado, los ojos parecían empecinados en cerrársele. Seguía oyendo la voz de Blaise pero era como si le llegara de muy lejos. —Yo estoy seguro de que es alguien de sexto, se que he compartido clases con él o quizá ella.

—¿Podemos irnos ya? —preguntó Draco tratando de contener un bostezo.

Blaise lo miró con cara de preocupación unos segundos y luego se volvió hacia los otros: —Chicos, les agradezco mucho todo lo que hicieron, ¿necesitan ayuda para limpiar?

—No. —dijo Creevey— Y llevate a Malfoy lo antes posible, parece que estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Debe de tener poca tolerancia a los vapores de los químicos.

Draco iba protestar pero se dio cuenta de que tenía toda su concentración puesta en mantenerse parado. _Todo es culpa de los muggles y de sus venenos químicos_, pensó.

Blaise se despidió de los otros y se llevó a Draco sosteniéndolo por la cintura. Cuando reingresaron al corredor principal preguntó: —¿Qué fue todo eso de los perros que afectó tanto a Potter?

Draco tenía la mente embotada pero igual se las arregló para responder: —La forma animagus de Sirius Black era un perro. ¿No lo sabías?

El paso de Blaise vaciló por un instante. —Draco… sos un pérfido hijo de puta.

—Gracias.

_Diario de Draco Malfoy_

_14 de enero._

_Esto es sumamente frustrante. Prácticamente no averiguamos nada. Estamos casi como al principio. Esto me pasa por seguir los esquemas del cerebro de conejo de Potter. Y perdimos tanto tiempo. A partir de ahora vamos a hacer las cosas a la manera de Slytherin. ¡Y nada que tenga que ver con muggles!_

_Y que Potter se joda… el que me haya besado un par de veces no le da derecho a insultar a mi Casa… que pague las consecuencias. Y espero que me deje tranquilo y se mantenga lo más lejos posible, de lo contrario voy a volver a hacerle comentarios crueles sobre su padrino muerto… ¿¡Qué se habrá creído el muy pelotudo!?_

oOo


	14. Caída hacia la apoteosis

**Gryffindor y Slytherin**

**Capítulo 14 – Caída hacia la apoteosis**

Draco y Blaise habían confeccionado una lista de los posibles culpables. Que luego de cuidadosa observación durante las comidas y las clases se había reducido a tres nombres: Wayne Hopkins de Hufflepuff, Kevin Entwistle de Ravenclaw y Seamus Finnegan de Gryffindor. Blaise se había opuesto a la inclusión del último, Finnigan estaba en su grupo del ED y se llevaban muy bien… pero Draco aseguraba que la forma de pararse era exactamente igual a la de la figura.

Hopkins estaba en el grupo del ED de Tracey. A ella la comisionaron para que estrechara lazos "amistosos" con el susodicho. Tracey protestó aduciendo que no era su tipo y que encima era un Hufflepuff. Costó convencerla pero finalmente cedió. Tanto Hopkins como Entwistle estaban en el grupo de estudio de Pansy y Finnigan y Entwistle en su grupo del ED, ella iba a poder controlarlos de cerca durante las reuniones.

Tal como lo había decidido durante las vacaciones, Draco estaba asistiendo a dos grupos de estudio, al suyo los lunes y al de Blaise y Nott los martes. Potter estaba en ese grupo pero había vuelto a ignorarlo olímpicamente. A Draco eso no lo fastidiaba, su objetivo era llegar a vencer la obstinada tendencia de Nott de mantenerse aislado.

Slytherin jugó contra Ravenclaw el segundo sábado del nuevo trimestre. Blaise había jugado estupendamente, los rivales no pudieron convertir tantos, y Draco había capturado la snitch a los veinte minutos de juego. Slytherin había quedado muy cerca de la punta a muy pocos puntos de diferencia de Hufflepuff. Incluso Nott se sumó esa noche para la celebración de la victoria.

Los días fueron tornándose en semanas y seguían sin adelantar en la investigación. Draco se había reunido con Rita Skeeter en dos oportunidades. Le había informado lo que habían averiguado y le había dado los nombres de los tres sospechosos. Ella le había prometido que ocasionalmente los seguiría en su forma animagus para ver si podía detectar actitudes o conductas extrañas.

El sábado después de san Valentín fue el de salida a Hogsmeade. Los Slytherin de sexto fueron todos juntos, excepto Nott, estaba con gripe y madame Pomfrey le había prohibido que tomara frío. Pansy insistió una vez más en que debían ir a lo de madame Puddifoot. Blaise se negó de plano. Le dijo a Draco que cuando se cansara del ambiente empalagoso, que lo estaría esperando en _Las Tres Escobas_.

Draco se cansó bien pronto; afortunadamente Queenie le brindó una excelente excusa para poder escapar. Daphne había quedado en reunirse con Macmillan y Draco se ofreció de inmediato a acompañarla; adujo que no era conveniente que una Slytherin anduviera sola con el fotógrafo lunático suelto.

Salieron juntos al aire muy frío de la calle. Queenie parecía estar de muy buen ánimo.

—Es realmente muy agradable… —dijo ella.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Hogsmeade… la vida… este año es tan diferente de otros, con todos los proyectos de unidad. —respondió ella sonriendo contenta.

Draco dejó oír un sonido indefinido sin comprometerse. La prioridad principal era Slytherin, lo otro… —A mí me parece mucho mejor que nosotros estemos más unidos que otros años. —dijo con cautela.

—Sí, eso también. —dijo ella sonriendo aunque sin particular entusiasmo. Había habido algo en el tono que a Draco no le sonó bien.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó algo inquieto.

Ella suspiró. —Todo parece tan surrealista. —respondió ella.

—En eso razón no te falta.

Ese año era tan distinto de otros. Sus padres estaban en la clandestinidad. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo habían podido vencer a Gryffindor en quidditch, más allá del asunto de las dos snitches. Tenía una deuda de vida con Potter. Había un gigante viviendo en el bosque. Le hubiese gustado tener otro momento íntimo con Potter… no, mejor no seguir con esa línea de pensamiento… por suerte ya habían llegado a _Las Tres Escobas_.

Cuando entraron al local Draco contuvo un gruñido. Blaise estaba allí ciertamente y también Macmillan, sentados a la misma mesa… y acompañados por Potter, Granger, Weasley, Longbottom, Boot y Smith. Queenie corrió a sentarse en el lugar vacío junto a Macmillan, quien seguramente lo había reservado para ella.

—Draco, vení a sentarte. —lo invitó Blaise con un grito.

Draco frunció el ceño, se acercó, se quitó la capa y la colgó en uno de los ganchos de la pared. Luego tomó asiento en el único lugar vacío… al lado de Potter, que no pareció notar su presencia porque estaba hablando con Longbottom que estaba del otro costado.

—Lo que Hogsmeade necesita es un negocio de quidditch. —decía Longbottom en ese instante— Todo pueblo necesita un negocio de quidditch.

—Y todo pueblo necesita un tonto también. Vos das perfectamente el tipo, Longbottom.

Los otros dos se volvieron a mirarlo.

—¡Oh callate, Malfoy! —le espetó Longbottom sin el menor atisbo de tartamudeo.

La reacción inesperada lo desconcertó durante un segundo pero se recuperó de inmediato. —No deberías decir tantas sandeces entonces… ya hay un negocio de quidditch en Hogsmeade.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Potter con curiosidad y sin ninguna nota de acritud en el tono.

Era la primera vez que Potter le dirigía la palabra directamente desde esa noche del experimento-ritual en los subsuelos… y hasta se podría haber dicho que el tono de la pregunta había sido amistoso.

—Así es, _Quaffles y Bludgers_, está al lado de la oficina de correo. El viejo Donegal es el dueño, es un pariente lejano de tu jefa de Casa. —respondió Draco haciendo gala de sus conocimientos sobre la genealogía de las familias sangrepura.

—Yo creía que siempre estaba cerrado. —dijo Potter.

—Bueno, sí… Donegal dejó de vender al menudeo hace varios años, se especializa en artículos para coleccionistas. —explicó Draco.

Se miraron uno al otro sorprendidos, al parecer estaban manteniendo una charla cordial sin insultarse ni sacar las varitas. Longbottom los miraba más sorprendido aun, si cabe.

—Che, Neville, —llamó Weasley en ese momento desde la otra punta de la mesa— vení un segundo que te quiero decir algo.

Longbottom se paró demasiado bruscamente e hizo caer la silla. Sonrió disculpándose, la alzó y fue a ver qué quería Ron. Sobresaltada por el ruido, madame Rosmerta se había acercado, cuando vio a Draco sonrió ampliamente.

—Oh… pero si se trata de mi rompecorazones preferido… no, no hace falta que digas nada… vino de ortigas con un toque de licor de frambuesa, ¿verdad?

—Sí, por favor, oh, la más bella de todas las taberneras. —contestó galante y con su más lograda expresión seductora.

Rosmerta se ruborizó un poco, sonrió y volvió al mostrador. Draco se volvió hacia Potter que lo estaba mirando fijo.

—¿Así que rompecorazones? Parece que te conocen… ¿venís seguido por acá?

—Quien te oyera podría llegar a pensar que me estás haciendo el verso para levantarme, Potter.

Potter no pareció amilanarse por la provocación. —Pero claro que venís seguido, si hasta una vez me habías invitado… ¿de qué se trató todo eso?

—Ya poco importa ahora. —dijo Draco y le sonrió una vez más a madame Rosmerta que le había traído su pedido. Cuando la dueña se hubo retirado nuevamente, Draco alzó la copa y bebió un pequeño sorbo.

Potter rodeó su jarra de cerveza con ambas manos y lo miró de soslayo. —Dame el gusto igual… juguemos a veinte preguntas… ¿Qué fue toda esa escena en los subsuelos frente a la puerta de Slytherin?

—¿Escena?

Potter dirigió una rápida mirada alrededor y se inclinó acercándosele. —Vos y Blaise.

Draco pudo percibirle el aliento, olía a cerveza y… ¿whisky de fuego?

—Mirá, Potter, contrariamente a lo que puede que vos pienses, los Slytherin también somos humanos. Nos gusta retozar unos con otros; aunque solemos hacerlo de manera más discreta que los Gryffindor. —dijo con estudiada dignidad.

¿Acaso Potter había estado bebiendo algo más fuerte que la simple cerveza? Eso habría podido explicar mucho de esa situación inusitada.

—Entonces ustedes estaban… _retozando_. —dijo Potter alzando una comisura.

Draco alzó una comisura similar. —Fantástica deducción, Potter. ¿No deberías cambiarte a Ravenclaw?

Potter arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño. Draco miró a Blaise que al parecer le estaba explicando algo a Granger gesticulando profusamente. Smith estaba sentado al lado de Blaise, conversaba en tonos más bajos con Queenie y Macmillan. Slytherins, una sangresucia y Hufflepuffs… el fin del mundo debía de estar cerca.

Draco volvió a concentrarse en Potter, que aparentemente le había seguido la mirada, pero él la tenía fija en Smith. Draco recordó una de esas tardes de domingo, la misma del rescate del bosque, Potter y Smith habían estado volando juntos, Smith con la cabeza echada hacia atrás riéndose de algo que Potter había dicho. _¡Oh, diablos, no!_, Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—Entonces, Potter, veinte preguntas… —dijo Draco y el otro se volvió hacia él con la mirada algo desenfocada; hizo deslizar lentamente la yema de un dedo por el borde de su copa. —¿Por qué preguntaste por Blaise?

Potter se ruborizó un poco, Draco alzó una comisura.

—Sólo por curiosidad. —respondió Potter con la mirada clavada en su jarra de cerveza.

—Oh, vamos, Potter…

Potter no contestó y desvió la cabeza hacia un costado, en la mesa de al lado había dos magos entretenidos jugando a las cartas. El bar estaba muy animado y se oían muchas risas, pero alrededor de ellos dos todo parecía haber enmudecido de repente. Draco se removió en su asiento y su rodilla rozó por un segundo la de Potter. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría el Gryffindor si llegara a engancharle la pierna con la suya por debajo de la mesa. La idea le produjo un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago.

Draco enderezó abruptamente su postura, realmente no llegaba a explicarse de dónde le venían esos pensamientos.

—Blaise. —dijo con tono estudiadamente distraído.

Blaise se volvió a mirarlo. —¿Sí?

—Tenemos que ir a reunirnos con Pansy.

Blaise asintió y empezó a ponerse de pie. Draco también se paró y se puso la capa. Mientras Blaise se despedía de los otros, miró a Potter que seguía con la vista baja fija en la jarra.

Salieron y enfilaron hacia Honeydukes, había que renovar la provisión de caramelos de la sala común y Pansy había insistido en que la ayudaran a elegir algo distinto de lo habitual.

—¿De qué hablaban con Granger? —preguntó de modo casual, quería apartar lo antes posible a Potter de su cabeza.

—De un artículo del último número de _Transfiguración, hoy_… sobre transformaciones incompletas. ¿Por qué preguntabas?

—Sólo por curiosidad. —contestó y las palabras trajeron a Potter una vez más a sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué Potter se empecinaba en quedarse a vivir en su cabeza? —¿Tenés idea de por qué Potter decidió mantener una conversación civilizada conmigo?

—Debe de haber sido por el whisky de fuego. —contestó Blaise con una sonrisa maliciosa— Me pregunto cómo hiciste vos para mantener una conversación civilizada con él.

—¿Whisky de fuego? —repitió Draco con desconcierto.

—Así es, contrabandearon una botella que les había regalado Finnigan. Ya sabés el efecto que causa cuando se mezcla con cerveza de manteca.

Draco lo sabía muy bien, la mezcla provocaba una sensación de bienestar despreocupado durante horas. Draco la había probado en una oportunidad y había jurado no volver a repetir la experiencia. ¡Si hasta había llegado a tratar con amabilidad a los elfos domésticos!

—¿Finnigan? Quiero suponer que no lo habrás tomado… está en la lista de sospechosos.

—Terminala con eso, Draco, ya te dije un montón de veces que no puede haber sido él. Y él ni siquiera sabía que yo iba a formar parte del grupo.

—No sé, no sé… —murmuró Draco poco convencido cuando ya se aproximaban a la puerta de la bombonería— Pareciera que últimamente te has vuelto muy íntimo con los Gryffindor…

Blaise revoleó los ojos. —Oh, no exageres… no soy más íntimo de lo que podés serlo vos, sólo los veo en clase y en los grupos…

—Y frecuentás a cierto Gryffindor todos los domingos.

Blaise no pudo evitar una exclamación contenida de sorpresa, pero se recuperó de inmediato y sonrió. —Debería habérmelo imaginado…

—Ciertamente. Y deberías tener más cuidado, me consta que no sos estúpido, todavía no sabemos quién fue y hay muchos a los que no les caés bien.

—Pero eso es desde que se enteraron de que soy gay. —dijo Blaise al tiempo que empujaba la puerta del negocio.

Draco frunció el ceño, algo de lo que Blaise acababa de decir le había repercutido como un tintineo en la mente pero en ese instante no pudo determinar con precisión a qué se había debido.

oOo

Una semana más tarde Gryffindor jugó contra Ravenclaw y les ganaron, fue una victoria muy ajustada y gracias a que Potter había capturado la snitch. Así y todo, Hufflepuff y Slytherin seguían en la punta. Los dos partidos que faltaban iban a ser muy interesantes. Los Slytherin habían hinchado por Ravenclaw, como era su costumbre, pero Draco notó que varios de los más chicos habían vivado a Potter cuando atrapó la snitch.

Al día siguiente Draco había quedado en reunirse con Roper Sheridan para trabajar en el proyecto de Defensa. Blaise había partido a su habitual práctica dominical de vuelo. Draco se dio cuenta de que ya no lo hacía sentir molesto. Había llegado a comprender que Blaise no era menos amigo suyo por compartir algo de su tiempo con otros.

Cuando entró a la sala común Sheridan todavía no había llegado. Greg y Vince estaban junto a la chimenea jugando al ajedrez. Queenie estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, apenas lo vio se puso de pie y se le acercó, parecía muy alterada.

—¡Draco! —exclamó nerviosa.

—¿Qué pasa, Queenie? —inquirió él dejando sobre una mesa los apuntes que llevaba en la mano.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte…

Sonaba muy consternada. Draco frunció el ceño.

—Te escucho.

—Fue Theodore… —dijo ella con voz entrecortada.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Después del partido… a mí no me pareció que fuera algo tan mal, igual habíamos ganado, ¿no?... y él me prometió que no volvería…

—Tratá de calmarte un poco, Queenie. —dijo Draco con brusquedad— ¿Me estás diciendo que Nott fue el responsable de la segunda snitch?

—S…sí… —admitió ella con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas— Y también de las fotos… perdón…

¿Nott? ¿Theodore Nott? ¿Un Slytherin? Draco parpadeó varias veces como si no pudiera creerlo. —¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho hasta ahora?

—Él me prometió que no volvería… —empezó a decir ella tartamudeando, pero se interrumpió con un sollozo.

Draco la envolvió en un abrazo. —¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Te hizo daño?

Queenie estaba llorando. —Él… no… no me hizo daño… estábamos acá… y… —explicó vacilante pero la voz se le ahogó una vez más en sollozos.

—Calmate… —dijo Draco consolador, con un tono de voz muy poco habitual en él. Vince y Greg los estaban mirando desconcertados.

Queenie hizo un esfuerzo para recomponerse, se separó del abrazo y se secó un poco las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Estábamos sentados charlando cuando pasó Blaise en dirección a la salida. Intercambiamos saludos. Theo le preguntó adónde iba y Blaise le dijo que iba a volar con otros chicos y lo invitó a unírseles. Theo declinó la invitación y Blaise salió. Theo se levantó un momento después y fue tras él… y no sé si puede llegar a hacer algo… yo sé que estuvo mal haberme callado algo así… pero el me prometió que no haría nada más…

Draco reflexionó un instante tratando de procesar la información, pero le costaba pensar con claridad… no parecía tener lógica… ¿Qué ventaja sacaba Nott traicionando a sus compañeros de Casa o humillando a Blaise?

Blaise.

—Vince, Greg, vayan a buscar las escobas, ¡ya! —ordenó. Obedecieron de inmediato.

Draco se volvió hacia Queenie. —Andá a avisarle a Snape, decile que vaya al campo de quidditch sin demora.

Ella asintió y partió corriendo. Vincent y Greg habían vuelto, Vince le entregó la escoba y los tres salieron, corriendo también hacia el Gran Hall.

—A la cancha de quiddich. —dijo Draco cuando hubieron salido al exterior. Montó a la escoba y partió volando. Demoró apenas segundos en llegar pero no divisó escobas en el aire. Miró hacia abajo. Había tres figuras de pie y dos caídas yaciendo sobre la hierba.

Nott tenía con un brazo a Smith agarrado del cuello, como ahorcándolo, y con la varita en la otra mano apuntaba a Blaise. Blaise tenía los puños apretados a los lados y todo su cuerpo temblaba.

—No le hagas daño… —decía Blaise.

—¡Lo voy a matar! —aulló Nott.

Sólo quedaba un recurso, Draco descendió en picada contra Nott. Chocó contra ellos y los tres terminaron en el suelo. Nott perdió la varita y había tenido que soltar a Smith. Draco estaba encima de Nott, aplastándolo, la punta del mango de la escoba contra el cuello de Nott.

—¡¿Creíste que ibas a poder salirte con la tuya, hijo de puta!? ¡Debería hundirte el palo en la garganta! Pero sería una lástima arruinar una escoba tan buena.

Sintió que alguien lo agarraba de la toga por la espalda y tironeaba obligándolo a soltar a su víctima y a incorporarse.

—¿Qué…?

Era Snape.

Draco escupió en el suelo al lado de Nott, que había logrado sentarse y se estaba frotando el cuello. Blaise se había arrodillado junto a Smith.

—¿Qué significa todo esto? —preguntó Snape— La señorita Greengrass asaltó mi oficina gritando incoherencias sobre complots nefastos, asesinatos y sabe Merlín cuantas cosas más… ¿qué es esto de pelearse delante de todos? ¿Dónde dejaron el orgullo de pertenecer a Slytherin?

Pero Draco no lo escuchaba. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el cuerpo inmóvil de Potter que yacía boca abajo a pocos pasos, había sangre manchando el pasto que rodeaba a la cabeza. Se puso lívido y alzó una mano temblorosa señalando.

Snape se volvió hacia la dirección apuntada. Masculló una maldición. —Potter… debería habérmelo imaginado… siempre está en el medio cuando hay problemas.

Snape conjuró una camilla portátil, cargó el cuerpo de Potter sobre ella y la hizo levitar. Draco seguía toda la escena con ojos horrorizados, no parecía que Potter respirara y estaba sangrando por la boca, todavía tenía los anteojos pero estaban torcidos, algunas briznas de pasto se le habían adherido a la mejilla.

Snape les ordenó a Vince y Greg que guiaran la camilla al ala hospitalaria, luego se volvió para enfrentar a los otros.

—_¡Enervate! _—pronunció.

Boot se incorporó sentándose y procedió de inmediato a frotarse la frente.

Snape torció la boca con disgusto. —Creo que hay mucho que tienen que explicar… ¿dónde está Nott?

Draco giró la cabeza bruscamente. Nott había desaparecido.

_Diario de Draco Malfoy_

_23 de febrero_

_Me siento como si me hubiese atropellado el Expreso de Hogwarts. Todavía me cuesta creer que haya sido Nott el que estuvo detrás de todo… y pensar que estuvo en muchas de las reuniones en la que considerábamos potenciales sospechosos. Siento las tripas revueltas y es espantoso… detesto que haya podido engañarnos como lo hizo y durante tanto tiempo._

_Blaise me contó lo que pasó. Habían planeado una práctica de quaffle, cazadores y guardaaros, sin snitch ni bludgers. Apenas si habían empezado cuando Potter se cayó de la escoba, Nott le había acertado con un hechizo aturdidor, aunque en ese momento ellos no se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado. Smith recuperó la Firebolt que había quedado flotando y los tres descendieron. Cuando Boot se aproximó al cuerpo caído de Potter a él también lo impactó un hechizo aturdidor. Cuando Blaise se dio vuelta para ver de dónde había venido el ataque, Nott los desarmó a Smith y a él._

_Aparentemente Nott había perdido el juicio por completo. Tenía a Smith agarrado del cuello y gritaba una sarta de disparates sobre la pureza de sangre, el orgullo de Casa y de cómo Smith había _mancillado_ a Blaise. Sonaba como un lunático y parecía convencido de que si mataba a Smith lograría rescatar a Blaise de la _perversión_. Blaise no había atinado a hacer nada, tenía miedo de empeorar las cosas si intentaba cualquier movimiento. Nott seguía soltando incoherencias, mencionó a su padre y despotricó su odio hacia el Señor Oscuro que se lo había quitado. Y siguió luego con comentarios homofóbicos, reprochándole a Blaise su _depravación_. Y vuelta a la cantinela de que iba a matar a Smith. Fue en ese momento que yo aparecí e intervine._

_Nott se escapó. Blaise le contó a Snape lo ocurrido. El profesor nos dijo que se lo comunicaría a Dumbledore y nos ordenó que desecháramos cualquier idea peregrina de transformarnos en vengadores anónimos para hacer justicia por mano propia. No pienso hacerle caso, naturalmente. ¡Tarde o temprano voy hacérsela pagar al muy pajero!_

_Mirando todo en retrospectiva, resulta sorprendente que no hayamos sospechado de él. Creo que yo me resistía a aceptar que pudiera ser un Slytherin, pero los métodos utilizados en las dos ocasiones deberían haberme alertado… y Nott había estado comportándose mucho más extraño que otros años. ¡La culpa es de Potter que me fastidia y no me deja pensar bien!_

_Queenie le contó a Pansy el resto de la historia. Antes de que lo mandaran a la cárcel, el padre de Nott trabajaba en la oficina que otorga las licencias de aparicionamiento. Nott le había hecho creer que él podía conseguirle la información crucial para poder aparicionar antes de obtener el permiso. Según parece, en la familia de Queenie las cosas están muy mal, y ella quería disponer de alguna forma rápida de poder escapar… en realidad no entendí bien cómo era la cosa porque Pansy tiende a apabullar con toneladas de información cada vez que cuenta algo y yo no le estaba prestando demasiada atención. Lo cierto es que Queenie no dijo nada porque Nott le había prometido ayudarla si se callaba la boca._

_¡Qué domingo pasamos!_

_No estoy preocupado por Potter. De hecho creo que voy a darme una vuelta por el ala hospitalaria para saber si ya se murió._

oOo


	15. No ha de brillar por siempre

**Gryffindor y Slytherin**

**Capítulo 15 – No ha de brillar por siempre**

Estaba enojado consigo mismo. Sentía alivio de que Potter no hubiese muerto. Había muchas cosas que Draco había sentido en las oportunidades de los previos roces de Potter con la muerte. Alivio nunca había formado parte de la lista. Trató de racionalizarlo diciéndose que era por la deuda de vida. Draco no había actuado en el campo de quidditch para salvar a Potter sino para salvar a Smith. Si Potter hubiera muerto, Draco habría quedado condenado a vivir el resto de sus días con la deuda impaga pesándole sobre los hombros. Era natural entonces que sintiera alivio.

Potter no había asistido a la clase de Pociones del lunes, pero hizo su gran aparición en Criaturas el martes, lucía muy pálido. Los Gryffindor lo rodearon de inmediato palmeándole la espalda y preguntándole cómo estaba. Era repugnante ver tanta solicitud adulona. Potter había respondido con asentimientos y sonrisas y alguna que otra mirada furtiva hacia el grupo de Slytherins.

Había tenido suerte de salir vivo, la caída había sido de más de seis metros y desmayado como estaba no había tenido siquiera la posibilidad de alguna reacción defensiva. Draco se permitió un comentario ingenioso en voz alta, sugirió que a partir de ese momento debían cambiarle el apelativo por el de El Niño Que Se Obstinaba En No Morir. Para su sorpresa, Potter se sumó a las risas de los Slytherin.

En Slytherin habían esperado insultos y represalias varias ahora que se sabía que el culpable de las dos snitches y de las fotos había sido Nott. No fue así sin embargo, la reacción general había sido más bien de comprensión y compasión. Draco no consideró que se tratara de una actitud de perdón, lo cierto era que Slytherin había sido afectado negativamente por los dos hechos.

Había tenido una reunión con Rita Skeeter y le había hecho un relato detallado de lo ocurrido el domingo. Nott había escapado pero le iba a resultar muy difícil moverse en el mundo mágico luego de que su vileza quedara expuesta ante todos mediante la prensa.

El sábado siguiente Draco y Blaise estaban conversando en el dormitorio con un ejemplar de El Profeta en el que venía toda la historia cuando un elfo se materializó al lado de ellos.

—Señor Draco Malfoy, señor Blaise Zabini se requiere la presencia de ustedes dentro de diez minutos en el aula 11 del primer piso, por favor. —chilló el elfo y desaparicionó.

—Bueno, al menos esta vez nos toca juntos. —dijo Draco— Quizá tenga suerte y hoy pueda ver a Potter bailando con Vincent. —Blaise soltó una carcajada.

En la sala común se cruzaron con Pansy, Queenie y Millicent que venían de los dormitorios de las chicas.

—¿Invitación a la fiesta? —preguntó Pansy. Draco asintió. —No perdamos más tiempo y vayamos ya. —agregó ella.

Vince y Greg los miraron desolados.

—No se preocupen chicos, de regreso le vamos a traer mucho para comer. —los consoló Draco guiñándoles. Vincent revoleó los ojos.

El aula 11 estaba decorada y preparada como la de los subsuelos en la ocasión anterior. De la radio brotaba el tema _Tonalidad de Fe_ de los Cunning Minds. Liam, Trista y los prefectos de Hufflepuff estaban conversando de pie cerca del escritorio. Hannah Abbott cuyas miradas hacia Draco durante las comidas se había multiplicado, se escondió detrás de Macmillan cuando vio a Pansy.

Zacharias Smith entró poco después charlando con Justin Finch-Fletchley y Susan Bones. La cara se le iluminó cuando vio a Blaise, pero no se les acercó. Morag vino al frente del grupo de Ravenclaw, les sonrió a los Slytherin y caminó hacia ellos seguida por Mandy Brocklehurst. Boot pasó primero por la mesa para birlarse un bocadillo y luego se les unió, Corner y Goldstein también se acercaron un instante después. Se pusieron a charlar sobre Nott especulando sobre posibles lugares de localización.

Los Gryffindor fueron los últimos en llegar con Potter y Weasley al frente. Darla Nesbett dio el breve discurso de bienvenida con la obligada frase "Hufflepuff Hullabaloo", que a los oídos de Draco resultó tan ridícula y graciosa con la vez anterior. Darla los invitó a acercarse a la mesa para disfrutar del refrigerio y les adelantó que poco después Liam iba a empezar con el juego de la noche.

El clima era mucho menos tenso que el de la fiesta de octubre. En los diferentes grupos se mezclaban alumnos de las cuatro Casas, el tema de conversación que predominaba eran los chismes sobre los que no estaban presentes. La música, la conversación y los ocasionales tintineos de copas trajeron a la memoria de Draco recuerdos de fiestas de cumpleaños en la Mansión. Pansy, Queenie, Morag y Mandy conversaban sobre las novedades en Gladrags. Millicent no participaba y tenía una mirada desaprobadora en los ojos.

Potter y Weasley eran los únicos que no se habían integrado a ningún grupo, se habían replegado a un rincón con sendas jarras de cerveza y hablaban entre ellos en susurros.

Una media hora más tarde, Liam pidió la atención de todos. Las risitas y conversaciones se acallaron.

—El juego de hoy va a ser muy divertido. —anunció con una sonrisa que tenía algo de maliciosa. Sacó una pequeña bolsa de lona de un bolsillo la lanzó hacia arriba y la abarajó de regreso. Trista Morgan con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer veinte sillas dispuestas en círculo en el centro del aula.

—Por favor, tomen todos asiento para empezar. —solicitó Liam.

En la radio sonaba la versión de los Weird Sisters de la canción de Celestina Warbeck _Me robaste el caldero pero no tendrás mi corazón_. Todos se sentaron, Liam flameó suavemente la varita y el volumen de la música disminuyó.

—El juego de esta noche se llama: _Cielo, si me amás…_

Se oyeron muchas risitas, la de Draco entre ellas. Liam sonrió y prosiguió: —Hay veinte bolitas en la bolsa, dieciocho blancas y dos negras. Voy a recorrer el círculo y todos irán tomando, sin mirar, una bolita. La primera persona que saque una bolita negra será el líder de la ronda. La persona que extraiga la otra bolita negra será el blanco.

—¿El blanco? —repitió Blaise.

—Así es, ésa es la parte divertida. —dijo Liam ampliando la sonrisa— El líder se pondrá de pie e irá hasta el blanco, se le sentará en la falda y pronunciará claramente la siguiente frase: _Cielo, si me amás, ¿no me regalarías una sonrisa?_

Las risitas se multiplicaron.

—¿Y cuál es el objetivo de todo esto? —preguntó Draco cuyas cejas se habían disparado para arriba.

—El objetivo del líder es hacer sonreír al blanco, naturalmente. El líder podrá hacer lo que quiera, mohínes, susurros, cosquillitas… pero todo muy cariñoso. El blanco tendrá que responder: _Cielo, te amo, pero no puedo sonreír esta noche_, sin reírse y sin el menor atisbo de sonrisa, si lo logra gana la ronda y volvemos a pasar la bolsa. Si no lo logra, sale del juego y se lleva una bolita blanca consigo. El procedimiento sigue de la misma forma hasta que sólo queden dos, quienes se turnarán alternando los roles hasta que logren hacer perder al otro. Al final sólo habrá un ganador.

—¿Y cuál es el premio? —preguntó Blaise.

—Veinte puntos para su Casa, pero eso es lo de menos… creo que todos vamos a reírnos mucho. —contestó Liam y comenzó a pasar la bolsa.

Draco sacó la primera bolita negra. —Excelente, vos sos el líder. —dijo Liam.

Draco alzó una comisura y le pasó la bolsa a Blaise que sacó una blanca. La bolsa siguió su curso. Potter sacó la otra bolita negra. Las risas que estallaron fueron ensordecedoras. Incluso Draco reía. Potter era el único que parecía no verle la gracia al asunto. Cuando Weasley lo notó dejó de reírse.

—¿A quién se le ocurren este tipo de juegos? —preguntó Potter con fastidio.

—Éste en particular… fue idea de Hannah. —contestó Macmillan.

La aludida se ruborizó un poco pero sin dejar de sonreír. —Cada quién escribió una propuesta y se van sacando al azar de un sombrero. —dijo a modo de explicación y le lanzó a Draco una rápida mirada de soslayo.

—Bueno, a mí me parece que es un juego estúpido. —dijo Potter.

—Oh, vamos Potter, no seas aguafiestas. —intervino Draco— Yo voy a hacer de cuenta que sos Pansy.

Se oyeron muchas risitas. Potter lo fusiló con la mirada. Draco se puso de pie y caminó hasta él. Se hizo inmediato silencio alrededor. Draco se le sentó a horcajadas y se inclinó acercándole la boca a la oreja. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Potter si se la lamía? El Weasel estaba al lado, muy cerca, podía llegar a verlo.

—Cielo, si me amás, ¿no me regalarías una sonrisa? —dijo Draco con una voz que sonó como un jadeo cargado de deseo.

Las risitas histéricas proliferaron. Draco se separó un poco para estudiarle la cara, la expresión no habría podido ser más seria. Los ojos fijos en un punto del costado. Tenía las piernas tensas y no parecía que estuviera conteniendo una sonrisa. Draco experimentó sentimientos mezclados, por un lado podía sentirse orgulloso de haber logrado tal reacción paralizante en el otro pero asimismo se dio cuenta de que iba a perder esa ronda.

—Cielo, te amo, pero no puedo sonreír esta noche. —articuló Potter gruñendo. El rubor le había teñido las mejillas y los ojos le brillaban más que nunca.

Sinceramente, pensó Draco, ¿acaso no podía esforzarse para disimular siquiera un poco? Sería muy sorprendente que los demás no se dieran cuenta en ese momento de que era un flagrante homosexual, cualquier hombre hétero habría considerado la situación incómoda pero divertida. Sólo un homófobo o un gay habrían reaccionado como Potter.

—Excelente actuación, Potter. —dijo Draco con el mismo tono jadeante de antes. Se puso de pie y volvió a su lugar, pero antes de sentarse le dio un piquito a Pansy en la mejilla y dijo en voz alta: —No te inquietes, gatita, no es cierto que él me ame.

Se oyeron muchas risas.

—Todo un espectáculo. —le susurró Blaise al oído— Ojalá me toque una negra con vos.

—Perderías. —susurró Draco a su vez. Potter los estaba mirando, tenía los labios muy apretados formando una línea muy fina. Draco habría dado un brazo para saber qué era lo que estaría pensando.

Draco no pudo evitar desternillarse como una hiena cuando Millicent se le sentó encima con toda su humanidad y le gritó la frasecita en la cara. Los que quedaron a lo último fueron Terry Boot y Susan Bones. Ganó Susan que se llevó los puntos y los aplausos de todos. Liam dio por concluida la fiesta poco después.

Fueron saliendo en pequeños grupos. Draco aprovechó para una breve charla con Morag mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

—¿Muy ocupada últimamente?

—Y que lo digas, con lo mandona que es tu novia.

—Puede llegar a ser peor que un traficante de esclavos. —dijo Draco bajando la voz— Por suerte a mí me tocó otro grupo, podría volverme loco si estuviera en el de ella.

Pansy que iba un poco más adelante, se detuvo y se dio vuelta. —Ah no, Draco, no voy a permitirte que vayas sembrando disensión.

—Es lo único que sabe hacer. —dijo Weasley que con Potter venía más atrás.

—Vos estás celoso porque no te tocó a vos sentarte en la falda de Potter, ¿no así Weasley? —dijo Pansy.

El rostro de Weasley se encendió de golpe, parecía que iba a reaccionar mal. Draco se apresuró a intervenir. Se acercó a Pansy y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros.

—Vos empezaste Weasel. ¿No es la sangresucia de tu novia la que vive declamando sobre la unidad de Casas? Flaco favor le hacés a su discurso agarrándotelas con chicas Slytherin en los pasillos.

—Él lo dijo por vos, Cara de hurón, no por ella. —dijo Potter apretando los dientes.

—Pero le estaba hablando a mi novia, Frentecortada. —replicó Draco burlón.

La discusión les había llamado la atención a varios de los otros que se habían acercado formando un círculo alrededor.

—¿Saben qué? Ustedes tres se están comportando de manera ridícula. —dijo Susan Bones interponiéndose.

Draco no tenía ganas de antagonizar con la sobrina de la ministra. —Tenés razón. Vamos, Pansy, Morag… —dijo y comenzaron a alejarse.

Morag se separó de ellos cuando llegaron a la escalera que subía a la torre. Pansy le apoyó la cabeza sobre un hombro. —Ya te había dicho alguna vez que lo de la unidad no iba a funcionar, Parks.

Ella no contestó y siguieron avanzando en silencio.

Cuando ya llegaban a las escaleras que descendían a los subsuelos oyó que lo llamaban.

—Malfoy…

Era Potter.

Draco se separó de Pansy y le dijo que bajara, él se acercó hasta donde estaba Potter.

—¿Qué es lo que querés?

—¿Podemos hablar?

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sólo quiero hacerte una pregunta. No tenés nada que temer.

—¿Miedo de vos, Potter? En tus sueños quizá…

Entraron en una de las aulas cercanas. —Hablá. —dijo Draco cuando hubo cerrado la puerta.

Potter lo miró con ojos torvos. —¿Sos gay?

Nadie mejor que Potter para atacar el nudo gordiano con un mandoble. —No veo razón alguna para que nos pongamos a discutir sobre mis inclinaciones sexuales, Potter.

Potter lo agarró de la toga y lo aplastó con brusquedad contra la pared. Draco intentó resistir pero Potter era más fuerte.

—¿A qué estás jugando, Malfoy? —le gruñó entrecerrando los ojos hasta que quedaron como dos finas ranuras.

—Vos te hacés el remilgado pero tengo la impresión de que la verdad es muy otra. Me juego a que te hacés la paja pensando en Blaise y Smith cogiendo en los vestuarios. O con imágenes de Blaise dándomela por el culo en el dormitorio de los subsuelos. Apuesto a que te encantaría vernos, ¿no es así, Potter? —susurró Draco.

La respiración de Potter se había vuelto un jadeo laborioso. —¿Entonces es verdad? —logró articular.

Estaban tan próximos que Draco podía olerle chocolate y cerveza en el aliento. Eran dos olores que le agradaban y más aun combinados. Alzó una mano, le quitó los anteojos y los dejó caer a un lado. Potter se sobresaltó, lo soltó y retrocedió un paso. Draco lo agarró de la toga y volvió a acercarlo apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

—¿Qué te parece si te lo demuestro?

Empezó a recorrerle el labio inferior con la lengua, saboreando el chocolate. Potter aspiró bruscamente y eso le produjo a Draco una especie de corriente muy agradable que le recorrió la espalda. Le puso una mano en la nuca y le buscó la lengua con la suya. Potter dejó oír un gemido ahogado y aplastó la boca contra la de Draco. Draco volcó todo su odio en el beso, con violencia y ferocidad. Potter le estaba violando la boca con la lengua y Draco contraatacó mordiéndole el labio. Potter soltó un siseo y se apretó más contra él. Draco se sintió invadido por una especie de ansia que nunca antes había experimentado. Hasta ese momento sus planes habían apuntado a humillar a Potter… pero en ese momento cambiaron, quería subyugarlo… quería que Potter pensara en él y sólo en él cada vez que cerrara los ojos.

Tenía una mano cerrada en puño aferrándole los cabellos negros, con la otra empezó a levantarle la toga. Potter no llevaba pantalones puestos.

—¿Qué…? —exclamó Potter separándose un poco.

Draco no le prestó atención, ahora con las dos manos le agarró los calzoncillos y empezó a bajárselos, y él también fue agachándose deslizándose contra la pared, se demoró acariciándole los muslos, la piel era cálida y estaba cubierta por vello suave y sedoso. A Draco le hubiese gustado lamer la verga erecta que tenía delante, pero se contuvo. Siguió levantándole la toga y empezó a incorporarse al tiempo que iba dejando un reguero de tenues besos desde el ombligo hasta el pecho.

—No sigas. —jadeó Potter.

Draco terminó de incorporarse y lo miró fijo a los ojos.

—Supongo que no irás a decirme que no es esto lo que querés, Potter.

—Pero… ¿qué de Parkinson? —preguntó con una nota de pánico en la voz.

Draco no estaba como para ponerse a explicar los intrincados vericuetos de las relaciones entre Slytherins. Y era realmente asombroso que Potter, en la situación que estaba, con los calzoncillos rodeándole los tobillos, se pusiera a considerar la supuesta fidelidad que Draco le debía a otra. Con dedos firmes le agarró la erección y soltó una risa breve al oír el sonido estrangulado que se le escapó a Potter.

—Pansy y yo tenemos una relación de características muy particulares. Y resulta que la naturaleza de esa relación no es asunto de tu incumbencia. —dijo Draco acompasando cada palabra con respectivas sacudidas. Potter contuvo una exclamación y le hundió la cara en el hueco del cuello.

—Además, —continuó Draco susurrando— esto es sólo una paja, no un contrato de matrimonio. Le lamió el cuello expuesto y se estremeció con el gemido que le arrancó.

Potter no gritó el nombre de Draco cuando acabó. Ahogó un grito mordiéndole el hombro. A Draco no le desagradó… por el contrario. Procedió de inmediato sin ceremonia ni miramientos a limpiarse la mano en la toga de Potter. Potter se separó un poco, temblaba ligeramente, luego volvió a inclinarse buscándole la boca para besarlo otra vez.

oOo

Veinte minutos más tarde Draco salió del aula con una satisfecha comisura en alto. Cuando entró a la sala común, Blaise estaba recostado sobre uno de los sofás.

—No te demoraste tanto. —comentó Blaise intencionado.

Draco alzó una ceja. —No sé que estás insinuando…

—Espero que a partir de ahora dejes de llamarlo Potter. Después de cruzar ciertos límites se impone el trato por el nombre.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. —dijo Draco con su más lograda expresión de desconcierto.

Blaise frunció el ceño e intentó una aproximación diferente. —¿Qué es lo que hay entre Potter y vos?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que debería haber algo?

—Bueno… no es precisamente algo habitual que te pida una charla… una charla de noche y que se prolongó más de media hora.

—Ah, lo decías por eso… no fue nada importante en realidad, otra de esas ideas disparatadas que brotan de su cerebro de conejo y que quería compartir conmigo. Y por otro lado, se trata de Potter, ¿de dónde sacás que sea gay? —preguntó Draco, que no estaba decidido a mostrar sus cartas todavía.

Blaise lo miró con una mezcla de suspicacia y de preocupación. —Me desconcertás, Draco. Tendrías que ser ciego para no darte cuenta de que está caliente con vos.

—Ciego o hétero. —dijo Draco con una comisura en alto.

—¿Entonces sí te habías dado cuenta?

—Naturalmente. No soy ciego ni hétero. Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejar que me coja.

Blaise se puso de pie y se le acercó. —Pero eso no te impidió sentártele en la falda y susurrarle cosas dulces al oído. Sos un provocador infernal.

—¿Te gustaría hacer algo al respecto?

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió Blaise agarrándolo de los hombros.

Draco lo obligó a soltarlo. —Estamos en la sala común, Blaise. Y no logro explicarme cómo es que te guardaste para vos solo un chisme tan jugoso.

—¿Chisme?

—¿Qué es todo esto de Potter y su calentura conmigo? ¿Acaso se me pasó por alto el memo en el que se anunciaba que es gay?

Blaise inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado. —Bueno, en realidad él nunca dijo nada… pero por la forma en que reacciona frente a vos… y me consta que disimuladamente evalúa a Zacharias a veces…

Draco sonrió. —No te vendría mal un poco de competencia.

—Harry puede tener a Zacharias… por un rato… no es algo que me molestaría. —dijo Blaise acercándosele más.

—Sofrenate. —ordenó Draco separándolo de un empujón— Ya es muy tarde, me voy a dormir. —agregó enfilando hacia el pasillo de los dormitorios.

—Ojalá yo tuviera la mitad de tu autocontrol. —se quejó Blaise mascullando y lo siguió.

oOo

Una nueva tregua endeble se había establecido entre Draco y Potter, como a principios de año. Dejaron de antagonizar abiertamente y enseguida empezaron a circular rumores. A Draco poco le importaban pero pasaba mucho más tiempo con Pansy.

Durante la sesión del ED de la semana siguiente estaban practicando el contraconjuro de una maldición que provocaba un paro cardíaco. Potter estaba haciendo una recorrida para cerciorarse de que todos hicieran bien los movimientos de varita que eran bastante complejos. En un momento se detuvo detrás de Draco, demasiado cerca… en realidad a Draco le hubiese gustado tenerlo incluso más cerca.

Giró la cabeza por sobre el hombro y le susurró. —Sí que estás caliente, ¿no?

—Quiero hablar con vos, Malfoy. —le susurró Potter en respuesta.

Draco soltó una risa breve. —¿Así que vamos a llamarlo siempre así? —preguntó retrocediendo un poco hasta que los cuerpos se tocaron. Lo sintió ponerse tenso enseguida.

—En el patio, el jueves después de la cena.

Draco se acordó de Rita y sacudió la cabeza. —No en el patio, en el campo de quidditch. Y mejor el miércoles, Pansy tiene grupo de estudio.

—Está bien… pero vení solo, sin tus guardaespaldas.

—Veremos…

Alguien llamó a Potter en ese momento y la conversación se interrumpió ahí.

oOo

El miércoles se levantó de la mesa unos minutos antes de que terminara la cena y partió hacia los subsuelos a buscar su escoba para el encuentro con Potter. Cuando salió del Gran Salón fue interceptado por una lechuza que le traía una nota.

_El 16 de marzo no abandones en ningún momento los subsuelos, sin importar lo que pase._

Era la letra de su madre y no decía nada más. El 16 de marzo era el domingo siguiente. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir? La nota era escueta pero el tono era claramente perentorio. Cuando llegó a su dormitorio usó un _Ostende scriptorem_ para confirmar la identidad del remitente. Y sí definitivamente, era su madre la de la imagen.

Decidió que pensaría después en el asunto, en ese momento tenía que ir a reunirse con Potter.

oOo

Afuera ya estaba oscuro y hacía un frío espantoso. ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido elegir el campo de quidditch como lugar de reunión? Todo era culpa de Potter.

—Acá, Malfoy. —lo llamó la voz de Potter desde atrás.

Se dio vuelta y lo vio apoyado contra la pared de los vestuarios. La Firebolt estaba a su lado. Se le acercó, cuadrando los hombros y poniendo cara muy seria preguntó: —¿De qué se trata todo esto, Potter?

Los ojos de Potter parecieron encenderse de brillo. Cuando habló lo hizo con un tono controladamente calmo. —Vos y yo. Quidditch. Juegos mentales manipuladores. Sexo.

Draco sonrió, no podía creer que le hubiese dicho eso. —¿Estuviste ensayando esa línea, Potter?

—¿Y qué si así fuera? —respondió Potter sonriendo a su vez.

—Si practicás mucho quizá dentro de unos años puedas llegar a convencer a un Hufflepuff.

La sonrisa de Potter se esfumó. —Yo no dispongo de unos años, Malfoy.

Draco alzó una ceja. —¿Qué querés decir?

—Lo que oíste. Las cosas son así. El Señor de tu papá quiere matarme y probablemente va a terminar lográndolo… aunque yo estoy decidido a no hacérsela fácil. —Potter se reacomodó los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz— Podría decirse que estoy viviendo tiempo prestado… y quiero aprovecharlo al máximo.

Draco parpadeó varias veces. —¿Ésta es tu forma de hacerme una proposición sexual?

Los ojos de Potter se abrieron grandes de asombro. —Todavía no había llegado a esa parte.

—Soy muy bueno para el subtexto.

—¿Subtexto? —repitió Potter desconcertado.

—Para leer entre líneas, tarado.

Potter se separó de la pared y se le acercó. —Entonces… podría entender que dado que no me has atacado todavía con un hechizo… ¿podría entender que la respuesta "subtexto" es _sí_?

—Eso depende.

—¿De qué?

—De que a vos no te incomode coger con alguien que te odia. —dijo Draco con crudeza.

Potter hizo una mueca de desagrado. —¿Vos me odiás?

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿acaso vos no sentís lo mismo?

—Er… odiar es demasiado fuerte… esa palabra la reservo para Voldemort.

Draco no pudo evitar estremecerse al oír el nombre, pero inmediatamente revoleó los ojos. Potter se negaba a admitir que lo odiaba. Gryffindors… no podían concebir el sexo sin sentimientos. —Está bien, no me odiás… pero no te caigo bien, desearías que me transforme en un hurón y que me devoren arañas gigantes.

—Yo te deseo, Malfoy. —dijo Potter acercándose más y le bajó la capucha de la capa— ¿Qué se supone que podemos hacer a partir de ahí?

—Algo se nos va a ocurrir. —respondió Draco casi sin aliento.

El beso fue de nuevo salvaje, pero menos violento que el de la última vez.

oOo

—Esta cicatriz, ¿de qué es?

—Fue una atención de tu amistoso hipogrifo.

—Me gusta.

—Sí, ya me imaginaba que te iba a gustar.

oOo

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a principios de año que iba a terminar teniendo encuentros sexuales furtivos con Potter, Draco lo hubiera declarado loco de atar. Por un lado estaba ese factor surrealista, pero había otro factor que signaba esos encuentros, algo así como: _qué me importa nada de nada_. Quizá por eso Draco los había encarado con humor y sin ponerse a reflexionar seriamente sobre las consecuencias si llegaban a sorprenderlos juntos. Bueno, Nott ya no estaba para tomarles fotos a escondidas, por eso al menos no hacía falta preocuparse.

Durante la clase de Herbología del viernes, Preston Ives había dejado caer por accidente un poco de estiércol de dragón sobre la Xenodragon de Pansy. La planta se había hinchado y su color había virado a un amarillo enfermizo. Los tentáculos se habían vuelto flácidos y supuraban un pus repugnante. Meses de trabajo se habían arruinado y Pansy había estado muy trastornada e irritable todo el día. No podía retarlo ella porque era el hermano de una prefecta de séptimo, así que tenía que esperar a que lo disciplinara Laurel. Técnicamente habría estado autorizada para ponerle una penitencia, pero en Slytherin ciertos límites que tenían que ver con la familia nunca se cruzaban.

Pansy soportaba muy mal situaciones como ésa y cuando salían del Gran Salón después de la cena el bajón se hizo manifiesto y empezó a llorar desconsolada en el hombro de Draco.

—La pobrecita está toda mustia… apenas si reacciona cuando alguien se le acerca. —sollozó— ¿¡Cuántas veces le había dicho a esos idiotas que tenían que tener cuidado?! Ahora le va a tomar meses recuperarse… por suerte me avisaron enseguida, que si no… ¡se hubiera muerto!

—Shhh… calmate, Parks… no fue tu culpa, no te van a bajar la nota por lo que hizo Preston. —dijo Draco tratando de consolarla.

El llanto de Pansy se intensificó. —¡Es que no entendés! ¡No es la nota lo que me importa sino la planta! ¡Pasamos tanto tiempo cuidándola!

Draco la abrazó más estrechamente y ella siguió gimiendo y sollozando con la cara hundida en su toga. Miró alrededor con expresión de desamparo. Potter, Granger y Weasley estaban a pocos metros, de pie junto a la puerta, observándolos. Se pateó mentalmente, no debería haber permitido que Pansy se quebrara de esa forma a la vista de todos. Granger parecía consternada, Weasley lucía esa expresión bobalicona tan suya que ponía siempre cuando no sabía bien qué hacer, Potter fusilaba a Pansy con la mirada.

Draco alzó una comisura y acarició tiernamente los cabellos de Pansy. —Vamos, gatita, yo te guío hasta la sala común. —dijo en voz alta y clara. Pansy se dejó conducir.

oOo

—Entonces, ¿vos no estás acostándote con ella?

—Ya te había dicho, Potter, que la relación entre Pansy y yo no es asunto tuyo. Y yo no te he hecho ninguna pregunta sobre la hermana de Weasley.

—¿Ginny? ¿Qué hay con ella?

—Tengo ojos, Potter, te he visto en más de una oportunidad rodeándole los hombros.

—Pero… eso no significa nada, no tiene ninguna importancia… nosotros sólo…

—Lo que vos digas, Potty.

—Hay veces en que podés ponerte muy exasperante…

—Y vos hablás demasiado…

oOo

Dos semanas habían pasado ya desde la fuga de Nott. Esa noche Draco iba hacia el Gran Salón para la cena flanqueado por Vince y Greg. Blaise había ido esa tarde a estudiar con Smith en la biblioteca y las chicas habían estado en el invernadero atendiendo la planta. Apenas cruzó la puerta oyó el grito de Pansy.

—¡Draco, capturaron a Nott!

Draco se apresuró a acercarse a la mesa y prácticamente le arrancó el ejemplar de la edición vespertina de El Profeta de las manos. Ella le indicó con el dedo el artículo.

Según constaba en la crónica, Nott había sido reconocido en Diagon por una bruja que había visto las fotos publicadas. La mujer había alertado a los aurores y la detención había tenido lugar poco después. Nott se había resistido como un enajenado al arresto al punto que tuvieron que mandarlo al pabellón de desequilibrados mentales en St. Mungo, donde permanecería vigilado hasta tanto estuviera en condiciones de afrontar el juicio. Los cargos por los que iba a tener que responder eran muy serios: ataque y tentativa de asesinato.

Draco esperaba que lo condenaran de por vida a prisión, todo castigo sería poco teniendo en cuenta lo que había hecho. Cuando terminó de leer hubo otro titular que le llamó la atención.

_**Reapareció el auror desaparecido**_

_Los lectores de El Profeta recordarán que el auror Kingsley Shacklebolt estaba desaparecido desde el 3 de septiembre último, el día que se produjo la fuga masiva de mortífagos convictos de Azkaban. En horas tardías de la noche de ayer, Shacklebolt golpeó a la puerta del hogar de Victoria Archer Cardiff. La señora Archer declaró que tenía el aspecto de un fantasma pero que se comportó muy amablemente, se presentó y explicó brevemente su situación y solicitó permiso para usar la chimenea para trasladarse al Ministerio._

Accedí a su pedido y le proporcioné el polvo Floo._ —Nos relató la señora Archer (29)— _Minutos después oí ruidos de aparicionamiento afuera y pude observar por la ventana a cuatro aurores que corrían hacia la carretera que pasa cerca de mi casa.

_Shacklebolt se encuentra actualmente internado en St. Mungo, recuperándose. La sanadora Maggie Worley (36) nos informó que había signos de que había estado sometido a Imperius durante un largo período y que presentaba además varias quemaduras serias que habían sido provocadas mágicamente. Un vocero del Ministerio nos confirmó que Shacklebolt fue prisionero de los mortífagos durante todos estos meses y que había sido torturado en repetidas ocasiones para sacarle información sobre la sociedad secreta conocida como La Orden del Fénix._

_Anoche, el prisionero estaba siendo trasladado a otra ubicación por el probado mortífago y convicto prófugo, Lucius Malfoy. Según los dichos de una fuente confidencial es probable que Malfoy haya calculado mal el punto de aparicionamiento puesto que se materializó en medio de la carretera y fue atropellado por un camión que pasaba en ese momento, el impacto lo mató instantáneamente. Es muy probable también que fuera Malfoy el que había puesto al auror bajo Imperius puesto que Shacklebolt, que había aparicionado a dos metros de distancia, quedó liberado de la maldición apenas se produjo la muerte de su captor._

_El cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy fue recuperado poco después y fue trasladado a St. Mungo. Fue declarado _muerto al llegar_ según consta en el informe oficial. No nos ha sido posible hasta el momento contactar a la esposa del fallecido mortífago, Narcissa Malfoy, en su residencia de Wiltshire…_

Draco se había puesto lívido y las manos le temblaban. _Muerto al llegar, muerto al llegar, muertoalllegarmuertoalllegar… _

Draco miró hacia Pansy que había girado la cabeza y estaba hablando con Blaise. Sentía una constricción dolorosa en la garganta, un vacío inmenso en el pecho y el horror parecía estar carcomiéndole el estómago. Las piernas se le aflojaron y tuvo que sostenerse con la mesa para no caerse. La copa de Pansy se volcó. Ella se volvió para mirarlo y chilló espantada: —¡Ay, Draco, por Merlín! ¿¡Qué te pasa?!

Draco podía verle el movimiento de los labios pero la voz parecía llegarle de muy lejos, casi inaudible.

Pansy le sacó el diario de las manos y se puso a leer, Blaise hizo lo mismo asomándose por encima del hombro de ella. Draco se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el banco. Unos instantes después los otros dos alzaron la vista y lo miraron con miedo y compasión.

—Creo… que me voy a ir a acostar… —pudo articular Draco con dificultad y volvió a ponerse de pie.

—Te acompaño. —dijo Blaise, se puso de pie, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y lo fue conduciendo lentamente hacia la salida. Draco avanzaba tambaleante. Muchos susurros y cuchicheos se habían suscitado a su alrededor, pero Draco no los registraba. Lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese momento era el recuerdo de esa tarde de octubre en Hogsmeade, la última vez que había visto a su padre.

_Diario de Draco Malfoy_

_9 de marzo_

…

oOo


	16. Mors mortis

**Gryffindor y Slytherin**

**Capítulo 16 – **_**Mors mortis**_

Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y vio a Vincenzo que desde la mesita de luz le guiñaba un ojo.

Navidad… la carta de su padre… Padre…

Cerró los ojos apretándolos. Eran alrededor de las cinco. Se había despertado hacía unos veinte minutos y había estado sentado en el borde de la cama con la mirada fija desde entonces. La noche anterior había permanecido horas despierto, con los ojos fijos en el dosel, casi sin parpadear.

Se sentía ajeno, separado de la realidad. Por un lado estaba Hogwarts y el mundo de siempre, por el otro, la hoja de un periódico con la fatídica noticia de la destrucción de su familia. Por una vez se sintió agradecido de los ronquidos de Vincent, en ese momento lo ayudaban a anclarse en el entorno real.

Vincenzo parpadeó y serpeó bajándose de la caja sobre la que había estado enrollado. La caja ornada, con los frascos para pociones… el regalo de Pansy. Navidad… ¿por qué todo lo hacía acordar de la última carta de su padre? Agarró la caja y la azotó contra la pared, no hubo ruido de vidrios rotos como él había esperado… los frascos debían de ser irrompibles.

—¿Draco?

Se sobresaltó cuando le llegó la voz llena de sueño desde atrás.

—Volvé a dormir, Blaise.

Blaise se sentó en la cama y abrió las cortinas. Estaba muy despeinado, pero Draco no estaba de humor para provocarlo con bromas como hacía otras veces.

—¿Supiste algo de tu mamá?

Draco negó con la cabeza. Blaise no estaba al tanto de que su madre estaba desaparecida. Sopesó la idea de contárselo. —Quizá sólo se trata de un error. —dijo en cambio.

—¿De un error? —repitió Blaise mirándolo con desconcierto.

—Sí. Quizá no era mi papá sino otra persona.

Blaise curvó la boca hacia abajo. —Lo lamento. —fue todo lo que atinó a decir.

—No es preciso que lamentes nada. Y hablo en serio, quizá se trataba de otro. —dijo Draco, había una nota de desesperación en la voz ronca y temblorosa, sentía que los ojos le ardían y una estrechez opresiva en la garganta.

—Sí… es posible. —dijo Blaise con voz muy suave.

—Pensalo un poco. Quizá mi papá quiere que todos piensen que está… muerto.

—Si ése fuera el caso, tu madre debería saberlo, ¿no?

—Tenés razón, le voy a mandar una lechuza.

Pero no pensaba mandársela, era muy riesgoso. Frunció el ceño, ¿por qué su madre no le había escrito? El accidente había ocurrido en la tarde del sábado y ya era lunes. Quizá recibiera una lechuza durante el desayuno.

—¿Querés que te acompañe al lechucero ahora?

—No, mejor espero hasta después del desayuno, quizá reciba algo.

Se puso de pie y fue a buscar la caja que había arrojado un momento antes. Tenía una muesca en uno de los lados a causa del impacto pero por lo demás estaba intacta. Volvió a colocarla sobre la mesa de luz. Seguramente recibiría una carta de su madre esa mañana, su padre no podía estar muerto… ¡no podía…!

Los ojos le ardían incluso más que antes. Necesitaba hacer algo para distraerse, cualquier cosa, antes de que las palabras "muerto al llegar" empezaran a redoblar otra vez en su cabeza.

Se acercó a la cama de Blaise, lo agarró de los cabellos y se inclinó para besarlo. No le importó el mal aliento matinal, necesitaba ese desahogo. Blaise interrumpió el beso y frunció el ceño.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

—¿Por qué no?

Blaise apartó la mirada. —Porque… no quiero usarte…

—¡Callate! —exclamó Draco y lo empujó sobre la cama— Y me vas a usar porque es lo que yo quiero.

Al menos fueron veinte minutos con la mente ocupada en otra cosa. Poco importaba que hubiese estado pensando todo el tiempo no en Blaise sino en otro.

oOo

Mantuvo la cabeza baja durante el desayuno para evitar las miradas. No llegó ninguna carta.

Draco transcurrió por las clases de la mañana como en estupor haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar las miradas compasivas y los susurros a su alrededor. Consideró la posibilidad de faltar a Pociones por la tarde, no quería cruzarse con Potter. Cualquier signo de lástima que viniera de Potter lo haría desmoronarse, porque Potter seguramente sabría la verdad sobre su padre y una mirada compasiva de Potter le haría añicos esa última esperanza a la que se aferraba obstinadamente, que todo había sido un error.

Para su gran alivio, no vio lástima en la mirada de Potter, fijó en él ojos intensos durante unos segundos, eso sí, y luego desvió la cabeza.

Snape se acercó a su mesa poco después de haber empezado la clase, Draco le buscó los ojos negros pero se arrepintió de inmediato, no había visto lástima en ellos pero tampoco esperanza alguna.

Después de la cena se puso en marcha hacia la sesión del ED, por el camino reparó que ahora que Nott ya no estaba, iba a ser el único Slytherin del grupo. Por un segundo pensó en ir a buscar a Blaise para que lo acompañara, pero desechó la idea, no quería mostrarse débil. Ese día practicaban cómo resistir encantamientos de borrar la memoria, Potter lo puso en pareja con Lisa Turpin, una Ravenclaw de cara redonda. Draco se concentró en la tarea y no le prestó atención a ninguno de los otros. Sintió alivio cuando la sesión terminó. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, Potter lo llamó.

—¿Qué querés, Potter?

Potter no habló de inmediato, esperó a que todos hubieran salido y cerró la puerta.

—Sólo quería decirte que lamento la noticia sobre tu padre.

Draco cerró los ojos un instante, el pesar en el pecho se le había intensificado de repente. Volvió a abrirlos, se le acercó y dijo con brusquedad: —Guardate tu lástima para alguno que la necesite.

—No es lástima… yo sé exactamente cómo debés de…

—¡Callate! Vos ni siquiera te podés hacer una idea de lo que es perder… perder…

—¿Ah no, Malfoy? —dijo Potter alzando la voz enojado— ¿Que yo no sé? Quizá la próxima vez que hagas referencia a mi padrino…

—¿Así que de eso se trata? ¿Seguís herido por eso? Era de mi familia, Potter… un traidor a la familia más precisamente, una basura que era mejor sacarse de encima…

Potter le pegó un puñetazo en la cara. Draco sintió el gusto metálico en la boca, el labio le sangraba. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano y lo contempló entrecerrando los ojos. Potter respiraba agitadamente y tenía los puños en alto en instancia de pelea.

—¿Sabés qué, Potter?, —murmuró— si vos hubieras tenido el buen tino de morirte hace dieciséis años nada de esto estaría ocurriendo.

—Tenés razón, Malfoy. Pero no me eches a mí la culpa de las pésimas elecciones de tu padre. No fui yo el que lo empujó a unirse a Voldemort. Si querés echarle la culpa a alguien, echásela a él. Comportándote así sos… sos deplorable.

—¡¿Deplorable?! —exclamó Draco y amagó a sacar la varita, pero Harry le retuvo la mano agarrándosela por el puño. Draco forcejeó para liberarse pero Potter era más fuerte.

—Oíme, Malfoy, —dijo Harry suavizando un poco el tono— yo no quiero pelearme con vos. Ni con vos ni con nadie de la escuela. —la voz pareció quebrársele y la mirada que le dirigió era casi de súplica.

—Oh, no me vengas con eso. —dijo Draco tratando de sonar calmo. Y sin embargo la mirada de Potter lo estaba afectando profundamente, ¡no tenía que ser así!, y Potter le había pegado y el labio le sangraba. Y lo tenía agarrado del puño, podía sentir el calor de los dedos incluso a través de la ropa. Tironeó una vez más y Potter lo soltó. Y la mirada se le volvió desafiante.

—Está bien, Malfoy, hacé lo quieras. Andá y unite a Voldemort, poco me importa, es lo que siempre quisiste hacer, ¿no?

Y dicho eso, Potter se apresuró a salir. Draco sintió una vez más la constricción en la garganta. De golpe se sentía extenuado. El labio le sangraba y le ardía la muñeca que Potter le había aferrado tan apretadamente. Sentía que todo atisbo de control lo abandonaba, tenía ganas de salir corriendo para ir a esconder la cara en las faldas de su mamá como hacía cuando era chico.

Más tarde, esa noche, Snape se hizo presente en la sala común para informarle oficialmente de la muerte de Lucius y para ofrecerle con voz impasible sus condolencias en nombre de la escuela. Draco escuchó todo asintiendo de tanto en tanto. Cuando Snape se fue, partió de inmediato hacia su dormitorio. _¡Al diablo con eso de que los hombres y los Slytherin no lloran!_

oOo

Cuatro días después del de la noticia de la muerte de Lucius era el cumpleaños de Draco. Esa mañana se quedó un largo rato mirando la pequeña llave. Era como si su padre hubiese sabido de alguna forma que no iba a llegar vivo para su cumpleaños número diecisiete. El shock del principio se le había trocado en amargo resentimiento, dirigido más que nada contra su madre. No podía entender que después de tantos días no se hubiera comunicado con él. El resentimiento se alternaba con un horror helado… quizá su madre también estaba muerta… la sola idea lo…

Slytherin perdió espectacularmente frente a Hufflepuff ese sábado. El buscador contrario había capturado la snitch a los pocos minutos, ninguno de los dos equipos había convertido tantos hasta ese momento. Draco se dio cuenta de que no le importaba. Seguía sintiéndose ajeno a esa realidad que representaba Hogwarts… clases, quidditch, chismes, fiestas. Sin su padre el futuro se perfilaba muy incierto, un futuro signado por la guerra además. Potter y él se habían ignorado mutuamente después de la pelea del lunes… era mejor así.

Había habido mucha ansiosa actividad en Hogwarts durante esa semana. Seamus Finnigan había quedado tan encantado con las fiestas de Hufflepuff que había propuesto una gran celebración del día de san Patricio que congregara a toda la escuela. A Draco la idea le parecía absurda. San Patricio era famoso por haber expulsado a los druidas de Irlanda. Aparentemente los conocimientos de Historia de Finnigan dejaban mucho que desear. Draco se lo había hecho notar a Liam, el otro se había limitado a encogerse de hombros y le había dicho que igual sería conveniente que estuviera presente. Así que Draco marchó esa tarde dos horas después del almuerzo junto con los otros Slytherin al Gran Salón para hacer acto de presencia.

Las mesas habían sido desplazadas hacia los costados y estaban servidas con abundante cantidad de comida y bebidas. Los profesores iban a supervisar todo desde la mesa principal. Snape estaba conversando con McGonagall. A Draco se le ocurrió entonces que Snape seguramente debía de saber sobre su madre. Decidió que iba a aprovechar el evento para acercársele y preguntarle.

Liam había empezado con un discurso de apertura de la primera gran celebración en el castillo del día de San Patricio. Draco bufó con fastidio. Y san Patricio era al día siguiente, pero claro, mal hubieran podido celebrar un lunes. Igual se iba a quedar pero no tenía intenciones de participar en las actividades que Finnigan y los otros hubiesen preparado.

El sonido de una radio mágica que estaba a un lado había sido amplificado y aturdía como si se tratara de un recital en vivo. Muchos estaban bailando en la pista y se iban pasando entre ellos bolsas inmensas. De repente la música se interrumpió y todos aquellos que tenían bolsas en la mano las abrieron, sacaron diferentes artículos de vestimenta, todos verdes, y se los pusieron.

Hubo muchas risas. Finnigan había sacado una bombacha descomunal, luego de vacilar un instante decidió calzársela en la cabeza. Parecía una rana inmensa, Draco no pudo evitar soltar una risita. El juego siguió con una nueva ronda.

Draco notó con satisfacción que la mayor parte de los Slytherin se mantenía a los costados haciendo comentarios burlones y riendo. Blaise, desgraciadamente, sí que estaba bailando, y Pansy y Queenie también. Snape había dejado de hablar con McGonagall y observaba el desarrollo del juego con una expresión de evidente disgusto en el rostro.

Draco se le aproximó. —¿Podría hablar un momento con Ud., profesor? —preguntó gritando para que su voz no se perdiera con la música que atronaba.

Snape asintió y lo condujo hasta la antecámara que se encontraba en el fondo del salón.

—¿De qué querías hablarme, Draco? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Draco tragó con dificultad, el miedo le aleteaba en el estómago. —Profesor, me preguntaba si Ud. sabría algo sobre… sobre…

La expresión de Snape era inescrutable. —No más de lo que ya sabés, me temo.

—Es que yo no he tenido noticias de mi… —la voz se le quebró, apartó la vista hacia un lado.

—Sé que éstos deben de ser momentos muy difíciles para vos, Draco. Pero te pido que seas paciente, las circunstancias que rodean al accidente de tu padre son muy delicadas.

Draco dejó escapar el aire sonoramente. Su madre probablemente estaba bien, de lo contrario Snape no se hubiera limitado a aconsejarle paciencia. —Gracias, profesor.

—No hay por qué. Y ahora si te…

No alcanzó a terminar la frase porque en ese momento se oyó un estruendo sobrecogedor. Draco sintió que el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Snape había salido disparado hacia la puerta, Draco corrió tras él. Parecía ser un terremoto o la idea que Draco tenía de lo que podía ser un terremoto.

Corrió hacia donde estaba Morag, la música seguía sonando pero nadie bailaba. Todos lucían expresiones de miedo. Muchos tenían prendas verdes, algunas estrafalarias, puestas encima. Se oyó una risa histérica proveniente de un grupo de chicas de quinto.

—Profesor… Dumbledore… —se oyó un grito áspero y ahogado desde la puerta.

Hagrid estaba apoyado contra el marco. Los brazos colgándole flácidos a los lados, como si los tuviera quebrados. La mitad de la cara parecía haber desaparecido bajo un pegote de sangre y pelos apelmazados. Sangraba profusamente por la nariz.

—Salve a los chicos… —gruñó. Un chorro de sangre le brotó de la boca y un segundo después cayó de lado al suelo y quedó inmóvil.

—¡HAGRID! ¡NO! —explotó el grito de Potter que en ese momento pasó corriendo por su lado. Tenía puesta una ridícula capa verde y un sombrero de pirata en la cabeza.

—¡HARRY, NO TE ACERQUES! ¡VOLVÉ! —bramó Dumbledore.

Hubo otro estruendo pero mucho más potente que el anterior, el piso volvió a temblar… y las paredes. Muchos gritaron aterrados.

Las grandes puertas habían sido echadas abajo con parte de las paredes. El gigante del bosque ocupaba todo el hueco y Potter estaba delante de él, de pie y como paralizado.

Casi todos empezaron a corren en pánico hacia el lado opuesto, empujándose y tropezando unos con otros.

—Harry, Grawp mata a Harry. —aulló el gigante por encima de los gritos y de la música que seguía sonando. Estiró una mano para agarrarlo, Harry seguía estático como clavado en el mismo lugar. La mano se cerró aferrándolo y lo levantó del suelo.

Y entonces Draco se acordó. Alzó la varita y lanzó un chorro de chispas en dirección a la cabeza del gigante. Los ojos de la criatura se abrieron grandes.

—¡Brillante! —exclamó y soltó a Harry cuyo cuerpo cayó al suelo no muy lejos del de Hagrid.

Hubo una especie de relámpago y el gigante quedó de golpe paralizado. Draco volvió la cabeza. Las varitas de Dumbledore y Snape apuntaban hacia la criatura inmóvil. La mayoría de los alumnos se habían amontonado detrás de la mesa de principal. Los profesores se habían puesto de pie. El horror estaba dibujado en todos los rostros. La música seguía sonando, en alguna parte de su mente Draco registró que estaban tocando su canción preferida.

_Watch my abating faith._

_It's a tonality._

_Yeah, tonality of faith._

Fe… y entonces se acordó de la nota de su madre, ordenándole perentoriamente que se quedara en los subsuelos ese domingo. Con el asunto de la muerte de su padre se había olvidado.

Varios adultos pasaron corriendo por su lado. Alguien sollozaba.

—¡Draco!... ¡Blaise!... ¡Alguien!... ¡Por favor!

La voz ahogada por el llanto logró arrancarlo de su estupor. —¿Pansy? —dijo mirando alrededor tratando de ubicarla.

Estaba a pocos metros agachada. Corrió se le arrodilló al lado. ¡Oh, dioses!

Pansy lo abrazó y le hundió la cara bañada en lágrimas en la toga. Greg, Vince y Millicent estaban de pie a un lado con idénticas expresiones de horror. Tracey lloraba con el rostro escondido apoyado en el hombro de Millicent. Sheridan Roper le apretaba un hombro a Vincent como signo de apoyo.

Queenie estaba aplastada debajo de un inmenso trozo de pared desprendido. Los ojos abiertos y vidriosos, la boca abierta como formando una O de sorpresa. No hacía falta ser sanador para darse cuenta de que estaba muerta.

¿Dónde estaba Blaise? Miró alrededor y lo vio. Se les aproximaba con dificultad, cojeando, haciendo una mueca dolorida a cada paso.

—Una esquirla de mampostería se me clavó en la pierna. —dijo a modo de explicación cuando estuvo más cerca y luego el grito: —¡QUEENIE!

Draco dio vuelta la cabeza hacia adonde habían estado las puertas. Casi todos los profesores estaban agachados en círculo rodeando a Potter y a Hagrid. Lo invadió una violenta ola de resentimiento.

—Claro, no podía ser de otra forma. Salven al precioso, perfecto Potter, ¡¿a quién le importa que una Slytherin esté muerta?! —aulló con rabia.

La música finalmente había dejado de sonar.

—Siempre es el inocente el primero que sufre. —sentenció una voz melodiosa. Era el centauro Firenze. La criatura contempló con tristeza el cuerpo aplastado durante unos instantes luego dio media vuelta y se alejó hacia el exterior con la cabeza gacha.

Snape vino corriendo en ese momento, seguido por McGonagall cuyos labios temblaban.

—¡Despejen el lugar! ¡Vuelvan a los subsuelos, ya! —ladró.

—¡Daphne, Daphne! —les llegó el grito angustiado desde atrás.

Ernie Macmillan se acercaba seguido por otros. Se detuvieron a un par de metros de los Slytherins. Miró a Queenie por un segundo y de inmediato se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—¡Muerta! ¡Está muerta! Y no hubo, nada, nada que pudiera… —sollozó Pansy.

Draco apretó el abrazo. —Shh… calmate, vení conmigo Parks, vamos.

—Ella no había hecho nada, ¿por qué? —clamó ella ahogando otro sollozo.

Draco se puso de pie forzándola a que hiciera lo mismo. La sintió desmayarse en sus brazos. Suspiró y con dificultad logró alzarla. Les hizo una seña a los otros para que lo siguieran y enfiló hacia la salida.

Potter y Hagrid ya no estaban, tuvo que esquivar al gigante que seguía inmóvil en el mismo lugar.

El hall de entrada estaba en ruinas, el suelo estaba cubierto de escombros. Draco les indicó a Greg y Vince que fueran despejando un sendero hacia los subsuelos.

—Draco… —le susurró Blaise tironeándole ligeramente la manga— Mirá… —agregó haciendo una seña. Draco giró la cabeza en la dirección indicada. Un escarabajo caminaba tambaleante por el suelo, parecía que arrastraba dos de las patas. Rita.

—Agarrala. —ordenó.

Blaise frunció la nariz. —¡Ajj!

—Ella también es una Slytherin.

Blaise se agachó con dificultad, la recogió del suelo y se la guardó con cuidado en un bolsillo.

Greg y Vince ya habían despejado el camino y los otros se habían puesto en marcha.

Una vez en la sala común, Draco depositó a Pansy en un sofá. Tracey se le sentó al lado y otra vez se echó a llorar, Pansy solo emitió un sollozo ahogado. Draco sentía los brazos doloridos por el esfuerzo, los estiró un poco para favorecer la circulación. Millicent les indicó a Vince y Greg que fueran a la cocina a buscar té. —Asegúrense de traer suficiente, los otros van a ir llegando dentro de poco.

Draco dijo que iba a ir a cambiarse la toga y le hizo a Blaise una seña intencionada. Los dos salieron hacia el dormitorio. Tras entrar y cerrar la puerta, Blaise fue hasta la cama de Vince y sobre ella depositó al escarabajo. Rita empezó a transformarse de inmediato. Tenía parte del pelo apelmazado con sangre y estaba muy pálida.

—Los dos tobillos… —gimió— Necesito que me curen.

Draco y Blaise intercambiaron una mirada. —Puedo preparar una poción de curación. —propuso Blaise— Yo voy a necesitar un poco también. Detesto estar internado en el ala hospitalaria.

—¿Prefiere que la llevemos al hospital? —preguntó Draco.

Ella negó con un gesto. —Una poción de curación bastará, gracias.

—Ya perdimos una Slytherin hoy. —dijo Draco— No vamos a permitir que se repita.

Los ojos de Rita se abrieron de asombro. —¿Alguien murió?

—Una chica de nuestro año. —contestó Blaise, la voz se le quebró. Fue hasta su cama y se agachó, el rostro se le contrajo en una mueca dolorida. Respiró hondo y sacó el kit de Pociones de debajo de la cama. —Ay, mierda, creo que no tengo percebes…

—Yo sí. —dijo Draco— Lo que no tengo es sangre de dragón.

—Yo sí tengo. ¡Qué suerte!

Draco fue a buscar el ingrediente a su baúl. Rita conjuró una mesa de trabajo. Decidieron que Blaise se quedaría a preparar la poción, Draco iría a reunirse con los otros, él era prefecto y tenía que estar disponible. Antes de salir le pasó a Blaise los percebes y dos tabletas de chocolate. —Para combatir los efectos de los vapores que aceleran la digestión. —aclaró.

Cuando reingresó a la sala común, Vince y Greg ya estaban de regreso. Varios elfos estaban distribuyendo bandejas con servicio en lugares estratégicos. Poco a poco iban llegando otros en pequeños grupos. Varios de los más chicos estaban llorando.

El té obró maravillas, poco a poco se fueron calmando, incluso Pansy logró recomponerse un poco. Liam y Laurel hicieron un recuento. Sólo faltaban Queenie y Blaise. Draco se inventó un infundio diciéndoles que el boggart de Blaise era un gigante y que quería estar un rato solo hasta que se le pasara la impresión. Liam asintió comprensivo.

—Liam, ¿vos creés que esto tenga algo que ver con Nott? —preguntó Malcolm Baddock.

Liam sacudió la cabeza. —No, Nott está en custodia en St. Mungo. El gigante es obra del Señor Oscuro.

Draco sintió que las mejillas le ardían. Él sabía muy bien por qué había aparecido el gigante. En parte era su culpa que Queenie hubiese muerto. Él le había contado a su madre del gigante del bosque. El Señor Oscuro seguramente había puesto a la criatura bajo Imperius.

—Pero, ¿por qué el Señor Oscuro atacaría Hogwarts? —preguntó Preston sin poder disimular el miedo en el tono.

Laurel acarició la cabeza de su hermano. —Es por Harry Potter. —dijo con amargura— El Señor Oscuro lo quiere muerto por alguna razón. Yo oí que el gigante decía algo de matar a Potter.

—Quiere venganza. —dijo Brice Owen.

—Y a propósito, Draco, ¿qué fue lo que te dio para que te lanzaras así a salvar a Potter? —preguntó Liam serio.

Draco lo miró tratando de pensar en una respuesta apropiada. ¿Qué podía decirle? _Mirá, Liam, tenía una deuda de vida que pagar_. Frunció el ceño. —Simplemente se me ocurrió que si salvaba al favorito de Dumbledore eso ayudaría a mejorar mucho nuestra imagen frente a toda la escuela. ¿No te parece?

Liam pareció sorprendido por un segundo y enseguida levantó una comisura maliciosa. —Me parece que tengo un muy buen pálpito sobre quién va a ser el prefecto mayor el año que viene. Excelente, Draco.

Draco disimuló lo mejor que pudo el suspiro de alivio, pero Pansy se había quedado mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y una clara pregunta en la expresión.

—Más tarde te cuento. —susurró él. De ninguna manera le iba a decir a ella o a nadie sobre la deuda de vida. Prefería que todos creyeran que estaba enamorado de Potter antes de reconocer que era en parte responsable de la muerte de Queenie.

—¿Cómo supiste qué encantamiento usar, Draco? —preguntó Melanie Atwood, una chica de tercero.

—Sólo lo distraje. Se me ocurrió que, siendo tan estúpido, se distraería fácilmente con algo brillante.

—Grandioso, eso sí que es tener pensamientos y reflejos rápidos. —dijo la chica admirada.

—Gracias. —dijo Draco. Le hubiese gustado sonreírle pero se dio cuenta de que no podía.

Siguieron hablando sobre lo que había ocurrido. Nadie mencionó la muerte de Queenie. Blaise regresó una hora más tarde, ya no rengueaba. Se sentó al lado de Draco y le dio un discreto codazo en el costado, haciéndole una seña hacia la salida. Draco anunció en voz alta que iría a preguntarle a Snape respecto de la cena.

Los dos se asombraron cuando constataron que el hall de entrada estaba en condiciones normales, las paredes lucían intactas y las puertas estaban otra vez en su lugar. Recuperados de la sorpresa se dieron prisa para salir al patio.

Blaise sacó al escarabajo del bolsillo y lo soltó en el suelo. Se quedaron unos momentos observándola alejarse. Draco se sentía exhausto física y emocionalmente, parecía como si todo tuviera que pasarle a él: la muerte de su padre, y la de Queenie, el gigante… y Potter.

Nubes de tormenta se iban congregando en el horizonte, por momentos algunos relámpagos cruzaban el cielo y se oían algunos truenos lejanos que le recordaban los pasos del gigante… se estremeció.

—Vamos. —dijo tironeándole la manga a Blaise— Todavía tenemos que ver a Snape.

Ya sabían que no estaba en su oficina, decidieron ir a ver al ala hospitalaria.

Madame Pomfrey los miró contrariada cuando los vio entrar. —Harry está bien, chicos. Necesita descansar, vuelvan mañana.

—No estamos acá por Potter. —dijo Draco tratando de ignorar la sensación extraña que había sentido en su interior al haber oído que Potter estaba bien— Buscábamos al profesor Snape.

—Está en una reunión en la sala de profesores. Sería muy inconveniente que fueran a interrumpirlos.

—El prefecto mayor nos mandó a averiguar sobre la cena.

—La cena se servirá de manera habitual. Su jefe de Casa se los comunicará… ¡oh, cielos! Ustedes son Slytherins, ¿no?

—Así es. —dijo Blaise y sus ojos derivaron hacia las camas. Tres de ellas tenían biombos alrededor— Ella está…

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de la sanadora. —Lo lamento, chicos. No hubo nada que pudiera hacer por ella o por Hagrid.

oOo

Los padres de Queenie vinieron a retirar el cuerpo ese lunes a la hora del almuerzo. Los Slytherin de sexto salieron del Gran Salón y se agruparon en un costado para ver cuando se la llevaban. La camilla estaba cubierta con una sábana blanca. Los demás volvieron al Salón pero Draco se demoró en la entrada. Macmillan, que también había salido también se quedó. Intercambiaron un gesto a modo de saludo.

—Se la voy a hacer pagar. —musitó el Ravenclaw.

Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse. ¿El pobre infeliz pensaba que tenía alguna posibilidad contra el Señor Oscuro? —Alguien va a pagar, eso es seguro. —dijo.

—Ah, y otra cosa ya que estás acá… se supone que vos seas el que dirija la sesión del ED de esta noche. —dijo Macmillan.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Harry… er… no tomó muy bien lo de la muerte de Hagrid. —dijo Macmillan.

Potter no había asistido a Pociones, Draco había presumido que seguiría internado.

—Ya no. Está en su dormitorio, pero ha puesto un encantamiento imperturbable alrededor de la cama y se niega a hablar con nadie.

Draco revoleó los ojos. —Está bien, gracias por el aviso. —dijo. Se despidió con un gesto y volvió a entrar. Se preguntaba si estaba mal que sintiera una culpa abrumadora por la muerte de Queenie pero ninguna en absoluto por la muerte de Hagrid.

Nadie sabía qué había pasado con el gigante. Corrían rumores de que lo tenían confinado y vigilado en alguna parte del Bosque Prohibido. Snape les había informado la noche anterior que el gigante era el medio hermano de Hagrid.

Cada vez que pensaba en la criatura le volvía el incómodo peso en el pecho. ¡Si tan sólo no se lo hubiera comentado a su madre en esa carta! Lo hacía sentir muy mal el saber que había sido ella la que se lo había dicho al Señor Oscuro. Y su madre había sabido lo que iba a pasar, se lo había advertido… eso lo hacía sentir incluso peor.

La sesión del ED transcurrió muy desanimada, todos estaban muy deprimidos. Granger y Longbottom se demoraron al final cuando ya casi todos se habían ido.

—Quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por Harry, Malfoy. —dijo ella— Fue muy noble de tu parte.

—Yo también quiero darte las gracias. —agregó Longbottom— Fuiste muy valiente.

Draco desestimó los elogios con una mueca. —Sólo cumplía con mi parte de culto al héroe. Pero no se inquieten, no voy a tratar de hacerme amigo de él.

—¿Qué te llevó a hacerlo? —preguntó Granger.

—¿Ustedes no lo saben? —se sorprendió Draco.

—No.

—No quiso hablar con nadie. —dijo Longbottom frunciendo el ceño.

—Les sugiero entonces que le pregunten directamente a él cuando esté de nuevo sociable. Ahora si me disculpan…

Draco salió del aula sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. Nunca llegaría a entender a los Gryffindors. ¿Potter no había alardeado contándoles cómo lo había salvado en el bosque? Tronó afuera y Draco hizo una mueca, por un segundo había pensado que el gigante había vuelto. Unos instantes después empezó a llover.

A Draco siempre le habían gustado las tormentas, desde que era chico. En verano, solía ir a sentarse en el columpio del patio de la Mansión a mirar los relámpagos mientras la lluvia lo empapaba. Sí, hacía mucho que no se sentaba a observar una tormenta, no eran tan frecuentes en Escocia como en Inglaterra. Fue entonces que se decidió. Pasó por su dormitorio para buscar una capa y un paraguas y volvió a salir.

La lluvia no era torrencial y bajo el paraguas se mantenía seco. Lo cual era muy conveniente puesto que todavía el invierno no terminaba y mojarse le hubiese hecho muy mal. Las ráfagas frías le mordían las mejillas. Inclinó un poco el paraguas para protegerse en parte del viento y enfiló hacia el campo de quidditch.

Su marcha fue interrumpida a mitad de camino por un aullido intenso y desgarrado. Era Fang en el porche de la cabaña y había alguien más apoyado contra la puerta… Potter. El corazón pareció saltársele a la garganta… era realmente fastidioso… ¿desde cuándo se interesaba más en Potter que en una buena tormenta?

Pero ya había cambiado la dirección de los pasos, acercándose a la cabaña. Eso sí, iba maldiciéndose mentalmente. Potter tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás apoyada contra la puerta y los ojos cerrados. Daba la imagen de un amante de la música disfrutando de una deliciosa obertura. Lamentablemente la obertura en ese momento eran los disonantes aullidos del perro pulguiento.

—¡Oh, callate de una vez! —increpó al perro que por supuesto no le prestó atención alguna y siguió con sus lamentos aullados.

Potter abrió los ojos de golpe. —¿Qué puta querés acá, Malfoy?

—Quiero que te lleves a esta bestia chillona lo más lejos posible para que yo pueda sentarme a mirar mi tormenta en paz. Eso es lo que quiero. —le espetó malhumorado.

Sorprendentemente, Potter se echó a reír. —Siempre pensando en vos, ¿eh, Malfoy? —dijo Potter con una comisura en alto que hubiese podido competir con las de Millicent o las de Draco— Y tenés que meterte en todo, además… ¿Por qué tuviste que interferir ayer, eh?

—Si habías pensado que yo iba a estar de lo más contento debiéndote la vida, estabas muy equivocado, Potter.

—Sos tan idiota, Malfoy. Realmente sos imposible. Yo no iba a pedirte nada a cambio. Y mal habría podido exigirte nada si ahora estuviera muerto.

—Ésa es precisamente la cuestión, Potter. Me enfrentaba con el desagradable prospecto de vivir una vida que te pertenecía a vos. Y no era algo que quisiera aceptar así como así. Tu amigo el gigante me presentó en bandeja la ocasión de poder pagarte la deuda y ahora estamos a mano. Si esa criatura volviera a presentarse en este momento no movería un músculo… excepto para escapar corriendo. Para que te quede bien claro, lo hice por mí, no por vos. Y me importa un cuerno que vos lo apruebes o no.

Potter frunció el ceño. —¿Terminaste?

—Así es.

—Bien, andate entonces y dejame de joder.

Draco alzó ambas cejas. —Tené más cuidado con las insolencias, Potter. Sigo siendo prefecto.

—Un prefecto con el que me eché más de un polvo. —replicó Potter con expresión lasciva— Así que andate igual y dejame de joder.

—Vos te creés el mejor de todos y por encima de todos. Está convencido de que todo el mundo gira alrededor tuyo, ¿no? Y eso es todo lo que te importa. ¿Sabías que el medio hermano de tu amigo mató a Queenie?

—¿Quién diablos es Queenie?

—Daphne Greengrass.

La semisonrisa de Potter se esfumó. —¿Daphne murió? ¿Cómo?

—La aplastó un trozo de pared que se desprendió cuando el gigante arrancó la puerta. Vinieron a llevarse su cuerpo esta tarde. Pero veo que vos estabas muy ocupado sintiéndote miserable y poco te importaba lo que les hubiera pasado a otros.

—Lo lamento. No lo sabía.

—No me sorprende en absoluto.

—¿Sabés una cosa, Malfoy? Yo…

—No, no me salgas ahora con excusas que de nada sirven. Escuchame bien, lo que le pasó a tu amigo se lo tenía bien merecido, fue él el que trajo a esa criatura asesina a nuestro bosque y por su culpa una chica inocente está muerta. Tu amigo era un imbécil y un inconsciente.

Potter lanzó un bramido y se le abalanzó encima. Los dos cayeron al suelo. El viento le arrancó el paraguas de la mano. La lluvia le empapaba la cara. Tenía a Potter montado a horcajadas y lo vio alzar un puño. Draco cerró los ojos haciendo una mueca de anticipación, no sabía pelear a lo muggle y ya era tarde para sacar la varita. Lo único que esperaba era que Potter no llegara a matarlo. Fang había dejado de aullar de repente.

El puñetazo nunca llegó. Draco sintió en cambio la boca de Potter en el cuello, lamiéndole las gotas que lo mojaban, Potter se hamacaba contra él mientras lamía. Draco se estremeció y sintió su miembro que entraba en erección Abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que Potter se incorporaba un poco. Tenía los anteojos empañados y mojadas mechas negras adheridas a la frente. Draco alzó una mano y le quitó los lentes.

Los relámpagos danzaban en el cielo iluminando la cara de Potter con un relumbrar fantasmal, onírico. La cicatriz se destacaba en la frente contra la piel pálida. Estalló un trueno y Fang volvió a aullar. Empezó a llover mucho más fuerte.

—¿Por qué será que vos siempre te las arreglás para hacerme reaccionar? —musitó Potter con tono distraído.

Draco tosió. —Quizá porque tengo razón y te digo las cosas como son aunque vos te niegues a admitirlas.

Potter volvió a inclinarse sosteniéndose con los codos sobre el suelo.

—¿Vos tenés razón? ¿En qué?

—En todo, a decir verdad. Soy muy bueno teniendo razón. ¿Podríamos coger ahora?

Potter ahogó un jadeo pero sacudió la cabeza. —No. A vos todo el asunto de El Niño Que Sobrevivió no te causa impresión alguna, ¿no es así?

—Ni la más mínima impresión. —confirmó Draco.

—¿Y no hacés lo que hacés por envidia?

—¿Envidia de qué? Mirá, Potter, estoy mojado y tengo frío, así que decidite de una vez o rompeme la cara a puñetazos o cojamos, pero que sea ya. Y no tengo ningún interés de escuchar tus angustias existenciales.

Potter dejó oír una risa ronca. —Me hacés acordar a uno de tus ancestros.

—¿A quién?

—Oh, no importa.

—No sabía que le dedicaras tiempo a investigar sobre mis antepasados. ¡Qué romántico! Dispensame unos instantes mientras me regocijo de embeleso.

—Boludo.

Draco se removió. —No te parece que sería mejor que nos desplazáramos a un lugar más seco.

Potter bajó la boca hasta casi tocar la suya. —De ningún modo. —susurró— Me gustás más mojado. Una gota de lluvia se deslizó por su labio inferior y Draco se la lamió.

El aliento de Potter se sentía cálido sobre su piel. —Malfoy… —susurró.

Draco sintió un escalofrío. Había algo de muy obsceno en la forma en que Potter pronunciaba su apellido.

—…te deseo ahora, ya mismo. —musitó al tiempo que le chupaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Seguí hablando, Potter,… —dijo Draco conteniendo una exclamación y arqueando la espalda— …y es posible que me ponga a considerarlo.

Al final decidieron que era mejor refugiarse en la cabaña. Afuera hacía demasiado frío.

_Diario de Draco Malfoy_

_17 de marzo_

_No fue nada, realmente nada. No significó nada. Se trata nada más que de sexo. Potter no es sagaz, ni agudo, no tengo ningún interés en ponerme a hablar con él. Tiene un talento natural para las mamadas, eso sí. Pero lo detesto, lo detesto, ¡lo detesto!_

_En otro orden de asuntos, creo que el mundo ha pedido su eje. Mi padre está muerto y yo no sé qué hacer. Siento que lo extraño de una forma en la que no lo extrañé durante todos estos meses que estuvo prófugo. Supongo que debe de ser cierto eso que dicen que uno no llega a apreciar lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Todavía no he tenido noticias de mi madre._

_Queenie está muerta y de golpe me vienen a la memoria todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos cuando éramos chicos. Pobre Pansy, se siente muy culpable porque durante tantos años no la trató bien… pero si bien tiende a trastornarse mucho de entrada creo que tiene mayor capacidad que yo para resignarse._

_Y yo sigo con esa sensación de vacío en las entrañas. Nada parece estar bien, excepto quizá el sexo —sin ningún significado— con Potter. Debería ser tristemente frustrante del punto de vista espiritual. Y no es que me la pase pensando en Potter, ni que él tenga nada que ver con mi realización espiritual._

_Hay otra cosa que me preocupa. Yo estaba convencido de que Snape era un mortífago, mi padre siempre me lo había dado a entender y son muchos los rumores que se corren de que porta la marca oscura. Pero Snape ayer lucía tan sacudido y asombrado como todos los otros. ¿El Señor Oscuro no le había advertido del ataque del gigante? Snape podría haber resultado herido. Yo creía que el Señor Oscuro valoraba más a sus seguidores._

oOo


	17. Tal como alguna vez

**Gryffindor y Slytherin**

**Capítulo 17 – Tal como alguna vez se había supuesto que fueran**

Había muchos rostros de alivio entre los que abordaron el tren de partida por el receso de pascua. Hogwarts ya no parecía un lugar tan seguro. Pansy había tenido otra crisis de llanto cuando había visto a los thestrals que tiraban de los carruajes. Casi todos los alumnos podían verlos después de lo que había pasado. Era como si toda la inocencia que solía asociarse con los años de escuela les hubiese sido arrancada a todos de golpe. Un gigante enviado y controlado por el Señor Oscuro había matado a un profesor y a una alumna. Mirándolo en retrospectiva resultaba milagroso que no hubiese habido más víctimas.

Los Slytherin habían colgado una foto de Queenie con marco negro en la sala común. Había sido tomada a finales de quinto año y la mostraba con una extraña sonrisa en los labios, moviendo su jarra de cerveza hacia delante como brindando con el fotógrafo.

Draco ya era mayor de edad y ni Dumbledore ni Snape pudieron impedirle que abandonara Hogwarts durante el período de vacaciones. Los padres de Pansy lo habían invitado a que las pasara con ellos pero Draco había declinado el ofrecimiento. Tenía planeado pasarlas en Londres. Ya era un adulto y quería empezar a actuar como tal. De su madre no había tenido ningún tipo de noticias, probablemente ella pensaba que podía arreglárselas bien por su cuenta sin ningún tipo de apoyo, pensó no sin resentimiento. Los Parkinson lo llevaron hasta Diagon y contrató una habitación en _El caldero que pierde_.

—Harry Potter en persona se alojó en esta misma habitación, joven señor —le informó el grotesco dueño del establecimiento cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto.

Draco había estado a punto de exigir que le dieran una habitación distinta, por una cuestión de principios. ¿Pero a quién quería engañar? ¿No tenía ningún inconveniente en chupársela a Potter, pero así y todo iba a estar haciendo problema para que no lo alojaran en la misma habitación que había usado alguna vez? Tal hipocresía podría concebirse en un Gryffindor, pero no en un Slytherin.

Se detuvo frente a la ventana y contempló durante unos instantes la calle muggle en la que estaba ubicado el hotel. El viaje a Londres lo había hecho cruzar una línea entre dos mundos pero también entre un pasado confortable y un futuro por demás incierto. Ésa había sido la primera vez que no había habido nadie de su familia esperándolo en la estación cuando se bajó del tren.

Estar solo y por su cuenta no era tan malo cuando uno disponía de una bóveda bien provista de galeones en Gringotts. Y Diagon ofrecía muchas posibilidades para mantenerse entretenido.

Durante los días siguientes consideró la posibilidad de escribirle a su madre, pero la desechó una vez más, seguía siendo riesgoso. Todavía le costaba admitir que su madre hubiese sido la que le había transmitido al Señor Oscuro la información sobre el gigante. El resentimiento que había sentido hacia ella al principio había mermado, pero sabía que las cosas entre ellos nunca volverían a ser como antes. De todos modos seguían siendo familia y uno tiene que hacer el mayor esfuerzo para superar ese tipo de fricciones cuando de la familia se trata.

Casi que no quería regresar a Hogwarts cuando la semana de receso concluyó… casi…

oOo

Gryffindor perdió contra Hufflepuff en el partido final de la temporada. Potter había capturado la snitch pero eso solo había achicado la diferencia, le llevaban mucha ventaja en tantos. Por primera vez en los últimos veinticinco años Hufflepuff se quedó con la Copa de quidditch. Draco pensó que era un hecho muy representativo de lo que había sido ese año en Hogwarts, que bien podría pasar a la historia como el año de los Accidentes Inusitados.

Esa noche antes de la cena, miró los relojes de arena gigantes que computaban los puntos y comprobó que Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban al frente y empatados. Gryffindor y Slytherin un poco más atrás. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, _inusitado_, era realmente el término apropiado.

Los profesores, por su parte, parecían determinados a hacerlos olvidar de todas las cosas desagradables relacionadas con guerra y muerte abrumándolos con cantidades masivas de deberes.

Los acontecimientos de la fatídica tarde del gigante habían logrado desdibujar las barreras entre Casas incluso más que los distintos proyectos de unidad. Los grupos que se formaban en el patio, los corredores y la biblioteca conjugaban a alumnos de todas las Casas sin distinción. Draco habría gritado en voz alta su protesta por esa violación de la tradición de no haber sido por las miradas y sonrisas disimuladas que le dirigía cierto Gryffindor cada vez que se cruzaban. Seguía negando que lo que había entre Potter y él fuera una relación. Eran dos adolescentes gay, con mucha y saludable energía sexual… y eso era todo.

Pansy se había olvidado de volver a preguntarle sobre la razón por la que había salvado a Potter y Draco se había cuidado de traer el tema a colación. Suponía que Blaise sospecharía algo. Por suerte, Draco sabía ser mucho más discreto que Blaise para sus escapadas nocturnas.

oOo

No podía creer que la semana de exámenes hubiera finalmente concluido. Todos se habían ido a Hogsmeade, pero él no. La noche anterior Potter lo había acorralado, literalmente, y lo había persuadido de que se quedara. Realmente el mundo se había vuelto completamente loco, en el mundo real no se suponía que Potter usara técnicas de persuasión que entrañaran el uso de la lengua.

Estaba en el patio, apoyado contra la estatua de Circe, sopesando la posibilidad de que quizá lo había soñado todo y Potter no se iba a hacer presente. Justo en ese momento Potter salió por la puerta y le sonrió, se le acercó, le rodeó la cintura con manos posesivas y lo besó sin preámbulos.

Draco trató de empujarlo mirando alrededor alarmado. —¿Qué es lo que pensás que estás haciendo, Potter? —farfulló— ¡Alguien podría vernos!

—Nah, todos están en Hogsmeade. —replicó Potter con voz ronca de deseo.

Había algo malicioso jugueteándole en esos ojos irritantemente verdes, Draco estuvo a punto de mostrarse de acuerdo. Sin embargo, el sentido común prevaleció. —Pero no todos los profesores, tarado.

Potter alzó una comisura. —Oh, está bien. Busquémonos un lugar más privado entonces.

—Si tuvieras a bien soltarme. —demandó con un tono de voz que había querido que sonara gruñón pero que no le salió.

Cuando estaban por entrar, Snape pareció materializarse de repente en el marco de la puerta. Llevaba un libro en la mano. Fijó una mirada severa en Potter.

—¿Otra vez peleando con el señor Malfoy?

—No, señor. —respondió Potter muy serio.

—Mejor así. —dijo Snape— El señor director me dio algo para que le entregara. Sosténgame esto, dijo tendiendo el libro al tiempo que con la otra mano rebuscaba en uno de los bolsillos.

—Yo se lo sostengo. —dijo Draco agarrando el libro al mismo tiempo que Potter.

Sintió un fuerte tirón en el ombligo y la vista se le tornó borrosa. Las palabras: "Potter probablemente lo dejaría caer" no llegó a pronunciarlas.

Parpadeó varias veces tratando de ubicarse, ya no estaban en el patio del castillo sino en un camino de tierra.

—¡Muchacho necio! —le ladró Snape al tiempo que le quitaba el libro de la mano.

Potter miró al profesor. —¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó con manifiesto desconcierto en la expresión

—Bienvenido a Godric Hollow, señor Potter. —respondió Snape con tono incisivo.

Draco abrió grandes los ojos. Ése era el pueblo en el que habían matado a los padres de Potter. Giró la cabeza a la izquierda y vio las ruinas de la casa de dos plantas que había sido la vivienda familiar. Gran parte del piso alto se había desmoronado. La puerta estaba pero sostenida sólo por uno de los goznes. En ese momento sopló una fuerte ráfaga que la hizo batir hacia delante y hacia atrás.

—Profesor… —dijo Potter en voz baja pero urgente.

Una voz fría y aguda les llegó desde el porche de la casa. —Ah, Harry, ¡qué gusto que hayas venido a reunírtenos!

Draco divisó a la alta figura esquelética de espantosa cara blanca. No hacía falta que le dijeran de quién se trataba. Sintió un vacío repentino en el estómago. Nunca habría podido imaginar que el Señor Oscuro pudiera tener un aspecto tan de esperpento.

—¿Has visto, Bella? —dijo el Señor Oscuro volviéndose a la figura que estaba a su lado envuelta en una capa negra— Ya te había dicho yo que en Severus podíamos confiar.

En ese momento pareció notar la presencia de Draco. —¿Quién es el otro? —inquirió.

—¡Oh, el chiquitín _Haui_ trajo a un amiguito! —dijo tía Bella con tono burlón— ¡Pero si es Draco! —agregó sorprendida— Mi señor, el otro es Draco Malfoy, mi sobrino.

—Ah, ya veo. Una pena lo de tu padre y lo de tu madre, muchacho. —dijo el Señor Oscuro con un tono que claramente indicaba que muy poco le importaba.

El corazón pareció detenérsele de repente y Draco tragó con dificultad. Padre… _y madre_… pero…

—¿Por qué trajiste al otro chico, Severus? —preguntó el Señor Oscuro.

—Estaba con Potter en el momento que el traslador se activó, sé qué podemos confiar en él, fue por eso que no lo llevé de vuelta. Desgraciadamente Draco decidió mostrarse colaborador y solícito cuando le dije a Potter que me sostuviera el libro. —respondió Snape.

—Oh, está bien. Hacelo entrar y podés llevártelo de regreso cuando hayamos terminado.

Snape agarró a Potter de un brazo y lo llevó arrastrando hacia la casa —Seguinos, Draco. —ordenó— Todo va a estar bien.

Obedeció y avanzó tras ellos con pasos algo vacilantes. Todos entraron. El suelo estaba cubierto de escombros y la atmósfera en el interior estaba saturada de un olor dulzón como a podrido. Draco frunció la nariz. Alcanzó a ver un retazo de cielo a través de un boquete en el techo derruido.

—Bienvenido a casa, Harry. —dijo el Señor Oscuro con tono amable— No creo que te acuerdes de este lugar. Aquí es donde tus padres vivieron y murieron. —dijo con una corta carcajada que sonó como si alguien arañara una pizarra. Draco se estremeció. El Señor Oscuro continuó: —Me pareció un buen gesto de mi parte que pudieras ver el lugar donde habías nacido… antes de morir.

Potter estaba forcejeando con vehemencia para soltarse del férreo agarre de Snape.

—Tu persistente rebeldía es admirable, Harry. —prosiguió el Señor Oscuro— Pero totalmente fútil en las presentes circunstancias, no tenés posibilidades de escapar. Toda la propiedad esta cercada por mis seguidores.

Potter dejó de forcejear y cuadró los hombros. —¿Quién dijo que quisiera escaparme? —le espetó desafiante.

El Señor Oscuro volvió a reír. —Entereza, valentía y agallas. Admiro esas cualidades en un adversario. Es una lástima que no tengas ninguna posibilidad como mi oponente. Severus, la poción. —ordenó.

Snape sacó un frasco negro de un bolsillo y se lo tendió. Los dedos largos y huesudos como patas de araña aferraron la poción, Draco se estremeció de asco. Esa… esa _cosa_… ¿se suponía que fuera el mago más poderoso del mundo? ¿Acaso no podía usar algo de toda esa magia que poseía para adquirir un aspecto más humano?

—Perdí mucho tiempo con ese auror. —dijo el Señor Oscuro— No sabía nada, por supuesto. El breve atisbo sobre la naturaleza de la profecía que nuestra… mmm… _especial conexión_ me permitió en septiembre fue sumamente revelador. Lástima que Dumbledore no haya compartido el secreto con otros de sus colaboradores. Pero ya no importa, ahora voy a poder descubrir ese misterioso poder que se supone que poseés, Harry. —destapó el frasco y lo sacudió suavemente. —Me voy a transformar en Harry Potter, cualquier poder extraordinario que resida en tu sangre será mío también durante una hora, así podré saber cómo destruirte. ¡Severus! —ordenó.

Snape le arrancó a Potter unos pelos de un tirón. Draco no pudo evitar una mueca de desagrado y miró a su tía que seguía toda la escena con una sonrisa cruel jugueteándole en los labios. Se parecía tanto a su madre. Aunque con cabellos oscuros, rasgos más duros y ojos incisivos y amenazantes. Draco apartó la vista, se moría de ansiedad por preguntar sobre su madre, pero sabía que ése no era el momento.

Snape había agregado los pelos a la poción. Polijugos. ¿Cuál era el objeto de todo eso? ¿Qué eran todas esas sandeces de profecías y poderes? Miró a Potter que tenía las mandíbulas apretadas y la mirada clavada en el suelo. La mano izquierda se estaba moviendo lentamente sobre su abdomen. ¡El muy tarado iba a sacar la varita! ¿Correspondía que se lo advirtiera a su tía Bella? ¡Claro que no!

Su padre y su madre estaban muertos. Y ese… monstruo de voz fría y cara de víbora era el responsable. Y no le importaba en absoluto la suerte que habían corrido; para el Señor Oscuro sus padres habían sido prescindibles. Y llegado el momento Draco también iba a ser prescindible.

El Señor Oscuro había tomado la poción y se estaba transformando. Muchas eran las emociones y los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en la mente de Draco en ese momento, pero los pensamientos de venganza eran los que predominaban. El Señor Oscuro había causado la muerte de sus padres. Y pagaría por eso. Potter quería presentarle pelea y Draco estaba decidido a ayudarlo y se iba a asegurar de que salieran victoriosos.

Draco elegía siempre el lado de los ganadores.

Dos de los dedos de Potter ya estaban en el bolsillo, Draco miró a Snape. Notó con asombro que el profesor también se había dado cuenta de lo que planeaba Potter, ¡y no estaba haciendo nada para impedírselo! ¡Snape estaba del lado de ellos!

—¡Pero qué pésima es tu visión, Harry! —exclamó el Señor Oscuro con la voz de Potter.

Draco se estremeció una vez más al observar a los dos chicos idénticos enfrentados. Aunque no tan idénticos… Potter nunca habría torcido la boca así con tanto desdén, Draco habría sabido diferenciarlos de inmediato en cualquier otra ocasión o lugar.

—Quitale la varita, Severus. —ordenó el Señor Oscuro que parecía tener la mirada desenfocada… porque miraba a través de los ojos de Potter. ¡Pero sin los anteojos!

Ése era el momento ideal para entrar en acción. Draco sacó la varita y lanzó contra su tía. —_¡Petrificus totalus! _

Bellatrix se desplomó al suelo.

El Señor Oscuro se volvió de inmediato hacia él. Era tan impresionante ver la imagen de Potter en instancia de ataque con la mirada enajenada, mostrándole los dientes agresivo, apuntándolo con la varita…

—_¡Stupefy! _—chilló el Señor Oscuro.

Y todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuridad.

oOo

Abrió los ojos y pestañeó varias veces para ajustarse al entorno. ¿Estaba en el más allá? Probablemente no, podía ver almohadas y mantas. Giró la cabeza y vio a Potter. Estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, dormido. Tenía las piernas estiradas hacia delante, se perdían debajo de la cama. Un hilo de baba le corría por un costado de la barbilla. Draco soltó una risita y le sacudió una rodilla.

—¿Qué…? —másculló Potter sentándose derecho al tiempo que se reacomodaba los anteojos sobre la nariz— Ah, estás despierto…

—Y vos también. ¿Qué estás haciendo acá, Potter?

Potter se sonrojó un poco. —Eh… no estoy seguro… me quedé dormido… —se pasó una mano por los cabellos— ¿Te sentís bien?

—Como nunca. ¿Lo mataste?

—¿Cómo?

Draco se sentó en la cama y lo miró muy serio. —¿Mataste al Señor Oscuro?

—Er… no… Pudo escaparse… otra vez… y se llevó a tu tía. —dijo vacilante y bajó la vista a su falda.

—Sinceramente, Potter… ¿siempre tengo que hacer todo yo?

Potter frunció el ceño. —Drac…eh… Malfoy… ¿cómo dijiste? No entiendo… ¿Vos querías que yo lo matara?

—Sí, y no se trata de una broma. —respondió inclinándose hacia delante y aferrándole la toga.

—¿Por qué? —susurró Potter.

—Mató a mis padres.

—A los míos también. —dijo Potter con tono crispado.

—Lo vas a matar, ¿no es así? —preguntó Draco inclinándose más aún. Estaban casi nariz contra nariz. En los dedos que agarraban la toga a la altura del pecho podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Potter.

—Sí… —jadeó Potter— Voy a tratar…

Y Potter lo besó. La lengua se movía tratando de abrirle los labios. Draco se rindió al beso con un suspiro. Pero de pronto sintió como si mil agujas se le hubiesen clavado en el pecho. Soltó la toga de Potter y se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre las almohadas. _Idiota, idiota, idiota…_

—El hechizo… me duele… —alcanzó a articular entre jadeos. Un Stupefy a tan corta distancia no era moco de pavo.

—Perdón. —dijo Potter preocupado— Voy a llamar a madame Pomfrey.

—No, no hace falta. Un poco de descanso es lo que necesito.

—Bueno… será mejor que me vaya entonces. —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Potter… ¿qué quiso decir el Señor Oscuro con eso de la _especial conexión_?

Potter se llevó una mano a la cicatriz. —A través de ésta…Puede ver cosas. A veces. Si yo se lo permito.

—¿Y vos podés hacer lo mismo?

La cara de Potter se ensombreció. —Sí, funciona en ambos sentidos.

—Fue así que te enteraste de la fuga de Azkaban en septiembre, ¿no?

Potter sonrió apenas. —Vos sos muy sagaz, Malfoy. Muy inteligente. Vos y Hermione se llevarían muy bien.

—No me hagas enfermar más de lo que ya estoy.

Potter rió. —Está bien, está bien… más tarde te veo, Malfoy. —dijo despidiéndose y enfiló hacia la puerta.

oOo

Snape vino a visitarlo a la mañana siguiente. Le comunicó que Dumbledore había estado todo el tiempo al tanto de la ida a Godric Hollow. Se había hecho presente un momento después de que Draco hubiera quedado inconsciente. El Señor Oscuro se había escapado llevándose consigo a Bellatrix. A Draco lo único que le importaba era que había sobrevivido, no tenía interés en conocer los detalles. Snape también le informó sobre la muerte de su madre. Se había suicidado después de oír la noticia de que el ataque del gigante había provocado la muerte de Queenie. Snape se había enterado de que eso había ocurrido apenas el día anterior.

Draco tampoco quiso conocer más detalles. Lo importante ya lo sabía, no volvería nunca a ver a sus padres. Draco no quería participar en estúpidas guerras, que Dumbledore y su Orden y el Señor Oscuro y sus mortífagos se mataran entre ellos. Él iba a preocuparse de terminar los estudios y se mantendría al margen.

Madame Pomfrey consideró que ya estaba en buenas condiciones y lo autorizó a asistir al banquete de despedida. Cuando llegó a la mesa de Slytherin, sus amigos lo rodearon de inmediato y le hicieron infinidad de preguntas, muchas más de las que podía contestar. Ni siquiera sabía bien qué era lo que había ocurrido después de haberse desmayado. Y tampoco quería saberlo. Su participación había sido mínima pero para él había sido demasiado. Y no quería saber más nada de volver a pelear, no si podía evitarlo.

La cena estuvo deliciosa y comió con mucho apetito. Mientras degustaba una segunda porción del postre borracho con crema prestó atención a la decoración del Gran Salón… en colores de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Las dos Casas estaban empatadas en puntos. Gryffindor y Slytherin también estaban casi empatados pero con unos cuantos puntos menos. Le dio un leve codazo a Blaise señalándole los relojes de arena.

—Sí, ya había notado las decoraciones. —dijo Blaise y bebió un trago de jugo de calabaza— Me pregunto si Dumbledore dirá algo al respecto.

—Esperá nomás, seguro que va a adjudicar algunos puntos extra. —dijo Draco con tono amargo— ¡Cinco mil puntos para Gryffindor porque Potter logró una vez más que no lo mataran!

Blaise se atragantó de la risa y se bañó en jugo de calabaza. —Le voy a contar lo que dijiste. —le advirtió mientras se secaba con una servilleta— Y hablando de Dumbledore…

El director se había puesto de pie.

—Otro año que termina. Y si quisiéramos resumirlo con una palabra podríamos decir que se ha tratado de una experiencia. Una experiencia de aprendizaje para todos en más de una forma…

Draco lo desintonizó. El director iba a perorar un largo rato sobre la unidad de Casas y seguramente haría alusión a la tragedia. Les recordaría además el peligro que representaba el Señor Oscuro. Pero nada de lo que pudiera decir Dumbledore iba a traer de regreso a Queenie o a sus padres. Draco se preguntó para qué se molestaba en dar tantos discursos si sabía que nadie tomaba muy en serio lo que decía. Se sirvió un poco de café, un codazo de Blaise casi le hizo caer la cafetera de la mano.

—Escuchá. —lo instó Blaise ignorando la mala cara que le había puesto.

—Y bien, la tradición dicta que ha llegado el momento de adjudicar la Copa de las Casas. —dijo Dumbledore con aire solemne— Los puntajes son los siguientes: Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw en primer lugar con seiscientos ochenta puntos cada una. La Casa de Gryffindor un poco más atrás con seiscientos treinta puntos y en último lugar Slytherin con seiscientos veinticinco puntos. Felicitaciones Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

Muchos gritos de alegría brotaron de las mesas de las dos Casas aludidas. Dumbledore alzó una mano. —Pero todavía falta algo más…

—Acá viene… —escupió Draco y dejó caer su tenedor con fastidio.

—…aún hay puntos por adjudicar.

Draco hubiera querido arrojarle el plato con postre y todo. Podían oírse voces de protesta de los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

—Al señor Harry Potter por haber mostrado una vez más extraordinario coraje para enfrentar dificultades extremas, le adjudico cincuenta puntos.

Hubo un rugido de júbilo en la mesa de Gryffindor. Draco apretó los dientes con rabia mientras veía los rubíes llenar el correspondiente reloj hasta un mismo nivel que los zafiros amarillos y azules.

Las tres Casas estaban igualadas.

—Y por último, pero no por ello menos importante, al señor Draco Malfoy por poner en juego una acción decisiva cuando la situación crítica más lo requería y por haber demostrado más astucia que el más viejo de los zorros, le otorgo cincuenta y cinco puntos.

Draco quedó boquiabierto, en todo el Gran Salón se produjo un silencio ensordecedor. Y unos segundos después la mesa de Slytherin estalló en vítores. Todos vivaban su nombre y muchos se acercaron a palmearle la espalda. Draco parpadeaba desconcertado sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Los Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws y Gryffindors se habían puesto de pie… y también gritaban hurras por él, por Draco. Blaise a su lado sonreía de oreja a oreja. Y en la mesa de Gryffindor Potter también sonreía aplaudiendo con mayor entusiasmo que nadie. Era un espectáculo surrealista.

¡Y le había otorgado más puntos que a Potter!

Dumbledore esperó a que los aplausos fueran acallándose, los ojos le titilaban como nunca. Draco se preguntó cómo era que nunca antes se había dado cuenta de cuán simpáticos eran cuando centellaban de esa manera. Inmediatamente se amonestó mentalmente; sinceramente… ¿de dónde le brotaban esas ideas? ¿Simpático? Dumbledore seguía siendo un viejo decrépito y chiflado.

—Como habrán notado, esto significa que los cómputos se han igualado. Con todo derecho, la Copa este año pertenece por igual a las cuatro Casas. Espero que se sientan tan orgullosos de ustedes mismos como yo lo estoy de ustedes. Mediante la mutua cooperación han conseguido la unidad de las cuatro Casas, un logro que nunca se había alcanzado desde hace más de mil años.

Ése fue el mejor banquete de despedida que Draco recordara.

oOo

Los paisajes iban pasando raudos por delante de la ventanilla del Expreso de Hogwarts. Draco los observaba mientras pensaba en cuánto habían cambiado las cosas ese año. Vince, Greg, Millicent y Tracey se habían instalado en otro compartimiento, en ése sólo estaban Pansy, Blaise y él. Pansy estaba hablando hasta por los codos, algo que no había cambiado, sobre un viaje a Italia que tenía planeado hacer ese verano. Blaise la escuchaba con atención.

Draco se removió en su asiento y se preguntó si ya habrían pasado por Edimburgo. De su lado no la habría visto. Decidió que saldría al corredor para mirar por las otras ventanillas. Siempre le había gustado particularmente esa ciudad. Se puso de pie y se alisó un poco la ropa.

—Voy a salir para ver si ya pasamos Edimburgo. —anunció.

Pansy siguió hablando sin prestarle demasiada atención. Blaise le hizo un breve gesto de asentimiento.

Draco descorrió la puerta. Potter estaba parado en el pasillo, con una mirada desafiante en los ojos. Draco cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

—¿No me vas a invitar a que me siente con vos y tus amigos? —preguntó Potter con tono reprobador.

Draco lo miró sorprendido. —Supuse que querrías verme a mí… pero si querés pasar…

—Eh… no, no es eso lo que quise decir… oh, bueno, no importa… —dijo Potter incómodo.

El corredor estaba vacío en ese momento, Draco enfiló hacia la puerta del extremo y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. La pequeña plataforma que separaba un vagón del otro era oscura, no tenía ventanas, y el piso temblaba mucho más. Draco se apoyó como al descuido en una de las paredes. El receptáculo era estrecho y había en el aire ese olor a hojas de té quemadas que es tan propio de las estaciones de ferrocarril.

—¿Tenés miedo? —preguntó Potter luego de cerrar la puerta.

—¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de qué?

—Del Señor Oscuro. Lo que hiciste en Godric Hollow…

—De eso no hablemos. Y en la Mansión voy a estar más seguro que en cualquier otra parte. El Ministerio no sabe de la muerte de mi madre, ¿no es así?

Potter sacudió la cabeza y desvió la mirada.

—Lo que significa… —prosiguió Draco— …que los aurores seguirán custodiando y no creo que el Señor Oscuro se anime a acercarse con tanta vigilancia oficial.

—A mí me persigue dondequiera que vaya y sin importar quien esté alrededor.

—Sí, pero vos sos vos. Yo no soy tan importante para él. —dijo y se estremeció, mal que le pesara era totalmente cierto. Incluso en eso, Potter lo superaba. Aunque en ese caso era más una desventaja.

Una mitad de la cara de Potter estaba iluminada, se colaba algo de la luz del vagón, la otra estaba en sombras. De pronto sintió un ansia intensa de tenerlo junto a sí y siguiendo ese impulso estiró una mano y lo acercó apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Las manos de Potter quedaron apoyadas sobre su pecho, su corazón respondió al contacto aumentando la intensidad y la frecuencia de los latidos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Potter? ¿Por qué tenía que ser justo con él? Pero le gustara o no las cosas eran así…

Draco se inclinó y lo besó con avidez. Potter jadeó en el beso y comenzó a frotarse contra él, las manos bajaron del pecho a acariciarle los flancos. Draco intensificó el beso al tiempo que iba levantándole la toga. En alguna parte de su mente sentía miedo de que alguien pudiera abrir la puerta y los sorprendiera así, pero al mismo tiempo no le importaba… la ocasión era demasiado agradable como para desperdiciarla, se iba a dar el gusto.

Diez minutos después se limpiaron y se arreglaron lo mejor posible, teniendo en cuenta que estaba en la semipenumbra. Draco le acarició una mejilla y volvió a besarlo lenta, concienzuda e intensamente.

—¿Te voy a ver en septiembre? —susurró Potter cuando finalmente se separaron.

—Es muy posible que tengas esa suerte. —susurró en respuesta.

—Boludo.

—Pajero.

—Malfoy, yo…

—Ya volveremos a encontrarnos. Hasta luego Potter. —dijo alzando una comisura.

Potter frunció el ceño pero no intentó retenerlo.

oOo

El Expreso de Hogwarts arribó a Kings Cross a las seis. Draco y sus amigos esperaron sentados varios minutos hasta que el torrente de alumnos bajando del tren mermara. Pansy parecía haber agotado toda su locuacidad durante el viaje porque finalmente se había callado. Draco miró por la ventanilla, en el andén opuesto un gato de pelaje ocre estaba sentado sobre un banco. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un corto instante.

Finalmente bajaron, Draco les ordenó a dos chicos de cuarto que le consiguieran un carrito. Tras acceder a la estación muggle por el pasaje mágico del andén 9 ¾, se despidió de Pansy y de Blaise. A Blaise lo volvería a ver pocos días más tarde, había sido repudiado por su familia e iría a vivir con Draco a la Mansión después de juntar sus cosas. Draco le había advertido que se lo permitiría bajo la condición de que no invitara a ningún Hufflepuff descarriado. Pansy les prometió que les escribiría, como hacía siempre. Draco sabía que como mucho iba a recibir dos cartas, Pansy era pésima corresponsal.

La señora Goyle había venido a buscar a Vince y Greg. Draco la saludó con amabilidad y elogió la conducta y aplicación de su hijo durante todo el año. Ella le hizo prometer que iría a visitarla una vez que hubiese obtenido la licencia para aparicionar. Cuando finalmente se fueron, Draco se quedó un rato mirando a los magos y brujas que poco a poco iban abandonando la estación.

Desde el retorno del Señor Oscuro en cuarto año, las expresiones de los familiares de los Slytherins se notaban más ojerosas y demacradas. Y había más lágrimas, y miradas furtivas a las familias de los alumnos de las otras tres Casas. Líneas muy palpables los separaban. En Hogwarts había sido diferente ese año, la unidad reinaba el último día de clases. En mundo real era distinto, fuera de Hogwarts dominaban la desconfianza y el miedo.

Draco entendía ahora mucho mejor la decisión de Dumbledore de promocionar y fortificar la unidad entre todos. Entre los chicos y adolescentes las amistades se establecían con más rapidez. Y los chicos llevarían ese espíritu de unidad a sus hogares. Después de todo, las cosas se van forjando siempre a partir de la familia. Draco sonrió con amargura, ahora él era su única familia. Se sentía muy contento de saber que Blaise iría a vivir con él. Habría sido muy duro tener que pasar todo el verano solo en la Mansión Malfoy.

Tenía que darse prisa para llegar a Paddinton para tomar la conexión a Pewsey. Salía a las siete y media y el viaje entre una estación y la otra le tomaría por lo menos veinte minutos. No confiaba en el subterráneo, iría en taxi. En el bolsillo tenía unos cuantos de esos extraños billetes muggle.

Cuando llegara a Pewsey iba a tener que tomar otro taxi que lo llevara a la Mansión. No sabía si le iba a alcanzar el dinero, pero si llegaba a pasarle eso ya había decidido que usaría un encantamiento de memoria sobre el chofer. Agarró la manija del carrito y se puso en marcha hacia la puerta de la estación.

—Hey, Malfoy, esperá. —le llegó la voz de Potter desde atrás.

Draco se detuvo y se volvió a mirarlo. Potter les hizo una seña de que esperaran a un grupo de cuatro personas que estaban a unos metros de él. Uno del grupo era Lupin, el licántropo; los otros tres eran muggles y lucían expresiones muy malhumoradas.

Potter se le acercó.

—¿Me seguís odiando todavía?

Draco lo miró intensamente durante un instante, luego pegó media vuelta y se alejó.

oOo

_Mansión Malfoy, Avebury, Wiltshire. 30 de junio de 1997._

_Potter:_

_La última vez que nos vimos me habías preguntado si te seguía odiando. No te contesté entonces porque sólo un verdadero Slytherin habría podido entender la respuesta corta. La respuesta larga habría tomado mucho más tiempo del que disponía en ese momento. Creo que ahora he logrado condensar el concepto sin comprometerme demasiado en el caso de que esta carta llegara a caer en manos de un Weasley._

_Cuando era chico las cosas eran simples. Estábamos los Malfoy y estaban aquellos que se nos oponían, los villanos. Desde el día que nos conocimos vos has sido en mi vida mi villano personal. Este último año en Hogwarts cambió muchas cosas sobre la forma en la que yo veía al mundo. Una de ellas fue darme cuenta de que las asociaciones que mis amigos eligieran no tenían necesariamente que reflejarse negativamente en mí. Otra, quizá más sutil, fue darme cuenta de que yo es estaba muy interesado en asociarme con mi villano personal._

_No voy a abundar en mucho más detalle porque confío en tu habilidad para captar el "subtexto". Vos llegaste a probar que no te ajustás en absoluto al estereotipo del villano. Sos repugnantemente valiente y generoso mucho más allá de lo necesario. Sos sorprendentemente audaz y poseés una astucia y agudeza que no se condicen con la imagen del villano típico. Ya no te odio porque sos muy distinto de tus compañeros de Casa en muchos aspectos y muy parecido a los de la mía. Sos Gryffindor, pero también sos Slytherin._

_Draco_

oOo

**FIN**


End file.
